Waves of the Water
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: COMPLETE! This is my version of the TV show 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' when the Avatar is a fifteen year old girl named Artymis and her journey to master Waterbending. ZukoxOC. First installment of the series. Please atleast read the full summary.
1. Author's Note

**Chapter One: Water

* * *

Author's Note: This is a re-make of the TV hit "Avatar: The Last Airbender" when Aang is a girl with different, slightly, character traits (obviously, because it's a female Avatar!). It still has the same events, maybe some will be left out because I haven't watched the complete first season, maybe some added, I'm not sure. But it'll lead up to a romance with the Fire Nation's Prince Zuko.**

**Author's Second Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Full-Length Summary: My version of "Avatar: The Last Airbender". A young Airbender named Artymis is found in an iceberg by a young southern Waterbender named Katara and her brother, Sokka. They help her escape the Fire Nation's first grasp but Prince Zuko is shocked to see that the Avatar is young and a _female_. For the Prince expected a _male_ and in his fifties or sixties or so, not a young fifteen year old maiden. Artymis and her newfound friends hitchhike a ride on her silver dragon, Anduril. They also meet new friends. Along the journey to the North Pole, Prince Zuko and Artymis find they can't hurt eachother, let alone kill one another. Can the Avatar handle all the complications and up ahead _and _master the element Water all at the same time?**

**P.S.: Ok, I'll put this up first, so you people can picture it alright? I want to know if people are willing to read this or I should quit this story. Please tell me what you think. If I get a good idea that people are willing to read it, I'll post up chapter one as soon as possible...'cause I still need to think about the introduction and all, and when my girl (my friend) starts (Winter Rose Alchemist) her own story. Oh and I used the name Artymis 'cause I love it soo much. The reason the Avatar chick is fifteen and Zuko is sixteen is because a twelve-year-old girl with a freakin' sixteen year old? C'mon!Soooo, I made the avatar chick just a year younger than Zuko, 'cause I didn't want her to be too young or too old - so, yeah! One more thing: I am sure we don't need the first chapter to be about Katara's introduction before the anime show starts, so I won't bother, but if you do want me to, say so!**

* * *

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)!**


	2. The Iceberg

**Author's Note: ****I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything of it. Wish I did, but beggars can't be choosers. All I own are MY made-up charactars, which you cannot borrow without my confirm "Yes." If you do it without my permission, I'll see you in court. Thank you for your time.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)!**

* * *

**- The Iceberg -**

In the southern Water Tribe, on the icy plains, was a young Waterbender. Her name, Katara. Katara was fourteen-years-old (close to fourteen) and was excellent at Waterbending, a gift that the Water Nation has.

She had shoulder-length and medium brown hair tied in a braid. With clear blue eyes that held kindness and intelligence. She also had lightly tanned skin. Her uniform, which was under her coat, was what the people of southern Water Nation usually wore. This young girl has a black choker with with a pendent that was lightly blue with a carved wave on it. It was passed down from her grandmother to her mother, and now it was hers. Katara waterbends because she loves the ancient traditions and to help her people.

Katara was in a boat with her annoying brother, Sokka.

Sokka had medium short brown hair and clear blue eyes like Katara, his would sometimes hold seriousness or (most of the time) held goofiness. Unlike his sister, he was a warrior not a Waterbender. He studied the art of a warrior like his father before him. Sokka was fifteen.

Eversince their father had been gone to fight in the war and their mother killed by the Fire Nation, the brother and sister have tried to do their best to protect the last of their tribe. Sokka became a warrior to protect their tribe, really because he was old enough to be one. Katra had the gift of Waterbending.

Both of their abilites helped their people and have tried their best to please their Grandma. Which they did succeed, but Katara was a strong-willed person and really wanted to go out into the world. What she really wanted was...an adventure. But instead, Katara tried her best to do things that'll help her people. Sokka was one that understood the importance of a warrior.

As the brother and sister rowed the boat into a sea of icebergs, Katara felt a strange and strong presence nearby. She stopped padding and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"What is it? Why'd you stop padding?" Sokka asked, he didn't want to be the only one padding.

"I feel..." Katara was about to say aomething else when a huge icecycle appeared out of the water, blocking their way upahead!

"Turn right!" Sokka shouted.

"No, left!" Katara argued.

Both of them were gonna turn right, but another icecycle blocked their way, so they padded furiously to the left. Then, the right - no left! They were making sharp turns as the ice came up. Katara tried to do crush the ice with Waterbending, but somewhat added just more icebergs!

_I can't do it! I'm not strong enough yet!_ she thought angrily.

Sokka looked up ahead and saw a huge, very huge, iceberg in a shape of a sphere.

He gaped, "Ka-taraaaaaaaaa!"

Katara looked up and gasped, "So-kkaaaaaaaaaa!"

Their boat instantly crashed on the edge of the small ice island, to which the iceberg was on. The brother and sister crouched down as their boat was recked by the sharp ice. Katara opened her eyes and looked behind her at Sokka. He was knocked out. He was lying on the ice on his back and had a twist of pain upon his face.

Katara reached out to him and shook him, "Sokka? Sokka?"

There was a muffle. "Katara?"

Katara breathed. Her brother was ok.

Sokka looked at their small, wrecked boat. "Well, we won't be using _this _particular boat anymore." He said with a frown. Katara sighed and she looked up at the small ice island.

On top of the ice, in the middle of it, was a great huge iceberg. It seemed like a wave arose and curled in and became beautiful ice. The surface looked smooth and glassy-like. It was at least fifty or so feet high and at least sixty or so feet wide. Nonetheless it was a beautiful iceberg.

Katara's eyes widened and thought, _Whoa! It must've taken the right wind and the right wave to create an iceberg such as this!_

Sokka was trying to find a transportation out of the ice island. He turned around, "Katara, help me find a wa-" Sokka saw his sister gaping at the iceberg. He rolled his eyes and yelled "Katara! It's just a stupid iceberg!"

Katara was still gaping at the iceberg in awe when she answered him back, "Sokka! Don't you understand that there can almost never be an iceberg this beautiful? I mean, look at the glassy and smooth surface! It must've taken months or even _years_!"

Sokka rose an eyebrow, "Katara? It's a stupid iceberg! Besides, maybe some stupid Waterbender did this!" Sokka always didn't agree with his sister on Waterbending. He focused more in the warrior section.

"Sokka!" Katara turned around and glared at him. "No ordianary Waterbender did this!"

There was a pause, "Yeah, so?" Sokka asked. Katara ignored him when she did a double-take to the iceberg. There was a very light shadow of a person in the iceberg! Panicked, Katara raced towards the icy surface and started pounding.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Katara yelled.

Sokka pulled his sister from the ice, "Katara, there's nobody int here!"

Katara freed herself from his grasp and kept pounding the ice. "Yes, there is!"

"Katara, you really, really stubborn." Sokka said under his breathe.

Before both of them knew it, there came a bright glowing light. Sokka grabbed his sister and pulled her away as the glow became brighter and brighter. Like his sister had said, there was a shadow of a person inside. And there was also a large shadow of a creature. Sokka thought that it was far too dangerous to stay there so he nudge at Katara "Katara, can you made an ice raft with your Waterbending?"

Katara was gazing at the iceberg and ignored her brother. _So, now he wants my help? My Waterbending skills, huh?_ she thought and realized why he asked. At the bottom of the iceberg, there was a single crack, it was going up 'till probably the top. It was going to break!

The brother and sister backed away some more. They could now see that the shadow was cleary one of a young woman. And there was two glowing arrows that seemes to be on her hands. The glowing light shot a beam up towards the sky as a gust of wind passed by. There were more cracks now and a sound of ice breaking.

Sokka took out his spear and was in fighting position, their father had always said "Always be ready, you never know what'll happen." Katara held on to the spear as well, both of them were frightened.

* * *

Not too far, about a mile or so, was a Fire Nation steel ship. On the deck of the sip, out in the cold air, was a young man of sixteen years. The young man was throwing out flames from his palms and knuckles. 

He was pretty much bald, except for his black hair, which was in a ponytail. He had golden serious eyes. He had a strongly built body with pale skin. Anyone could tell that he was a great noble young man, by the way he walked, his straight back, and how his voice was strong and (sometimes) leveled. There was only one thing that disfigured him: there was a dark red-brown flame around his left eye and extended to his left ear. This was the price from the Fire Lord.

The young man's name was Zuko. _Prince_ Zuko.

For nearly two or three years, this Fire Prince was banished and disowned be his father. The only way, the Prince could return to his home as Crowned Prince, was to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return home and claim his honor back on the throne he was destined to sit on.

_How long can it take for me to find the Avatar? _he thought as he challenged a Fire Nation soildier to fight.

Sitting down and watching him was his uncle, Uncle Iroh was watching him. He was the Fire Lord's brother and was the only reason why the Fire Lord gave his son one chance to return home with the Avatar. Iroh had gray hair that was in a small ponytail and he had a beard as well. He had golden eyes that always showed kindness and laughter and wisdom.

"Prince Zuko, use your breathe." Uncle Iroh said.

Zuko halted and turned to his uncle "Old man, if I wanted ad- THE AVATAR!" He saw the beam of light from land to sky.

His uncle shook his head and said "Zuko, we've been through here many times, we haven't seen the..." His voice trailed off when he saw the beam as well. "The Avatar," He breathed.

"Captain, head for that light!" Zuko commanded and pointed towards the light._ I won't go back emptyhanded_ _to my father._ he thought and smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Katara and Sokka gaped as one half of the iceberg completely shattered. Their hands gripped the single spear even tighter and they heard something unexpected: a sound of breathe that had been held for a hundred years. 

"Who goes there?" Sokka asked.

There was no response...

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I have bad spelling I'll try to check next time. And my girl (W.R.A.) said it'll be a while, but it's still dedicated to her. Thank you for the reviews! I feel so happy!** **The reviews:**

**Indiehippie: Thanks for reviewing first!**

**PrincessZula24400: No problem about you doing the similair thing to me. I understand because I think about a fanfic idea and when someone else has it, I'm all like 'Dang it!' lol And thanks for telling me Zuko's real age, I think I missed that episode.**

**Mermaid Ninja: Thank you for reviewing my story.**

**Ethearia: Yeah, I've been looking for a fanfic with a female Avatar and her romance with Prince Zuko too, I couldn't find one though. So I decided to make it happen! That's weird too, my favorite name is Artemis (spelled differently though) too! And thank you for saying I have great writing skills, makes me feel happy.**

**Audrey: Hola, welcome! I see you like it? Very good.**


	3. Scarred

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. All I own is Artymis and Anduril. You cannot borrow those two unless you have my confrimed "Yes." Thank you for your time.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to WinterMoon Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you,Winter Moon Alchemist (use to beWinter Rose Alchemist)!**

**

* * *

**

**- Scarred-**

Artymis opened her eyes. At first, all she saw was light. She smelled the air, it carried the scent of seawater. She felt a soft cold breeze past by her cheeks and pull her hair back. The light that she saw before herself began to fade and revealed a baby blue sky. And the sun was hiding behind thick clouds, you could only see a very faint glow from the golden sun. The horizon, she could see, was the ocean and ice.

_Ice? _she thought as a gust of wind flew right in front of her, carrying sparkling stuff from the ice.

Artymis blinked several times. Last time she remembered, she was on top of the ocean. Confused, she looked down to see what was right below her. Expecting to see ground covered ice or snow, she found she was sitting in mid-air!

"Wha - AHHHHHHH!" Artymis began dropping down.

She estimated she was at least twenty yards above the ground or more. Thinking of something really quick, the young girl positioned her body up and down as if she was going to dive into water. It seemed like she was going to crash but instead she whistled softly and a gust of wind whipped itself around her and trapped her in a small, transparent tornado. The tornado slowed her down and she was able to land on the snow on her feet.

She looked up to a few gasps. There was a fifteen-year-old boy and a fourteen-year-old girl, Artymis guessed they were brother and sister, clutching a spear that pointed at her. The girl's eyes widened and she lowered down the spear, the brother tried to refuse but his amazement took over.

"Uh, hiya!" Artymis said nervously.

She was just a few feet from these strange people when the boy rose an eyebrow and said, "Uh, hi?"

The girl smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Katara. This here is my brother, Sokka." Katara received a glare from her brother, who finally lowered his spear. Katara somehow felt this girl was kind and could be trusted.

"Hi, I'm Artymis." Artymis said with a nervous smile.

"Artymis?" Sokka repeated with an annoying voice, "What kind a name is that?"

Artymis raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What kind of name is Sok -" She couldn't finish because she sneezed and jumped up in the air and came back down on her feet.

"Whoa!" Sokka said, backing away a little, "How did you do _that_?"

"Do what?" Artymis asked, confused.

"You jumped, like, ten feet in the air!" Sokka said.

"Ten feet? Felt like twenty or more." Artymis replied, looking up thoughtfully.

Katara gasped. "You must be an Airbender!"

"A what?" Sokka said, taken back. It couldn't be, but judging by her clothing: tight orange pants with a yellow skirt that had cut on the sides, an orange sash around her waist, a yellow long-sleeved shirt with an orange shawl, and a pair of dark brown hiking boots. _She sure dresses like one... _Sokka thought.

"Yup, I am." Artymis said and asked, "Is that a big deal? I mean, Airbenders - you could find them in the Southern and Northern Air Temples."

Katara and Sokka blinked in confusion. Sokka had no idea what she meant by that, but Katara felt like Artymis somehow had no idea what happened.

"Artymis? Don't you know?" Katara asked.

"Know what?" Artymis asked.

_I shouldn't tell her_, Katara thought,_ It'll hurt her like it hurt me about my mother_.

"Nothing...just, you know why were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked, quickly changing the subject.

"The Iceberg? Well..." Artymis didn't want them to know. "Um, are we in the South Pole?"

Katara had a feeling she was keeping a secret but she knew what it felt like so she went along. She'll find out later.

"Yeah."

"Hey, you guys, not to be rude or anything but we, like, gotta go!" Sokka said furiously.

"Why?" Artymis asked. "I mean, you guys had coats on and I'm used to this kind of weather."

Katara blinked again in confusion. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Artymis asked.

_There sure are a lot of "You don't know" today_, she thought and listened to Katara's shocking news:

"The Fire Nation has gone completely out of control. The Fire Lord had ordered his army to invade all the other nations. They're destroying everything!"

Artymis blinked at first and begin laughing, "That couldn't be true!" she said.

"Why not?"

"Listen, no offense, but I know everyone in every nation." Artymis explained. "I even know people in the Fire Nation. And everyone there is nice. So, I would think this was a big understanding."

Sokka shook his head and Katara's eyes turned to confusion. "Artymis, just how long have you been in that iceberg?"

Artymis looked up thoughtfully and answered with doubt, "Um...a minute or...an hour...?"

Katara looked at her strangely. _No, that couldn't be..._

"Artymis..." Katara said softly.

"Hmm?"

How could the Waterbender say it? "I think you had been in the iceberg...for a hundred years."

Artymis stopped breathing for a moment. A hundred years? A century? No! Impossible!

"But," the Airbender muttered, "that's not possible, right?" she asked with doubt.

"I think it is," Katara said, sympathy in her eyes.

Artymis sighed. _Then, so much had had happened while I had been gone..._

"So, a lot has happened, huh?" She asked.

Katara nodded her head. Sokka did feel a little sympathy for the Airbender. She's been gone for years and she doesn't know what happened to her kin. Artymis looked up and smiled brightly like there was no bad news. She clapped her hands together and said brightly, "Enough of that! I'll catch up. But I want you to meet somebody!" Katara and Sokka just stared at her. Surprising reaction.

Artymis turned around and climbed into what-was-left-of-the-iceberg and the brother and sister heard her voice. "That's a good boy! You ready? Ah, you hungry?"

Sokka came over to Katara and whispered to her, "Who's she talking to? And, what if it's hungry? She'll feed us to it!" Katara frowned.

"I heard that!" Artymis shouted, which left Sokka shocked at her far-listening.

"Um, no you didn't! And we gotta go - NOW!" Sokka replied.

"Have you guys ever flew on a dragon?" Artymis asked.

"Um...no." Katara answered loudly and uncomfortably.

"Really? Perfect!"

A large silver blur flew right out of the iceberg. Katara and Sokka gaped with horror and excitement as a great silver dragon hovered a few feet from the water. The silver dragon had piercing blue eyes that harden on Katara and Sokka. Artymis was riding on it and she smiled.

"This is Anduril!" She introduced and patted on Anduril's thick neck. "It's okay, boy. Katara and Sokka are friends."

"Whoa," Sokka and Katara whispered.

"But I thought Airbenders ride on Bison." Katara asked.

"We do - but I found Anduril when he was an egg and couldn't leave him! Besides, he's so cute!" Artymis explained quickly. Her smile faded as she looked out to the horizon a bit. A metal ship was heading their way, but was going through difficult times moving _through _the ice thick patches, not around.

_An enemy?_ she thought and wondered if it pirates or the "now evil" Fire Nation.

"Quick - hop on!" Artymis shouted below. Anduril whipped his tail out, Katara and Sokka grabbed hold of it and held on tightly. He slashed his tail in the air and above Artymis.

"THIS WASN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Sokka shouted as the hard air hit his face.

Both Katara and Sokka let go and landed behind the Airbender. Katara panted and Sokka's face was in pain.

"Everybody ok?" Artymis asked and said before anyone could say anything, "Ok. Let's go!" Anduril took off with the speed of light. "Um...where?" She asked with a small laugh.

Katara thought for a moment then answered "To my tribe - the Water Tribe!"

"Which way?"

"Turn around and don't stop!"

Artymis nodded and placed her hand on her dragon's neck and said "You hear that? Head south!" He turned around with a roar and flew south to the Water Tribe.

An hour later, Anduril kept flying on for about an hour now and in just a matter of minutes, a small village came in view. It was very small and a not-so-very-high ice wall surrounded it in a semi-circle. There seemed to be children playing and an old woman standing by her house.

"That's our tribe!" Sokka said, pointing it out.

"And that's our Grand-grand!" Katara said, nodding towards the old woman.

"I'll be pleased to meet her!" Artymis quoted as Anduril landed with a soft _thud _on the ground outside the semi-circle wall.

There were gasps and children peaked around to see Anduril, who roared up at the sky. Katara jumped down and ran to her grandmother, who embraced her tightly. Sokka fell to the ground in an attempt to jump down. Helanded face-downin the snow. He let out a groan of pain.

"Katara, Sokka. Who is this?" The old woman asked. Her white hair was in the same fashion as Katara's. Her clear blue eyes were on Artymis, who slid off of Anduril and looked at the woman. She could see a family resemblance between her and Katara. Katara explained to her people who Artymis was, when she was finished, someone said "Impossible! An Airbender?"

"Oh, it's possible." Katara said brightly.

Artymis walked up to the people and bowed down in respect. "It's an honor, really."

"Well, any friend of my grandchildren is a friend of mine." Katara's grandmother said with a smile.

When it looked safe, a swarm of children crowded around Artymis, though there wasn't that many - they were a fuss. "Whoa! You're pretty!" A little girl said. "You're really an Airbender?" A boy asked in excitement. "Can you make a tornado?"

"Now, now," Grand-grand said softly, "Time for us to go to bed, it's already nighttime."

Artymis and Katara looked up to see the sun had already settled and the stars started to sparkle.

"Guess it is." Artymis said.

"So much had happened that I guess we lost track of time." Katara said and smiled.

Everyone started to go back into the village. Katara said, Artymis could sleep in with her. Before they entered, Katara realized they forgot somebody. She turned around and saw Sokka, asleep on top of the snow.

Typical Sokka.

Katara sighed. She bent down and picked up a lump of snow and smoothed it into a ball. With a smirk on her face, she hurled the snowball at Sokka, who quickly stood up in a blur.

"What? What is it?" Sokka panicked. Katara laughed and hugged her stomach. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing, just -" Katara couldn't bring herself to speak for she was laughing too merry and too hard.

Sokka had to laugh now, now that Katara was being hit by snowballs by him. "Revenge!" He shouted.

"Oh, yeah?"

Katara hurled another snowball at him and the Battle of Snowballs began. Laughter followed by merry shouts. But it was shortened by their grandmother, who said they must get inside or their catch their death. The brother and sister obeyed their grandmother, and even though their game lasted not very long, it was so much fun that they had not had in a while.

Katara went into her own tent, who she was now sharing with Artymis, while Sokka went to his own. When Katara got inside the tent, there was a candle burning brightly that lit the tent up a bit. Artymis was sitting up and seemed to meditating. Quietly as she could, Katara tip-toed to her bed and took off her furry coat. Artymis, however, stopped her meditation and turned to Katara.

"Thanks, Katara, for letting me sleep in the same tent with you." Artymis said.

Katara just smiled at her, "Oh, it's ok. But are you sure you don't want the bed? I'll be more than happy to take the floor."

"No, no, no, no. It's ok." Artymis said.

Katara nodded and laid in her bed under the warm blankets. Artymis laid on a rug on the floor. She laid her head on the pillow and covered herself with the blanket about up to her waist. There was silence as darkness crept into her room.

"Hey, Artymis?" Katara said in a low voice.

"Hmm?"

"Could you...teach me how to Waterbend?" Katara asked.

Artymis sighed and shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry, I'm just an Airbender."

"Oh!" There was a disappointment in Katara's voice.

"But...I bet I could take you to the North Pole, if you like. There are bounds to be many Waterbending masters! What do you say?"

Katara's eyes widened in delight and she nearly screamed, "Really? Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ok, you can stop, as long as you stop screaming, please?"

"Oh, sorry!" Katara laughed, "Good night!"

"Night!" Artymis said.

An hour or more passed, and the fifteen-year-old still couldn't get any sleep. Giving up on sleep, Artymis got up quietly and walked out of the tent. She passed the walls of the Water village and began to run into the snow. She must have ran for at least a quarter of a mile, stopped for only one short break, and kept on running, the wind blowing hard against her face.

* * *

Prince Zuko stood at on the ice patch that the light beam had once been, but was now gone. He stared up at the night sky and looked back at his ship. His Uncle Iroh was standing at the front, and he gave a sigh. 

"Prince Zuko, the avatar is not here. The avatar must have never been here." Iroh said.

Zuko turned around halfway saying, "Uncle, the - " He stopped. He could see, with light from the full-moon, that a figure was running on the ice continent. "The avatar." He whispered.

"What?" Iroh asked him.

"I'll be back!" Zuko said, and started to jump from small ice patch to small ice patch, and finally reached the ice continent. _With the avatar_, he thought and smiled at himself as he began to sneak on the running figure.

* * *

Artymis stopped running and bent down to catch her breath. 

_Next time I run, I better be up for it! _she thought to herself and laughed at it. Artymis stood up straight and began to walk very slowly forward. _How lovely the moon is tonight_.

She gently hugged herself and closed her eyes. She loved the moon. When it was half, an eclipse, or full -anytime. She just loved how it was a light in dark places, like the sun is. A memory came back to her, but she quickly pushed it away. It was all in the past, a hundred years ago.

Artymis let go of herself and began singing a little something she knew from her childhood:

_Oh bright star in the dark sky_

_Will you not give me your light?_

_Will you protect me through the night?_

_Will you hold me through the night?_

_Will you shine so bright in the night?_

_Oh bright star in the dark sky,_

_Keep shinning so bright..._

Artymis smiled. She still had not forgotten the little lullaby. She continued to stare into the moon.

* * *

Zuko was close behind the figure. It was there, he found out, it was a young woman. Her back was turned to him, so he could easily attack her since she was a woman and obviously not the Avatar. 

In the palm of his hand, a small fireball was created, Zuko knew he couldn't leave a woman from the Water Tribe escape. He was about to hurl it at her, when a song - more like a lullaby - escaped from her lips. It was very short but still beautiful.

Zuko...felt calm. For the first time in two years, he actually felt calm. The fireball died in his palm as he took only one step forward.

_Why do I feel...so strange? _he thought.

"Who are you?" He called out, his voice not so loud or low.

* * *

Artymis heard a footstep behind. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip. An attacker. Her hands slowly formed into a fist. But she didn't hear a footstep or anything, just a voice: 

"Who are you?" The voice didn't sound rude or anything, just curious.

Artymis turned around and saw a young man. Around her age, maybe a year older. He had black hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes. There was a burn on his left eye to his ear. He wore a Fire Nation's solider uniform and armor. Artymis suspected, obviously his clothing, he was a Fire Nation solider. She better be extra cautious, since Katara told her about the Fire Nation going berserk.

"Who am I?" Artymis repeated his question, "That's kinda rude!"

"Just answer my question!" The young man seemed to be losing his patience.

_Let's just see how much he has_, Artymis thought. _Boy, I am a prep, huh?_

"First answer mine, then I'll answer yours." Artymis said, "Who are _you_?"

The young man froze and his eyes narrowed as he groaned of low patience.

"I asked you first!" He said loudly.

Artymis put her hands on her hips and asked again, "So who are you?"

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" He asked rudely.

Artymis looked up thoughtfully to the night sky as if it was a question to ponder about for a while. "No, not really."

The man groaned in frustration.

_Uh, maybe I'm overdoing it..._ she thought.

* * *

Prince Zuko groaned in frustration and glared at her. 

_Wait a minute_, he thought as he took a good look at her clothing. Her clothing seemed to represent the Air Nation..._ She's an Airbender - that's impossible though!_ he thought and gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"Who and what are you?" He asked, his hand behind his back.

"Well, that was even ruder!" She said, she then sighed, "Fine. My name is Artymis. I'm a commoner. You?"

Zuko rose an eyebrow. "A commoner?" What she was wearing, is it clothing for an Airbender?

Artymis rolled her eyes at him and said, "Yeah, a commoner!"

"But your clothing...is fit for an _Airbender_." Zuko pointed out. "Why do you wear it?"

"'Cause I want to." She answered.

_Little brat!_ he thought and was about to make a new fireball, but decided against it. _Maybe she can be of some use to me..._

* * *

Artymis was still looking at him. It looked liked he was thinking really hard. "Um, who are you?" She asked in a much softer tone, she assumed she should probably talk softer instead of aggressively. 

He looked at her with his golden eyes and said, "I am a Firebender. I am also Prince Zuko, if you didn't know."

Artymis' eyes widened at this and her hands dropped. "A _Prince_?"

"Yeah, why, do you hate me too?" Prince Zuko asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Um, I really don't know about you so..."

"Don't know about me? Where have you been?" He asked.

Artymis lowered her head so her long hair got in the way of her face. "Yeah, about that. Well, you could say that, I ran away..." Her voice drifted off. She looked up and smiled. "But, may I ask you, what is a prince like you doing out here, away from his home?" She asked, she somehow wanted to know him more that what the eye sees.

Zuko looked away from her.

_Oh no, I hurt his feelings!_

"I..." At first his voice drifted off and then he said clearly, "I am hunting for the Avatar."

Artymis let out a gasp. "The Avatar? Why?"

He looked at her and answered, "To claim what was lost to me."

_Peace to his world and everybody's?_

"Hasn't the Avatar been gone for more than 100 years?" Artymis asked.

"Yes, so it is my duty to find him." He said.

"Him?" Artymis repeated, heat rising in her cheeks, "You know it's a boy?"

"Well, most of the Avatars in the past were male...so yeah." Zuko asked her "Have you seen him lately?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry."

He sighed. He seemed very disappointed.

_I guess Katara was wrong about the Fire Nation. Not all of them are bad. Prince Zuko seems nice..._

She turned her face up towards the moon. "Do you ever notice how lovely the moon is?" she asked.

"No, I never really have time." Zuko answered.

"Do you have time now?" Artymis asked, turning to him with a smile. He gave her a startled look.

"I guess I do..." He said, looking up.

Artymis studied the moon. It looked so beautiful with no stars. She realized she was looking at it for about an hour, and Zuko was studying her.

"What?" She asked, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. He was gazing at her.

"Um..nothing!" He stuttered.

Artymis shook her head, "What?" he asked. This girl was too complicated to understand.

"Nothing...I should be going back," She said.

Artymis bowed her head to him and began walking away when a hand grasped her arm and stopped her. She turned her head around, Zuko was holding her arm.

"Your Highness," She teased a little. "What is it?"

He didn't smile really, but he did indeed let her go. Artymis shrugged and began to run at normal speed. From a short distant, she could hear the prince shout a question:

"When will I see you again?"

Artymis stopped and called out to him: "Soon!" With that, she ran again towards the Water Tribe, the moon as her light.

* * *

Prince Zuko stood there in the snow, like a statue. He also began retreating the steps back to his ship. 

"How soon will we meet?" He asked himself as he walked across the deck of his ship.

(Next Morning)

Artymis stretched her arms out and yawned. She look around herself and saw Katara, still sleeping. Artymis, with a smile on her face, got and gently shook Katara's shoulder.

"Katara?" Artymis whispered, "Katara!"

Katara turned and groaned, "What?" She opened her eyes and shut them again. "Artymis, it's too early!"

"No, it's not!" The Airbender argued, and pulled the sheets off of Katara, who was still wearing her clothes since yesterday.

"Artymis!" Katara said, hugging herself from the cold. "It's so c-cold!"

"No it's not, you whiner!" Artymis said, "How 'bout we go exploring, just the two of us?"

"Well," Katara was pulling on her coat and drank from her flasket. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!" Artymis whispered, "I know you love to explore - it's quite obvious! So let's go!"

It was true, Katara did want to explore, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

"Alright!" The Waterbender agreed, "Let's go!"

(Half an Hour Later)

"Artymis!" Katara was chasing the spirited Airbender and yelling, "We're not allowed to go in there!" Katara tugged at Artymis' arm.

"Why not?" Artymis asked, "It looks like an abandoned ship to me."

"It's a Fire Nation navy ship!" Katara explained, "The Waterbenders managed to get this ship."

Artymis looked up and down at it. "Sounds like an adventure to me!"

Katara sighed.

Artymis began to walk towards the ship. She now wore a new outfit. She had told Katara earlier, "I did respect my Nation. But since there wasn't many female Airbenders, they gave me this really uncomfortably clothing. I like a change for once. Wearing the same thing for 115 years gets irritated!" So Artymis pulled on a long white skirt that had a very wide slip in front to expose her legs. But she wore a white skirt that went about half an inch above her knees and a pair knee-length white boots. She wore a white sleeveless shirt on and white gloves that nearly covered her entire arm. She looked more like a White Lady from those fantasy stories than an Airbender.

Katara also noticed there was a necklace around Artymis' neck, like Katara had her own necklace. The black fabric choker had a small, round blue stone carved by a Waterbender. This necklace was her grandmother's, who gave it to her mother, who gave it to Katara. Katara felt strong and close to her mother while wearing it, perhaps it was Artymis' mother's?

"C'mon!" Artymis called from the deck of the ship. Katara pushed the memories of her mother away and rushed to the ship.

Artymis walked form the rail of the ship and explored the inside of it. It was very dusty and pretty old, but looked very fun to explore for the Airbender. She entered a room and saw her reflection in a small mirror. She touched her necklace with her finger.

The necklace had a golden chain and a redualar triangle (A/N: I think it is!) shape with four round jewels at each point: red for Fire, blue for Water, green for Earth, and yellow for Air. There was an intersection in the middle of the shape that brought out the form of a white rose. This necklace was precious to Artymis.

She also took a good look at herself. Her emerald eyes were dark and attractive. Her medium brown hair was in four layers down to her shoulders. Her lips were a natural light pink color. Her skin was natural, not too tanned or pale.

She put her hand down and ran out of the room and down the hall. She bumped into Katara.

"Hey, you're finally here!" Artymis joked and pulled Katara's hand to the room that she discovered earlier. It was the room where they controlled the ship and all.

The girls entered. Katara hesitated at first, but went on anyway. The moment both she and Artymis stepped in the room and the doorway out was blocked. They gasped and looked around for an exit. Artymis pressed her face against the window and saw a bright light of a firecracker on the surface of the ocean. She gasped as well as the Waterbender.

"It was a trap! A booby trap!" Katara yelled.

_Oh great_, the Airbender thought and wildly looked around, _how do we get out of here?_

"Any close-by navy Fire ship will be here - fast!" Katara warned, looking around them for exits too.

Artymis looked at the dirty window; she pounded her fist hard against the surface - it didn't crack. _Oh great!_ she thought and walked to the center of the room and looked up. There was a small, rusty air vender. _Anything will do!_ With that thought, Artymis clapped her hands together and lifted them up towards the air vender. A gust of wind flew straight up through that hole and created an exit.

"Come on!" The Airbender cried, she bended down and positioned her hands to give Katara a boost to go up. Katara jumped lightly on her hands and hung on the vender. She managed to crawl up and out the pipe of the ship. Artymis did the same, though her boost came from a powerful jump. Once she jumped out of the pipe, Artymis and Katara ran for their lives. That trap had set up a firework and it was to signal to other Fire Nation allies to come.

Artymis didn't know whether Prince Zuko would come and help them or not...considering his goal of the Avatar.

* * *

Prince Zuko was gazing out in the distance. He was standing very still and Uncle Iroh was staring at him, a worried expression. 

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "You have been acting very strange since last night you ran off. What is it?"

Zuko was quiet for a moment, then he began "I met someone, uncle."

"Someone?" Uncle Iroh questioned.

"Yes, her name was - LOOK!" Zuko pointed at the sparks from a recent firecracker. "A calling from one of our own. Head there!" He commanded.

* * *

"No! It was my fault!" Artymis said, begging. 

When the girls got back to the tribe, Katara's grandmother was quite angry. Saying, that they should've known better than to wander off in a ship - especially a Fire navy ship. Over and over again, the Airbender said "It wasn't Katara's fault, ma'am. It was mine." and Katara would say "No - it was mine!"

"Enough!" The grandmother said loudly. "Katara - you should've known better than to run off like that!"

"I'm sorry." Katara muttered.

_No, you don't have to be - I'm the problem here!_ Artymis thought. "I think...it would be better for me to leave." She said.

Katara's head snapped at her and she objected, "No! Artymis!"

"No - I need to leave." Artymis said, and bowed her head to the old woman, "I'm sorry."

With that, the Airbender begin to walk away.

"Wait - Artymis!" Katara was about to sprint, but Sokka held her back. She turned to her brother and glared at him.

"Katara - that girl has been nothing but trouble since we found her! I mean, she nearly got you killed!" Sokka explained.

"But -" Katara didn't finish her sentence, she just dropped her head.

(An Hour Or So)

A Fire Nation ship landed in front of the Water Tribe. Many Firebenders came and grouped up everyone in the village. Sokka and Katara neared their grandmother as the young man, Prince Zuko, came forth and stared at each and every one of them. At first he hoped to see Artymis among them. He didn't.

_She must've left early_, he thought. A bit of disappointment in his thoughts.

"Which one of you is the Avatar?" He yelled.

_Avatar?_ Katara mouthed to herself.

When no one answered or moved, Prince Zuko grasped their grandmother and pulled her to the front. "The avatar is a man and about her age - old."

Silence.

"So you're covering him up, huh?" He asked, "We'll see about that." He threw the old woman back to the group and fire began to burn in the palm of his plan.

He began to hurl fireballs in different directions. Katara used her waterbending, she concentrated hard and let it flow through her. Sokka tried to do warrior strategy, he managed to throw down a couple of guards. The brother and sister worked together.

"Sokka - we have to go now!" Katara yelled as she dodged more fireballs.

Sokka's spear broke into two halves as a Firebender cast fire right in the middle. Katara's ice walls of protection melted, but it gave her people time to escape. Prince Zuko avoided the water whips and hurled more fireballs. The fight between water and fire was tough and short.

In a spilt second, Zuko was half-covered by snow as well as his soldiers. He growled and looked upon the intruder. His golden eyes widened. Standing there, in front of the Water Tribe, was Artymis. She was standing in battle mode, the wind around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, anger flashed in her green eyes. "Attacking a tribe that has done nothing to you?"

Zuko just stared at her and asked, "Why have _you_ come back?"

"To see what the commotion was about!" She said, "Why are you attacking?"

"To hunt for the avatar - why else?" Zuko answered.

Artymis stood straight up and asked, "Hunt? To kill?" Her face and eyes didn't have anger anymore, but confusion and a bit of pain.

"No, that wouldn't work!" He shouted, his eyes holding much anger. "To bring him to my father!"

_So Katara was right_, she thought to herself and gazed at the Fire soldiers who had spears and fire their hand, _the Fire Nation has been let loose. _Sokka and Katara were back-to-back and ready for battle. _I can't have them fight for a battle that isn't theirs! _Pressing a hand to her chest, she revealed herself:

"Your Highness, _I_ am the Avatar."

Prince Zuko's expression was now full of shock. He stared at her. "_You're_ the avatar?"

Sokka mouthed to his sister '_I knew it_!' and Katara gasped.

"Yes." Artymis said.

"Prove it!" He demanded.

Taking off her gloves, Artymis outstretched her arms and hands in front of her. Closing her eyes and concentrating really hard, a very faint glow was on her skin. A faint blue mark was on her arm. It was a long thick line on her arms and an arrow on her hands. There was also a small arrow pointing downwards on her forehead that wasn't there before. These marks, as other nations know, were only on Airbenders.

Katara stared at her and the marks. _She's an Airbender and the Avatar who had gone missing for a 100 years!_

_I sense trouble_, Sokka thought as he stared at the lost Avatar.

"So, you _are_ the Avatar - said to be dead for 100 years." Zuko slowly said.

"Yes," Artymis said irritated, the glow on her head and arms were gone and she pulled her gloves back on. "And if you promise to leave these people alone, I'll go with you willingly - no struggle at all. Deal?"

There was a pause. Both avatar and Firebender stare at one another. "Deal," Zuko said and turned to his men. "Guards, take her away!"

A pair of guards each took of Artymis' arms and led her to the ship. Though the guards held her tightly, Artymis glanced behind her and smiled weakly. Hope in her eyes, but it quickly faded as the steel door lifted up and shut her out of the outside world. Artymis could feel her positive feelings fall.

Prince Zuko walked passed her and did not look at her. He seemed mad somehow. It wasn't because she lied of who she really was, or the fact that the Avatar is a female. It was something else, but Artymis didn't know what. She knew one thing though:

She was now a prisoner for the Fire Nation.

* * *

Katara watched the Fire ship sail away. Determined to get her friend back and not let the Fire Nation win, she ran back to her tribe and gathered a few needs and supplies. She then ran to one of the Water boats that was only for emergency. 

_This is! _she thought and ready for a trip to win back a friend.

A shadow descended over her, high from the sky.

* * *

"Take her below deck!" Prince Zuko commanded. 

The two guards took Artymis down below the deck where usually all prisoners stay. The avatar, Zuko noticed, kept to her promise. She did not struggle at all. But he also noticed she was looking at him, out of sadness. He ignored her and turned his back on her. His Uncle Iroh was staring at him suspiciously.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

His uncle shook his head, "Nothing." He then noticed the commotion among the crew. "So, you did capture the avatar?"

"Yes, I did." The prince said out of relief.

"Why that face?" Iroh asked.

"What face?"

"Never mind."

For a while, Iroh asked his nephew had he managed to capture the avatar. "Oh, and Zuko," Iroh asked "The avatar is an Airbender as the cycle is?"

"Yes." Zuko answered and went to the control room of the ship, his uncle followed him.

Suddenly a roar tore at the sky. Everyone's eyes shot up. A silver dragon flew over the ship with great speed.

"A dragon!" The crew yelled.

The dragon whipped its tail over the deck and swooped a few crew members over board.

Zuko and his Uncle Iroh watched as their crew took cover.

"Anduril!" Artymis popped out on the deck and smiled at her friend. "You came back!" She untied the rope around her wrists and smiled at two people: Katara and Sokka.

"Come on!" Sokka yelled, as he fought off a few people from his sister.

"Can you two cover for me while teach someone a lesson?" Artymis asked.

"Make it quick!" Katara yelled, performing a few waterbending tricks.

"Cover me!" With that, Artymis made her way up to the control room of the ship, where the prince was.

"Missed me?" She asked at the doorway.

Prince Zuko turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "You? Who set you free?"

"I did, of course!" Artymis said, with a smile on her face.

"So, you're the avatar?" Iroh said.

"Yes, and I am very sorry to break my promise and harm you Prince Zuko, but..." Artymis sent a whip of wind to the Fire prince. He fell back to the window. "I need to!" Artymis sent another wind whip at the captain, the captain fell against he floor and passed out.

Iroh was about to step in, but his nephew advanced forth. "I'll show you!"

Zuko and Artymis began to battle. Zuko hurled many fireballs at her, which missed. Artymis sent wind after him and it missed too. They hurled and dodged 'till the Airbender thought of a trick. She stood behind Zuko, and just as she thought, he turned to hit her, but she followed him like a shadow. Prince Zuko now knew how to play her game, he turned around and was too quick for her. They were face-to-face now. He grabbed her wrists and hissed "We had a deal!"

"Had my fingers crossed!" Artymis said. She stepped on his foot and the prince at once fell down. "Bye-bye!" Artymis jumped out a window, which she had broke during hers and Zuko's battle, and landed on the silver dragon's back at once. Katara and Sokka were behind her.

"Hey!" Artymis said, glancing behind her and smiled.

"Good to have you back!" Katara said, with a smile on her face too.

"AVATAR!" A fierce voice shouted, they looked down.

Prince Zuko was running on the edge of the deck. He was about to throw one more fireball, but dismissed the idea as he watched the avatar fly away. He just stared at her as she did to him. She disappeared above the white clouds. At that moment, Zuko felt that something - though he didn't know what - had started between him and Artymis.

He felt scarred.

* * *

Artymis watched him drift away, below the clouds. She pressed a hand to her heart. It was thumping fast. 

_Why does my heart beat so fast?_ she thought as she looked forward and the clouds passed them. Anduril moved swiftly and majestically.

Even though she didn't know how or when it began, Artymis knew she was scarred.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am not sure if I edited this chapter correctly. If you see any mistakes, please contact me and tell me where and what, I will gladly fix it. Also, I am not sure if this chapter is all so great, your reviews will tell me if it is or not. Yes, I know Appa (Aang's bison) is not in here - he will though, very soon. I just thought that Artymis should be different and have a silver dragon. And I apologize if this chapter took almost two months to update. I couldn't remember how the first episode. Sorry! Don't expect chapter three on this story for at least two months - school and other things are keeping me away from my computer! If you, readers, have any ideas, please don't be afraid to tell me (I don't bite) and I might add them in this story.**


	4. Nobody Home

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist and to all my readers.**

* * *

**-Nobody Home-**

Artymis sighed. She never had a fight like the one she had just left. "Katara, Sokka?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for com - " Artymis' sentence was cut as a huge fireball barely missed them. Anduril took a very sharp turn that nearly everyone fell off. "They don't give up, huh?"

"No!" Sokka answered for her.

_I'll show them!_ she thought and contacted Anduril's mind to go back for a quick comeback. Anduril flew down and the clouds disappeared as the view of the Fire Nation ship came in.

"Fire!" Prince Zuko shouted. A fireball, fried by that of the Fire soldiers, aimed for them. It hit the right wind of Anduril, barely though. Artymis saw this and anger rose in her.

_Why Anduril?_ she thought, nearly shouthing the thought out in her mind. Her eyes began to glow and the gloves she had on, began to rip as a new desgin appeared on the skin of her arms. Two thin waves of water apeared on her arms now, they spiral their way up, above her elbows. They glowed the color of blue and white. On Artymis' forehead, was a cresecent moon glowing.

"Artymis?" Katara whispered, she was starting to get scared by the glows on Artymis' arms and forehead. Right after Katara opened her mouth, the Avatar leaped forward and was falling top the ocean and ice.

_No!_ Prince Zuko screamed in his head as he saw the female Avatar falling to her death. But, right infront of his ship, a huge single spiral of water shot from the ocean and engulfed Artymis into a huge ball of water. The ball of water hovered high above the ship and glowed eerie.

"What the...?" the Fire Prince breathed.

"Prince Zuko, I advise you go below." His uncle whispered to him.

Zuko's anger came back and he yelled, "No!" he then ordered, "Fire!"

"Zuko - no!" Iroh warned, too late. A large fire ball aimed at the water ball. A small spiral of water emerged from it and dried the fire ball out.

"How dare you hurt my friends!" Artymis', a little echo, voice shouted.

She was sitting down in the middle of the ball, and now stood up and began to move her arms as the water from the ocean obeyed her will. Another water spiral emerged and joined the other as two spirals. It rose high up in the sky and aimed straight at the fire ship. It moved like a wave upon the deck of the ship, knocking everyone on their backs. Zuko immediately got out of the way, but ended up overboard. He caught a rope thrown at him just in time. He held onto to it and gritted his teeth. His golden eyes looked over to the Avatar, his eyes widen. The water ball began to fall down back to the ocean. Artymis fell as the water ball ceased and she seemed to have fainted, because she fell down without a scream or a yell.

"No!" Zuko shouted, he placed both of his feet on the side of the ship and pushed himself away from it, so he swinged. He extended out a hand and managed to catch Artymis' arm. He lifted his hand up, the one that held Artymis' arm, and let go of her. But, instead of letting her fall into the water and wrapped his arm around her waist. He held her close to himself, close enough to smell her damped hair. Zuko studied her tired and sleeping face. He was surprised at how much strength she had, even as a female.

Artymis's eyes fluttered opened, first thing she saw was Zuko's face. She thought it was a dream at first, because it almost seemed as if he was smiling - or trying to hide it at least. _Dreams are such tricksters_, Artymis thought, almost dazed by his smile. She realized it wasn't a dream when she smelled the ocean scent. She lifted her head from Zuko's shoulder and inhaled the cold air, she gasped. She hadn't realized how cold she was until now.

"You alright?" Zuko asked her, noticing she was awake. She shook her head and he held her closer so she wouldn't be as cold. Artymis flung her arms around his neck and held him tight. Zuko opened his mouth in surprise and closed it. "Hang on." he whispered to her.

"Prince Zuko, hang on!" The voice of his uncle made Zuko take his eyes off the avatar.

"Right!" He yelled back. The rope began to pull the prince and avatar up.

_I'm a prisoner again_. Artymis thought gloomly. "Am I..." she asked weakly. "...a prisoner, again?" Eventhough she knew the answer.

Zuko looked at her and answered her, "Yes, you are. You wrecked my ship!" His voice rose higher at the last sentence.

"You hurt my friends!" Artymis argued back. "So we're even!"

"I did not hurt your friends!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT - NOW SHUT UP!" With that last comment fron his mouth, Zuko immediately (somehow) regretted it. Artymis turned her face away and unexpectedly pulled her left arm away from his neck and puched him in the stomach. Zuko immediately let go of her and clutched his bruised stomach with one hand, while Artymis fell down.

She smiled as Anduril passed under her and caught her. She hit his scaly, soft back on her back but not too hard to be bruised. Katara helped her up and smiled brightly at her friend. Artymis thanked her and Sokka with a nod, the Avatar looked up and smiled at a certain stunned Zuko looking over the rail. She had laughter in her eyes and gave a laugh out. "Better luck next time!" She yelled as Anduril shot up to the sky, the ruined Fire ship fading behind them.

Prince Zuko was already on the deck and looked down to see the Avatar smiling up at him and yelling "Better luck next time!". He watched her, the dragon, and the two Water Tribe peasents shoot up in the air on the dragon. He threw his fist on the rail of the ship and felt the vibration of the metal go through him. He looked up again and saw Artymis laughing.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Sokka said, lifting his fist up in the air. "The Fire ship sure got a doubt from _that_!"

The sun was starting to set from today's adventure, the sky was a pinkish color. Al though it was pretty uncomfortabe on the dragon's back for a while, it was their only fast transport to the North Pole, where Artymis promised to take Katara. The girls laughed at Sokka and Katara turned to Artymis and asked "I know it may not be any of my buisness, but why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

Sokka frowned and looked at the teenage girl, "Yeah, why didn't you?"

Artymis turned her face away and sighed. She silently communicated Anduril's mind: _Anduril, little help...?_

The dragon made a low hum sound. _Artymis, you know you must tell them why. At least to Katara and Sokka, they deserve to know the truth._

_Or else what?_ Artymis questioned him, still avoiding Katara's gaze.

_It's hard on her._ Katara thought.

_Or else I will simply loose you on our flight in the night._

_Ok! Ok! Ok! Geez! You act like the Airbender teachers did!_ Artymis sighed and turned back to the Waterbender with a straight back.

"Ok, I will tell you." Artymis decided, Katara and her brother listened. "I was born and raised at the Southern Air Temple. I was about my age now, but I wasn't 115 years old! I was 15 of coarse, anyways. The Airbender Masters had told me I was the Avatar - the next one in this 'cycle' thingy majigy. They told me I was to go to another nation to learn all the other three elements. I didn't want to go, so I ran away." She dropped her voice. "I was riding Anduirl when we were caught up in this storm, the storm of the centurary. We barely made it, we wouldn't have if I made that ice ball." She pasued. "I reallly like to see my home though, it's been 100 years. I'm sure nothing changed, just, I want to see everybody I knew." Sadness overwhelmed her.

Katara looked at Artymis and smield as an idea came to her mind, she grabbed Artymis' hand and held it tightly. "Let's go then!"

Artymis looked up, "Really? But I promised to take you to the North Pole!"

Katara nodded her head, "Yeah, but I'm sure we can make a few stops, right Sokka?" She turned to her brother, who was lying on the dragon's back, already asleep. "Jerk!" she whispered, then turn back to her friend. "Let's go - tommorrow!"

Artymis, filled with joy, hugged her friend, "Oh thank you Katara! You don't know how much it means to me! Thank you so much!"

Katara hugged her friend back, remembering Artymis was in for the biggest pain in her life yet to come before falling asleep on Anduril. Artymis layed against the dragon's neck and told him the news.

_Anduril - we're going home!_

_I know._

Seeing Artymis was fast asleep, and with one last look up at the night sky, Katara drifted off to sleep. Worrying what would lie ahead in the Southern Air Temple. Anduril floated through the sky like a slow-moving line of stars.

* * *

Prince Zuko watched his crewmen fix a few parts of the ships that had been wrecked by the Avatar. He watched from the control room and glared at the whole lot of them. 

"Weaklings!" He muttered to himself, all his crewmen had failed to capture the girl. "She's a lot stronger than she looks!"

"So she is." A voice agreed behind him, the prince turned around to see his uncle standing at the doorway. Iroh walked to stand beside his nephew, "The Avatar, no matter what gender, is strong. Possibly stronger than the last reincarnation."

"She must have a destination in mind." Zuko commented.

"Yes, she must." His uncle said. "This Avatar, her name?"

Zuko remained silent. "Artymis," he answered in a whisper, as if her name was sacred.

"Arty - what?" His uncle questioned, though Zuko had a feeling he heard.

"Artymis!" The prince nearly shouted out of fury. His hand balled into a fist.

"Why the temper?" His uncle asked concerned, "Has the Avatar's escape decreased your confidence?"

"No!" Zuko shouted, "It's not that." He whispered.

Iroh studied his nephew's actions and became serious, "I know, Zuko, I know."

Zuko looked at him oddly, "Know what?"

"I know your feelings."

Zuko gasped and turned his face away. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't know how it happend."

Iroh patted his shoulder, "Yes, first time?"

Zuko nodded his head. "It was... so sudden. I can't explain it. I have to find out how and why, in order to do that I need to find her!"

Iroh shook his head, "No need, it's here."

Zuko turned to his uncle with anger, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Iroh shook his head again, "I have asked you many times Zuko."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Zuko asked, it had occured to him that he and his uncle were not talking about the same thing. _What _is _he talking about? _he thought.

"Why, I am talking about this wonderful tea!" Iroh smiled beightly and held out a cup of tea to his nephew. "No need to find the founder of this fine tea, she died a few years ago and plus I have a whole load of tea!"

Clenching his fists, Zuko knocked the cup of tea out of his uncle's hand. He watched as the tea whipped out into the air and wet a map. That was when something clicked in his mind, Zuko went up to the map and studied it for a moment. Tracing his finger from the South Water Tribe, up all the way to a Temple. "There." He whispered.

"What?" Iroh asked, sipping his tea.

"The Southern Air Temple!" Zuko explained, "I am sure that, after a 100 years, she would want to see her home - or all that remains. That'll be the first stop they make!"

"We should stop by the Harbor, though, to repair our ship." Iroh pointed out, his nephew looked outside. True indeed did they need professional help to restore the ship.

"Captain..." Zuko walked out of the room and set a coarse to the nearest Fire Harbor, where there, they will repair their ship.

Iroh, on the other hand, sighed. "I thought some tea would calm him down. Guess not." He continued to sip his tea, as the sun rose from the horizon as a new dawn.

* * *

Anduril rose as fast as the wind. Sokka held on to his sister as she held on to Artymis, who smiled brightly as coulds surrounded them and the wind against her face. Anduril spiraled around a mountain and was nearly at the top. 

"I can't wait to see all my classmates!" Artymis said, forgetting that she had been gone 100 years.

"Um, Artymis?" Katara said, the wind was no longer pressing hard against her face, only lightly. "Maybe there is a battle up there...or they had to evacuated?"

Artymis turned her smiling face towards her worrysome friend. "First of all, no one could get up to the Air Temples - it's impossible. Only Bisons can up here, with the exception of Anduril." She patted the dragon's neck.

"Will there be food?" Sokka complained, trying to rid of his sister's worry. Because he knew that once his sister was worried, she was worried about it night and day. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Soak!" Artymis joked, 'Soak' was officially Sokka's new nickname.

"Stop calling me that, Art!" Sokka teased back, with Artymis' official nickname.

"Alright, you two, calm down." Katara smiled, it was as if they all knew eachother their whole lives and joked with one another like siblings.

"She started it!" Sokka accused, pointing a finger at Artymis.

"Did not!" Artymis said.

So began a "Did too!"s and "Did not!"s debate all the way 'till they were above the white clouds. Artymis smiled at the way how the Air Temple stood still and beauitful, like a palace out of a fairy tale. Anduril landed on the snow before the stairs to the Temple, Artymis jumped off of her dragon companion and began to run up the slope that led to the temple. "Come on!" she called out. Anduril flew out of sight, probably hunting for some food.

Sokka and Katara watch her race up the slope. The brother and sister slowly walked towards the bottom of the slope, but Katara felt a faint _crack_ beneath her right foot. She removed her right foot and saw a Fire Nation war helmet.

"Katara?" Sokka looked at the Fire helmet.

"Sokka, I can't tell her." Katara whsipered and covered the helmet with snow. "I think she needs to see the truth for herself."

"Spoke true." Sokka encouraged, then his mood lightened. "Race ya to the top! Last one to the top is a smelling fish!"

Katara blinked and began to race her older brother. The wind against their face and their legs moving swift, the brother and sister had fun like when they were children. They did indeed had to make a few jumps and twists, but it all ended well. They laughed outloud and finally reached the top, Katara won.

"Yes!" Katara raised her arms in victory.

"Hey, I want a re-run!" Sokka complained, chuckling. "Katara?" He called out.

"Sokka, where is Art?" Katara said worrying, she ran inside the courtyard which was overgrown with weeds. She netered the temple and found Artymis standing before two huge doors with three tubes scattered on the doors' surface and three horns. "Artymis!"

Artymis turned around and smiled, "This was a room where the Airbender Masters would come. It was frobidden to other students." She then looked thoughfully, "I wonder where the other Airbenders are..."

Katara quickly changed the subject. "Could you open it?" she asked. Sokka was now beside her, following her plan.

"Yeah, just a little of air..." Artymis made an air ball in the palms of her two hands and aimed it straight as one of the tube opening. A loud horn sound was made as it confusingly opened the door's lock. The two doors opened wide opened. "Come on!" The Avatar ran in, followed by Katara and Sokka.

"This is too weird." Sokka said, following his sister. "WOW!" he yelled as they entered a grand room, dimly lit by the light from outside.

The room was in a circle shape. The ceiling seemed to reach the limits of the sky. The floor and walls looked marble and all around them, were statues amde of the same substance as the room was. They were aligned on a spiral shelf upon the wall and on the gorund before the younglings. The younglings felt as small as a pea in this room. It was as if this room was a small piece of heaven.

Artymis walked through the statues and stopped before a particular one. This statue was an elderly man, taller than Artymis about a head or so. He had a robe that Artymis could tell was from the Fire Nation. She looked upon the face. His face was not wrinkled as others would expect, instead he looked like a king. His hair was in Fire Nation style. Artymis peered into his eyes and could've sworn they were looking down upon her. She shuddered and looked upon the other statues to his right (her left). It was then she realized the statues before this man were in a cycle of elements and after this kingly statue, was no other.

_It's me_, she thought. _Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. The cycle._

"Who are these people?" Katara asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, and they seemed to be in a cycle of some sort." Sokka pointed out, looking closely at a statue of a man who llooked liked he was from the Water Tribe.

"They're - they're my past lives." Artymis muttered.

"What?" Katara asked.

"These are all the Avatars, the ones before me." Artymis explained and pointed to the kingly man. "The Avatar from the last reincarnation was of the Fire Nation."

"Ha!" Sokka said, as he stood by the girls, "No wonder I didn't trust you before. You were a Firebender!"

"Avatar from Fire Nation." Katara corrected her brother.

"I'm supposed to be right here!" Artymis said, standing next to the elderly man.

"Ok, we'll be back!" Sokka joked.

Artymis smiled weakly and looked back at the man, there was something else about him. Something she could not put her finger on.

"Art, are there any monsters here?" Sokka asked, his voice thin.

"No, why?" Artymis was still staring at the man's eyes.

"'Cause there's one now!" Sokka screamed.

Artymis whirled around and saw a huge shadow of a monsterous shape in the dim light. She backed away with her friend, then laughed out loud. "What a cutie!" she said, as a very small monkey-like creature came before them. The skin was white and the insides of his ears were dark brown as well as his stomach. It bright eyes were too innoccent to cause harm.

"Excellant!" Sokka said, lunging forward. "Food!"

"No!" Artymis shouted as she chased Sokka who chased the small creature, Katara was tailing them all.

"Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!" Sokka cheered out of happiness.

"No!" Artymis tripped him and followed the creature. It disappeared beyond a curtain of silk, the Avatar pushed the silk behind. "Come out, I won't har -" The words died in her mouth as she took in everything she saw. There were bodies and rusted uniforms of Fire Nation soldiers all around her. They were skeletons. There was cracks and weeds in this small room, but something made Artymis cry. At the other end of the room, half buried in a pile of sand and dust: was her former guardian. His magnificant orange clothing looked new and his necklace was aging a bit, but his body. Nothing but bones. A ray of light from the sun shone upon him.

"NO!" She screamed.

_Not him!_ she sanked to her knees. She turned to her brother figure for emotional support: _Anduril, it happened...he's dead!_

_I'm coming!_ was Anduril's reply.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." She whispered to herself and covered her eyes and shook her head. "It can't be!" Artymis ran from the room and outside, where a sad-looking Katara and Sokka were. "You knew?" They nodded, grief in their eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She pulled on their coats and asked them over and over again, tears shinning in her eyes. A long-lasting, painful, sharp knife punged into her heart. She looked up, anger and sadness mixed together in her tearful eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

* * *

Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were walking away from their ship, which was currently being repaired on the harbor. Zuko wanted to avoid any toher Fire Nation high ranks such as general, commader, etc. He was walked normally as his uncle talked of how long they stay at the harbor 'till their ship was fully repaired. 

"We can't stay long." Zuko interruppted. "We can't loose her tra - " He fell to the ground and clutched his chest where a long-lasting, sharp pain stabbed him - in his heart.

"Zuko!" Iroh bent down and aided his nephew. "What happened?"

"I - I - " Zuko managed to say through gritted teeth. " - feel a - a - pain - in my - my - chest!"

"Zuko, hang on!" Iroh said.

_Why do I feel this...this pain? Is it mine? _the prince though to himself as the pain grew stronger. _Or...someone else's?_

He clutched his chest tighter as the pain grew and grew. He shut his eyes and tried to stand up.

"No!" He heard his uncle's distant voice. "We'll get you help!"

Zuko heard another voice, before falling into a deep sleep. A voice he hated so much. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the banished Prince Zuko himself?"

It was Zhao.

* * *

"Artymis..." Katara's voice drifted off. 

"Artymis," Sokka said sincerely, "I know the pain you feel now. It happened to our mother. It's too hard to bear."

Artymis drew away from there and began running blindly. She had no idea where she was going on. She didn't want to think ahead. All she wanted was to grieve for the death of her loving guardian, the father-figure to her.

_Death isn't easy to accept._

The Avatar thought this line over and over. Death, to see, was easy. But accepting it, was a completely different story. She cried and fell on all fours. Clutching the snow in balled fists, heat waved in her body as the wind obeyed her will. She jumped up lightly and was hovering into an air ball. The arrows of an Airbender showing clearly on her arms and forehead. Her eyes glowed once more and her face was in a mask of revenge. She raised her arms into the air and stared straight up. The wind surrouded her and fearfully obeyed the will of the emotions that the Avatar had. They did not know, but the statues in that one grand room, had glowing eyes now.

Katara and Sokka were pulled back from the wind that their friend had conjured up, not purposely though. The wind was faster than it had ever been. Katara and Sokka took shelter behind two boulders. Clutching on to her own shelter, Katara popped her head out and tried to calm Artymis down:

"I know what it feels like!" The Waterbender cried out, remembering an old wound. "I've lost my mother too Artymis! It feels like you're left behind! Like they never loved you! I know!" The wind now violently shook. Sokka hid behind the boulder and admired his sister's courage. "The Fire Nation took my mother's life without hesitation!" A few tears were pulled away by the wind from Katara's blue eyes. "They took your loved ones! I know Artymis! I can even feel the pain you're suffering right now! But that doesn't mean you can kill yourself! You have new friends - Sokka and me!"

The wind shook less violently. It decreased to the point where the brother and sister no longer need to hold on to the boulders. Katara walked up to Artymis, who was being lowered to the gorund.

"Artymis - Sokka, Anduril, and I are you family now." Katara said, extending out a hand to her friend.

Artymis slowly turned around. The arrows had just faded and left the Airbender looking weary. The words Katara told her rang through her ears. Artymis slowly walked to her friend and embraced Katara, who hugged her back. Artymis cried on her shoulder as Katara soother her out.

"There, there, it's alright." Katara said softly. For now, Katara was the only comfort there was for Artymis.

* * *

Prince Zuko awoke and found himself lying in a tent. His uncle Iroh watching him, sitting a nearby chair. Zuko sat up and pressed a hand to his chest, the pain was gone. 

"Zuko, are you alright?" Iroh asked, his voice worried.

"I -I'm fine, uncle." Was the reply.

"The healer says you have suffered either a mentel or heartbreaking pain." Iroh explained, "Who broke your heart, Zuko? Tell me, which girl?"

Zuko immediately sat up straight, he looked to his uncle oddly. "Me? A heartbreak? No way!"

His uncle sighed and said, "Whenever you're ready to talk, talk to me."

"Yeah." Zuko said, uncertain. He changed the subject . "Is Zhao here?"

His uncle nodded his head, "_Commander_ Zhao, Zuko."

"Commander?" Zuko repeated and his memory drifted off to the Avatar. "The girl! Is our ship ready ye - "

"Girl? You're chasing a _girl_, Zuko?" Commander Zhao came in. He had a smirk on his face. Zhao was a man of high ranks and the most disliked guy aropund. His gray-black hair in same fashion as Iroh. He also wore a Commader's armor.

"None of your buisness!" Zuko said, getting up from bed, he turned to his uncle. "Uncle Iroh, we need to get back on the trail."

"Trail? What trail?" Zhao asked.

Zuko ignored that question. "Commander Zhao, we need to get back to our ship as soon as possible." The commander shook his head. "What!" Zuko yelled.

"I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Zhao indictated a seat for Zuko. Looking to his uncle, who nodded, Zuko sat down. "First of all, how is your progress in searching the Avatar?"

The prince had been waiting for this question up 'till he was awake, he was ready for it. "No luck."

Zhao shook his head, "The Avatar is the only thing that can defeat the Fire Lord. If the Avatar is captured, the Fire Nation will easily become the supreme element."

"Really?" Iroh said, hardly impressed in reality.

"My father is a fool thinking the _entire_ world will follow him without a word." Zuko gritted through teeth.

Before the commander could say anything, a messenger came. He saluted Iroh and Zhao only.

"Report." Zhao commanded.

"Sir, we interrogetive the crewmen and it appears the Prince Zuko had the Avatar in hand, but let her escape." The messanger reported.

Zhao was taken back by a small fact. "_Her_?" He glancedat the prince, "The Avatar is a female?"

Clenching his fists, he answered "She's a lot stronger than you think."

"Oh really?" The commander laughed, "Or were you a lot weaker than she was?" He turned to the messenger, "Send this to all of our armies: The Avatar is alive and well. It's a female this time. Oh and Prince Zuko will tell us every detail from there." The soldier saluted and left. "Now," The commander sat in a chair. "How old is this Avatar?"

"About 15." Zuko automatically replied.

"I see, appearences?" Zhao asked, a smirk on his face again.

"She is an Airbender, though dresses all in white." Iroh answered.

"Like a bride?" Zhao laughed. "What else?"

"Dark brown hair, like the bark on a tree." Iroh explained, "Green eyes like - "

" - like shining emeralds." Zuko muttered. "Her lips are a color of gold." He hadn't realized that the two elderly men were staring at him, especially Iroh.

"Hmmm." Zhao thought for a moment than said, "Anything else?"

"She wears a necklace." Zuko exlained the designs and the colors of Artymis' necklace.

"You two are dismissed." Zhao said finally.

Zuko and his uncle walked out to their ship, only then when they were sailing, did Zuko questioned his uncle about the commander. "What does Zhao plan to do now?" Zuko asked. "He's going to find the Avatar before me, isn't he?"

"No, he won't." Iroh said firmly, this lighten the prince's mood a little. "'Her eyes like shining emeralds'." Iroh teased that it fumed Zuko up.

"Enough!" the prince said, "To the Southern Air Temple!"

* * *

Artymis, Katara, Sokka, Anduril, and that monkey-like creature sat around a warm fire inside the temple. It was already past sunset. Everyone sat in silence and watched the flames danced. Artymis was feeling much better now than she ever did. 

"Good thing you found those snacks, Sokka." Artymis said.

"Anytime." Sokka said.

"Come here Momo!" Katara beckoned.

"Momo?" Sokka and Artymis chorsued.

"Yeah, I decided to call him that." Katara looked around, "Can we keep him?"

Before Sokka objected, Artymis said cheerfully, "Of coarse! He's so cute!"

"Oh great!" Sokka murmured, as he lay against a wall with fur on it. Suddenly the wall moved. Sokka jumped and everyone backed into one corner as Anduirl was in battle position. A low groan was hear was a tail whipped out and the "wall" turned around to reveil two big dark eyes.

It was a Bison.

"A Bison!" Everyone chrosued.

Anduril relaxed a bot and began communicating with the long-lost Bison. After a long conversation of groans and roars, Anduril trasfered it all to Artymis, who tolf her freinds. "Anduril says that the Bison's name is Appa." Artymis explained. "Appa was gone hunting when the Fire Nation attacked. He returned to find everything, his friends and family destoyed. He remained here, with Momo. Appa has stayed here since, he had not thought of anyone coming up here."

"That's so sad." Katara said.

Sokka nodded them jumped, "Wait!" he pointed at Artymis with a finger, "You can understand them?"

"No not really." Artymis said, "Anduril and I can communicate, telepathicly. He explains to me what Appa said."

"That sure is new!" Sokka said.

Artymis and Katara laughed. They all decided to keep Appa. They didn't want Appa left behind and he volunteered that they could sleep on his back, where there was a round piece of wood, used for large amounts of luggage and people. They agreed since it was hard to sleep on Anduril's back.

It was time to go to sleep, and they left the fire roaring. Appa and Anduril enclosed around the humans to keep them safe and extra warm. Sokka was agaisnt Appa with Momo sleeping on top of his head. Katara was also against Appa, having a nice dream. Appa was snoring lightly. Artymis was leaned against Anduril, who kept his head laid next to her. Everyone was asleep. But everyone was not sleeping peacefully, atleast not Artymis who was struggled through a nightmare. It was a beautiful dream, transformed into a nightmare.

(Half-an-Hour Later)

_NO! _Artymis sat up straight from her nightmare. She panted and the sweat trickled down from her. She sighed and thought, _It was all a dream. It was all a dream. _Seeing everyone asleep, Artymis got up and quietly walked around Appa and Anduril to go to a spring inside the temple. One tiny little sound, and Anduril and Appa will be up - especially Anduril.

Anduril, at times, was very _very_ overprotective of Artymis. Whether it was an Airbender boy flirting with her or teasing her lightly, Anduril took it seriously. Artymis still remembered when she fell off a cliff, that Anduril was a blur and came right in time - two seconds after she fell - and caught her. "Very overprotectice brother" Artymis called him and they would laugh happily. Back when she hadn't learn who she really was.

Remembering the steps to the spring, Artymis recalled her nightmare.

_It felt realistic_, she thought as she passed two opened doors. She smiled to see the spring was still untouched. The spring glowed as clear water fell from the top of it's fountain. The fountain, in shape of a Bison, was crystilized. Although it was a very dark room, the spring glowed. Artymis, smiling weakly, ran to the spring and sat on the high benches around it. Taking her knee-high boots off, she thought to herself of Prince Zuko.

"What could he be doing now?" Artymis muttered as she dipped her toes into the spring's water.

* * *

Prince Zuko was being led into a hidden cave by his captain. The cave would lead them up to the Southern Air Temple, this was how the Fire Nation invaded and kill the Airbenders. Zuko was side-by-side with his uncle, who, whenever the captain was too busy where he put his foot, teased Zuko. 

"'Her eyes like shining emeralds'?" Iroh repeated, he laughed. "Which poem did you get this one out of?"

"I didn't get it out of a poem!" Zuko said, he gritted his teeth, for the 50th time.

"Oh, you didn't?" Iroh smiled. "Then, in that case, you have the ability of a poetic."

"Uncle!" Zuko hissed.

"Oh, alright!" Iroh agreed. "No more talk of your strange poetic ability back there."

"Thank you!" Zuko said.

"In here!" The captain said, as the three ran up a staircase. They surfaced out into the temple's courtyard. "Should we secure the perimeter?" he asked.

"Yes," Zuko said, "Go back to the ship and bring the crew here."

With a nod, the captain left and Iroh and Zuko were slone in the courtyard.

"What do we do now?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"We find the Avatar." Zuko answered and head inside the temple, his uncle closely following him. They walked around and Zuko heard water running, like a waterfall. "What's that?" he asked.

A pause. "A fountain or a spring." His uncle answered, both followed the source of the water.

When they were at the doorway of the room where the water was running, it was a spring. Zuko was not looking at the water or the fountain itself. He was staring at a figure by the spring. She had her feet in the water and was humming softly. It was Artymis. Creating a fireball in the palm of his hand, Zuko silenced his uncle and pointed at the the Avatar. Zuko hurled the fireball at her.

Unaware that she was targeted or being watched, Artymis thought her dream over. Fire. Ashes. Blood. She shook her head and sighed. She pulled her feet from the spring and was about to turn around to see a fireball hurled at her. Artymis moved quickly and fell on the floor as the fireball smashed into the top of the fountain, the crystal bison. Crystal shards flew in every direction and everyone in that room covered their heads.

Zuko peeked a look at the Avatar, he gasped as a sharp shard was targeting her. "Avatar!" He warned, Artymis looked at him questioningly. Next thing he knew, Zuko was shielding the Avatar from the shards by holding her as a few shards bounced off his armor. He was bleeing though, since some went through the armor. Zuko embraced Artymis as a mean to protect her. Artymis clung to him and called for Anduril.

_Anduril!_

_Artymis!_

_No, wait! Get out!_

Anduril was already coming for her, Artymis looked up. Zuko's face was in a mask of pain. He fell to the ground when all the shards stopped. Artymis held on to him still and supported him. Zuko opened his eyes and stared at how she was still trying to help him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You saved me, I save you." Artymis said.

"Zuko!" Iroh came and helped Artymis carry Zuko to the spring. "In here," Iroh said.

"Why?" The prince asked.

"It'll help you recover." Artymis replied and helped his uncle dipped the prince halfway in.

The old Firebender and young Avatar straighten up and watched the spring glow even more as it healed Zuko. Artymis glanced at the old man. He seemed like a nice man, like a grandfather. She then noticed that his eyes were golden, like Zuko's.

"Are you his father?" Artymis asked the elderly man.

He blinked and shook his head, "No, I am his uncle."

"Oh." Artymis said, then pointed at Zuko. "He should be healed now, the spring is pretty fast at healing." She picked up her boots, pulled them on, and began to walk out when a fireball hurled past her roght eat. Artymis went pale. She turned around and saw Zuko in position battle. She groaned, "Come on! You're in no position to battle, the spring may heal quick. But you could still easily bleed if you don't wait a day or so."

"And?" Zuko asked.

"And?" Artymis was now tired of him eventhough it had been only two days since they met. "And I will not fight you."

"Good," The prince said, "It'll be easier to capture you!"

"Capture me?" Artymis was still shocked that after she helped him heal, he would still fight her. She looked around at the windows and smiled. Turning her attention back to the prince, she saw that his uncle was trying to calm his nephew down, saying she was right about the spring healing.

"I don't care!" Zuko shouted, "I will capture this Avatar and head home for good!"

"Um, you don't want to do that." Artymis said, almost singing it.

Zuko glared at her. "And why not?"

"My brother is coming." Artymis said, nodding her head. Obviously the two Firebenders were surprised at this.

"Your brother?" They asked.

"Older, and very _very_ overprotective brother." Artymis corrected.

"I'll take him as well." Zuko said proudly, a smirk on his face.

Artymis laughed, "You won't have enough room!"

"Why not?"

A roar tore the sky apart and the window and walls cracked as a silver dragon came bursting in. He gritted his sharp teeth and growled. There was menace in his large eyes that never left the two Firebenders. His tail whipped around and snatched Artymis. A bison also came in, growling lowly but dangerously. Both dragon and bison flew out.

"No!" Zuko shouted and watched once again the Avatar escape. He had no time to see which direction they were going, because there were mumblings from above. Zuko looked up. His men, including the captain, were all tied up and were hanginfrom the roof.

"Damn it!" Zuko shouted.

* * *

"Katara! Sokka!" Artymis said, riding on Anduril's back. Her freinds, including Momo, were riding on Appa. There was more room over there. 

"Artymis!" Katara nearly yelled angrily, "You had us worried sick when the soldiers came and tried to kidnap us!"

"I'm sorry!" Artymis said, truly feeling sorry.

"From now on, you will be chained to us - 7 days a week, 24hrs. a day!" Sokka said.

Artymis noticed Katara's expression soften and asked "But you wanted to see everything, huh?"

Artymis nodded. "I will never go anywhere alone without any of you guys with me!" she said seriously, "Promise!"

"Good!" Katara sighed and sat back down.

"Art, you have better be careful next time!" Sokka said.

"I will, Captain Soak!" Artymis agreed, saluting him.

Her friends fell into a deep sleep. They slept as she talked with Anduril, and he would trasfer words from Appa to Artymis.

_Artymis, you were nearly captured again! _Anduril growled.

The Avatar sighed. _Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see the spring. Please forgive me!_

_You know I do. _Anduril answered. _Did that man, Zuko, do any harm to you?_

_No, actually, he shielded me from harm - for a moment atleast._ Artymis replied.

_I be careful about him, I know there's a rat when I smell one!_ Anduril and Artymis laughed, along with Appa who listened.

Artymis did not tell either of her frends of her nightmare, all she thought was: _It's a dream, nothing more. _She smiled as she recalled what she lost and gained. She lost her father-figure and old friends, but she gained a completely new family. A home, for her and Anduril. They flew over the sea. The stars in the sky sparkling brightly.

* * *

Prince Zuko opened his eyes and sat up from his nightmare. He sighed. Zuko placed his face into his hands and breathed. He had nightmares of the day of his banishment, but none like this where the Avatar, Artymis, came in.

"I have to find her." Zuko muttered, "And I will."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew! I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me tell you, I had a writer's block at the beginning of this chapter, then (like last night) I got a bunch of ideas! I hope it isn't too long, it was like 9+ pages in my computer. Well, if you see any mistakes, please tell me, I will get to it as soon as I can. I also don't know if I did a good job in this chapter, so please fell free to point out anything that doesn't make sense or need correcting.I had to add a little humor to Uncle Iroh about the mix up Zuko had, to me it's kinda funny. L8ters! 

**PrincessZula24400:** Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, I appreciate it. I always though Sokka and Katara were twins, go figure!

**Audrey:** Thank you for your compliment. I feel special now. lol

**Firework:** I feel your pain about stories you like take a LONG time to update, or they just never do. I've been there, and I guess this chapter got here faster than I expected.


	5. A Suitor's Rose

**Author's Second Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to all my reviewers and Audrey!**

* * *

**- The Suitor's Rose -**

The Avatar and her friends stopped in a forest, by a lake. It had been straight two days of flying, everyone wanted a vacation. Anduril and Appa rested on one side of the lake, while Artymis, Sokka, Katara, and Momo were on the other. The teens sat in the sand and smelled the fresh morning air. Well, the girls were. Sokka and Momo were sprawled on the sand, staring up at the sky - bored to death.

"Soak," Artymis called out, seeing him being bored. "Smell the fresh air! Good for your health!"

"Yeah!" Katara agreed.

Sokka groaned. "We should keep moving. The Fire Nation might catch us."

Artymis shook her head. "Nope. You see they don't expect us to sit here and enjoy life for a while. They expect us to be running to the North Pole for dear life."

Sokka groaned in response.

"Lighten up!" Katara said, smiling. She then indicated the two large animals across the lake, sleeping. "Besides, Anduril and Appa could use the break. Plus we need to gather supplies, let's put our legs into use."

"Good idea!" Artymis said, siding with Katara. "I think I saw a village about a mile from here, luckily they didn't see Anduril and Appa because of how thick and tall the trees are."

Sokka thought about it for a moment, though he didn't need to since what they said was true: their supplies were nearly non-existant. "You guys are right, let's go."

"Come on Momo!" Artymis extended out an arm to Momo as they started out. Momo crawled up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder. "Off we are!"

_Where are you lot going?_ came Anduril's sleeply voice. Artymis looked over to him, he had one large eye open, staring at her.

_We need supplies, be right back!_ Artymis answered and hopped away.

_Be careful...I MEAN IT_, he said with a strong foce at the 'I MEAN IT' part.

_We will! See ya later big brother!_ Artymis met up with Katara and Sokka, who waited for. They knew Anduril was questioning their motives for leaving. All three smiled when reunited. They set off together, walking and talking as a group of old friends.

They reached the village in about an hour. Immediately, they separated and agreed they would mean at the entrance of the village an hour before sunset. Katara would get food, Sokka would find a map and find out as much as he could where Prince Zuko was, and Artymis would get extra blankets since they would need them in the cold nights - especially when they'll in the North Pole.

Artymis let Momo wandered but warned him about strangers like a mother would. He sped off and she was alone in the scattered crowd. Artymis bought three not so thick or thin blankets for only five coins, she had fifteen. After paying the nice shopkeeper, something in the shop caught her eye.

A dress was displayed on a wall. The dress was a lovely light lavender color. It was long, most likely to trail behind the wearer, it had a kimono top with white thick lining fabric at the edges. The sleeves were long and dangling. A white silk fabric was wrapped around the waist and was tied in the back, the bow in the shape of a flower. There were beautiful white roses painted over the lavender fabric. This silk dress was fit for a geisha, a beautiful one.

Artymis instantly fell in love with the dress. She was staring at it, when the shopkeeper asked her "You want to buy that, ma'am?"

The teenage girl shook her head, "No, I can't. But, out of curiousity, how much is it?"

The shopkeeper answered her, "Oh, it's about more than 5,000 gold coins."

"What!" Artymis looked shocked, then remembered only the loveliest dresses were expensive.

"Sorry, wish I could lower the price, but the maker of that dress won't let me." The shopkeeper apologized.

"No, it's ok." Artymis said cheerfully and bid good-bye to him. She turned around to bump into somebody. The blankets fell from her hands. "I'm so sorry!" She said, bending down and picking the blankets up, she had not even look at the person she had bumped into. Artymis realized a couple of eyes were staring down upon her, when she looked up, her eyes widen.

The man she had bumped into, had a strong face and had dark grey hair and golden eyes. He was elderly looking, but the Avatar guessed he was in his late thirties or something. She had not realize he was wearing a Fire Nation commander uniform. Her eyes were focused on his eyes, which bore down upon her. This scare Artymis in particular.

"Um...did I hurt you, sir?" Artymis asked weakly.

The man smiled in an uneasy way, "No you have not, young lady."

"I'm glad!" Artymis responded, standing up, making sure the blankets wouldn't fall from her arms. She exited out of the store with one last "Sorry", the blankets tucked under her arm. A minute later, she was in a quiet and not-so-crowded part of the village.

* * *

Commander Zhao watched the young girl hurried away. He had a sense of this young lady, she seemed to be unsteady with herself. 

"_She dresses all in white_." The Fire Lord's brother, Iroh, echoed in his mind.

_So that was the avatar. _Zhao thought to himself, describing the Avatar's appearences in his mind. _What did the useless prince say about her name? Her name Artymis? And emerald eyes?_

"Young man," The commander turned to the shopkeeper, who immediately straighten up.

"Yes, sir?" The shopkeeper asked, nervously.

"What had that young woman desired?" Zhao asked, with a smile on his face.

"I believe it was that kimono, sir." The shopkeeper pointed to the beauitful silk kimono that the girl had been looking at.

_The Avatar will be in my grasp now. After all, all young grils like a dress, especially from their Prince Charming. _Zhao though with a smirk and a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Artymis was about to turn to a path that led to the village's entrance when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She turned around to see the same man she had bumped into not ten minutes ago. 

"What is your name, miss?" He asked out of the blue.

"My name?" Artymis repeated, "It's Artymis." She answered, forgetting Anduril's warning.

"Artymis?" The man's eyes seemed to widen, then they narrowed a bit. "That name is quite rare, I might say."

"Um, I guess." Artymis then turned away, "I have to go now!"

"Wait!" He said feircely, Artymis was too afraid not to obey him, she turned around. "Did I not see the look of admiration on your pretty face when you saw the dress?"

"Um, I did like it..." _Are you kidding? I _loved _it!_

"May I buy that dress for you, as an apology from bumping into you and dropping your supplies?" He asked, kindness in his eyes and voice.

"But, I really don't need -" Artymis saw him present a wide, but thin white box to her. With her free hand, she opened it, and saw the beautiful kimono she saw in the store. "...it?" She finished her last word of her sentence with confusion.

The man laughed and introduced himself, "I am Zhao, Lady Artymis."

"Well, thank you Zhao!" Artymis said, feeling herself blush slightly that someone bought her a dress. "I really didn't need it though."

"Of coarse you did." Zhao said, "This dress is fit for a geisha or a princess - such as youself."

Artymis was taken back and met Zhao's gaze. She smiled and bowed her head. "This is very kind of you sir, how much do I exactly owe you?"

Zhao laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "None at all, just a walk with me." He requested.

"A walk?" Artymis repeated, "Um, I suppose." With the white box and the blankets in hand, Artymis followed Zhao out of the village and onto the edge of a woods. She heard him speak of how bad the supplies are running for the village they were just in.

"Why is that?" She asked, watching the ocean.

Zhao sighed, "A certain Firebender is let loose and stealing every village supplies he could grasp."

"Who?" Artymis asked, turning her gaze from the sea to her companion.

"A certain banished and ungrateful prince." Zhao had his face turned from her, and smirked. "Prince Zuko."

"Prince Zuko?" Artymis was taken back and she looked at Zhao, who no longer held his smirk. "What has he ever done?"

"He tried to murder his own father. Got away after failing, he also took a small army of Firebenders with him. He has attacked everything and everybody in his anger that he had failed to murder his father." Zhao looked at her, "The people of this world think this is the Fire Nation's doing. They believe we are heartless. We are acussed of destroying lives."

Artymis felt pity for Zhao. Was this why everyone thought the Fire Nation was going berserk? "And what are you trying to do now?" She asked.

"We are trying to find the prince and reclaim our honor back."

"Why murder his own father though?" Artymis needed to know. She knew there was a reason.

"Zuko believed a new, strong leader was needed." Zhao answered.

"And he thought it oughta be him?" Artymis, didn't know, but she was falling for a lie.

"Yes." Zhao replied, a hint of grief in his voice.

"I wish I could do something."

Zhao detected sadness in her voice as she gave him her pity. They had stopped walking and stood infront of each other now. Zhao lifted her chin up to him and said, "You need only to shine bright."

"And stop Prince Zuko." Artymis added, looking in Zhao's golden eyes. Zhao's eyes had a strange emotion that she could not recognize, Artymis realized Zhao was looking at her lovingly.

_He's too old for you! _the Avatar's voice pointed out in her mind, _You're in your teens while he's, what, in his thirties or early forties!_

_He's sweet though, buying me a dress_, another voice argued.

_No, he's not!_

_Yes, he is!_

_SHUT UP! _Artymis' feirce, third voice shouted in her confused mind. Artymis still stared up into Zhao's eyes. She stood still as Zhao stare down upon her. She felt herself blush and she immiediately turned away.

_I've made her blush - excellent._ Zhao thought as his planned took place into step three.

"Um, I should probably be going back now." Artymis pointed out.

"Just let me ask you something." Zhao said.

"Yes?" Artymis asked him, surprised.

"Will you take this rose?" Zhao presented her yet another gift.

It was a rose. The rose was light lavender, a very calming and pretty color. It was in full blossom. A golden ring was wrapped around the stem with a white ribbon. The golden ring had a beautiful ruby, with two smaller ones on the sides.

Artymis stared at it, taken back. She carefully reached for it and held it in her hand. She looked up at Zhao in confusion, who smiled at her in a way that made her blush lightly. She lowered her eyes and lifted them up to Zhao.

"Art! Artymis!" The distant voice of Sokka was heard.

"Artymis!" Katara's worried voice yelled out, nearby.

It was already sunset. Artymis was brought back to reality as she backed away from Zhao. "Um, they're calling me. I better..." Her voice drifted off as Zhao nodded.

"But of coarse, one such as yourself would have loving friends." Zhao said, staring at her. He took the rose from her and placed it gently in her dark hair.

Artymis felt her cheeks grow warm at this. She looked up at him and bid him farewell. Artymis bowed her head and ran from Zhao, who smiled at her. She could still feel her cheeks growing warm as she ran to her friends who were at the village's edge. Artymis smiled weakly as she saw her friends' stern faces. "What?" she asked as she covered a part of the white box with the blankets, fortunately they didn't seem to notice.

"You're over an hour late." Sokka answered, in an angry voice.

"So?" Artymis asked. "No big deal!"

"No big deal?" Katara repeated, her eyes flashing. "Artymis, what if you were captured by the Fire Nation? You could've been hauled off to the Fire Lord himself!"

Artymis blinked and shook her head, a smile on her face. "But I wasn't was I?"

Katara hugged her freinds and said, "We were just worried!"

"I'm fine, no one is hauling me off to some Fire Lord." Artymis hugged her back.

_If what you say it's true about the Fire Nation, then what does Zhao mean now? Was he lying or telling the truth?_

Artymis didn't day anything but walked with her three friends as they walked around the village and back to the lake. Sokka turned to say something to Artymis, when he noticed her cheeks were a very light shade of red.

"Art?" He called out.,

"Yeah?" Artymis turned her face at him.

"Why you blushing?" He asked. "And where'd you get that flower?"

Artymis touched her cheek and still felt some warmth, she turned her face away and answered only one question, "I found the rose on the ground."

"Art?" Sokka said, "Art? I know you're lying."

"Artymis?" Katara tried to see her friend's face, who kept it hidden from her, but managed to see her cheeks bright red. "Why are you blushing?"

"N -nothing!" Artymis stuttered. She had not planned on telling anyone her encounter with Zhao.

"Why you blushing?" Katara asked, amusement in her eyes.

"I told you nothing!" Artymis answered, as they reached the lake.

"Art!" Sokka teased.

Artymis was chased by Katara and Sokka as they splashed eachother with water, as the brother and sister tried to find the Avatar's blushing reason.

* * *

Zhao returned to his ship, a picture of the blushing and smiling Avatar in his mind. His plan had begin to take form: get the Avatar to think Prince Zuko was the cause of the war, pretend to care for her, and trick her into going before the Fire Lord. Then boom. Avatar is imprisoned. 

_Everything is going according to plan_, he thought as he entered the deck with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Zuko was once again kneeling on the glass floor, he looked up. The dark and shadowy figure of his father came, slowly walking towards him. Zuko looked up at his father as hundreds of eyes stared upon him. Tears burned the prince's eyes. _

_"Get up and fight me." His father's deep, and frieghtenung voice send a chill down Zuko's spine._

_"I will not fight you." Zuko defended._

_"GET UP!" The voice of his father gave Zuko a fright._

_"I can't." He said, looking up, asking for mercy and forgivness._

_"So be it." The Fire Lord shouted. He waved his hand up and the fire began to burn brightly around his hand._

_"No!" A voice called out._

_Zuko looked up to see the figure of the female Avatar blocking him from his father. Her arms outstretched as her hair flew back by the burning flames around them._

_"You dare intrude?" The Fire Lord asked, his voice frightening then ever._

_"This isn't right!" Artymis shouted, her voice full of courage. "To punish your son like this? I'll intrude no matter what!"_

_Zuko was taken back. He watched as his father rose his hand higher, and the flame burned brighter. Zuko knew what was too come. But he had not realized it went by so fast._

_"SO BE IT AVATAR ARTYMIS!" The Fire Lord waved his hand down and the fire hurled fast towards it's target._

_"Artymis!" Zuko cried out._

_There was a bright light and then the next mintue he knew, Artymis was lying in his arms. She was cradled up in his protective arms. Zuko stared at the young woman, his eyes laid on the burn on her left cheek, which was exposed to everyone in the room. Laughter rang out in the room. Zuko held Artymis tighter to him and felt more tears burning._

_"Coward." His father whispered, "You need a woman to be your sheild for you? How pathetic!"_

_Zuko softly shook Artymis, "Artymis? Artymis?" All he heard was her rasp breathing._

_"Zuzu needs a woman to protect him!" Zuko heard his sister shout, laughter in her comment._

_"Artymis!" The prince shouted her name out..._

"Artymis? Artymis!" Zuko started to yell out in fear, his arms waving everywhere.

Iroh came in, opening the door with a creak. "Zuko?"

"Artymis?" Zuko muttered, covered in sweat. "Artymis?"

"Zuko?" Iroh softly shook his nephew. "Zuko, wake up."

"Artymis!" Zuko sat up, panting.

"Zuko?" Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"What?" The prince asked. "News on the Avatar?"

"No.." Iroh said, "Only that you were saying the Avatar's name over and over in your sleep..."

"No I wasn't!" Zuko said defensively.

Iroh shook his head and asked, "That dream again?"

Zuko nodded his head, glad that the subject on the Avatar was gone - well, barely.

"Zuko, I am worried about you." Iroh said, in a fatherly way.

"You don't need to be." Zuko said.

Iroh shook his head and bid him good-night. The moment Zuko couldn't hear his uncle's footsteps, he got out of bed and dressed. He wandered out of his room, out of the ship, and entered the forest.

_I need to be alone_, he thought.

* * *

Artymis sat up from her nightmare. She panted and placed her hands on the cheeks, and immeidiately regretted it. She winced and mouthed a scream. She drew her hand away from her left cheek, where a scar was. 

"Stupid Sokka!" She muttered.

Earlier that evening, the three were playing when Sokka decided to find out why Artymis was blushing once and for all. He got a sharp twig of a tree and was going to poke her and ask her about it, when she moved and he made a scar on her left cheek. And the water didn't help at all.

Artymis shut her eyes in pain and thought: _Sokka's gonna get it!_

She smiled evilly and quietly walked out of their campsite and towards the river with an evil plan in mind.

"Sokka is gonna get it, no matter what." She muttered.

* * *

Zuko was walking up to the calm river. He sat infront of it and listened to the sounds of the still forest. He closed his eyes and just listened. He had realized he was not alone. He looked across and down at the otherside of the river, where he saw a familair figure in white clothing. He realized it was the Avatar, Artymis. He started to smile until he noticed a flower in her hair. Normally, as far as he was concerned, when a girl had a flower (especially a rose with a ribbon), it meant she had a suitor. 

Zuko felt his hands balled into fists.

_Looks like you have some competiton_, a little voice in Zuko's head said.

Zuko walked across the water and onto the grass and head towards Artymis.

_Why am I so mad?_ he thought. _It does look that way, but...why do I feel... jealous?_

* * *

Artymis filled a bag up with water from the river, added with mud from nearby, and a few large rocks. 

"I'm gonna get Sokka this time!" She muttered, a mischievious smile on her face. "So I tie it there..." She repeated the plan of her revenge.

She tied the bag and laughed softly to herself. She was about to straighten up and walk back to the campsite, when she heard foorsteps. Very familiar footsteps. She groaned dramatically, stood up, and turned around without even looking at the intruder.

"Listen," Artymis said, filled with annoyance as it was obvious in her voice. "I'm in no mood to fight you. Besides, you'll loose to me."

"Now, now." She heard Zuko say with sarcasm. "No need to be fiesty. I just came to talk."

"Talk, why would you only want to - " Artymis kept blabbering on.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He noticed a scar on her left cheek, coincendently the same as in his dream. "Where'd this come from?" He asked, reaching out a hand to touch her scarred cheek.

Artymis snapped out of it and slapped his hand away. "Don't you ever touch me!" She shouted with anger.

"What?" Zuko was dumbfounded. He hadn't even touched her!

Artymis turned around and shouted to him over her shoulder, "I know what you did to your father!"

Zuko froze right there, it seemed time had been stopped. She knew. She knew his banishment. But why did she look so angry though? All he spoke out was that it wasn't fair or right to sacrifice soldiers as bait.

"And good-bye!" Artymis was about to storm off, forgetting her revenge plan for Sokka. She had just walked two feet, when she heard Zuko say in a soft, but sad voice:

"I see the rose. Who gave it to you?"

Artymis turned around and saw him leave already. She stood there and, for some reason, wanted him to stay longer.

"Fine! Just leave me like this!" She shouted, tears started to blur her vision. Artymis turned around and ran off, crying.

* * *

Zuko heard her last shout, and the hurt in her voice. He turned around and was about to say something, but instead, he had watched her run off. He felt sad for some reason, as he walked back to his ship. 

_Who gave her the rose? The suitor's rose?_

When he was on the deck of the ship, his uncle came.

"Zuko, where have you been?" Iroh asked.

"No where." Zuko walked past him.

"You have been gone for a while." Iroh said, then grasped his nephew's hand. "And you have scratches on your hand - nail scratches." Iroh pointed to his nephew's hand, which had red nail marks.

Zuko's eyes widen. "I don't know. A tree branch." He claimed his hand back.

Iroh sighed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

(Next Morning)

Artymis woke up and stretched out. She sat up and yawned. She saw Katara and Sokka cooking breakfast. Anduril was staring coldly at Artymis.

_What?_ she asked.

_You're wearing a rose - a suitor's rose._ Anduril sighed.

_A what-what rose?_ Artymis asked him, telepathecly.

_Who gave it to you?_ Anduril asked.

_Somebody_, Artymis played.

_Who?_ Anduril's voice was getting hard.

_Just somebody, big brother_. Artymis teased.

Anduril growled. _Artymis..._

_What?_ she asked, as she washed her face with water from the lake, her scar wasn't hurting as much. _How can you tell it's a suitor rose, anyways? What if it was a friendly token?_

_Artymis_, Anduril explained. _A rose with a ribbon and a ring means a man has his eyes on you. Excepting it, means you allow him to be your suitor and will flirt. Why'd you even take it?_

_I told you_, Artymis walked over to Sokka and Katara. _A friendly token. Gotta go!_

_Artymis!_

Artymis sat next to her friends and smiled.

"You're not mad?" Sokka asked, nervously.

Artymis shook her head. "I'll get back at you someday and somehow, Soak."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Art." Sokka smiled.

Katara served fish for everyone. Everyone munched it down with a smile.

"Where are we headed today?" Sokka asked, after eating.

"Omashu." Artymis answered cheerfully.

"Why there?" Sokka asked.

"I want to see how much changed since I've been gone." Artymis said, then closed her eyes. "I really wish, my old friend was there though..."

"So!" Sokka said, changing the subject quickly. "Let's head out for Omashu!"

Katara and Sokka refilled the watersackets up, while Artymis hid her white box that held her kimono, inside blankets. She set it aside and had to look everytime to see if Anduril was watching. He wasn't. Artymis decided to ride on Appa with Katara and Sokka, since she and Anduril had that little episode in the morning.

The group rode peacefully on Appa's back with Anduril watching them, having a good time, not knowing they were being followed by a certain someone.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter got done and put up WAY faster than I expected. I have so many ideas, but 50 of the credit goes to a friend of mine who helped me out. Just to let you know, I feel supported by my reviews. You help me! cries Ok, I'm a drama queen, yes. But thank you so much!**

**PrincessZula24400: Thank you for the spelling and small errors from time to time. Thanks for reviewing first!**

**flamekurama'sbloodrose: Thank you for adding me to your fav. lists, I feel confident now. Thanks!**

**Firework: Yeah, Zuko was referring to Artymis when he and his Uncle Iroh had the conversation and Iroh was talking about tea! It was funny, to me at least. And I was intending Zuko's last sentence to be vague, 'cause he doesn't really know his feeling for Artymis and it's to keep the intensity up.**

**Audrey: ...uh, publisher? Ok. But thanks for your support...I think lol**


	6. An Old Friend

**Author's Second Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! Oh and to all my reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

- An Old Friend -

Across the open ocean and on Appa, Artymis yawned and stretched her arms. She opened her tired eyes and saw Katara hushing Sokka, who was glaring at his sister.

"It's alright," Artymis said, sitting up. "I'm wide awake!"

"Energetic?" Katara asked, smiling.

"Yup yup!" Artymis nodded her head, a wide smile on her face.

"Great," Sokka muttered. "No one give her sugar."

"Why not?" Artymis asked, taking a sip from her flasket.

"You're go hyper on sugar!" Sokka waved his arms.

"When have I gone hyper on sugar?" Artymis asked, crossing her arms.

Katara and Sokka both rose an eyebrow. "Recently or in order?" They asked, smirking.

"Ha ha!" Artymis said sarcastically. "Like you guys don't go hyper on sugar!"

"We don't!" Katara said.

"Yeah, Art!" Sokka agreed.

Artymis smiled and heard Anduril's voice in her mind. _Good morning. _he said calmly.

_Still mad?_

_Not a nice thing to say when one greets another in the morning._

_Just asking. You sound calm._

_I'm still worried of who your suitor is, but nevertheless you'll tell me when you're ready._

_Thank you and late-good-morning! _They broke contact. _Glad he's off my case, _Artymis thought as she looked over Appa's back.

"Where are we?" She asked, her eyes traveling over some unfamiliar mountains.

"Mountains near Omashu." Katara said, "We just thought it'll be safe that we walk from the mountains to Omashu, so Appa and Anduril won't get hurt or anything."

"Good plan! Good brains!" Artymis grinned.

Anduril and Appa lowered themselves down onto the rocky plains of a mountain side. They landed there and the three humans demounted off safely. They slung a few supplies on their backs, and bid the large animals farewell 'till they got back.

_Artymis_, Anduril's overprotective voice entered the Avatar's mind. _I'm serious. BE CAREFUL!_

Artymis staggered back by the force of his voice and shook her head quickly, _I know! I promise!_

Anduril shook her head and closed his eyes. _I still think we should head to the North Pole..._

_Shut up! _Artymis shot a glare at him, he hushed up.

Artymis, Katara, Sokka, and Momo climbed to the top of mountains, which wasn't much. And overlooked the city of Omashu. It was beautiful, the city seemed to built on a hill as it rose high. High stone walls surrounding it and a long bridge to it's gate. Shouts could be heard from the city and at the gate.

"We gotta get in." Sokka said, "But if they find out you're the Avatar..." He looked at Artymis.

"Gotta get in though!" Artymis said.

"How?" Katara asked. "All the guards are bound to know you're the Avatar!"

"Good point!" Artymis frowned.

Katara thought for a moment, then her face brightened with a huge smile. She turned around and looked from Artymis to Sokka, and back. Her eyes full of amusement and mischief and her smile got even bigger.

"What?" Sokka and Artymis chorused, totally confused.

Artymis squinted her eyes to see what Katara's mind read. Her eyes widen as she took a step back, shaking her head and holding her hands out front. "No! No! No! No and no!"

"Wha - no!" Sokka realized what the plan Katara planned.

"It's our only ticket in." Katara said, holding back a laugh.

"No, I mean! I'm older than Sokka!" Artymis yelled. "He's not even mature enough!"

"Yeah!" Sokka agreed and crossed his arms. Five seconds later, he opened his eyes and shot Artymis a glare. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"All I'm saying, you want to go in. I found a way in." Katara giggled, she went back to the campsite and brought out a piece of white clothing. A look of fear and embarrassment on both Artymis' and Sokka's face. "Now, let's see..." Katara muttered, stretching and tearing the white cloth.

* * *

Prince Zuko was practicing with a Firebender on the deck of the ship. He punched fireballs out and ducked his opponent's attacks. Iroh watched him and sighed. "Learn to breath fire, Zuko." 

"Whatever." The prince muttered, attacking again. This time, the enemy-Firebender fell down in defeat. "I'll be in my room." Zuko muttered and walked back to his room.

Iroh watched his nephew leave and sighed, "He's always thinking of gaining his honor back and not thinking how beautiful the day is." The ship floated on the river around the mountains, where the Avatar should be. They had follow the Avatar since she had emerged from the woods by a their ship. "Always capturing the Avatar, nothing else."

Zuko shut his door and sat down in front of candles, and meditated. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. But no matter what, his mind always kept bringing up the picture of the suitor's rose. It's lavender color and white ribbon, and it's ring. In the possession of the Avatar Artymis.

_Suitor's rose_, he thought with a groan. _Why think of it now? It has nothing to do with me!_

There was a knock on his door. The door creaked opened and Iroh peeked in. "Prince Zuko?"

"If it's not about the Avatar's whereabouts, then I don't want to hear it." Zuko said.

"Actually," Iroh, closed the door behind him. "It is about the Avatar. Apparently, she's not headed to the earth city Omashu."

"What!" Zuko stood up, and turned to his uncle with an angry face. "What do you mean the Avatar isn't heading there!"

"I mean," Iroh explained. "That the only people who are heading to Omashu right now, on it's bridge, are a wedding couple and their maid."

"Wedding couple?" Zuko repeated, he began jumping to conclusions. Had the suitor's rose of Artymis been well accepted that she agreed to marry her suitor? "Who?" His eyes betrayed his anger and seriousness, they were now full of fear and confusion.

"Why so curious and eager?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Just wanted to see if the Avatar was in disguise with the Water Tribe peasants!" Zuko lied.

"Well, from what we can see." Iroh said, "It's not the Avatar or her friends. Just another happy couple." He smiled. "More joy in the world."

"Oh goodie," Zuko muttered under his breath. "Now, where to?" He asked himself.

"I say we just drift off for a while, relax." Iroh suggested.

Zuko sighed, for the past couple of days, his uncle has been suggesting that everyday. "Alright, you win."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Artymis thought and sighed. She was still in her outfit, but her skirt was different. It didn't have an opening where you could see her knees, skirt, and boots. Instead, a long skirt over layered it, hiding her boots, skirt, and legs. Her sleeveless shirt was hidden under a shawl, where her necklace was hidden. She also had a thin silk bow around her waist. Her hair was fashioned into a bun and Artymis placed her lavender rose, one that Zhao gave her, in her hair. You couldn't see the ring, the white ribbon dangled from her bun. She also carried a bundle of wildflowers in her hands. Luckily, the small scar on her cheek had faded within the following days after Sokka scarred her. 

"Katara?" Artymis groaned, looking over her shoulder to her friend.

Katara, wore a long cloth of the color blue, and draped it over her body, but exposing her kind face. The cloth, as she designed it, was tied in the front with a yellow ribbon. Two holes were made on the side, so she could move her arms. The cloth reached to her ankle. Her Waterbender's outfit well hidden. Katara was also carrying a basket in her arms.

"Artymis, I could've made it a lot worse." Katara replied in a musical tune.

"This is enough, thank you!" Sokka whispered over his shoulder. He simply had a dark brown cape on, hiding his Water Tribe clothing and weapons.

"I thought the only ones to fight now was the husband and wife!" Katara grinned.

"Shut up!" Artymis and Sokka whispered over their shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure the people of this city are still as nice as ever." Artymis commented, before anyone else said anything, there were shouts from up ahead.

"Cabbages!" The guard shouted at a man, who had a cart loaded with cabbages. "That's ridiculous!" With that, the guard - who apparently was an earthbender - lifted the rocks beneath the cabbage cart and flipped the cart over the bridge, and the cart went way down.

"Not my cabbages!" The man, who owned the cart, wailed.

"Just stay calm." A wide-eyed Artymis muttered.

"We're trying." Katara said, Sokka nodded.

As Sokka and Artymis walked side-by-side, with Katara behind him, her head lowered in a respectful manner. Though she couldn't hide her smile that was getting even bigger at their disguises right now. The three of them stood before the giant rock-wall of Omashu, a guard standing in front of them and along on the wall.

"Halt!" The guard lifted a fist up, a rock from the ground in front of him, lifted and hovered high above the three friends' heads.

_Oh yeah! We're just gonna go right through the thick rock-wall and risk being squished by a rock? _Artymis thought, as she lowered her head a bit, a gesture as respect. _Smart! _

"Who are you and state your business." The earthbending guard commanded, his fist still held up.

"I am Sudoken, and my..." Sokka looked to Artymis. Inside, he was screaming: _This is insane! Insane! _But he said in a calm voice, "...bride, Arivana. Our maid - " He gestured to the girl behind them " - Keisha." Katara rose her eyes to Sokka and gave him a glare, but the earthbender didn't notice. Instead, he was talking with Artymis.

"Arivana, huh?" He asked, a smile on his young face.

"Yes, my name is Arivana." 'Arivana' said, her head still bent.

"Your business with, uh, Suedueven?" He asked.

"Sudoken." 'Sudoken' corrected.

"My husband and I are here to receive a blessing from the king." Artymis said, following the plan. "You see, in my family, when we marry, we visit a king and ask for his blessing. In this marriage, we have chosen the Earth King."

"Arranged marriage?" Guard asked.

"Yes," Artymis answered. "May we go in?"

"Of coarse!" The guard, with his Earthbending, created a doorway through the three really thick rock walls that awed Sokka and Katara secretly. He turned to Artymis, "I wish I could give you a suitor's rose - " He looked at Sokka " - but you're married."

"I am sorry for that, I wish I could've received your suitor's rose." Artymis said sadly, she was successful at hiding her grin. Sokka secretly sent a glare in her direction.

The three friends entered the city of Omashu. The walls behind them reformed back to it's original form. The three friends sped up and hid behind a building. Sokka took his cape off, Katara took her disguise off, and Artymis removed her disguise as well.

"I hate this!" Sokka said, glad to not be 'Sudoken' anymore.

"I know!" Artymis agreed, she let her hair fall and placed the lavender rose back in it's original place.

"You both agreed." Katara reminded them.

"We - " Sokka shut it up. It was useless to fight against Katara, she end up winning anyways. "I hate you." Sokka frowned and crossed his arms.

"Alright, you two!" Artymis said nervously, stuffing her disguise (along with Katara's and Sokka's) in the basket Katara was carrying and covering it with a sheet of green colored cloth. Momo crept out of the basket and stood on Artymis' shoulder. "Knock it off!"

"You should've at the bridge!" Sokka pointed out.

"What I do?" Artymis asked, innocently.

"Flirting with the guard!" Sokka said.

"I wasn't, he was!" Artymis argued, then muttered lowly. "He was kinda cute too."

"What?" Sokka's jaw fell. _And I thought Katara was sometimes mushy-mushy!_

"Ok, _you _two. Knock it off." Katara said, grinning. The three friends, Artymis pleaded, made their way up high to one of the slopes that carried the mail of the city. Katara turned to Artymis and saw her friend perfecting her necklace. _I've been meaning to ask Artymis... _"Hey, Art?"

"Yeah?" Artymis said, looking at Katara.

"Who gave you that necklace?" Katara asked, she was meaning to ask Artymis for a while now.

Artymis smiled and closed her eyes. "My old guardian did." She answered, "On my fifteenth birthday, as a gift." She opened her eyes and looked to Katara, smiling.

"Were you guys close?" Katara asked, curious.

"Yeah." Artymis said, "He was the father that was always there for me. And he said I was like his own and treated me like his own."

"Hey Art?" Sokka said, interrupting their conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Why are we here again?" Sokka asked, the friends came to a halt. The three friends looked down from the top of the slope.

"We're here 'cause I just want one ride!" Artymis said happily. "Airbender's promise: one ride, then go straight to the North Pole!"

"A ride?" Katara asked, looking for any rides.

"Yeah. Long time ago, before I knew I was the Avatar, I had a best friend here..." Artymis explained, remembering her childhood friend.

(Flashback)

_The city of Omashu was beautiful, and everyone was nice. Twelve-year-old Artymis saw her best friend looking over the city of Omashu. He, at first, had his back to her. But at the sounds of her footsteps, he turned around and smiled like he always did._

_"Arty!" He said, saying his friend's old nickname._

_"Bumi!" Artymis nearly screamed, she always was happy to see Bumi just as much as seeing her guardian and Anduril._

_Bumi, messy brown hair and green eyes, wore the green outfit which he always wore. He pointed to the mail delivery slopes. "Tell me, Arty, what do you see?"_

_"A mail delivery service, that's free and always gets on time?" Artymis offered, walking up to her friend and standing beside him. Her uniformed Airbender's outfit billowing against the wind._

_Bumi shook his head and said, "That's what anyone would see normally."_

_"Normally?" Artymis looked at her friend, "What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is," Bumi explained, pointing a finger to his head where his brain would be. "You gotta open your mind to possibilities!"_

_"To a mail delivery?" Artymis was surprised. "I'd rather study!" She slumped over the rail._

_Bumi shook his head, "No! No! To the world's greatest super-slide!" He lifted his hand to the air in triumph. _

_Artymis looked at him and giggled. "Bumi, like I always say, you're a mad genius!" Artymis smiled. Bumi laughed._

_Both friends got into a cart, made of rock, and slid down the "super-slide". They screamed, they laughed, they caused mischief. It felt so fun and family-like back then. They took the rides all the time and laughed every time the guards caught them, they let them off very easy. But they were never surprised when the two best friends would get in trouble because of riding the mail delivery's "super-slide"..._

(End of Flashback)

"...We always get into mischief, Bumi and I." Artymis smiled at the memory of her best friend. Her smile faded, "I wish I had said good-bye though, he wouldn't still be alive now, I think..." Katara place a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure he knows you meant to say good-bye...somehow." Katara said.

Artymis straighten her back and clapped her hands. "What would make me feel better is this..." Sokka and Katara cast worry faces as Artymis said what make her feel better.

"ARTYMIS!" Katara screamed out of terror as the wind blew hard against her face. She clung on the cart's rail for dear life. Sokka, also clinging, gave out a fearful cry. Momo, was the lucky one, he was well hidden in the basket, that was currently in Artymis' lap. Artymis was seated first, then Katara and Sokka.

"This is fun, you gotta admit it!" Artymis shouted, her voice barely heard. A smile on her face and in her eyes as the wind pressed against her face and her hair thrown back. "I thank Bumi for this!"

"I don't!" Sokka shouted back, this just made the Avatar laugh.

Her eyes looked to the side and she gulped. A delivery of six sharp spears that were stuck in a rock (obviously a safety thing), slid right beside them. _Uh oh! _she thought and looked back. Katara and Sokka were gaping. _At least, _she thought with a bit relief in her, _those spears aren't right behind us! _Their luck changed though. The two slides intertwined and the spears were right behind them now! Sokka ducked as the sharp spears came close. Katara gasped.

"Artymis!" She tugged at her friend's shoulder.

Artymis looked back and said, "I'm on it!" She, like Bumi and her use to do, drew the cart off the 100-and-more-feet slide and it sent them sliding down the brick roof of a house. But their little adventure didn't stop there, they kept on sliding! The friends bounced off the ground in front of a soldier, who was giving instructions on other soldiers. They bounced off the ground with Artymis' airbending, and got back on the track of another slide. They slid down the slide and seemed to be getting on ground level. The friends saw an earthbender up ahead, standing by the ground-level slide. A cart loaded was in front of him. They were going to crash. The friends gave out a cry of fear. The earthbender threw a fist at the rock cart and it drew aside.

A sigh came from the three passengers.

But the cry of fear came back as the earthbender unexpectedly pulled another rock cart from the ground. The friends crashed into the cart and flipped over a high ledge. Artymis twisted around and used her airbending skills. The three passengers - four, if counting Momo - were back on the cart, in the same position like they were never thrown out of their seats and flipped over a frightful ledge. The cart once again slid off two roofs of green bricks and sped into a pot maker's room through the windows.

"SORRY!" Sokka cried out, as they broke another window straight ahead, destroying a beautiful vase in the process.

The cart again slid off a roof and sped fast across an opened hall-like room. The friends finally, but not so safely, landed on top of a cabbage cart. An angry cabbage seller yelling and jumping around in angry. A few soldiers came around Artymis, Sokka, and Katara. Sokka sat up and Katara did too, both holding their hands up in their arrest.

"My cabbages!" The man moaned.

"Sorry?" Katara offered, but he kept yelling.

Artymis sat herself up and place a hand over her head. "Ow!" She whined, "My head!" Momo chirped from behind her, he slung on to her shoulder. "What is it, Momo?" She asked and saw the problem.

"Uh oh."

Artymis, Sokka, Katara, stood in a grand throne room of Omashu. The basic colors, as one can assume, was different shades of green. Everything, from the floor to the ceiling. Four guards around them, and two by a very old man on a throne - the king. The cabbage man was at one side of the room, very angry. Katara and Sokka looked upon the king with worry and mercy in their eyes. Artymis looked at the king with respect. All three friends knelt down in respect. Momo was currently hiding behind Artymis.

A guard pointed at the three friends with an accusing finger, the same one that had questioned them at the gate and flirted with Artymis. "You majesty, these juveniles are charged with: vandalism, under false pretenses, and massive destruction of the city." A grunt was heard from the cabbage man, the guard rolled his eyes. "And the destruction of a cart load of cabbages."

"Off with their heads!" The cabbage man yelled. "One for each head of cabbage!"

"What?" Artymis whispered, looking to the man.

"Silence!" The guard held up a gloved hand to the man. "Only the king can pass judgment."

"What is your judgment, sire?" Another guard asked, his voice deep.

Artymis only cast a glance at the king: he had white hair with large bags under his eyes. He had a look of seriousness and stubbornness on his wrinkled face. He didn't look so forgiving. Artymis saw he was a hunchback. His robe was quite royal with it green colors, and earth symbols, and the strange crown upon the king's head. There was a jeweled ring on each finger, except the thumb. She looked over her shoulder, not noticing something familiar about this aging man.

The king stared at each juvenile: the boy, didn't look so intelligent. He had brown hair, tanned skin and clear blue eyes. The girl next to him, which the king assumed was his sister, did looked intelligent and her clear blue eyes asked for mercy. Both were dressed of the Water Tribe, so obviously, they were Water Tribe people. His eyes fell on the eldest of the three, a young girl of fifteen. She was dress all in white. The king's eyes blinked fast for a moment at the sight of the teenage girl, especially her necklace that had four beautiful jewels and a rose in the center. He also noticed there was a lemur hiding behind her.

He rose a finger. "Throw them - " He said in the most unexpected squeaky high voice, the friends listened for their fate. "A feast." He said, a smile on his wrinkled face. The guards and the cabbage man gasped. The friends just stared, open-mouthed at their surprisingly luck.

In just a few minutes, the three friends sat side-by-side on one end of a wide table, covered with food and sweets. Sokka and Katara had removed their thick coats. The king was behind Artymis, who sat between Sokka and Artymis. Both friends cast a worry look to their friend. The king placed a ringed hand on Artymis' chair.

"The people of this city have become fat from too many feasts, I hope you like your chicken with no skin." The king said, lifting a chicken piece in front Artymis' face.

"No thanks," Artymis said, shaking her head. "I don't eat meat."

The king rose an eyebrow at first, then turned to Sokka. "How 'bout you?" He asked, shoving the chicken in Sokka's mouth, who ate it hearty. The king left the three friends and made his way slowly to his seat on the other side of the table.

Katara leaned towards Artymis, so the king or Sokka couldn't hear. "Is it just me, or has this king have too many feats?" Katara whispered, Artymis made a small smile at this.

"So tell me," The king sat in his chair, looking straight at Artymis. "Where do you come from?"

Artymis thought it was strange that he only asked her, but answered anyways. "Kangaroo Island." She lied, she kept a straight face.

"Kangaroo Island?" The king repeated thoughtfully, Artymis nodded. "I heard that place was really hopping." The king said. The girls blinked in confusion, but Sokka instantly started laughing.

_Where have I heard that saying before? _Artymis thought, trying to remember. She and Katara turned to Sokka at his laugh.

"What?" He asked. "Didn't you get it?"

There was a yawn. The friends look across the table to see the king yawning. He lifted from his chair and said, "All these jokes are making me tired. If you don't mind, I'll retire."

"Hey that rhymed!" Artymis said, out of the blue. Katara and Sokka were now looking at her weirdly. "What?"

A chicken was hurled at Artymis. Artymis knew it would land in her open mouth and possibly chock her. So she used an airbending skill to stop the chicken right in front of her, she tipped her chair back but it fell into place. The guards gasped.

_Uh oh_, Artymis thought as she looked up at a triumph-looking king.

"There's an airbender among us!" The king pointed at Artymis accusingly, who let the chicken fall on her empty plate. "But not just any - the Avatar!" All friends sighed, they were caught red-handed, again. "So, what do you have to say for yourself, 'Arivana'?" The king asked.

"Ok!" Artymis stood up and held her hands up. "You caught me. I am the Avatar, but just doing my duty. You see I came here to see if the Firebenders were here, but if they were, they attack before so I say your city is cleared. And remember never to run with sharp objects in hands. Bye!" Artymis, Sokka, and Katara were already at the exit when the two guards beside the exit, blocked the doorway with their spears.

"Let us go!" Katara said angrily.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Sokka whispered. "He's nuts, remember!"

"You all will be staying here, and the Avatar will be challenged with three deadly challenges tomorrow." The king said, he looked to the guard standing beside him. "Take them to their chambers."

The guard leaned in to his king, "Milord, the good chambers or bad chambers?" He asked.

"Huh?" The friends were confused. Were there good and bad chambers for prisoners?

"The newly refurnished chamber." The king answered.

"The one that was bad but now is good?" The guard asked.

"Yes, because of the recent refurnishing..." The king and the guard got into a little dilemma.

"Hello?" Artymis said, waving her arms for attention. "Are we going or not?"

"Alright then!" The king said, then ordered: "Send them to the newly refurnished chamber that was once bad!"

The guards pushed the friends towards another exit, which would lead them to their prison chambers. Artymis turned her head around, ready to give a glare to the king, when she noticed something. She turned around completely and stared at the king. He was watching her. But Artymis looked into his light green eyes and her heart stopped. She opened her mouth but no word came out.

_It can't be...those eyes! _she thought, a guard pushed her onwards. _Anduril? _No response from Anduril. _Anduril, those eyes. _she thought, even though Anduril couldn't hear her. Artymis was still thinking of the king's eyes and where she had seen them. The guard pushed her into a grand room and the doorway that she had gone through, became a wall again. There was no other way out or in, except earthbending.

"These are the bad chambers?" Katara asked, "But they're so nice!"

"He said it was refurnished." Sokka pointed out, "It doesn't matter though - we're prisoners!" He looked around.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Katara asked, looking around too.

"The air vents!" Sokka said, not giving it much thought.

"None of us can fit!" Katara said.

"But Momo can." Sokka pointed out. He grabbed Momo, who was eating an apple he stole earlier. Sokka shoved poor Momo in the small air vent and shoving Momo in was a little difficult. "Get Appa and Anduril, boy!" Sokka said, giving Momo one last shove before he escaped through the vent.

"Artymis, we - Artymis?" Katara turned around and called out her friend's name. Katara and Sokka walked over to Artymis, "Art?"

Artymis was still standing where the guard left her, staring at the wall as if there was something there. She mouthed something.

"What?" Sokka asked, leaning in. "Say it again, please?"

"Nothing." Artymis said, shaking the thought from her head.

"Artymis, you're gonna have three deadly challenges tomorrow, at least get some sleep." Katara led her friend to a bed.

"Yeah, Art!" Sokka agreed, sitting on another bed.

Artymis refused. So she was sung to sleep by a soft lullaby sung by Katara:

_Go to sleep, my friend, go to sleep_

_Dream, dream, dream,_

_Dream of a fantasy realm,_

_Where you can fly the highest sky_

_Where you can swim the deepest ocean_

_Dream of a dream where fantasy becomes reality_

_Dream, dream, dream,_

_Dream, my child_

Katara opened her eyes and looked up to Sokka, her eyes shinning with tears of the lullaby her mother once sang to her. Katara found her brother already asleep. She smiled weakly. She took one last look at Artymis, who was sleeping, and laid down on her own bed.

"Mother." She whispered as she fingered the necklace around her neck. "Good night." She said out loud, even though Artymis and Sokka were already in dream land.

With that, Katara fell into a sweet dream. Her dream was of her mother, still alive. A dream where he mother was smiling and laughing.

* * *

_"Wait!" Zuko cried out, running after the distant figure. He now stood only six feet away from the figure, who had it's back to him. "Who are you? Turn around!" Zuko ordered, his hands swirling with fire. The figure turned around. Zuko gasped, "You!"_

_Avatar Artymis smiled, her eyes showing laughter. She lifted her hand and waved at him, moving her hand side-to-side very slowly._

_"What are you doing here?" The prince asked._

_Artymis didn't do or say anything, but smile at him. Her hands clasped behind her back. She tilted her head a bit and Zuko could see the suitor's rose in her brown hair._

_"Who gave you that rose?" Zuko asked. She remained silent. He then asked again, with anger: "Who gave you that suitor's rose?"_

_Artymis didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes in amusement. She opened her eyes and looked behind Zuko. He threw a fireball at her, which barely missed her cheek by a few centimeters._

_"Who gave you that rose?" He asked, yelling._

_"I did, Prince Zuko."_

_Zuko turned around. Falling into darkness at the sound of a familiar voice, laughing. Last he saw, was Artymis offering him her hand as he fell._

Zuko sat up and breathed heavily. He looked around, he was in his room. He sighed and bent his head down.

"Why?" He asked himself. "Why do I dream of her? Of Avatar Artymis?"

* * *

_"Hello?" Artymis called out, looking around. Her boots making a sound at each step. Everywhere she looked was dark, the only source of light there was, was a distant sphere. Artymis saw it and made a run for it. Within one step, her legs were already weary. Artymis kept running to the sphere, which didn't seem to get any closer to her._

_She stopped to catch her breath. She panted and looked up to the sphere. Only to see someone, in front of it. A certain someone she never thought she see again._

_"Gyatso?" Artymis whispered, her eyes wide._

_He nodded, a smile on his weary face. Artymis just stared at him for a second, then her eyes were full of joyful tears. With a cry of happiness, Artymis ran to him, new energy in herself. She was very close to him now. He opened his arms and smiled at her. Artymis spread her arms and was about to hug her father-figure..._

"Wake up." A hand violently shook Artymis' shoulder. She shot forward, and sat up on the bed of the 'prison' chambers. She panted and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Come." She looked to her right, to see a young soldier. He had woken her up.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake someone up when they're having such good dream?" Artymis asked, giving him a glare.

"You won't have any sweet dreams, at least, that's what the king said." The guard had an apologizing expression on his face.

Artymis gave him a confused look and looked to where Katara and Sokka should've been, which they weren't. They were not in sight, as well as Momo. "Where are my friends?" She asked, turning to the guard.

"The king said he'll let your friends go once you complete the challenges." The guard said, walking back to the doorway he had made with earthbending.

"And if I fail?" Artymis asked, following him.

"He didn't say." He said, and led her away from the chambers.

"Good morning, Avatar." The king greeted Artymis as she walked into the grand room again with two guards. Artymis held back a laugh at the sight of the king. The robe that he had on yesterday, was the same, except it was all different shades of purple. "First of all: how do you like my new outfit?" He asked.

_Say it calmly, Arty,_ Artymis thought and smiled very weakly. "Um, I think the color purple doesn't look good on you. Green and brown does, but purple just doesn't... go." She said as nicely as she could and not insulting. The guards gasped at how she 'insulted' the king.

The king nodded his head. "Excellent! I thought so too!" He said, "You passed your first test."

"Really? Cool!" Artymis relaxed, piece of cake.

"No, not really." The king lowered his eyes, then looked up at her. "The tests are more challenging then this one."

This made Artymis mad, she ran up to the king with the speed of wind. The guards were nearly thrown off their feet. "Release my friends and let us go!" She nearly yelled, her hands clenched into fists. The wind against her back and the king.

"I thought you say that, Avatar." The king said, a smile on. A crack from the right side of the room was heard. Artymis turned her face in that direction. Katara and Sokka, each held by a guard, were standing behind the made doorway. Each struggling as each guard placed an ice ring on their finger. "I decided to give your friends these: a creeping crystal ring." The ring on Katara's finger tighten and she struggled to take it off, but it was on too tight. Sokka struggled as well. "These rings - "

"I know!" Artymis interrupted. "Those rings grow rapidly. Covering the wearer of the ring in a crystal."

"By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in them." The king closed his eyes. "I'll stop the process, but only if you follow my rules, Avatar."

Artymis cast a worry look at her friends. The rings already took their first step into covering them.

"They already starting to creep!" Sokka yelled.

"I'll do whatever you want." Artymis muttered, her eyes glued to the ground angrily.

The king was satisfy by this response.

A few minutes later, all three friends were on a balcony in a dark creepy cave. A water fall hitting hard among the rocks in the very center of the cave. Katara and Sokka were held back by two guards and Artymis stood by the king and looked around for her first challenge.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked, looking at the king, who was just a little taller then herself now that Artymis actually looked.

"I lost the key to my lunchbox key, and I'm hungry.." The king said.

"And you want me to find it in this dark, very creepy cave?" Artymis guessed, eyeing the dark places of the cave.

The king shook his head and pointed to the hard-hitting rushing water. Artymis squinted, she saw a golden key hung on a metal chain. A ladder to reach it. All in the middle of the rushing water. "You have to retrieve it." He said.

"Really?" Artymis asked, casting him a confused look. "Piece of cake!"

With that, she jumped off the balcony. She was careful not to land directly on the sharp rocks from above or below the cave. She, instead, jumped off the rocks on it's side, just below the sharpness. She also carefully made her way to the ladder by climbing the rocks. Once or twice, she nearly fell to the ground, but managed to hang on tight. Artymis pressed against a rock as she looked up to the ladder and the water around it.

_Water, _she thought. _So powerful and deadly!_

Artymis made a jump for the ladder. At first she succeeded into clinging on the ladder, with a touch of airbending. But failed as she nearly tumbled to the ground. She clung onto a rock, holding on tightly as she panted.

"No one thought of climbing the ladder before, you know?" The king chuckled.

"Ha ha ha!" Artymis muttered. She made her way up to the rocks, that were hanging on the ceiling. She stopped between two rocks that were close together. She pressed her back against one, and her feet the other, as she though of a way to get the key. "Water is powerful." She muttered, looking to the ring that were on her friends. A shell of a crystal had already covered their entire hands and made it's way up to their elbow. Another part of crystal was added. "But, they always say that every element has a weakness... I got it!"

Artymis kicked the rock that she had laid her feet on. Her kick, along with her boots, managed to take the rock off. Artymis waved her hand out, and a powerful wave of air boosted the sharp piece of earth. It went instantly through the water. The piece of earth hit the door frame above the king's head, the golden key fell into his hands.

Artymis landed in front of him, her face showing anger. "Ok, I got you key. Enjoy your lunch. Give me back my friends, now." She ordered.

"Not so fast." The king said.

"What now?" Artymis asked.

"Now, now." The king shook his head, and looked to her friends. "Your friends are in the process of becoming crystals. To free them, you must face the next two challenges."

Artymis looked to Sokka and Katara, the crystals had entirely covered their arm. "What's the next one?" She asked.

"It seems I lost my pet, Flopsy." The king said from above Artymis. "And I miss him ever so!"

"Fine. I'll get him." Artymis muttered a curse under her breath as she looked around herself.

She was in a large built-in hole that was entirely, shockingly, made of rock. The king was behind the rail and was watching her. Katara and Sokka behind him, looking not so good. Artymis sighed and saw Flopsy instantly. A small bunny sitting upon a rock with huge floppy ears.

"There you are!" Artymis said happily, running up to Flopsy. "Found him!" She yelled over her shoulder to the king.

"Excellent!" The king said, "Bring Flopsy to me! Daddy wants to give Flopsy a hug!"

"Sure!" Artymis muttered as she picked up Flopsy in her arms and soothed his fur out. "What a good boy, you are Flopsy." She said.

_Thud!_

"Artymis - watch out!" Katara cried out.

Artymis slowly turned around and chuckled weakly. "Hi?" She said at a huge monster that was between a bunny with horns instead of floppy ears. Flopsy escaped from her arms. "Flopsy! Come back please!" Artymis begged, the monster roared behind her.

"Art - run!" Sokka yelled.

"Already on it, Soak!" Artymis yelled, running from the creature and chasing Flopsy. "Flopsy!"

The king laughed at the Avatar, and her attempt on "Flopsy".

"Flopsy!" Artymis yelled, as the small bunny disappeared into a hole. Artymis knelt in front of it and called the bunny out one more time. Something then clicked into her mind. "Wait, he's...?" She stood up and stared at the monster hurling towards her. "Flopsy?" She called out, hoping it was him.

She shield herself with her arms as dust arose. Realizing she wasn't hurt in any way, Artymis lowered her arms down and saw the creature in an awkward position. He was sitting, like a dog, looking at her with huge green eyes.

"Flopsy!" Artymis cried out, a smile on her face. She patted Flopsy's head.

"Flopsy!" The king called out. Flopsy ran up and jumped over the rail, and was scratched by his owner. "There's a good boy! Did that mean old girl scare you?"

"Mean old girl!" Artymis jumped up and stood on the rail, her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'mean _old _girl'?" She asked, "I'm not _that _old!" She lied.

"Uh, Art!" Sokka cried out.

Artymis drew her attention to him, she gasped. The crystal were growing very, very rapidly. Katara's body - except her feet and head - were covered in green crystals. Sokka was too, except crystals were already as high as Sokka's head. He fell from the unbalanced weight of the crystals.

"You ok?" Artymis asked, looking to Katara.

"Oh yes!" Katara said sarcastically. "The only thing out of place is: that I'm gonna be covered in crystals entirely!"

Artymis rolled her eyes and jumped in front of the king. "I'm ready for the next one." She said, this made the king smile that caused Artymis uneasiness.

"Your next challenge is a duel." The king explained, "And as a treat, you get to choose your opponent wisely." A man with three scars on his face smirked evilly. Another man whose built was strong, came out with an axe in his hand.

Artymis blinked and looked from one opponent to another. Man with scars, or man with axe. Both stood beside the king like his body guards. Artymis asked, "Can I do the enie-minnie-minie-mo?"

"Choose wisely." The king responded.

"Um..." Artymis though through it, then pointed at the king himself. "I challenge you!"

"Wrong choice, milady." The king said.

The hunch on his back straightened and he seemed taller now. The robe he wore ripped and exposed his fighter's body as an earth bender. He had a piece of green cloth around him as a skirt, beneath it some shorts. The king now seemed stronger now, not an old man anymore.

"Um, did I say you?" Artymis asked, innocently. She was instantly thrown onto the battlefield by the king's earthbending. Artymis got up with a bit difficultly. Katara and Sokka watched in horror at the king's strength against their Avatar friend.

"Thought I was an old, weak man, eh?" The king asked, making a powerful leap from the balcony to the field in front of Artymis. "Wrong! I am a very powerful earthbender!"

"I can see that." Artymis said, then asked, "Can I take it back? Can I pick the scary man with the scars?"

"Too late now!" The king yelled. "You might need this, Avatar!"

Artymis looked up and saw a guard tossing her a wooden staff. She caught it and stared at it amazed. The staff was an airbender's staff. Artymis saw her name written in black lettering upon the wood. "My staff?" She looked up to the king, "How did you - Agh!"

A large rock was being hurled at her, Artymis dodged it. She looked up and saw that the king had already started the fight. More large rocks where hurled at her, she evade and avoided. She heard the king mutter something about "typical airbending combat". More rocks barely missed her.

"This will take a while." Artymis panted.

The duel between earth and air began and was fought with difficulty.

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko whined, as his uncle presented him a cup of tea. 

"Zuko." Iroh said, "You never know if you like it, unless you try it."

"I don't want to try it though!" Zuko said angrily.

"Zuko..." Iroh warned.

"I'm busy!" The prince said.

Iroh rose an eyebrow and sighed. "Never know, unless you tried it."

"I'll never know if I'm allowed to go back home, unless I try to!" Zuko said, "For instant, capturing the Avatar!"

"Oh yes, about the Avatar..." Iroh explained to Zuko that the Avatar _did _go to Omashu.

"What!" Zuko yelled, "You said she didn't!"

Iroh shrugged. "Must have sneaked in or gone in disguise."

"I want to go get the Avatar - now!" Zuko commanded.

"Calm down," Iroh said, "We couldn't anyways."

"Why not?"

"The Avatar is in the palace of the earth king himself. From what I heard, she is being held as a prisoner." Iroh said, "Besides, we can't stroll in and expect to defeat the earth king, the most powerful earthbender."

Zuko groaned. "We wait here, 'till we have news on the Avatar's next move!"

Iroh nodded and asked, "You want to try the tea?" Zuko stomped out of the room. "Never know, unless you try." Iroh sipped his tea in peace.

* * *

Artymis spread her arms out and began to twirl around like a ballerina, with her staff in one hand. The dust and wind sped up and soon, she was in the middle of a tornado. Artymis closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the creation of her tornado. The king, on the other hand, lifted a huge rock and let it hover above him. He threw the rock to the tornado with his arms. It only cause him more trouble. The rock was fired back at him, with help from Artymis' tornado. He divided the rock into two halves with earthbending. Artymis, taking her chance, ran with wind and pointed her staff at him, a smirk on her face. The king smirked and looked above, with his hands up. Artymis realized a part of the rock was above them, ready to come crashing down upon them. 

The king chuckled, "Well done, Avatar. When you fight, you fight with much fire in your heart." He three the rock aside.

"No, just...fury." Artymis corrected him, lowering her staff.

The king disappeared beneath the earth and appeared before Sokka and Katara, who were in their final stages of the creeping crystals. Artymis twirled her staff and used it as a helicopter, she landed softly in front of the king and her friends.

"You've completed and passed all my test." The king announces, Artymis sighed from relief. "But, you must answer one question."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Artymis complained.

"No whining now." The king ordered. "What's the good of doing tests, if you don't learn anything?"

_He has a point_, Artymis sighed. "Alright, what's the question?"

"If you answer this one question, I'll set you all free." The king said.

"Come on!" Sokka whispered from behind.

"The question: what is my name?" The king asked.

Artymis blinked. "That's it? Your name?"

"Yes, and you don't have enough time." The king said, looking over to Katara and Sokka. He turned his attention back to Artymis, who was taken back by a familiarity.

_Can't be though! _she thought, the king left.

"I got it!" Sokka yelled in triumph.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Rocky."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, because..."

_Artymis! _Anduril's voice yelled in Artymis' head.

She blinked, _Anduril?_

_Finally! I've been trying to contact you, but your mind was too occupied._

_Anduril?_

_Yes?_

_Is it possible that my childhood friend could come back?_

A pause.

_Artymis, him? It's been over 100 years!_

_I know, but there's something about the earth king reminds me of him._

_Such as?_

_I did tests. They were strange, I had to open my mind to something different, and ... _Artymis closed her eyes. _His eyes._

_Eyes?_ Anduril was taken back.

_Yes! Exactly like his!_

_Could it...? It has to be!_

_I'll contact you later! _Artymis and Anduril broke their contact and Artymis turned her attention to Katara and Sokka, who were saying different names.

"Artymis?" Katara asked, "What do you think?"

"I - "

"We don't have much time!" Sokka warned as another part of a crystal added to the process.

"I know his name." Artymis said.

"How?" Katara and Sokka asked.

"Because, it was his eyes." Artymis answered, "His eyes showed a familiarity that is the same as someone I knew before."

Artymis stood before the earth king in the hall where she had met him earlier, who was once again dressed back in his green royal robe.

"So, have you figured out my name?" The king asked.

"Yes," Artymis hid a grin. "I could've known what your name was sooner, but I pushed it away. Opening my mind to possibilities, and that look in your eyes - " Artymis no longer could hide her smile. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"

Artymis ran up to her childhood friend and embraced him. King Bumi patted his friend's shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Artymis." Bumi said, "And you haven't changed - literally!" He smiled.

"A little help here!" Sokka muffled, he was covered in crystals, except his mouth.

"Yeah!" Katara's face was the only thing left that was not covered.

Bumi and Artymis parted their reunion embrace. Bumi held out his clenched fist and pulled his fist back, the crystals around the Katara and Sokka shattered. Bumi caught hold of a flying crystal and ate it.

"Delicious!" He said.

"So, Artymis?" Katara said. "This crazy, old king is your old friend, Bumi?"

"I'm not old!" Bumi defended, he looked to Artymis, who gave him a look. "Ok, I _am _old. But not too, too old."

"Why didn't you tell Art who you were before though?" Sokka asked.

"Art?" King Bumi repeated, and looked to Artymis. "New nickname?"

"Yeah," Artymis said.

"We all use to call you 'Arty'." The king said, and smiled. "The good old times."

"Arty?" Sokka said, looking to Artymis, who sent him a glare.

"But," Bumi said, facing Artymis seriously. "I do have a reason for giving you these tests, beside the fact that it's fun messing with people's heads. Artymis, in the last centaury you've been gone, many things have changed. Many. You must learn the other three elements: water, earth, and fire. Only then can you defeat the Fire Lord Ozai. And when you do, think like a mad genius!"

Artymis smiled and bowed her head in respect. "Thank you, for your wisdom, Bumi."

"You are in good hands." Bumi said, looking at Katara and Sokka. Momo suddenly perched on Artymis' shoulder. "How's Anduril?"

"Overprotective as usual." Artymis answered.

"I can see why." Bumi said.

"Why?" Artymis asked, "Me being Avatar? Yeah, you get use to it."

"No, because of the suitor's rose." Bumi suddenly got a serious, but scary look on his face. "Who's the guy?"

_Oh no!_ When Bumi got protective, especially when Artymis and him turned thirteen, he really did get overprotective.

"Um, no one!" Artymis lied.

"I can tell when you lie!" Bumi said.

"I am not!" Artymis defended herself.

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes, you are! Don't lie!"

"Can we discuss this later?" Artymis asked.

Bumi frowned, "Yes we will. But I'll find out who the guy is! I'll make sure Anduril tells me!"

"Overprotective brother?" Katara whispered into Artymis' ear.

"Yeah, very overprotective." Artymis whispered back. She turned back to Bumi and said, "I've got a challenge for _you_..."

Bumi and Artymis slid down the world's greatest super-slide. They laughed and cause the mischief they once did long ago. But the fun ended all to quickly, when Artymis had to head back on the trail to the North Pole. They were packing new supplies on Appa and Anduril, who seemed happy at Bumi's presence.

"Good to see you too." Bumi said, patting Anduril.

Artymis came over when Bumi finished talking to Anduril, Bumi turned to Artymis. "Anduril told me you have a certain Fire Prince on your trail." The serious, scary look came back on his face. "He's the guy who gave you the suitor's rose?"

Artymis eyes widen and she laughed. "Pu-lease! Prince Zuko? Yeah right!"

"Anduril, keep an eye on her, will you?" Bumi whispered to Anduril, who nodded.

"Oh and Bumi," Artymis said. "Thanks for giving my staff back. Thought it was gone for good."

Bumi nodded, "Gyatso gave it to me for safekeeping after you ran away. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"You knew I was still alive?" Artymis asked him, "How?"

"No other Avatar has come forth, so I knew you where still alive." Bumi said, he then frowned. "You know how worried I've been about you? I thought I die without my partner in crime!"

"Sorry about that!" Artymis laughed, then looked back at her staff.

"Anduril also tells me you have nightmares now." Bumi commented.

"Yeah," Artymis answered, "I have."

"Of what?"

"Of the past. How it all use to be. Before I knew I was the Avatar." Artymis replied, "And how things been since I was gone. I see ..terrible things. Maybe if I had stayed - "

"Stop dwelling on it." Bumi demanded.

"On what?" Artymis asked.

"Stop dwelling on the past." Bumi said, "It does no good for you. What's done is done. Nothing an change it."

Artymis lowered her head and held the staff tightly. "I can't though! It's too painful!"

"Artymis," Bumi said seriously. "To live a better life, you need to let go of the past."

"Let's go!" Sokka called out.

"Thanks Bumi!" Artymis embraced him once more.

"Anytime, Arty." Bumi bid her farewell and to her friends.

Katara and Sokka rode on Appa, and Artymis rode on Anduril. The flew above the clouds, leaving Omashu and King Bumi behind them. The sun was setting, and Katara and Sokka fell asleep. Artymis stared out in the distance. Thinking what Bumi had said.

"Let go of the past?" Artymis whispered to herself. "Can I?"

"You can." Katara said weakly from her sleep. Artymis smiled, her friend fell back to sleep.

Artymis stared at the setting sun, and the red sky. The ocean below them was mixed between the colors blue and red. She thought about what Bumi had taught:

_To live a better life, you need to let go of the past._

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa! This chapter was long! I hope you liked it, this chapter wasn't exactly free-style as the other ones, since I bought the episode on DVD. But I hope you enjoy. Yes, I had more humor in this chapter, since Bumi was in it - Bumi is awesome. Adios!**

**PrincessZula24400: Updated quickly again!**

**And-You-Are: Yeah, I think it'll be better and better now.**

**Firework (anon.): It wasn't meant that Zhao was gonna hit on Artymis, but I just had a great idea that he tell her lies about Zuko, and ... trouble. Yeah.**

**Firework: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list.**


	7. Deceived Yet Again

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my reviewers, readers, and - of course - my other friends!**

* * *

**-Deceived Yet Again-**

The sun was high in the sky by noon. Two days had already passed by without much excitement for the small traveling group, only the occasional little fights between Katara, Sokka, and Artymis. They would always be silent, when Momo would jump off either Katara's or Artymis' shoulder and land on Soak's head, who would wake from his sleep grumpy. He'd point an accusing finger at either his sister or friend. Today, though, it was different. The three, along with Anduril who would sometimes join in, played "I Spy".

"I spy with my little eye..." Sokka looked around.

"The ocean." Katara answered, reading Sokka's mind easily by his wandering eyes.

"Hey!" Sokka glared at her. "Ok, I'll go again: I spy with my little eye..." He searched again for something.

"A cloud." Artymis said, seated down next to Katara.

"You're good too!" Sokka then looked again for something. "I spy - "

"Appa." The girls chorused, then laughed while an upset Sokka scooted in his corner and muttered angrily to himself.

"Hey, I wonder where Prince Zuko went." Artymis commented thoughtfully, her eyes looking behind Appa. All she saw was the deep blue ocean and the end of Anduril's tail slithering behind him.

"Why do you wanna know?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I mean, he's just some hot-headed guy who just hunts us down and attempts to kill us."

Katara rolled her eyes and looked over Appa's saddle and down on the ocean. "You know, I would like to know where he is." She turned to her brother, "You know, so we can know where not to go and won't face a near-death experiment!"

Artymis chuckled and continued to look upon the ocean's surface. "I wish we could swim."

"Swim?" Sokka repeated.

"Yeah, just have a little break." Artymis explained.

"A break _would _be nice." Katara sent a glare to her brother, who had pushed them to travel non-stop.

"We had a break two days ago!" Sokka raised his arms.

"In Omashu?" Artymis asked and shook her head.

"Omashu wasn't really a break." Katara sided with her friend.

"But still! No Fire Nation came looking for us!" Sokka was gaping at them now.

"Sokka, we - " Katara was cut off by a tap from Artymis.

"I'll ask Anduril." Artymis crawled over to the other side of Appa's saddle and glanced at Anduril. _Anduril, do you and Appa want a little break?_

_That would be appreciated. _Was all Anduril's answer.

Artymis turned back to her friends, they already knew the answer. Katara sighed from relief, and Sokka stared at Anduril and tried to change both Anduril's and Appa's minds. He only failed. Artymis sat back down and smiled to herself as the distant brown line across the horizon came into view as Appa and Anduril headed to land up ahead. Artymis smiled at a break fro her and her friends. The bison and dragon landed on the uninhabited beach and laid down to rest as the three friends and Momo jumped off and ran on the sandy beach.

It was afternoon now.

"Wait for me!" Sokka whined, stumbling on the sand.

"Slow poke!" Katara called out over her shoulder, smiling. She was running almost side-by-side with Artymis, who had proposed a race.

"Come on!" Sokka tried to catch up, but the girls just had so much energy away that it seemed they would never stop running.

* * *

"Commander Zhao!" A Fire Nation soldier saluted to Commander Zhao, who had his back to him. 

Zhao turned around, "What is it?"

"Sir!" The soldier let his hand drop, but stood as still as a nutcracker. "I am here to report about strange creatures landing on the beach here. One looked liked a flying Buffalo and the other, looked liked a dragon."

"Flying Buffalo?" Zhao rose an eyebrow, "Dragon?"

"Yes sir."

Zhao turned his back, his hands clasped, and looked out to the trees in thought, he half turned his head. "Sent a small group of scouts and study the strange encounters. Have them report here at sunset."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and left.

_I wonder if... _Commander Zhao looked again at the trees. The Fire Nation grand campsite. "Captain?"

"Yes sir?" The captain came forth.

Zhao didn't say anything for about a second, then he turned around with a smirk on his face. "I have a plan in mind..."

* * *

Artymis shielded herself from the water that Katara was sending to her with her Waterbending skills she had so far. "No fair!" Artymis whined, but her smile instantly returned when Katara splashed more water, without Waterbending this time. 

"Fair enough?" Katara smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Her smirk was whipped off by a large splash. Now, she was soaked. "Sokka!" She turned and glared at her brother.

Sokka smirked and floated on the cool water of the beach. "_That _was fair." He said, and received a waterwhip for it. "Ow!"

"Want more?" Katara asked.

"Now, now you two." Artymis came and looked from one to the other. She sighed and smiled. "Boy, you two _do _fight a lot."

"Look who's talking?" Sokka said, looking to his friend.

"What do you mean?" Artymis asked, looking confused.

"Come on!" Katara strolled over to Artymis' side. "Like you and Anduril don't fight?"

"We do, but..." Artymis looked over her shoulder to sleeping Anduril and Appa beside him. Unexpectedly, Katara snatched the lavender rose from Artymis' hair swiftly. It didn't hurt, but it sure ticked the Avatar off. She whirled around and glared at laughing Katara. Sokka was gapping at what his sister just did. He had never expected _this_. "Give it back!" Artymis demanded.

"Tell us who gave it to." Katara teased, "Then I'll give it back to you."

"I already told you: nobody!" Artymis lied, trying to snatch the rose away from the Waterbender's hand.

Katara eyed the white ribbon and golden ring, her jaw fell.

"What?" Artymis asked.

"This is a - " Before Katara exposed the secret of the rose, Artymis snatched it and clutched it to her heart. Katara realized Artymis wasn't ready to reveal who her suitor was. Though she wanted to know who and wanted Sokka to know how vulnerable Artymis was to romance, she kept her mouth shut. It was against her better judgment, but she knew that her friend would tell them, maybe soon. "That rose was.. an ugly one!" Katara joked, Sokka knew she was lying, but went along with it.

Artymis placed the rose back in her hair, behind her ear and stared at Katara.

"Sorry," Katara apologized. Her apology was accepted by a splash of water in her face.

"Apology accepted" Artymis laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Katara did a soft waterwhip towards Artymis' legs. This went on between the girls as Sokka floated peacefully, even Momo splashed Sokka a bit.

He broke the fun as the sun started to set. "I'm hungry!" He called out.

"You know what?" Artymis asked, as her and her friends walked back to Anduril and Appa. "I am too!"

"Race you both!" Sokka began to run.

"Hey!" Katara sprinted after him, Artymis behind her.

"Now who's the slowpoke?" Sokka asked over his shoulder.

Artymis smirked and concentrated on the wind. Katara and Sokka saw a blur of white with dust arising from the ground. Both, a minute later, were eating coughing out dust. Artymis ran as fast as the wind and reached their small campsite way before her friends did. When they did arrive, they fell down near the fire and tried to breathe.

"Eh, what took you so long?" Artymis teased, trying to hide her grin.

"Ha ha! Very funny," Katara straightened up.

"You - " Sokka tried to say between breaths, " - cheated!" He fell flat on his bottom when he tried to get up.

"Not necessary." Artymis said in a teasing voice, she sat down as well as Katara.

They ate some fruit that King Bumi had given them. The food was suppose to last for five days, if you only had three meals a day. Momo ate a few nuts he found, Anduril and Appa left to find some meat to eat. So, only the three friends and Momo ate their dinner close their campfire. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon and a few stars started to appear upon the dark blue sky.

Sokka yawned. "'Night!" He said and snug in his sleeping bag.

Artymis and Katara looked at each other for a minute, and laughed quietly.

"Good night." Katara said, laying down in her sleeping bag.

"Sweet dreams." Artymis whispered, and closed her eyes.

An hour passed, and another, and Artymis was the only one wide awake. She slowly closed her eyes and opened them. Anduril and Appa still had not returned, which sort of worried her. Sokka and Katara were worried, but thought that the bison and dragon were having a hard time looking for dinner on an uninhabited-looking land. Artymis had tried to contact Anduril, but he was too far away apparently or had a very busy mind right now.

Artymis rose from her sleeping spot and carefully walked around the burned-out fire and her sleeping friends. She smiled when Momo leaped on her shoulder and chirped quietly. Artymis pressed a finger to her lips and started heading alongside the shoreline. She gazed over the ocean and listened to its wave softly crashing one another. Momo left her shoulder and ran up to a washed-away coconut.

"Found something, Momo?" Artymis bent down by Momo, who tried to bite the coconut. Artymis laughed softly. Before she even knew it, a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She muffled a scream and kicked. Momo, seeing this, screeched. Other dark figures, about five, came out and tried to tie down Artymis, but she refused to cooperate.

"Quiet, you weak woman!" A young man's voice hissed from behind her, now this really made Artymis mad.

_Weak, huh? _Artymis bit the man's hand and he backed away, holding back a yell. Artymis kicked him as well as any other man who attempted to even come near her. She used a small wave of powerful air and knocked them off their feet. Artymis knew she couldn't lead them to her friends, so she made a run into the trees with swift Momo as her guide. "Momo, don't stop!" Artymis warned. She kept running and dropped on her knees when she was in a clearing between trees. She panted and was on all fours, her hands gripping the soil. "I hope they haven't found Katara and Sokka," Artymis whispered, out of breath. _Last I saw, they were a few feet behind me._

"So, we meet again, milady?" A familiar voice asked.

Artymis looked up and saw Zhao standing between two trees, watching her. He smiled down on her in a way that made Artymis feel strange. She stood up quickly and wiped the soil off her hands behind her back. "Zhao! How'd you find me?" She asked nervously.

"I was stationed here." Zhao began to explain her. "I decided to get some fresh air, and that was when I heard a familiar voice yelling." He offered her his hand, "Are you hungry, Artymis?"

"Um..." Artymis' voice was full of doubt, as well as her mind. Maybe, Zhao would help her and her friends from those men. "I suppose I am." She placed her hand on top of his, she was glad her hand wasn't as dirty from the soil.

Zhao smiled and led her away from the clearing and on a dirt path. He turned his head around to make sure she wasn't in doubt. He smiled when he saw that the lavender rose that he had given her was behind her hair in her brown hair. "I see you still have my gift," He commented.

"Yes, I do." Artymis said, she then asked. "Zhao, did you know - " She was cut off when Zhao led her to a campsite of the Fire Nation, guards on duty on the outskirts of the camp. The camp had a few watchtowers and many tents with the Fire Nation symbol.

"Wait here, milady." Zhao left and began talking to a man who was stationed just a few feet away from them. After talking to the guard for half a minute or less, Zhao came back. "Follow me." Artymis hesitated, she could feel the wide eyes of the guards on her. Something didn't feel right. Zhao saw her doubt and asked her quietly, "You do not trust me?"

"What? No!" Artymis replied softly.

"Then?" Zhao offered her his hand again.

"Zhao..." Artymis opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it when she saw that Zhao seemed saddened at her doubt of him. "I do trust you, I was just... nervous."

She overlapped her hand over his again and he led her around the tents towards a grand tent, at the entrance, there was two guards. Zhao led her inside the tent. In the grand tent, there was a large piece of red cloth that had the Fire Nation symbol in the center on one end of the tent. There was a table, it was long but not too long, with a chair at each end. On another wall, there was a map of all four nations.

Zhao left Artymis in front of the world map. She looked at the map, and remember a memory as she pinpointed where the Southern Air Temple once was. Zhao went behind a draping cloth and came back out with a familiar white box. "Artymis?" Artymis turned her attention to him as he stood in front of her. "Did you forget something? A gift, perhaps?"

Artymis gave him a questioning look. He smiled and opened the white box in front of her. Artymis' jaw dropped. It was the dress that Zhao gave her. "Where did you - ?"

"I found it among the trees." Zhao cut in, "Perhaps you dropped it? I would be filled with despair to find you didn't like my gift."

"Oh no!" Artymis shook her head, "I didn't even know it was missing." She confessed, looking up to Zhao. Was he mad? She only found him smiling at her. "Thank you though, for finding it." She gently took the box back. _Where _did _he find? I don't remember it disappearing. Unless, it fell off of Appa's saddle then - _her thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected question that Zhao asked her.

"Perhaps, you will join me for a dinner?" He asked her, Artymis gave him a startled look. "It gets lonely for a man like me to eat dinner, and not be accompanyed by a princess like you."

Artymis blushed when Zhao called her a princess. She dropped her eyes and smiled. She looked up at him and gave him her answer: "I do."

"Very well," Zhao said, he left the tent for Artymis to change into her dress.

Artymis did feel uncomfortable about changing, but found a changing screen in a corner. She went behind it and changed from her outfit to the beautiful lavender kimono. Once she was done with that, Artymis hid her necklace under the fabric, just in case Zhao was going to ask her about it. She didn't want him to know she was the Avatar, she was on friendly terms with Zhao now, that she didn't want to reveal that she had abandoned the world 100 years and let Prince Zuko break out a war. Artymis still wore her white boots, since she didn't have anything to wear around her feet. She folded her white outfit and placed it in the white box and left it behind the changing screen.

_I look... different. _She thought as she gazed at her reflection in a mirror. The lavender kimono made her look more elegant and a little older. The dress trailed behind just as she thought, but not too much. The sleeves were a little too big for her. Artymis looked at herself in the mirror again. _What would the others - Katara, Sokka, Appa, Anduril, and Bumi - think if they saw me right now? Would they be worried? Happy? Surprised_? She thought they would be more surprised, since she was one not to fond of dresses - especially kimono. Artymis, to make sure Anduril and Appa was safe, she tried to contact Anduril.

_Anduril? Can you hear me? _Artymis' only answer was an invisible force nearly knocking her off her feet! She managed to hold her ground. _Anduril? Anduril? Anduril! _For a few seconds, there was no answer. _Maybe, he's just busy..._

* * *

Away from the Fire Nation campsite, further into the woods, was a small bonfire. There were two large, strong metal cages with two creatures in them. A bison and dragon. In their imprisonment, the creatures were weak, very weak. They were drugged and captured. Giving no food, brought the creatures' strength down even more. Both were sleeping, so they would not roar. Otherwise their roars would carry out down the beach where two people were sleeping soundly. 

- _Anduril! _Anduril immediately opened his eyes. He heard Artymis' worried voice in his mind, calling out in his mind. He growled when he saw what was done to him and his companion, who still slept. Anduril rose his head and gave out a terrifying roar that spread.

Appa, awoken by this, gave out a roar as well.

"Quiet you creatures!" A Fire Nation captain commanded, shouting.

"What had happened, captain?" Commander Zhao came forth before the caged creatures, who gritted their teeth at all of the Fire Nation people.

"The creatures have awoken sir!" The captain saluted.

"I can see that, captain." Commander Zhao snapped, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have heard the roars that would awake people miles and miles around here!" Zhao glared at the creatures. "Give them the drugs again." He turned and left.  
Anduril and Appa growled, and both gave out a roar of pain, as a soldier injected a shot in them.

* * *

Artymis was standing before the world map. She half turned her head when she heard roars. She looked around, where had she heard those roars before? It sounded like a creature was in pain. Two actually. The second roar had a different sound to it and belonged to another creature. 

_Anduril?_

She turned and went towards the tent's only entrance and exit. She pushed the cloth away a bit and peered outside. There was no one, but you could hear other soldiers joking and laughing among themselves. The two guards standing guard at the Commander's tent, sense her, they both turned their masked faces to her. Artymis disappeared behind the cloth and walked back to the world map. She heard the roars again, her hair whipped around as she turned her head.

_Appa? _Artymis listened for more sounds, but heard no more. _Maybe, it's just a whale or something._

Before she could really confirm her suspicion, Commander Zhao entered the tent. He looked up to see Artymis. He blinked in surprise and sent her smiled. Zhao walked up to her, gently held her hands and kissed them as any gentleman would. Artymis could tell her cheeks were getting red, she lowered her face and smiled sheepishly when Zhao looked up to her.

"I believe I am dinning with a princess, today." Zhao commented. He sat on one end of the table and Artymis sat on the other, directly across from Zhao. He sat down and filled his plate with the food that a few servants served after Artymis dressed and was waiting for Zhao to return.

Artymis filled her plate very little, since there was mostly meat to eat. Luckily, though, there was salad and fruits and vegetables. She ate politely with the silverware, was this all Bumi did, now that he was king? Eat in silence in his palace. _Poor Bumi_, she thought, _if must've been really lonely for him. And having me with Sokka and Katara probably brighten him up._

"Artymis?" Artymis looked up from her food and up at Zhao. "May I ask, where do you live? I've seen you in two different places now, not to mention they are very far away."

Artymis blinked. "I travel a lot, so I really have no home."

"Alone?" Zhao asked, drinking from his cup.

"Yes." Artymis answered, "Sometimes with my friends, though. But I am traveling alone for right now." She suddenly remembered Sokka and Katara, all alone. "Zhao, I remember there were two people I met here, on the beach."

"On the beach?" Zhao repeated, but he knew very well she meant the Water tribe peasants.

"Yes, I would like to check up on them, to see if they're alright." Artymis said.

Zhao rose a hand, "No need, milady, I'll tell one of my men as soon as possible."

Artymis smiled from relief. Zhao was so nice to her. She continued eating, and she and Zhao began to know one another a little more. Though, he was the one asking her many questions, Artymis answered them all while not trying to reveal her secret mission. But she scarcely got anything out of Zhao, she noticed. Did he have a bad past, and wanted to forget it?

"Zhao?" Artymis had just finished her food. She looked at Zhao, who looked up. "Did you know that the rose you gave me, was a suitor's rose?" She asked.

Zhao remained silent for a moment. The expression on his face was hard to tell. "I knew."

"Then, why didn't you tell me?" Artymis asked.

"I thought you knew." _Though, I knew you wouldn't. A suitor's rose is over a thousand years old, but Airbenders - such as yourself, Avatar - wouldn't know. _Zhao kept this to himself though. Why ruin a perfect plan now?

"Well, I didn't!" Artymis' cheeks were rising with heat now.

"Why are you mad?" Zhao asked her.

Artymis cooled down and sighed, "I had wished you told me."

Zhao rose from his chair and walked to Artymis' end. He touched her hands and rose her from her own chair. He brought her a little close to him, but not too close. He gave her a tiny smile, "I am sorry, milady."

Artymis knew she should at least forgive him. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Artymis was about open her mouth and say something, but a voice outside the tent interrupted them.

"Commander Zhao?"

Zhao passed Artymis to speak with a Fire Nation soldier, who whispered something to the commander. Artymis let her eyes wander, she didn't notice Zhao giving her a look between worry and anger once he was informed of an unexpected guest. The soldier was dismissed and Zhao laid a hand on Artymis' shoulder, she turned around to face him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just need to speak with someone." Zhao bowed his head, "I will be back, milady."

"Um, ok." Artymis watched Zhao go. She sighed and walked around the tent. She pulled a strand of hair away from her hair. Artymis crossed her arms and hoped Zhao would come back soon.

* * *

Prince Zuko waited for Commander Zhao to come. His uncle waited beside him. Zuko knew they weren't welcome, but he desperately needed more fuel for his ship. He had tracked the Avatar non-stop 'till there was only a tiny bit of fuel left in his ship. Zuko waited at the Fire Nation's campsite, two guards watching him. 

_What are they looking at? _the prince thought. His golden eyes narrowed as Commander Zhao came before him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite banished prince." Zhao taunted, smirking.

"Commander Zhao," Iroh bowed down respectably. Zuko remained standing still.

"We need you to provide us fuel." Zuko said, getting to the point.

Zhao rose an eyebrow, then did something Zuko didn't expect him to do - at least not so fast. "Fine," Zhao turned to one of his soldiers. "Be sure they have enough fuel."

The soldier saluted him. "Yes sir."

"Why, thank you, Commander Zhao." Iroh thanked, with his usual generous voice. But he knew as much as his nephew that Zhao was up to no good.

"Just as long as you're out of my sight." Zhao said rudely, he was walking away when the old man asked:

"Might we have some tea?"

Zhao closed his eyes in frustration. "Not today, I have a special guest."

"A guest?" Iroh asked.

"What kind?" Zuko asked.

Zhao turned to the prince, "Oh, a certain someone. A young maiden."

"Your cousin?" Iroh offered.

"No, someone else." Zhao said. "Someone you are not allowed to see. Now if you excuse me, my guest is waiting." With that, Zhao left.

_He's up to no good_, Zuko thought as he and his uncle, along with an escort of Fire Nation soldiers, returned to their ship. Zuko sat on a boulder while his ship obtained more fuel.

Iroh went over to his nephew. "Something troubling you, my nephew?"

"Yes, it's Zhao." Zuko answered. "He seemed to eager for us to go."

"Yes, indeed." Iroh agreed.

Zuko got up from the boulder and said, "I want to go back."

"But why?" Iroh asked.

"I want to see who is his special guest." Zuko answered.

"Well, it's a young maiden, we know that for sure." Iroh said.

Zuko looked around to make sure no one was looking, only his uncle, he was lucky it was dark. Zuko slipped into the trees, his uncle behind him, and snuck back into the Fire Nation camp.

* * *

Artymis fingered her hair and sighed. What took Zhao so long? She was starting to get bored and knew she had to get back soon, if she wanted to get there before Anduril and Appa and before sunrise. Artymis decided to leave, but leave a note for Zhao. So he could understand why she had left before he returned. He wouldn't mind. Artymis grabbed the white box and was about to get behind the changing screen. But she felt something bad was happening. With the white box in one hand, Artymis pulled the draping cloth of the tent and peeked outside. The guards that were once standing outside, had fallen. Artymis stepped out of the tent and looked around. She gasped. 

Nearly half the campsite of the Fire nation was on fire. There were shouts and yells. Fire was thrown everywhere. Artymis bent down to one of the fallen guards, she felt his pulse. He was still alive. Artymis sighed from relief. She stood up and called out, "Zhao?" A piece of lying wood hit her on the back of her head and she fell on her stomach. No one didn't notice the Avatar had fainted.

* * *

Prince Zuko had never expected this. Nearly half the campsite of the Fire Nation was on fire. Zuko and his uncle had tried to avoid the attacks of soldiers while trying to find Zhao's "special" guest. When they dodged fire attacks, some of the tents caught on fire and the fire would spread. Zuko was separated from his uncle and intended to find him. He took a wrong turn and found himself nearby Commander Zhao's tent. He smirked. Maybe he _would _find out who the special guest was. 

He was rushing towards the tent, when a lavender figure caught his eye. A young maiden was lying on the ground with a lavender kimono on. Zuko guessed this was the guest. He bended down and turned her over carefully. He nearly dropped the maiden when he found who it was.

Avatar Artymis.

Zuko was shocked at her appearance though. Her lavender kimono with white roses made her look more like a rich lady, then the strong and rebellious Avatar she was. Her hair was down and wavy, it framed her face. But he balled his hand into a fist for some unknowing reason when he saw the lavender suitor's rose behind her ear, in her hair. Zuko relaxed and pushed a lock of hair away from Artymis' face, she seemed to have fainted or something.

_She looks some sort of a princess._

"So, _you're _Zhao's special guest." The prince muttered, still staring at her face.

"Yes, she is."

Zuko looked around.

Commander Zhao was walking calmly towards him and the Avatar. A look of mischief on his face. "And I appreciate it if you let the Avatar go, Prince Zuko."

Zuko smirked, "I don't think so." He sent a fire punch at Zhao. Zuko lifted the Avatar in his arms in bridal style and carried her away. He had placed the white box from her hand in her lap, he didn't know what it was for, but he did it anyway. Zuko rushed out of the burning Fire Nation campsite. Just as he suspected, the soldiers that Zhao had sent earlier were still there, even though he was sure the ship had enough fuel now.

_Damn! _he thought, _If I loose the Avatar now, I can never regain my honor! _

Zuko stepped out in the open, so the soldiers would clearly see him. One of the soldiers turned and pointed at Zuko. "Look there! Get him!" The same soldier advanced forward but was hit square in the chest by a spark of fire. Zuko smirked and turned his head to see his Uncle Iroh in fighting position. "Seize him!" The rest of the soldiers, about four, aimed their spear at the old man. Zuko knelt down and laid Artymis down on the ground. He and his uncle began fighting the soldiers, which were quite easy.

Once they were done, and the soldier were down, Iroh turned to his nephew. "You have improved, Prince Zuko." His eyes fell on sleeping Artymis, "So, you have found the Avatar? How?"

Zuko turned his back on his uncle, walked over to Artymis, and picked her up in bridal style again. "The Avatar was Zhao's special guest." He answered. Zuko walked up the plank to his ship with her still in his arms.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked, following his nephew. There was no crewman on deck, all of them fell asleep and returned to their small dormitories. Zuko took Artymis to his room and laid her down on his bed. "Zuko?" Iroh entered Zuko's room with a questioningly look on his face.

"The Avatar seemed to have fainted from a hit or something." Zuko explained, his hand on the back of Artymis' head as he laid her head down on his pillow. Zuko placed the white box from her lap on the floor beside the bed. He knelt down by the bed and stared at Artymis' face. He didn't realize he was doing this, really.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh was now really confused by the prince. "Are you alright?"

Zuko blinked and stood up, he turned his face to Iroh. "Uncle, I think we're finally going home now."

Iroh smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do believe so now." He turned and walked out of the room, but stopped at the doorway. He half turned his head, "And if I might say, the Avatar's kimono suits her, don't you think Prince Zuko?"

Zuko stared at his uncle in confusion and back at the Avatar, wondering where she had gotten the kimono she was wearing. Was it from Zhao? Zuko felt heat rising in him, he didn't know why, but he was jealous.

"Yes, I think so too." Iroh grinned.

"But, I haven't even said anything!" Zuko glared at his uncle, "And besides: that stupid kimono is too - too - "

" - Too plain for her, Zuko?" Iroh cut in.

"No!" Zuko nearly shouted, "She's not even pretty!"

Iroh frowned and sighed, but he remained to say: "'Her eyes like shining emeralds'." He teased and quickly left before Zuko could whine.

"I didn't mean it when I said it," Zuko muttered. _Or did I? _He looked again at Artymis, who still slept as if she was dead. "I wonder how it feels like to..."He muttered. _Kiss her_.

Zuko knelt down and his face hovered over Artymis'. He overlapped his right hand on top of both of her, which were setting on her stomach. With his free hand, Zuko pushed a small strand of her hair away from her face and stared at her. He placed the same hand under her back and pushed her up only a little. He softly gripped her hands and he neared his face to her. Zuko blinked his eyes and he slowly parted his lips. He felt an emotion, a strange one, inside of him that he couldn't explain. Zuko closed his eyes and didn't realize that the Avatar's eyes were fluttering open. His lips, a centimeter away from her own...

* * *

Commander Zhao groaned in frustration and glared at where Zuko was, with Artymis in his arms. Zhao stood up and marched across the burning campsite. He balled his hands into fists. 

_I was close,_ he though angrily. _So close into getting the Avatar and ruining the prince's chance of ever returning! So darn close!_

"Commander!" A soldier stopped in front if Zhao.

"What is it, now?" Zhao snapped.

"It's the creatures: the bison and dragon."

"What about them?"

"They have just escaped."

* * *

Artymis fluttered her eyes open to find Prince Zuko's face hovering over her own. She also felt a hand gripping her own softly, and another hand under her back. She suddenly felt a waking emotion coming from her, a sweet and yet strange emotion that she had never felt before. The closer Zuko's lips were to her own, the stronger the emotion became until Zuko's lips were a centimeter away from her own. Artymis didn't hesitate, she held her hands up and pushed Zuko away. She laid there for a second, somehow regretting what she had done to drive Prince Zuko away. Artymis ignored the feeling of regret and hugged herself as if a mean to protect herself. 

"Pervert!" Artymis said out loud, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What did I do?" Zuko got up from the floor and glared at him.

"Try to steal a kiss from me!" Artymis stopped for a moment and looked around herself. She had just realize that she was in Prince Zuko's room, judging by the furniture and all. That was when she realized that she sitting on a bed, Prince Zuko's bed. Artymis jumped off and gave Zuko another hard look. "Just wait 'til my brother hears this! He's gonna - " She couldn't finish because Zuko had run towards her and grabbed her arms. His strong and hard grip would leave a mark on her arms, Artymis knew. His face was really close to her own now. She breathed heavily as she stared into his golden eyes.

"I wouldn't count on seeing that dragon." Zuko hissed, his glare came hard on her.

"Prince Zuko! We should celebrate!" Iroh came in, a happy look on his face and two cups in hand. "With some tea - " He stopped and stared at the two teenagers. "Maybe I should come back later?"

Zuko turned his face to his uncle, he sent his uncle a hard look. "Uncle! Can't you see I'm busy?"

Artymis didn't hesitate. She lifted her knee up and kicked Zuko's stomach. His grip on her arms loosened, Artymis grabbed the white box, which she spot immediately, and ran out of the prince's room. Iroh dropped his cups and placed a hand on the Avatar's arm.

"Avatar!" Iroh pleaded, his voice a mixture of kindness and anger. "Please understand - "

"Let go of me!" Artymis shooed his hand away and ran up the stairs to the deck to escape.

But Prince Zuko recovered quickly, and two seconds after the Avatar ran out of the room. He reached the bottom of the stairs and extended a hand out and caught the Avatar's ankle and pulled her down. Artymis nearly fell, but only she managed her balance with one hand on a step. She twisted around and attempted to kick Zuko, he easily missed. Artymis , with a wave of her arm, sent an attack - similar to a waterwhip - and it made Zuko loose his grip on her ankle.

"Get back over here!" Zuko shouted, looking up.

Artymis made it to the top of the stairs and ran across the deck. She went to the front of the ship and nearly was thrown over the rail. She gripped the rail and looked around, her hair whipped by the wind. Zuko was at the top of the stairs, when he froze in his place, he stared at the Avatar as if he just realized she was there.

_She looks...beautiful._ Zuko thought, as his eyes bore into her green ones.

_Why is he just standing? _Artymis thought, blinking in confusion. _Staring at me? _"What? What a re you staring?" She snapped.

Zuko's eyes moved over to her suitor's rose. "I need to know who gave that to you?" he asked.

"My suitor's rose?" Artymis was taken back. "For what? So you can kill them too?"

"Just tell me!" Zuko demanded.

"If you must know!" Artymis said, "Zhao gave it to me!"

_Zhao? _Zuko lost it. "Zhao? Zhao!" He felt fire rise in him quickly. "That son of a - "

"He's way better than you!" Artymis cut him off. "He's far more nicer and controls his temper! He, at least, didn't try to kill his own father!" Artymis didn't care if anyone was listening or if it was making Zuko mad, she needed to have a saying. _And Zhao _is _nicer than this spoiled brat! _This was the first time she had thought of anyone being spoiled or thinking rotten of them.

"What are you talking about?" Artymis could've sworn she saw a shadow of pain across his face.

"Zhao told me everything!" Artymis answered.

"He's a liar!" Zuko took a step forward.

"You're the liar!" Artymis shouted back, she turned and jumped over the rail of the ship.

Zuko ran to where she was standing and watched her go down to the dark waters. She seemed to have already gone below. "Avatar!" He shouted, his hands gripping the rail nervously.

"Prince Zuko..." He heard his uncle come close and lay a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko shut his eyes. "Uncle, how can she listen to Zhao's lies?"

"Zhao seduced her." Iroh began to put a few pieces together. "It was the suitor's rose, and I bet the kimono. The Avatar was seduced, Prince Zuko."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Artymis reached the beach, very close by where Katara and Sokka were. She was dripping wet when she collapsed on the sandy floor. "That wasn't...what I had in mind!" She gasped, and pulled her wet hair away from her face. She sat up and looked down on her dripping wet kimono. "Oh great! Now my dress!" She groaned. Artymis looked up and studied the sky. "Sunrise is four hours away. better hurry!" 

_But that sure took me a long time to get away from Zuko's ship and come _close _to my own campsite, _she thought.

_Maybe because your freakin' kimono has lots of fabric! _Another voice popped up in her mind.

_Shut it_, Artymis silently commanded, in a deadly tone.

Artymis went behind a large boulder and changed into her white outfit that was in her box - luckily her outfit didn't get too wet. She placed the kimono carefully in the box. Artymis looked at her reflection in the waters and combed her hair with her fingers. She stopped in the middle of the process and gazed at her reflection on the glassy water.

"Why did he want to kiss me?" She whispered to herself. "I'm not that pretty." Artymis leaned closer to her reflection and her green eyes widen in horror. Right behind her, in the reflection, was Prince Zuko. His golden eyes were staring at her. Artymis twisted around in her seat and looked wildly for Zuko. He wasn't there. Artymis looked back in, it was just her reflection that was there. She sighed and laughed softly and uncertainly to herself. "I must be loosing my mind! Why am I thinking of that spoiled prince anyways? He just tried to steal a kiss from me and nearly swore about my suitor!" She hadn't realized she called Zhao 'her suitor'. Artymis stood up, with the white box in hand, and looked carefully around.

_Was he really here? _she asked herself silently. She shook her head. "Maybe not."

Artymis walked away to her sleeping friends. She was in deep thought of Prince Zuko when she fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

"Art, wake up." Katara's voice seemed distant at first, but Artymis' eyes fluttered open to see Katara's bright face.

"What is it?" Artymis mumbled.

"It's morning," Katara answered, "Time to get up."

Artymis groaned and pulled the sheets over her head. "No!" She whined.

Katara placed her hands on her hip. She frowned and began tearing the sheets way from Artymis. "Come on, sleepy head!" Katara teased.

Artymis groaned again, but decided not to fight with Katara so early in the morning. Artymis stood up, stretched, and folded her blanket. Artymis looked around when done and saw Appa and Anduril, both looking tired. Artymis came over to them and asked, "Are you both ok?"

_Yes, we both are._ Anduril answered, he surveyed Artymis closely. _There's something different about you._

_What makes you say that? _Artymis telepath him. She climbed on Appa and placed her blanket on his saddle, protecting her white box from view. She jumped off and patted Appa softly.

_Something happened. _Anduril's large eyes winced. _What happened?_

_Nothing._

_Then why are there bruises on your arms - both of them if I might add? _Anduril pointed out.

Artymis stopped and looked at her arms. Where Zuko had grabbed her, there were bruises. They weren't too big, but anyone could spot them. And they were purple too. _Um...I hit myself against a few rocks last night. _She looked to Anduril. _What happened to _you _last night?_

_Appa and I went for a hunt. It was very difficult._

_Whatever. _

_Artymis! I'm done with you! _Anduril watched her walk away to Sokka and Katara, who were eating their breakfast. _Bumi told me to keep an eye on you!_

_And you are, big brother. Bye! _Artymis sat next to Katara, who handed her her breakfast: fish. Artymis ate it hearty. Unfortunately, Katara noticed the bruises as well as Sokka.

"Artymis, why are there bruises on your arms?" Katara asked.

Artymis knew that Katara and Sokka didn't wake up since she left them last night. They had no clue, like Anduril and Appa, the events last night. "Oh, I just hit myself against some rocks." Artymis lied.

"Art, stop lying." Sokka said seriously.

"I'm not!" Artymis argued.

"Then tell us the truth." Katara pleaded.

Artymis sighed, "Ok, I'll tell you." The look on her face was serious. "I was sleep walking - "

"You sleep walk?"

"Shut up!" Artymis snapped. She glared at Sokka, the one who interrupted. She sighed again and continued: "Anyways, I sleep walk. I did last night and I was walking thought two trees, they were so close together that I hit my arms. They had hard bark, so naturally, I got these bruises."

"But they look like someone grabbed you." Katara pointed out, examining the bruises on her friend's arms.

"Um...yeah." Artymis said uncertainly, "Well they aren't!"

Katara frowned, Sokka sighed.

"What?" Artymis asked her friends.

Sokka glanced at Katara, who just shook her head. "Nothing." She lied.

"Ok, well.." Artymis' voice died off.

Out of the blue, Momo came and snatched up three pieces of fish that were suppose to be the friends' lunch. "Hey!" they cried out. Momo turned to and stared at them. One fish in his mouth, and two in his small hands. The friends stood up and ran after Momo, who tried to escape. They chased Momo everywhere on the beach.

"Momo!"

"Come on, you thief!"

"That's _our _lunch!"

"MOMO!"

The friends forgot about their troubles and the lies they told one another as they chased the lemur. The sun shone bright and the sky was clear of clouds. The trees silent, even though deep inside, the Fire Nation began to repair their campsite as a commander sailed off to guard the Fire Nation borders. A ship carrying the prince began to take off.

* * *

**Author's Note: I updated! I'm sorry if I updated as fast, it was because I redid this chapter (it was supposed to be the "Imprisoned" episode) but a friends lend me this idea of our two fav. characters close to kissing. I hope you like it, I think this wasn't a very good chapter. The way I wrote it and all. The idea of Zuko and Artymis being REALLY close to kissing was good, I know it would've been better if I made them kiss, but - as I always say, these things must build up and the must take time. Be patient, please. Besides, it would've rushed into their romantic relationship too fast! Well, I do hope you enjoy and tell me if I made any mistakes at all, k? Oh, and ideas are welcomed! Now, thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter:**

**PrincessZula24400: Yes, you were the first to review. And, are you online like freakin' 24/7? You're almost the one who always review first! But, hey, I don't blame you, 'cause I usually do that to the stories I like! lol Thanks, anyways!**

**Mermaid Ninja: Yes, thank you very much. I also thought it was clever as well. I had the "Suitor's Rose" idea for a while now, it kinda different than the Water Tribe's thing - see, they're for ENAGAGEMENT. While the rose is a suitor. Big difference, huh? My mind is so creative! lol**

**Firework: O.O Dang! You really want me to update, huh? And, yeah it IS a ZukoxOC thingy and the Zutara (shivers I HATE Zutaras! No offense to people who write/read them. It's just, she's like 14 and he's like 16 - not too much of an age difference, but still!) stories are getting a little old. But I saw this really cool video of one, I only saw it 'cause it had two "Phantom of the Opera" songs and it was good! Well, thanks for the reviews - three, I might add!**

**I will see ya l8ter!**


	8. Imprison

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**-Imprison-**

"I hate you!" Artymis playfully hit Anduril on his side. She looked to Appa, then kicked him softly. "You too!"

"What did they do?" Katara asked, she had just finished folding a blanket that Sokka refused to fold.

Katara and Artymis were waiting for Sokka to return, he had gone out to get them lunch. They all had landed on ground in the woods. After another few days of flying, they all need some rest. And Katara said they better save their food for emergencies, so Sokka went hunting. Momo already had his lunch, he was eating a leaf.

"They're teasing me!" Artymis explained, like a child would to her teacher.

"About what?" Katara asked, saddling the blanket onto Appa's back.

"Anduril is teasing me and Bumi!" Artymis waved her arms. "He said that when we kids - like, what? Five? - we played a little game..." Her voice drifted.

"Of what?" Katara sat in front of her friend. She couldn't hide a grin, she knew where this was leading to.

"We use to play...incesinrins." Artymis mumbled, crossing her arms, and glaring at Anduril, who Katara could've sworn was smiling.

"What, Art?" Katara asked again, leaning in.

"Princess and Prince." Artymis said, louder. "It was a game where I was a princess, and Bumi was my brother the prince. Anduril was the bad guy. I got kidnapped, Bumi rescues me."

"That's it?" Katara was surprised.

"What'd you expect?" Artymis asked.

"I thought it was a marriage game or something!" Katara said.

Artymis shut her eyes and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Heck no! He's like my brother!"

"How many brothers do you have?" Katara joked, a smile on her face. Artymis smiled. "What's so bad about the game though?"

Artymis sighed. "One time, Bumi and Anduril made a deal behind my back: Anduril would kidnap me, like always in our game. He would tie me up to a tree and I had to wait for Bumi to rescue me."

"And?" Katara persuaded.

"He never came," Artymis said. "Well, he did. But I was waiting there like an idiot for about three hours or more. Hungry and thirsty!"

"Where were Anduril and Bumi?" Katara questioned.

Artymis made a mad face and crossed her arms. "They were shopping for my fifth birthday." She looked at Anduril, "That was sweet, I admit it, but next time - leave me with Gyatso." She smiled, so did Katara.

Katara suddenly gave Artymis a nervous glance, "I'm worried about you." She said in a serious tone.

"Why?" The Avatar asked.

"First of all, you got those bruises - " Katara pointed to one of Artymis' bruised arm (Katara still didn't know how her friend got the bruise, one on each arm) " - and, you've been having dreams lately."

Artymis blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You've been mumbling in your sleep. And when I sometimes wake up in the night, your face is in a mask of pain and sorrow or you seem so happy. Your mumbling doesn't exactly help my worries for you." Katara gave her a questioningly look.

Artymis laughed nervously, "First of all: I got these bruises by walking next to tree branches. Second: I don't have any dreams." Both, of course, were lies. Artymis _had _been having dreams, but they were more like nightmares. Except certain dreams containing Prince Zuko in, most of Artymis' dreams with him in it now were when both were really close to kissing. And almost every time when the prince's lips were so very close to her own, Artymis felt a feeling of unexplained happiness.

"Are you lying to me again?" Katara asked, Artymis was about to argue but Sokka came in.

"I'm back!" Sokka said, as he knelt down in a triangle with Artymis and Katara.

_I secretly owe Sokka one_, Artymis thought.

"What'd you get, Soak?" Artymis asked. "'Cause I'm starving!"

"Ok, I got only the best!" Sokka said, reaching in for the brown bag he had. Katara and Artymis, as well as Anduril and Appa, were thinking of a big juicy steak. But, Sokka took out six small nuts. "Nuts! Dig in!"

Katara lifted a nut and examined it, she looked at Sokka, not impressed. "Seriously, what else you got?"

Sokka frowned. "That's it."

"That's it?" Artymis yelled, standing up. "You've been gone for two hours and all you found were nuts!" She pointed a finger at both Anduril and Appa, "You honestly think they would get full with a nut? They're freakin' huge!" Anduril looked at Artymis with a bit of anger in his eyes. Appa just groaned.

"I know that," Sokka said, apparently proud of himself as he dug back in his bag. "That's why I got three extra nuts for each of them!" He stretched out a palm, exposing six small almond-shape nuts.

Artymis and Katara rose an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that read "You got to be joking!" type look.

"What?" Sokka asked, chewing on an almond nut.

Katara shook her head. _Never send Sokka to do a job! _She looked at Sokka and said "Sokka, we can't eat _nuts _for _breakfast_. I mean - " She was interrupted by a booming sound. She froze and looked around for the source as well as Artymis and Sokka.

"Where's that coming from?" Sokka asked.

"It's coming from over there!" Artymis pointed out the way, Katara hurried in that direction. "Oh and Sokka?" Artymis said, getting up.

"Yeah, Art?" Sokka asked, about to sprint after his sister.

"Anduril said you're crazy if he can feed on six nuts. So, he'll just have you for lunch, actually half. Since Appa's hungry!" Artymis ran after Katara while pulling on her gloves to hide the faded bruises on each of her arm, leaving Sokka staring open-mouthed at Anduril and Appa.

_We'll be back Anduril!_ Artymis told Anduril as she grinned at the look of Sokka's face of her comment.

He sprint after his sister and friend. "Wait for me!" He found the girls, hiding behind a log. "There you guys are! We should be running _away _from big booms! Not towards the - "

"Shush!" Katara pressed two fingers to her lips and pointed to a boy, not older than 14, controlling a large rock as it floated above his brown hair.

"An Earthbender!" Artymis whispered, "And he seems like a strong one too!" Momo came scurried along and hid between Artymis and Katara.

The Earthbender had long brown hair and a green headband around his head. Two brown bangs framed his slightly tanned face. He wore green pants and a shirt that was a lighter shade of green. He moved the rock with the movements of his arms and hands.

"Let's go say hi!" Katara said, about to get up, but Sokka held her back. "What?"

"He could attack us!" Sokka warned.

"No, I'm sure he's nice!" Katara said, "Right, Art?" She turned to where Artymis was sitting next to her, but she wasn't. "Art?"

"Hi!" Katara and Sokka both looked up to see Artymis standing ten feet in front of them. The boy stopped and turned around, his light-green eyes widen. "I'm Artymis!"

Katara jumped and joined her friend. "Hello there!" She called out to the boy, "And I'm Katara, what's your name?" The boy let the rock drop and ran away from them, shielding his trail with a pile of works from his earthbending. "I just wanted to say hi." Katara frowned.

"He's probably shy, and..." Artymis face brighten. "He's probably heading towards a village - "

Katara's face instantly brighten as well as she clasped her hands to together in delight. "Which means we can finally have real food!"

The girls ran and climbed over the rocks in delight, Momo flew with them. Sokka frowned and waved his arms, "Hey, I work hard to get those nuts for lunch!" He grunted, "Come on, don't leave me! Katara! Art! Don't leave me!" He groaned and ran after them.

The group arrived at an Earth Nation village. Artymis and Katara were delighted that there was a food market, which mean they get real food. Their small bag that Sokka had carried around for the nuts, was half-way full with food. The village they had set foot in was small but looked pleasant. But it's people didn't. Katara and Artymis noticed this. There were a few people who had sad looks while other had a permanent frown on their face.

"They all seem so sad." Katara whispered to Artymis.

"I noticed. You think someone passed away or something?" Artymis asked, watching Momo fly about.

"I don't know, but we might wanna hurry up." Katara suggested, Artymis agreed.

"You done?" Sokka asked from behind.

"No, not yet." Artymis said, "We wanna find that guy."

Sokka rose an eyebrow, "Why? He probably has a girlfriend, Art!" He paid the price for saying that by being hit on the head by the bag of food that was in Artymis' hand.

"What did you say?" Artymis asked, her eyes glaring at him.

"I said nothing!" Sokka said out of pain, while rubbing his head.

"That's right, you said nothing!" Artymis placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, when you guys are finish arguing, come over here." Katara call out, her hand on the doorknob of a door.

Artymis rushed to her friend's side and Katara opened it. Inside, was a store, not so grand, but it felt cozy. The girls and Sokka entered the store to see the boy who earthbend earlier, talking with an old woman who seemed to be his mother. Sokka quietly closed the door behind them, the boy and his mother looked up.

"Hey, you're that kid we saw earlier." Katara walked up to him, "Why'd you runaway?"

The boy, clearly remembered them but denied it. "You must have me mixed up with somebody else. I don't remember meeting you.""Yeah we did! Don't lie," Artymis said. "We saw you earthbending. Pretty talente - "

The old woman behind the counted rushed to close the window shuttered and panted. "They saw you earthbending?" She asked, looking to her startled son.

He turned away. "No, of course not! They're lying. Look how they dress, mom, I mean. They have to be imagining things!"

"Hey!" Artymis said, insulted. She looked down at her own wardrobe and whispered to Katara: "I don't dress weird, right?"

"That's not the point!" Sokka said, whispering back.

"Open up!" A rude voice shouted from outside the store.

Sokka adjusted the shutters to see who was outside. "Fire Nation." he said, angrily.

The woman went to open the door and a Fire Nation soldier came in, surveying the room for a moment.

"I've already paid you for this week." The woman said.

"Your taxes went up, so we need the tax leftover for this week." He smirked, as a flame came into his hand. "Fire is just too hard to control, and it spreads rapidly."

The old woman had a look of fear in her eyes, and sighed. She went behind the counter and took out a rectangular wooden box, she opened it and took out some money. She dropped it in the man's hand. He looked at it with disgust and gave her back four copper coins. "Copper ones don't count, old woman." He said, then stopped in his tracks and looked at Artymis, who did her best to look innocent. "What have we here, a bride?" He laughed, "Have a happy marriage." He shut the door behind him.

Artymis, who had not reacted to the man's comment of her being a 'bride', acted now. She was held down by both Sokka and Katara. "Bride? I'll show him a bride!" She waved her arms around and tried to free herself out of her friends' grip. "I'll break his arms and legs and stick them on his head with his tiny brain! Fire or no fire!"

"Art! Come on, you'll giving yourself a bad impression on these people!" Sokka said, through gritted teeth.

Artymis sighed, and calmed down. She turned back to the woman and her son, who both were staring at her. Artymis smiled and bowed her head in respect. "Please excuse me for my behavior."

"You don't have to, we all wish we could show them." The boy muttered, leaning against the counter, glaring at the floor.

"Haru!" The old woman stared at her son, and shook her head while putting the copper coins back into he box. "We mustn't say things like that here, or even earthbend." She looked up to her son, Haru sighed.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"We say something, we all would be in trouble." The old woman said, placing the wooden box back in it's place behind the counter.

"No, about earthbending." Katara said, looking to the boy Haru.

"But how long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked, interrupting.

"Five long years." The woman answered in a dreadful voice. "The Fire Lord uses this village, because of it's coal mine. He fuels his ships."

"And back to earthbending: why can't your son use it?" Artymis asked. "He's pretty talented from what I see." Haru smiled at her remark.

"You don't understand, young maiden." The woman said sternly, "earthbending is forbidden to us and it has only caused misery for all of us. People who use it, are taken away."

"He can fight back though!" Artymis encouraged, "Look I know it's dangerous and pretty risky, but think of how you can be free from the Fire Nation."

"Exactly!" Katara supported her friend, "I can bend an element. It's a gift for those who would use it well enough. It makes us special and is a part of us."

"Bending an element is a gift and should not be wasted by not using it." Artymis pointed out. "I'm an Airbender, and I love to bend the air."

"You're an Airbender?" Haru stared at Artymis.

His mother cut in before Artymis could answer. "He can't, and mustn't." The old woman looked to Haru, and sighed. "They'll take him away, like they had done to his father."

Artymis looked at Haru in sympathy and Katara gasped, Sokka was wide-eyed.

"They took your father?" Artymis asked him, Haru nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered.

After apologizing numerous times, the old woman wanted to hear Artymis' story of being an Airbender. She explained she was the Avatar and apologized over and over for not stopping the Fire Nation.

"It's alright." The old woman smiled. "I am just glad you have returned." She offered them shelter in the barn house.

Haru led the friends to the barn house. "My mother said you'll stay here, but we suggest you leave in the morning." He said, "If the Fire Nation found out..."

"No sweat!" Artymis said over her shoulder, "We're make sure we'll leave as swift as a bison and silent as the trees!"

Haru didn't expect to find amusement in the Avatar, not like this. Then again, he expected never to meet the Avatar. "Yeah.." He turned to leave, Katara joined him.

Sokka was about to, but Artymis held him behind. "What?" he asked her.

"Leave them, I'm sure they'll be fine." Artymis smiled.

Sokka was about to open his mouth and say something, but decided against it. "You're one weird girl, Art."

"You barely noticed?" Artymis joked and went outside to chat with Anduril, who hid in the woods nearby with Appa, she took her gloves off and rubbed her bruised arms. Sokka laid on the hay and rested for a while.

* * *

"Sorry about your father." Katara apologized, as she and Haru walked on a path in the woods. "I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have said anything." 

"Don't worry about it." Haru smiled at her, it made Katara slightly blush at this. "You reminded of my father back in the store, when you and your friend were talking. I could've sworn I was hearing my father in my head."

"Well, Artymis and I bend elements." Katara said, "We know it's not just magic. So we treat it like our friend."

"You bend water?" Haru asked, it was kinda obvious by her clothing.

"Yeah, what made you think that?" Katara joked, they both laughed.

"My father," Haru began to explain. "Was angry when the Fire Nation stroll in our village and took over like we were their property. He and the other Earthbenders of our village fought against the Fire Nation."

"But they were outnumbered?" Katara guessed.

"Yeah, they were." Haru said, both of them were on top of a hill and both sat down. "But my father kept fighting for us, I have never seen my father so brave before. When he lost, they took him away. He taught me everything he knew about earthbending, about how we must respect the earth and how to control it. Now, when I earthbend, I feel him close." He let two small rocks fly around in circles above his open palm. "I miss him."

"You see this necklace?" Katara asked, fingering her mother's necklace. "It was my mother. She was very beautiful, but the Fire Nation took her life. This is all I have left of her."

"But you want more, huh?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I want her back." Katara said sadly, closing her eyes and picturing her mother's smile before the attack upon their tribe.

"I know how you feel, I want my father back as well." Haru said, staring out into the distance.

_It's been hard on him_, Katara thought, staring at the setting sun.

"Come on!" Haru broke the silence, "I'll show you how our coal mines work!" He offered her his hand, Katara took it. Haru led Katara down father into the woods where there wasn't as much as trees. There was a passage to a coal mine.

_Boom!_

Katara and Haru froze at the sound, smoke erupt from a coal mine. "Help!" An old man's voice croaked.

"Come on!" Katara sprint towards the smoke as it cleared. She gasped. There, trapped under rocks, was an old man. His entire body was nearly covered by rocks and dirt.

He stretched out a hand to the Waterbender. "Please help me!"

Katara tried to drag the old man away from the fallen rocks as Haru held the rocks back from crushing them. There was another rumbling, rocks fell and added more to Haru's weight on his back. Katara, no matter how hard she tried, tried to pull the old man from danger. _It's no use! _she thought and suddenly looked up at Haru, _Unless..._

"Haru!" Katara said, "You can help! This is no use!"

Haru stared at Katara and realized what she meant by when she said he could help. "I can't, my mother..."

"Please!" Katara begged. "There's no one around to rag on you!"

Haru hesitated, then nodded. He stepped away and stood in front of Katara and the old man. His foot step forward, while the other stepped back. He formed his left hand into an "L" shape, his eyes were hard. He stopped the rocks from falling upon Katara and the man. His right foot stepped forward and Haru twisted around. With both hands punching forward, the dirt and rocks were sucked back into the coal mine. Haru sighed.

"Haru! You did it!" Katara cheered, Haru flashed her a smile. He and Katara heeled the old man out and returned to the village.

* * *

"...and the old man thanked us." Katara had just finished telling Sokka and Artymis what had happened that day at the coal mine incident. 

"Haru is one heck of a talented Earthbender." Artymis commented.

Katara smiled, "Yeah, he is."

"Alright, lights out!" Sokka said, "We're leaving at first break of dawn!"

"Dawn?" Katara asked, startled.

"At first break?" Artymis repeated, she groaned and buried her head in a small puffy pillow that Haru's mother lend her. "Can't we sleep in?"

"No!" Sokka said, "If the Fire Nation discovers you're here, Artymis, we'll be attacked!"

Katara sighed, and looked to Artymis. "He's right."

"I rather be attacked by the Fire Nation then eat nuts." Artymis whispered, Katara and her giggled.

"Good night and lights out!" Sokka said, turning over.

"'Night!" Artymis called out, as she send a ball of air towards the lit lamp.

It went out, and the barn house was enclosed by night's dark. The friends, including Momo, Anduril, and Appa, slept soundly. Trapped in their dreams of fantasy. They were not aware of the steps of Fire Nation soldiers coming nearby, and the sad cry of a mother...

* * *

A hand shook Artymis' shoulder, making the barely-healing bruise on that arm a bit worse. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Katara's worried and frightened face looking down upon her. 

"The Fire Nation took him! They took Haru!" Katara nearly yelled.

"What? Katara?" Artymis slowly sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She stopped and looked at Katara. "The Fire Nation took Haru? But why? And how?"

"The old man who was stuck in a coal mine that Haru helped!" Katara's voice was a mixture of worry and fear. "The old man turned him in for some gold!"

"Katara, slow down!" Sokka, now wide awake thanks to Katara, he placed his hands on his sister's shoulder.

"He wouldn't be away and his mother wouldn't be crying if I didn't force Haru into earthbending!" Katara said.

Artymis sighed as Katara kept saying it was her fault over and over again. "I really thought it wouldn't come to this but..." Artymis shook Katara's shoulders hard, really really hard. She would've slapped Katara, but decided against it. She stopped once Katara shut up. "Ok, Katara, let's go over it again: when did they take Haru away?"

"His mother said at midnight while we were asleep!" Katara answered, her tone still worried with fear.

"Too late to go looking for him, though. If we have known sooner..." Sokka's voice drifted off. Katara stood at the doorway of the barn house and stared off into the distance.

"Katara?" Artymis placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If you're thinking what I think you'll thinking, then count me in."

Katara turned her face to Artymis, and smiled. "Thanks."

"So," Sokka came to his sister's other side. "What's the plan?"

Katara smirked and began to explain.

(Half an Hour Later)

Katara and Sokka pushed a very large stone rock on top of an air vent. Sokka wiped the sweat from his forehead. Katara sighed.

"Artymis, you know what to do, right?" Katara asked, looking behind a large boulder, where Artymis was.

"Yeah, I know." Artymis knelt down in front of another air vent, which was connected to the one that had a stone rock upon it. "Put all my airbending powers through this vent!"

"Then you know your cue, right?" Sokka questioned out loud.

"Yeah!" Artymis said, playing around with her lavender rose, that Sokka still didn't know of it's story but Katara knew a quarter of it.

"Ok, here they come!" Sokka said, he and Katara got in their places.

As the small group of Fire Nation soldiers drew close enough, Katara and Sokka pretended to bump into each other. They began to insult each other. Sokka, anyone could quite tell, was acting. But Katara, oh no! She was a pretty good actor. Artymis grinned and held back laughter as she remembered what Katara had said about her bother that she was saying now. So, basically, this was sweet for Katara, she was getting revenge. Katara was at the part where she would say she use her "earthbending" and end the fight with Sokka. Artymis sent a powerful wave of air through her air vent into the other one, and it lifted the rock ten feet above the ground.

"Do you see that?" Artymis could hear a Fire Soldier ask in awe, "That lemur so earthbending!"

_What? _Artymis took one small peek from her boulder and saw Momo with his hands upwards. It seemed _he _was the one earthbending. _Momo - get over here! _she mouthed.

"You guys!" Sokka pointed at Katara, who was in a perfect position for earthbending. "It's the girl!"

"Of course!" Came the soldier's reply.

Artymis saw them drag Katara off. If it all wasn't a plan, she be kicking the soldiers' butts. She came to stand next to Sokka as Katara disappeared around a corner. Momo jumped into Artymis' arms. Sokka sighed and looked to Momo.

"Momo, you've got - " He was cut off.

"Don't even say it." Artymis said dangerously. "How long did you give her?"

"Twenty-four hours." Sokka answered.

"Long time," Artymis said.

"Just hope she'll last that long." Sokka said worriedly.

"Katara's strong." Artymis said, trying to cheer him up. "I mean, if she can't make it, who can?"

Artymis and Sokka rushed back to the village, wearing hooded cloaks. They were on the sides as a wagon, containing an imprisoned Katara, pass by with two soldiers onboard. Artymis and Sokka watch it head inside a Fire Nation metal ship. Katara spotted them, and gave off a tiny smile.

"Let's go." Sokka whispered.

* * *

Katara stood in line with a few other captured Earthbenders. The sight of the ship gave her a shiver. Luckily, no one noticed she was of the Water Tribe, and not of the Earth Nation. She wore a wool sleeveless dress over her Waterbender's outfit. Like the other prisoners, she had chains on her wrists. 

A man with gray hair and an elderly look on his face came. He held his head up high and he looked in disgust at the captured Earthbenders. His hands clasped behind his back and he walked up and down the line of the prisoners.

"I will be your honored and loving host. I would like you to think of yourself as guests, not prisoners. Respect me and we will get along famously." He stopped and looked at Katara for a moment, who clasped her hands in uneasiness. The man next to her coughed. This apparently wasn't allowed, since their host threw a fireball at the prisoner's feet. The prisoner managed to get away in time. "How dare you disrespect your humble host? Do you not know manners?" The host yelled, "Take him away!" Two guards clutched the man's arms and took him away from the Earthbenders. "Now," The host cleared his throat and he led the prisoners to their campsite aboard the ship. "As you noticed, Earthbenders, there is not the slightest piece of earth near or on this ship. So all attempts of escaping or rebellion is impossible. Good day to you all." He said and the prisoners entered a large "campsite" where there were many other Earthbenders held.

The metal door slammed down behind Katara, who for a moment, glanced at the ocean, and found the host right about not the slightest piece of earth nearby. Yet, Katara felt he was wrong. She felt something wrong about his words.

_I hope I can find Haru_, she thought and felt a hand tap on her shoulder. Katara turned around with a smile and she embraced Haru.

"Haru! I thought I never find you!" She said, and backed away.

"Katara - what are you doing here?" Haru asked, surprised to find the Waterbender here.

"It's all my fault." Katara said, her face and voice sadden. "If I didn't force you to help that old man with your earthbending skills, you never would be here. Your mother wouldn't be so sad."

"So, you came here to rescue me?" Haru asked her.

"Yeah, it was the only way." Katara answered, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a small smile on his face.

"You got guts, Katara." Haru commented.

"Thanks."

"Come here, I want you to meet somebody." Haru led her to a man, who was sitting on the floor with a bowl of unwanted food. Katara had a feeling who this was. "Katara, this is my father." The man looked up, and Katara could see a little of his father in Haru's face. "Dad, this is Katara of the Water Tribe." Haru introduced.

"Hello, Katara." The man said, with a greeting smile.

Katara bowed her head, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Here, have some dinner." He said, holding up a bowl to Katara. She took and gave a disgusting look at the food in the bowl, "It's not so bad." She took a sip and nearly threw up. "Once you're use to it."

Katara knelt down with Haru and took one more sip, this time it wasn't as disgusting as the first. Haru also took his own bowl, and sipped the soup. Even though you could see there was a trace of disgust in his face, he didn't complain. "What's your escape plan?" Katara asked, looking to Haru's father.

"Escape plan?" He asked, surprised.

_Doesn't he have one? _Katara thought then asked her question with more details this time. "You know, to get out of this prison and go back home?"

"Our plan... Our plan is to survive." The old man said in a monotone, "Survive and hope. Hope that everyone here can, somehow and someday, go back to their families and homes."

"That's it?" Katara asked, shocked. She had expected them to plan for a rebellion or something.

He looked at her sadly, "Yes, we can't fight the people on this ship. There's not a slightest bit of earth near, that would have given us courage probably." A moment of silence. "Time for bed, now." He left to talk to some guards for some more blankets for the prisoners.

Katara still couldn't believe they had not one slightest bit of plan in them. She looked out to the ocean. The sun was setting and the sky was pinkish and red. The colors spread over the waters. Her time would be up soon, her twenty-four hours would be up.

_And I still need to help all of them escape._

* * *

"Art!" A hand shook Artymis' shoulder. "Wake up! It's time!" Sokka whispered loudly. 

Artymis groaned and waved a hand at Sokka. "Lemme go to sleep!" She whined and turned over. She made a small smile for some unknowing reason.

Sokka didn't give up though, he shook Artymis again. "Art! We gotta go and get Katara!" He reminded her.

Artymis opened her eyes and sat up, "Ok!" She said, jumping to her feet. "Let's go!"

Sokka rose an eyebrow at her, and giving her a look that said "Weirdo" all over. "Ok, um, Anduril? Appa?"

Anduril and Appa lowered themselves to the ground so their passengers could ride on their backs. Sokka rid on Appa, and Artymis was on Anduril - as usual. Appa and Anduril, like passing clouds in the sky, rode side-by-side. Sokka was deep in his talk with himself about something. Artymis was reviewing her recent dream.

_He was so close_, she thought about her dream. Once again, Zuko's lips was close to her own. they were so close to kissing... So close. _So close to my lips. So close to kissing me. Why me, though? _Artymis didn't see how Prince Zuko - the last person in the world you would least expect - wanted to kiss her. _And, why was I so... happy? Why was I so happy about my "almost" kiss?_

_Are you alright? _Anduril asked her, he usually asked this now.

_Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. _Artymis lied. When she felt that Anduril was content with that answer, she thought grimly, _I'm already started a chain of lies, to everyone._

* * *

"Katara!" A loud whisper woke Katara from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, and looked up to the sky. It was nighttime. "Katara!" the voice whispered loudly, it was obviously Sokka. Katara, looking around to see if anyone was watching, snuck up to the edge of the "campsite" and peered over. She smiled. 

On Appa, was Sokka and Momo. Next to Appa, was Anduril with a distant-looking Artymis. But she immediately looked up to Katara and flashed her a smile.

"Can you whisper any louder?" Katara asked Sokka, smiling.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny." Sokka said, "Listen, your time is up, where's Haru?"

Katara's face fell, she shook her head. "I couldn't convince them all. I need to stay."

"No," Sokka whispered. "Your disguise may not fool the Fire Nation for long."

"I have to stay." Katara argued, "I can't abandon them all!"

"Well, we can't leave you!" Her brother argued.

"Is there another way?" Artymis spoke for the first time, brother and sister turned to her. "I mean, a way to free them all?"

"All of them?" Sokka repeated, he looked back at Katara. "It's impossible!"

"I believe there is." Katara said, ignoring Sokka's frown. "I just can't think of it. Maybe a bit of earth, but..."

"But what?" Artymis asked.

"There is no piece of earth nearby, like rock or something." Katara explained.

Artymis frowned and looked around carefully, her eyes brighten and she looked at Katara with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Katara asked. "It's no time to be happy, Art!" She hissed.

"Well, you're wrong at there is no piece of earth." Artymis said.

"Huh?" Sokka and Katara stared at her in wonder.

"Well, beneath the surface of the ocean, there's an water world. So, every world has a 'floor' - and there's your earth!" Artymis said.

Sokka slapped his forehead, "So stupid..." He muttered.

"What?" Artymis glared at him.

"You think someone can bend the earth from like - what? - 500 feet below us?" Sokka pointed out.

"Not to mention there'll be an interference, with all the sea creatures, I mean." Katara agreed.

Artymis gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, sorry!" She looked up and saw smoke coming out of ship, where the tube was. _Wait a minute, doesn't a ship need fuel? And if there's fuel, there's smoke, and if there's smoke... _Artymis clapped her hands happily.

"Shh!" Sokka hissed.

"Oh, shut up, like you didn't wake the ship up." Artymis pointed to the smoke. "A ship needs fuel, right?" Her friends nodded. "So, when there's fuel, there's smoke, right?" They nodded again, not getting her point. "So, if there's smoke, there's...?"

"Coal!" The three whispered.

"Artymis, you're smart!" Katara said.

Artymis smiled coolly and said with sarcasm, "Yeah, I know. I mean, what would you guys do without me?"

"We be better off." Sokka joked, he only got a playful punch. "Ow!"

"Shush!" Katara hissed at him.

"Ok, you guys. I got a plan..." Katara and Sokka leaned forward, and Artymis whispered her plan.

* * *

Katara and Sokka carefully, but a little loudly, removed the cover of an air vent. They set the clack cover aside and peered into the empty and dark air vent. 

"You think it would work?" Katara asked, she looked around. She saw the sun rising across the horizon.

"Of course, it will." Sokka replied. "Listen: Artymis closed all the air vents except the one that connects to this one. She'll use airbending to push all the coal up, to this air vent. The coal comes, Earthbenders see it, they fight, and we can get back on the road!"

"Doesn't sound as promising as I though," Katara muttered, before Sokka can say anything, there was a voice shouting:

"Hey! You two!" The two Water Tribe teens looked up to see a Fire Nation soldier, pointing at them. He looked over his shoulder and shouted orders. "Get the intruders!"

The brother and sister stood up and stood back-to-back. Sokka and Katara were surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers in the next five seconds.

"Katara!"

Katara looked at the owner of the voice, Haru. He was in the front of a crowd of Earthbenders watching Katara and Sokka. Haru looked at Katara with worry and sadness. His father, beside him, frowned. "Katara," he said. "You can't win this fight. Whether you're alone or not, you can't win."

_I think differently, _Katara thought and she glanced at the soldiers with no fear. "Got a plan in mind?" She asked in a whisper to Sokka.

"I'm thinking!" He whispered back, holding on to his boomerang.

"Artymis, please hurry." Katara pleaded, glancing at the soldiers.

* * *

"Momo!" Artymis whispered. She continued crawling through the vent, on all fours of course. She grunted and called out to the lemur, "Momo - come back!" Artymis began mumbling to herself, "I can't believe I thought of this! I didn't know it would be so long and so hard to get to the coal!" 

She looked up ahead, still seeing the bright red light where she guessed the coal was. "That light doesn't seemed to be getting any closer." She whined, then heard Momo chirping up ahead. "Momo! Don't leave me!" She pleaded and crawled again.

Artymis felt blisters on her hands already. _Damn it! _she thought angrily, _I couldn't be an Earthbender! Oh no! I just had to be an Airbender! Earthbending is more useful in this situation! _she thought bitterly.

"Momo!" She said happily, when she saw Momo's head and ears blocking a bit of the bright red light. "Wait right there!" She orders, but the lemur was already in front of her. Staring at her with his big yellow eyes. "Oh sure!" She joked, as Momo crawled with her through the vent. "When I say 'come back' - you don't! But when I say 'stay there' - _then _you come!" Artymis said furiously, she finally reached the coal. She kicked the caged cover and landed on top of a large pile of coal. "What's up with that?" She asked, looking at Momo, who stared back at her.

Artymis sighed and picked Momo and placed him on her shoulder, she smiled at him. "Come on," she said. "Let's close these vents and do a special delivery!"

* * *

"Artymis, where are you?" Sokka muttered as the host came towards the two siblings. 

"Ah, so here are our little intruders." The man said, a smirk on his face. "Well, then, we should give our _guests _a very, very warm welcome - "

He was cut off by a rumbling sound. It seemed to be coming from the opened vent. Katara and Sokka looked at it and smiled. Their plan was working. The noise became louder and louder, then a blur of back shot up from the vent and high into the blue sky. The coal dropped between the Fire Nation group and the imprisoned Earthbenders. Everyone stared in awe at the very large pile of coal.

Katara and Sokka turned around at the sound of a cough. They came over to the vent and helped haul Artymis out and help her stand up. She coughed a few times and dusted dust off of her. She had a few small smears of black on her face and her outfit, but it could be cleaned out. Artymis placed her hand son her hips and looked to Katara, "You're cue is up." She said.

"Oh, right!" Katara smiled and ran up to Haru. "Haru, you can escape now." She said happily. Haru took a step forward towards the coal, but a firm hand on his shoulder suppress him. His father gave him a shake of his head. "But, why?" Katara asked, she pointed at the coal. "You all can fight back now and go back home!" She said fiercely.

"We cannot, we are outnumbered." One said from the crowd.

"You have to fight back!" Katara said back fiercely.

"Foolish girl!" Katara turned around to see the host laughing. "Go ahead! Waste all your energy on these broken spirited-people!"

Katara listened to his words and she looked upon the Earthbenders' faces. She saw that there were no hope in their eyes, only despair and pain. She felt someone by her side. Katara turned her face to Artymis, who gazed at the prisoners' faces. Katara looked back at the people. Artymis also saw the sorrow and suffering in their eyes.

"Why don't you fight back?" Artymis asked them, her voice thin.

"Because..." Haru's father answered. "Because we can't."

"Yes, you can!" Katara said.

"You foolish girls, don't even try!" The host turned to the guards. "Seize them!" The guards began to close in.

The girls and Sokka looked around in fear.

"This isn't good!" Sokka said.

Artymis turned back to the prisoners, "You can fight back! Have you tried?" She received no response. "If you don't try - you'll never know! Life isn't a game! Once you loose - you can't play it again, you lost it. Just like how you'll doing it right now, letting life pass by like it was a ghost!" Artymis was almost at the top of her lungs. "If you lot think of yourselves as useless - I think differently!"

"Do life right!" Katara yelled, her eyes scanning to see if there was any hope at all among them.

There wasn't any.

A pair of strong arms grabbed the Avatar. Katara and Sokka were also struggling, like her, out of the guard's grip. They were being hauled off when the friends felt the guards' grip on them release. The three friends turned around to see Haru. he had a smirk on his face and was twirling three medium-sized rocks of coal hovering a little above his palm.

"You dare defy me?" The host yelled.

Haru turned around and nodded, "They're right. I've gotta play life right, I'll never get a second chance."

The host was wide-eyed at this, but his face screwed up in anger. "Beat him!" He ordered. A Firebender soldier stepped up at once, he hurled a fire punch at Haru. It seemed Haru would be burned, but suddenly he was shield by a wall of coal. The four teenagers looked at whose doing was this. It was Haru's father and two other Earthbenders who had stepped up.

"Show no mercy!" A order shouted from the host.

Katara used her waterbending, Artymis used her airbending, and Sokka fought with his boomerang. They helped the Earthbenders fight off the Firebenders. Katara would laugh when she burned out a Firebender's fire. Sokka had a little difficulty, but managed. Artymis would knock the soldiers off their feet when a fellow Earthbender or her friends couldn't defend themselves against them while handling another.

"An Airbender!" The host stared at Artymis. "But - but they're all dead!"

"All but one thanks to you!" Artymis shouted and sent a wave of air towards him that knocked him off his feet.

"But how?" He asked.

"I'm the Avatar!" Artymis revealed. "And don't forget it!" She dodged a fireball from him and watched as he was lifted by coal along with some of his soldiers. Artymis smirked as he pleaded for mercy he was just a hundred feet above the ocean. The Earthbenders performing this, let them dropped to the ocean.

(An Hour Later)

Artymis, Katara, Sokka were on a sailing ship - so nicely "borrowed" from the prison ship - with a few others that were crossing the ocean. The sun was setting down. Katara had taken her woolen prisoner's clothing and was comfortably in her Water Tribe clothing without her coat. Sokka was sneaking off food from the ship's kitchen.

"Sokka!" Katara hit her brother softly.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

Artymis chuckled at this and turned around to see Haru. She smirked as a plan formed in her mind. "Haru?" Haru leaned in and his eyes widen and his cheeks blushed at whatever Artymis whispered in his ear. "Got it, right?" She asked, when she pulled away.

"If you say so," Haru said. "Avatar."

"Don't call me that please. 'Your Majesty' would be fine." Artymis joked and laughed, "No, I'm kidding! Just call me by my name, Artymis!"

"Thank you," Haru's father laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Both of you: Katara of the Water Tribe, and Artymis the - " Artymis rose an eyebrow at him, he smiled. "Alright - and Artymis."

"Thank you!" Artymis smiled.

"Don't mention it." Katara said, strolling over to Artymis' side.

"But we should." Haru's father insisted, "I thought I lost my faith five years ago. But when both of you stood up and talked to us, I realized there was still a bit of hope and spirit left inside me. We are all in your debt."

"No, don't." Artymis said softly.

"But we do." Haru said.

"All we want," Katara said. "Is that you'll all go home with your families."

Haru's smiled and nodded at her words. He turned to shout over his shoulder, "We will go home and take what was ours back from the wrath of the Fire Nation." There was a cheer from the other sailing ships.

"Katara?" Haru asked, "Will you stay with us? All of you?" There was a bit of hope in his eyes.

"I can't." Katara answered, a bit sorrow in her blue eyes.

"We have different roads to follow." Artymis said, "But, we will meet again."

"I hope so." Haru said, he noticed the bruises on Artymis' arms. 'What happened?" He asked.

Artymis hadn't even noticed she had taken her gloves off. She rubbed her bruises. "Oh, I just hit myself."

"Here." Haru's father handed a few plants in her hands. "You arms should be looking as good as new in a few days if you rub them with these."

"Thank you." Artymis said, bowing her head and placing the herbs in her pack and handed it to Sokka.

"We gotta go." Sokka called out, he was already on Appa's saddle.

"Good bye, Haru." Artymis gave him a short and friendly hug, "Do it now." She hissed in his ear, and pulled away.

"Katara?" Haru said, walking up to her.

"Yes?" She asked. Katara felt Haru's lips press against her cheek, but very quickly. When he pulled away, Katara's cheeks were a bright pink color.

Artymis pulled Katara's arm. "Come on, Blushy." She teased. "Good bye!" Artymis waved as she and her friends took off on Appa. The ships became very small as they shot up to the sunset sky. When Artymis sat down, she smiled at Katara. "I think I hear wedding bells." She teased again.

Katara's cheeks returned to their normal color as she shot her friend a glare. "You planned it all, didn't you?"

"Wedding bells?" Sokka repeated, his eyes wide with fear. He glared at Katara, "Oh no! I don't think so!"

"What?" Katara muttered, she had never seen her brother react like this before.

"If you're even thinking of marrying Haru - " Sokka sharpen his boomerang, his eyes narrowed. "Haru will have to pass the test." Sokka looked over to Anduril, who was flying below them and staring out. "Anduril, back me up!"

"I would never - " Katara gave out a loud gasp in the middle of her sentence. She looked down and clutched her throat, her eyes widen with fear. "My necklace! It's gone!"

"What?" Sokka stopped and realized the necklace that their late mother had given to Katara, was gone. "But how?"

"I must've dropped it!" Katara said.

Artymis helped her look around in the saddle, she stopped and stood up after five minutes. "It must've fell when we were on the prison ship." She said, she looked down below. "Anduril!" Artymis jumped and landed on Anduril's back.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked her.

"I'm going back for it!" Artymis yelled up at him, while pulling on her gloves.

"Artymis!" Katara yelled at her, "You don't have to!"

"It was your mother's!" Artymis yelled back, looking up. "And if it was that much to you, I would go back and get it back!"

"Why?" Katara asked her.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Artymis asked her back, a smile on her face. Katara smiled back. "I'll be back!" Anduril made a swift U-turn and flew back to the abandon prison ship. She was very close now, close enough to see another ship close to the abandon one. A ship that was all to familiar. "Prince Zuko." She muttered.

_Artymis, we need to go back. _Anduril's voice said in her mind.

_But what about the necklace? _Artymis asked.

_We have to get it another time._

_I can't leave it. It's Katara's, and it once belonged to her mother, Anduril! _Anduril came to a halt and Artymis pounded her fists on his scaly skin. _Anduril! GO!_

_Sorry, little sister. _Anduril made a U-turn and headed back to Appa and the others. He remained silent for the journey back.

Artymis sighed and felt she had really let Katara down. "I'm sorry, Katara." She muttered sadly, lowering her eyes and closing them for a brief moment. She lifted a hand and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, she should've felt Zhao's suitor's rose there - but she didn't. Artymis opened her eyes and ruffled through her long hair in search of the lavender rose. The only thing she found was the golden ring, which nearly fell off into the ocean. Artymis clutched it in her hands and realized she lost it. She lost her suitor's rose. Artymis felt a pang of pain and she felt a tear escape from her green eyes. "I've lost it. I've lost my suitor's rose."

* * *

Prince Zuko stood on the deck of the imprisoned ship. It seemed a battle took place. He scanned his eyes across the coal-littered metal floor and walked on it. Something blur and black caught his eye. Zuko stopped and bended down to pick it up. It was a necklace. I really was a black choker, and dangling from the middle was a small carved thing that almost looked liked glass. It was a light shade of blue with a wave in it that was a slightly darker shade of blue. Zuko realized this was the Water Tribe girl's, the one who traveled with the Avatar. 

He smirked. _Now I have something of that Waterbender's - I can make her tell me all I need to know about the Avatar, _he thought. Zuko hid the necklace in his pocket and walked a few more steps 'till something very bright caught his eye. Zuko saw it was a lavender color, he observed closely and saw it was a rose petal. _A rose petal? _His eyes traveled a little far ahead from the rose petal and he saw the Avatar's rose. Zuko took a few steps up and picked it up, and placed it in his open palm. The lavender rose still looked beautiful and the white ribbon was still tied to it - it still was a suitor's rose. Zuko clutched the rose in his hand as he shook with anger and jealously. He shut his eyes and opened them again, he stared out to the setting sun.

_Why do I feel so... envious? _Zuko quietly asked himself. _Why do I want to tear this rose apart? Why do I feel like this? Why did I even try to kiss that idiotic girl! _Zuko held the rose up and stared at it for a few seconds before staring at the setting sun across the horizon.

"I have your suitor's rose..." Zuko muttered, he continued to stare at the sun and not the suitor's rose that Zhao had given to the Avatar. He refused to. "...Artymis."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hola, my friends! I am so happy I still got your support. And this chapter didn't take as long since I was almost done with it before "Jealously and Lies" one was up, but someone gave me a good idea of Artymis and Zuko almost kissing (which I was gonna plan later also) and I had to write it. I think I might change the title for this chapter, "I think differently" doesn't have a click thingy for me - but it'll work for now, better than nothing, so I might change it. I hope everything is correct on this one, and if there are mistakes - I'm pretty sure I did spell check - please tell me where and what. I will work on the next chapter, and I'm sorry if I didn't say it earlier (it's also on my profile)ideas are always welcome. Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter, thank you very much:**

**And-You-Are: Kissing action - almost though. The real kiss is much later, but you won't have to wait too too too long. And thank you for reviewing, I kinda like your idea of Artymis having dreams that Zuko almost kisses, I used it in this chapter, hope you like.**

**Firework: I keep thinking Katara 13, not 14. I don't know why, but thank you for reminding me, I appreciate it. And I'll try to update fast!**

**PrincessZula24400: You're not strange, chica. I'm not strange either, I'm weird. But thanks for the review, yeah that happens to me sometimes: I read a chapter and forget to review - weird, huh? And I had hope you like some "almost" kissing action!**

**See ya later!**


	9. A Bridge Crossed

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-A Bridge Crossed-**

"Katara?" Sokka looked to his sister, who sat still and stared out into the distance. He frowned slightly and turned to Artymis. "Art?" She didn't respond either. Sokka frowned and shouted, "You're gonna make me go crazy!"

"What?" Katara turned to her bother, her eyes a bit distant. "Oh, sorry."

"You were saying?" Artymis asked, looking to Sokka from her side of their campsite

"I was saying - " Sokka stopped and sighed. "Never mind."  
_What he means to say, Artymis_, Anduril explained quietly. _Is that both you and Katara are acting strange. It worries all of us._

_Everything is fine_, Artymis replied. _It's Katara you should be worried about - she lost the only thing that was left of her mother._

_We all are_, Anduril said.

"Katara?" Artymis softly spoke her friend's name.

"Yeah?" Katara turned to her.

Artymis stood up, walked over to Katara, and hugged her tightly. "We'll get your mother's necklace back. I promise." Artymis whispered.

Katara smiled faintly and hugged her back, "Thanks."

"Group hug!" Sokka said and spread his arm out and was close to hugging the girls. But they pulled apart and back away from Sokka. "What?" He asked. The girls laughed softly for the first time in two days. Sokka smiled at their laughs, they were turning back to normal.

"We hit the road!" Artymis said, standing up and clapping her hands. Like her usual-self.

"Finally!" Sokka said, "Ow!" He turned around to see Katara. "What was that for?"

"Why do you always do that?" Katara asked.

"Do what?" Sokka asked back.

"That!" Katara pointed a finger at him.

_And I'm the oldest out of Katara and me! _Sokka thought.

"Come on, you two!" Artymis said, hopping onto Appa's back.

"Right!" Katara said brightly.

The group saddled up and sat in Appa's saddle. They took off with fast speed, Anduril following them - just to make sure there was no one following them. The group talked more and joked and teased. Artymis and Sokka especially teased Katara about Haru.

"Stop it!" Katara demanded for the fourth time.

"I'm still gonna see if he's suitable enough for you." Sokka muttered and lowered his eyes.

"How can we not make fun of you?" Artymis asked Katara, an innocent look in her eyes. "If you blushed, my friend."

Katara glared at her, then smirked. _So that's how she wants to play it, huh? _"I wouldn't be talking." Katara warned.

"Why not?" Artymis asked, feeling a bit uneasy. Had Katara found out about Zhao? _I hope not!_

"Well," Katara smirked. Artymis didn't like that smirk. "In case no one noticed..."

_She knows! _Panic rose in Artymis. She listened to Katara closely and carefully.

"... You and Prince Zuko hit it off that one time when we were in the South Pole." Katara held back a laughter. But Sokka and Artymis couldn't. It was quite obvious Katara was referring to when Artymis made a magnificent waterbending trick, and Zuko catching her when she fainted.

"Oh yes!" Artymis joked along, her face was lightly pink from her laughter. "Prince Zuko and I were close!" Artymis pressed a hand to her chest and said dramatically, "You're just jealous, Katara! I'll give him a kiss for you!" Artymis fell on her back, laughing, obviously forgetting how close she and Zuko were to having a kiss.

"You do that!" Katara joked, still smiling.

"Give a hug to my brother-in-law!" Sokka joked. There was silence. "What?" He asked, looking at the non-smiling girls.

"You killed it, Sokka!" Artymis yelled. "You killed the joke!"

"How?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. But you did." Artymis said, she looked to Katara. "Katara, I will give Zuko that kiss!" Katara laughed.

"Quiet." Sokka said sternly, looking up ahead.

"Come on, Sokka!" Katara said.

"I know, Sokka." Artymis said, looking at him. "I mean - "

"I mean it." Sokka said sternly again, Artymis sat up straight and looked into the direction he was looking at, Katara joined her.

Katara gasped. "The - the trees!"

"How?" Artymis whispered.

"Fire Nation - no doubt." Sokka answered.

"We have to land!" Artymis said, "Appa!" Appa flew down, followed by Anduril. The landed in the maze of the burnt down trees that formed like a scar upon the other living trees.

"How can they do this?" Katara whispered, walked carefully on burned wood.

"They have no respect for the earth." Sokka hiss angrily. "I'm tired of them burning things down that are part of the way we live."

Artymis bent down and held the ashes of trees in both of her hands. She stared at it and her eyes winced as images of trees burning flashed her mind. Artymis stood up and let the ashes fall like heavy rain to the ground. She looked around and closed her eyes briefly.

"You ok?" Katara laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Artymis shook her head. "It hurts."

"I know." Katara walked a little ahead and lightly touched a very thing piece of burned wood that was still standing. Even at her soft touch, the burnt wood fell and became ashes. "The Fire Nation has to be stopped."

"I know that, but..." Artymis thoughts drifted back to Zhao. He had been so kind and good that he didn't seem to fit in this doing. How can he? _He even said so: Prince Zuko was the one who started the war..._ Her mind suddenly drifted to when Zuko was so very close to kissing her.

"But what?" Sokka asked, coming up to her.

"Nothing." Artymis lied. _They won't understand, at least not yet.

* * *

_

Prince Zuko looked around. "Uncle - it's time to go!" Silence. "Uncle Iroh!" He stormed through a cluster of bamboo sticks and found his uncle in a hot spring that looked really, really hot. "Uncle, it's time to go."

"Why now, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, he was whining obviously.

"I'm close to the Avatar." Zuko answered, "And it's time to go." He turned his back on his uncle.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What?" Zuko snapped over his shoulder.

Iroh looked at his nephew for a moment, then shook his head. "Nothing."

"What?" Zuko turned around and waited.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." His uncle began.

"Ask me?" Zuko said, "Ask me of what?"

"Why, when I came in your room two nights ago, were you hurting the Avatar?" Iroh asked.

"I wasn't - " Zuko began to protest.

"Zuko, when she left the room and I stopped her for three seconds - she had bruises where you had grip her." Iroh said, then sighed. "That is no way to treat a lady."

"What!" Zuko yelled. "I shouldn't even be treating Artymis like a lady!"

"First name bases?" Iroh asked.

Zuko lost his temper. "No! I just don't think she should be treated like anything but dirt! The Avatar is nothing but a selfish girl who does nothing but listen to Zhao's lies!" Zuko was breathing hard now, his hands into fists.

"So," Iroh said, as if nothing had happened. "You don't like her, then?"

Zuko blinked. _I've tried to kiss her, does that count? _He shook the thought from his head. "NO!"

"Ok then, ok!" Iroh said and sighed. "What you need is a bath from the hot spring."

"No, I don't! Zuko yelled. "It's time to go - NOW!"

"Just a few more minutes?" Iroh asked.

Zuko grunted, "Fine. Just be back at the in less than half an hour. Got it?"

"Yes." Iroh said.

Zuko marched away and into the cluster of bamboo sticks. _If I have any feelings for the Avatar - yeah right!_

* * *

Anduril was watching as Artymis, Katara, and Sokka were about to aboard Appa when a rough and deep voice asked: 

"Are you the Avatar?" The friends turned around and saw an elderly man standing on broken twigs. He had a worn out face and his tired eyes stared at the friends.

"Um, yeah." Artymis said, stepping forth.

"Oh thank goodness!" The man said, his face brightening. He was about to walk towards Artymis, but Anduril's face shot in front of him and growled. The man backed away in fear.

"Anduril!" Artymis hissed, the dragon stepped back. The Avatar turned to the man with a soft face. "What's wrong?"

"Please, come to my village." The old man pleaded. "My village is in need of you!"

"Why?" Katara said, strolling to Artymis' side.

"An evil spirit is attacking my village." The man explained quickly. He gave Artymis pleading eyes. "Please, help us!"

Artymis hesitated, she knew going to the North Pole was important for both her and Katara. _I need we can't make every little stop, but they do need help..._

"Hey!" Sokka whispered to Artymis, "If we can help the village, we can get more food!"

Artymis nodded, "Take me to your village." She said to the old man who smiled.

"Oh thank you, milady." He said, he turned around and started heading into the forest.

Katara rose an eyebrow at both Sokka and Artymis.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Katara muttered, they followed the old man with Appa and Anduril close by.

"We help them, they help us." Artymis explained to Katara, "It's a fair exchange."

"Yeah!" Sokka agreed.

"Whatever." Katara muttered.

"We're here." The old man pointed to an entrance to a village.

The group entered and were wide-eyed at what was left of the village. Almost everything near the entrance, the houses were ruined or torn down. There were scattered belongings everywhere. Artymis picked up a ragged doll and examined it. Sokka stopped and looked around, Katara stopped and observed also.

"What happened here?" Katara asked.

"You'll see, but for now, come in here." The old man pointed to a large building which had sealed windows and doors.

The old man went in front of the door and knocked on it three times. The door opened after five seconds and a man with dark hair and dark robes came out. He looked at the old man then looked at the group. His eyes widen and he gasped. "The Avatar!" He pointed at Artymis, who rose an eyebrow at him.

_Why does everyone do that now in days! _Artymis thought. "Um, yeah." She said.

The man rushed towards them. "I am so glad you're here!" He took Artymis' hands and shook them.

"Um, ok." Artymis took her hands back. "Why is the village half-destroyed?"

"Come inside, milady." The man showed them in the building which he had emerged from, the old man followed while Anduril and Appa stayed outside. Inside the building, there were people in. Villagers, the group assumed. But the villagers seemed to be low in spirits. "The people of this village are frightened." The man said, he stopped in his tracks and turned to the group.

Artymis stopped walking, "Yeah, but _why_?" She asked, getting a bit irritated.

"Because," The man began. "Because every day, at sunset, a creature comes."

"A creature?" Katara repeated.

"Yes." The man answered.

"Ok!" Sokka said, he grabbed the girls' arms and began to walk out. "We're outta here!" He yelled over his shoulder. Katara and Artymis looked at one another, they sighed and hit Sokka on the head. He let go of their arms and fell. "Ow!"

"Please!" The man came back. "Don't leave!"

"We won't!" Artymis said quickly. She went back to the man. "Tell me what happened." She said.

"A monstrous creature had been terrorizing our village for the past three days - since the trees in the forest were burned down. It comes at sunset and attacks our village for no real reason. He has even taken some of the villagers!" The man opened a window and looked out in the broad daylight.

"What can I do, though?" Artymis asked him, standing by him.

The old man then said behind them, "The Avatar is a bridge between our world and the spirit world, milady."

"Wait a second." Katara said, "So Artymis is a bridge?"

"If I am a bridge, I can help your village stop this creature?" Artymis said.

"Yes," The man looked to her from the daylight. "Please, milady?" He asked her.

Artymis blinked and thought it over quickly. _If I do it, It'll delay our journey, _Artymis looked to the despaired and worried villagers. _Then again, it's my fault that I allowed it to happened. So I suppose... _"I guess I could give it a try." Artymis said weakly.

The man's face instantly brighten. "Oh thank you so much! Thank you!" He said happily.

"Yeah..." Artymis said in a weak voice.

"Artymis, come over here." Katara pulled her friend away and whispered, "You don't sound as positive, Artymis. Do you honestly think you can save these people?" Katara asked.

"I think I can." Artymis' voice dropped. "It's still daytime."

"Yeah." Katara said.

"So, basically: we're all gonna die?" Sokka asked, joining them.

Katara hit Sokka, "Sokka!"

"What?" He asked.

"I think I can do it." Artymis said, "Just let me have some fresh air, ok?"

Katara nodded, "Right then. But we should be careful, I mean if the Fire Nation really did burn the trees down, what makes you think they won't hesitate to kill the Avatar?"

"Stop scaring me!" Artymis whispered, "I'm scared as it is already!" _And they don't kill! _she thought silently with anger, but no trace of it was on her face.

"Alright then, split up and have some fresh air." Sokka said.

Katara and Sokka still wandered in the building, comforting villagers as they passed. Artymis started heading for the door, but turned to the man and said, "I need fresh air before sunset. Do you mind?"

"No, but please come back." He said.

"I will." Artymis promised and walked out. She stopped at the porch of the building and looked down. She heard the door of the building close behind her. _Get enough air as possible_, she thought as she walked over to Appa and Anduril. Anduril lifted his silver head when she approached them. _Hello, Anduril, Appa_, Artymis greeted.

_Artymis, what has happened?_ Anduril asked.

_We have to help these people, Anduril._ Artymis explained as she leaned against a half-torn house. _They need my help._

_How?_

_They say the Avatar is a bridge between our world and the spirit world. _Artymis began to tell him, _A creature had been attacking this village and taken hostages. They say I can help._

_And you agreed? _Anduril asked, even though he knew the answer.

_Of course I did!_ Artymis replied. She let her eyes wander off to the forest. _I wonder why it's been attacking though?_

_Sometimes we need to look closer_, Anduril said.

_I suppose so_, Artymis said. After a couple of minutes, her eyes widened. _Oh! You mean that - oh!_

_Yes, Artymis. _Anduril groaned. _That's what I mean, I know your little mind would get it SOME DAY._

_Ha ha ha, very funny! _Artymis said, she then noticed that the sun began setting down. _Already? _She got up, _Keep your guard up, Anduril. You too Appa._

_And you most of all, 'bridge person'. _Anduril said back.

Artymis gave him a look over her shoulder, then walked back to the building and saw Katara and Sokka looking through an opened window. Artymis gave them a weak smile. She felt the ground shake beneath her feet. Artymis stood still as she felt a presence come close behind her, and the expression on Katara and Sokka's face weren't helping at all. She then heard a loud roar. Artymis felt herself shake from the noise. _It's right behind me, isn't it Anduril? _

_Yes, it is._

_That's encouraging. _Artymis slowly turned around and she gasped. A large creature, as tall as the building behind her, stood before her. It had four arms, instead of two, and it was on all fours. The other two arms were dangling from his shoulders. The creature was a mix of black and white. It's eyes stared straight at Artymis. _This is gonna take a while._ She thought with a gulp.

* * *

Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh started to head back to the ship. They went through thick trees and Zuko would try to burn them down, but Iroh would stop him. Zuko would groaned as he walked around the trees. 

"I'm sorry sir, but - " The engineer started, but was cut off.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"Um, the ship needs to be fixed, so it won't be ready." The engineer said.

"For how long?" Zuko asked, while gritting his teeth.

"For three days."

"A three days?" Zuko yelled.

"I'm sorry sir!" The man said. "That's the fastest we can fix it."

"Then fix it faster!" Zuko demanded, his hands in fists now.

"We can't." The engineer explained.

"What!" Zuko yelled, "Why not? Or are you just lazy?"

"Prince Zuko, calm down." Iroh said.

"Fine then!" Zuko had had enough. He turned around and began to storm off.

"Where are you going?" Iroh called out to him.

"If the ship isn't fixed in three days, then you won't see me in three days!" Zuko shouted over his shoulder.

"Zuko, wait!" Iroh saw his nephew walk out of sight into the trees. He sighed.

* * *

Artymis stared at the black and white creature. Her jaw dropped. She could feel herself shaking. The creature gave her one look and gave out a another roar. Artymis clasped her hands over her ears and bent to her knees. She stood up and looked up. 

"Are you the creature that is attacking this village?" Artymis asked stupidly.

The creature gave out another roar.

"Um, can you stop please?" Artymis asked. "I mean, I can understand what you're going through, but - " She was cut off. The creature shoved her away like a doll with it's large white hand. Artymis fell on the ground. She slowly got up and rubbed her arms, where the gloves covered her bruises. _Damn! I forgot to put those herbs on! _She thought and saw the creature heading towards the building. "Wait!" Artymis ran to the creature, "Stop! Please!"

_Nice way to stop it_, Anduril said to her.

_Shut up! _Artymis demanded. She threw a wave of air towards the creature, when it was hit on the head, it turned it's spotted head to her. "Stop hurting these people!" Artymis pleaded. The creature once again threw her, this time she hit a wall of a building. Artymis fell to the ground and remained there. She passed out.

Katara gasped and covered her mouth. "Artymis - wake up!" She yelled.

"We gotta help!" Sokka said.

"No, only the Avatar can!" The man said.

"But she needs help!" Katara said, looking over to her friend.

"Come on!" Sokka said to his sister, the siblings ran out of the building. Sokka threw his boomerang at the creature's head. "Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Sokka called out.

Katara ran over to Artymis' side and softly shook her shoulder. "Artymis? Artymis?" Katara whispered, "Come on, we need to get away. Artymis?" Katara heard heavy footsteps behind her, she turned around and gasped. The creature raised his white hand and was about to crush the Waterbender when a sliver blur passed by. Katara had shut her eyes, but when she felt no fist crushing upon her and Artymis, she opened them and looked up. Anduril had come between her and the creature. He had his sharp teeth deep into the creature's rose fist. "Anduril!" Katara cried out, but she knew it was her chance to get her friend away. Katara dragged Artymis away, but very slowly since she had no energy left.

"Come on!" Sokka said, helping her. Together they pulled Artymis to the stairs of the building where the people were watching. Appa stood in front of them as their guard.

Katara looked up just in time to see the creature's hand zooming towards them. Out of the blue, Artymis jumped to her feet and set a protective air bubble around the three of them. "Artymis, you ok?" Katara asked.

"Kinda!" Artymis answered through gritted teeth. The air bubble began to shrink, until Artymis couldn't hold it anymore. She bent down and straighten herself up. "Get inside!" She said to her friends, she watched as Appa and Anduril fought the creature.

"No!" Katara said.

"We can't leave you!" Sokka threw his boomerang again, and it seemed the creature had had enough. It swooped Sokka up with one large hand and it began to ran away into the trees.

"Sokka!" Katara cried out.

"I'm on it!" Artymis jumped on Anduril and he set off to chase after the creature. "Anduril - faster!" She said, the wind hitting hard against her face. They were just a few yards behind the creature, who had quicken it's pace. Artymis didn't try to send air attacks, since the air pressing against her was too strong. The creature had now entered the field of the burnt trees, then right before Artymis' eyes, it disappeared. Anduril immediately stopped. "What?" She muttered, looking wildly around. "Sokka?" Artymis called out, "Sokka!" There was no answer. _Anduril?_

_I don't know_, he replied.

Artymis jumped off of Anduril and walked carefully around. She looked everywhere, but all she saw was the trees - both living and dead - and the night sky. "They're gone." She muttered. Anduril nuzzled his head next to Artymis'. She sighed. "Let's go back, brother." She said, she got back on Anduril. He turned around slowly and slowly headed back to the village.

* * *

Zuko was storming through he trees when he reached a field of burnt trees. He observed it without sorrow or pity. Suddenly, a black and white creature was running and it seemed to be holding someone, thought the prince couldn't make out who it was. In a blink of an eye, the creature had disappeared. Zuko blinked in confusion. He suddenly scanned his eyes to the right and saw a silver dragon, a very familiar silver dragon. Zuko also noticed there was a white figure nearby the dragon. He immediately knew who it was. 

_The Avatar_, he narrowed his eyes. Zuko watched as the Avatar rode on her dragon again and flew off into a direction, where he assumed would be a village. Zuko looked at the burnt trees and knew he would not be welcomed one bit. He noticed the sun was rising. Zuko felt his firebending strengthen. A group of people, he noticed, came from the same direction that the Avatar had gone and were heading to a direction that Zuko knew would be the hot springs that his uncle were in the other day. A plan began to form in Zuko's mind. He followed the group secretly until the group had arrived at a hot spring. They left their clothes and dived into the hot springs, while they were there, a blushing Zuko (A/N: You should all know why. Remember what happened in this episode? When Zuko was telling his uncle "It's time to go!" while Iroh was in the hot springs. Then Iroh got up and Zuko said "On second thought..." Yeah, that's why! lol I thought it was funny!) stole one of the men's clothes and hid back into the trees.

He dressed into the man's clothes and hid his Fire Nation armor and clothing away. To hide his flame scar, Zuko used a piece of fabric from the sleeve of his shirt, and wrapped it around the top part of his face, but only the left side where his scar was. He had punched a hole just big enough to see from his left eye. The cloth was excellent to hide his scar, Zuko wore (A/N: You know that hat Zuko wore in season 2, episode 2 "The Cave of the Two Lovers"? Yeah...that hat.) a hat he had also stolen to hide his pony tail and most of the top part of his head. In a dark gray shirt and black pants with boots, Zuko traveled to the direction that Artymis had gone.

The sun was not completely up in the sky, so it was still early morning. Zuko arrived a village's entrance in ten minutes. He stopped and noticed a figure at the left side of the entrance. He walked over to the figure and kneeled down. The Avatar was wrapped in a thin blue blanket. She seemed to be asleep.

_Now's my chance to capture the Avatar_, Zuko thought, he looked around to see if her dragon was close by. He wasn't. But Zuko stopped when he noticed the Avatar shivering in her thin blanket. He lightly touched her cheek, he took his hand back. Her skin was nearly as cold as ice. Zuko sighed, he rubbed his hands together and his hands got quite warm. He pulled the Avatar close to him, he wrapped his arms around her, Zuko raised her temperature. He buried his face into her brown hair, and he was surprised when he smelled a sweet scent.

_She smells sweet_, Zuko thought. He held her tighter. He blinked in confusion while thinking, _Why am I thinking about the Avatar this way? Where are these feelings and thoughts coming from? _Zuko felt the Avatar stir in his arms, but he didn't let her go.

* * *

Artymis' eyes fluttered open. She felt strangely warm. Her vision was blurred at first, but in came into focus. She saw the trees and she came to realize that a pair of arms were holding her. Artymis turned her head around to see a man with a hat on. She jumped to her feet and stepped away. She crossed her arms over her chest and backed a step away. 

"What were you doing?" Artymis asked defiantly, "Who are you?" The man stood up and stared at her with golden eyes. Artymis studied his eyes, _Those look strangely familiar. _She also noticed that there was a strip of fabric covering the top left of his face. "And what's up with your half-mask?" She asked.

"Do you always ask these kinda questions when you first meet someone?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Artymis answered.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions." He said, "I was warming you up because you looked like you were cold and I thought you would've died. My name is 'Shang', and... " He hesitated for a second, "It's none of your business about my half-mask." After he said that, he smirked at her and Artymis scoffed at him. "Now, who are you? What were you doing outside?" He dropped his voice, "And what's that sweet smell?"

"Excuse me?" Artymis asked.

"Nothing." ''Shang'' said, Zuko then thought, _She sure is noisy for a girl._

"My name is..." Artymis hesitated, she didn't trust him with her name just yet. "Arivana. And it was none of your business of me being outside." She reworded his answer.

_Liar_, Zuko thought. _You honestly don't think that I don't know who you are?_

A lemur suddenly perched on Artymis' shoulder, it unexpectedly took her necklace and ran down the road. "Momo - I'm in no mood to play!" Artymis called out, she grunted, and chased him.

_I can lure her to my ship now... _Zuko smirked, he chased after 'Arivana'.

Momo led Artymis to the dead trees, since he was fast, Momo was nowhere in sight. Artymis sighed and folded the blankets in held them. She sighed at the sight of burnt trees. Artymis stared out into the distance. She watched the sun rise a little higher. Artymis heard footsteps approach behind her. They were fast at first, but they slowed down. She whirled around to see 'Shang' standing there, she gave him a glare and looked away.

"Why give me that look?" 'Shang' asked.

"I don't give kind looks to perverts like you." Artymis snapped. _Not even to that spoiled prince! _She silently said.

"Perverts?" 'Shang' walked to her, Artymis noticed his voice was sounding a little angry now, it strangely was familiar to her. "What makes you think I am one?"

"Holding me while I was asleep!" Artymis said.

"I wasn't even trying to - " 'Shang' was yelling at the top of his lungs now.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to raise your voice at a girl?" Artymis asked him, giving him a glare.

Zuko was hit hard by this. He lowered his head and his hands balled into shaking fists. _My father... _"My father doesn't care about me. Never has, never will." He said in a low voice.

Artymis blinked and realized she had hit 'Shang' hard. She turned to him and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry! I didn't know - I swear!" Artymis dropped her blanket and stood before 'Shang' with a pleading look in her eyes, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" She had never meant to hurt him that hard, and she regretted what she said.

Zuko heard the truthfulness and sincerity in her voice as she apologized over and over to him. She meant it. _She means it, doesn't she? _he thought and lifted his face to Artymis. Artymis had a pleading look in her green eyes. Zuko stared at them and shook his head, "It's alright."

_What happened to his father? _Artymis thought while looking at 'Shang' in sympathy. _Why doesn't his father care? Wouldn't all fathers care for their children?_ She had not realized that the last thought she had, she spoke it, but in a low voice.

Zuko gritted his teeth and looked at 'Arivana' with hard eyes. "Is that any of your business?" He hissed.

Artymis realized she spoke out her last thought and shook her head. She apologized again, "I'm sorry!"

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He opened them and looked at 'Arivana'. "My father and I... have our differences."

"I didn't know." Artymis said, she was hoping that 'Shang' would forgive her for her outburst. She lowered her eyes to the ground and whispered, "I also lost my father." _Gyatso_, she thought sadly.

Zuko gave her a wondering look, "Really?" He asked. _Airbenders don't live with their parents though, don't they?_

Artymis slowly turned from him and walked a bit ahead. "I lost my father," She said. "Like creatures have lost their home." Artymis gazed at the burnt trees. She knew their loss was just as worst as her own.

"The trees?" Artymis heard 'Shang' approach her side. Zuko looked at Artymis and looked to the burnt trees. "What do you mean?"

Artymis blinked slowly. "What I mean is, creatures once lived in these trees. Now that they're burned down, there's no home for them." She sat down and touched the ashes with one hand, with her free hand gripping a lock of her hair. "I wish the trees would grow back." She whispered.

Zuko stared at her. _She does really care for these trees and the creatures_, he thought and knelt down next to her. He softly touched the ash-littered ground and he felt something bump beneath his fingers. He slowly dogged it out with his fingers and found an acorn. He blinked and his eyes swam back to Artymis, who gazed towards her right, away from him. Zuko made a very small, but true smile. "Arivana," He said. 'Arivana' turned her face towards him. Zuko softly took her hand, the one that was twirling a lock of her hair, and placed the acorn in her palm. He wrapped her fingers over the acorn and looked at her with a smile. "An acorn can grow and become a tree. The trees will grow back, Arivana." She gave him wondering eyes, Zuko didn't realize his smile got a bit wider. "If you give it a kiss." He said.

Artymis listened to him and smiled. She had a feeling her cheeks were a light pink color. She lowered her eyes and lifted them up to 'Shang'. She lifted opened her hand and gave the acorn a soft touch of her lips. She cupped the acorn and softly and carefully buried the acorn where there would be no ashes on top. Artymis jumped to her feet, smiled and stared at the place where she buried the acorn.

_She really wants these trees to grow, doesn't she? _Zuko stood up and kept his eyes on Artymis. She turned her face towards him and smiled at him, Zuko knew that she wouldn't give him that smile if she knew who he really was.

"Thank you," Artymis said.

"My pleasure," Zuko whispered back. He didn't realized his face was nearing her face. Artymis didn't somehow see they were getting close. She blushed and leaned her head against his chest. Zuko blinked in confusion. One moment, she called him a "Pervert!" and loathed him, the next: she's leaning her head against his chest in an affectionate way. _The Avatar is a.. strange girl. _Zuko placed his arms around her shoulders and held her close. He closed his eyes and felt the same emotion he felt when he was so close to kissing the Avatar._ Why do I feel that feeling again? Why do I feel it over and over?_

Artymis didn't know why she leaned her head against 'Shang's' chest. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them very slowly, like she was in a dream. She snuggled closer to 'Shang'. _Wait_, she thought as she felt a strange emotion, _These feelings... haven't I felt them before? For someone else? _Artymis closed her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Momo jumped on Artymis' shoulder. Artymis was startled by this. She had had her arms against her own chest and she accidentally pushed 'Shang' on his chest. Zuko, still having his arms around her, let go of her. He stumbled back and fell on his back. Artymis tripped on a rock and felt she was onto the ground. Zuko got up and helped Artymis up.

"Thanks," Artymis muttered.

Zuko's eyes landed on the necklace that he knew was the Avatar's. Apparently, the lemur called Momo had dropped it. Zuko picked it up and looked up at Artymis, who had her back to him now. He quickly walked behind her.

_He's leaving? _Artymis thought, and she felt a little sad at the thought of him leaving. _Nice work, Momo!_ When her eyes fell to where Momo was, she found him gone. _Ditcher! _She felt a coldness touch the skin around her neck. She gasped at the cold touch. But she then felt a warm touch. Artymis had a feeling it was 'Shang'. She relaxed. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Giving your necklace back." 'Shang' answered her.

"Your hands are warm." Artymis said absentmindedly.

Zuko smirked at her comment, "I know." He replied, finishing tying her necklace.

"How though?" Artymis asked him, turning to face him after he finished. "I mean, it's cold out here." She rubbed her arms, even her gloves didn't keep her warm.

Zuko noticed this. He spotted the blanket she had dropped earlier. He walked over to the spot and picked it up. He opened it and placed it around Artymis' shoulders. She was startled at first, but gave him a small smile. Artymis held the blanket close to her. She turned her face away and looked at the sun.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked, he didn't see or hear the concern in his voice.

"No, it's just I never had a chance to see the sun rise like this." Artymis said, "It's been so long. I mean, when the sun rises like this - " She paused for a second and gazed at the sunrise " - it's like heaven's gate or something. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it just gives you a good feeling, doesn't it?" She continued to star at the sun for a few seconds, when she lowered her head sheepishly and gave a little chuckle. "You must think I'm weird, huh?" Artymis asked, looking up to 'Shang'.

Zuko smiled at her and shook his head, "No, not at all." He said. Zuko stared at Artymis, and she stared back at him. He blinked and broke eye contact with her.

"Um, I think I should head back to the village." Artymis said, "Or the people will think I ditched them."

Zuko offered her his arm. Artymis stared at him and tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Would you allow me to escort you?" He asked her, half hoping she would. Zuko had forgotten all about his goal of capturing the Avatar.

Artymis smirked and placed her hand on his arm, "Yes, but..." She began to say.

"But what?" Zuko asked her.

"I won't really forget how you woke me or forgive you, even though you said you were trying to keep me alive. Artymis finished, though there was a smirk on her face. It lighten her spirit when she heard 'Shang' laugh.

"Then I have to be more careful in the future." Zuko said. He and Artymis walked back on the road to the village.

"I haven't seen you in this village," Artymis said. "Are you new?"

Zuko felt stiff now. How would he answer that? "Um, no." He lied, "I've been here, it's just I left for a while and came back last night_." It's at least a quarter of the truth, _he thought.

"Oh, then I didn't get to see you really." Artymis said, her expression said she was worried about something.

"Why? When did you come?" Zuko asked her.

"I came yesterday, around noon or somewhere in the afternoon." Artymis answered.

"Oh." Zuko said, then he asked her, "Did you come alone?"

Artymis hesitated, then shook her head. "No," She said, "I came with two friends, or now one." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked her.

"One of my friends was kidnapped." Artymis explained to 'Shang', "He was taken by a creature."

"A creature?" Zuko repeated. _Was it that black and white creature? _he asked himself silently.

"Apparently, there's been a creature terrorizing the village and kidnapping the villagers. When it came last night, it took my friend." Artymis explained, sadness in her voice. They reached the village entrance. Artymis let 'Shang' escort her inside, she was kinda glad not a lot of people were out. Otherwise, they call her 'Lady Avatar' and she didn't want 'Shang' to know who she really was and that she lied to him. _I need to know more about him_, she thought. _He's seems to be the type that Anduril would warn me about. _And besides, the people out weren't any of the people who had seen her and heard people calling her 'Avatar'. So, it was good for Artymis.

"I suppose, we separate here?" Zuko felt a little sad by this. He was getting to know Artymis, and they would have to go in different directions. _I may never see her again - without her attacking me and thinking me only as her enemy, _he thought.

"Maybe we can have breakfast together?" Artymis asked 'Shang' hopefully. He looked at her and she saw him smile.

"I guess, if you want." 'Shang's' answer brighten Artymis, she felt a bit more happier.

_Artymis?_ Anduril called out to her.

Artymis, behind her smiling face, swore in her mind silently. Fortunately, Anduril didn't hear. _Yes? _she asked sweetly in her mind.

_Where are you? _He asked her, getting into over-protective-brother mode.

_I'm in the village! _Artymis responded.

_Where, though? If you have forgotten, Appa and I are hunting and trying to find clues to the creature that took Sokka. Katara also would want to talk to you, _he informed.

Artymis sighed, giving 'Shang' a confused look. _Alright, I'll go talk to her. Where is she?_

_Where else? In the shelter building. _Anduril said his farewell and broke contact with her.

"Arivana?" 'Shang' had been calling her for that last minute and Artymis hadn't realized it.

"Hm, yes?" Artymis responded.

"Is everything alright, Arivana?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Artymis asked 'Shang'.

"You had a worried expression on your face." He answered.

"Oh!" _Come on, Art, think of something! _"I was just worried about my friend. I hope he will come back, he's like a brother to me." Artymis said.

Zuko lifted her face with his finger, so she could have eye contact with him. "He will, your faith and prayers will come true if you believe." Artymis smiled and closed her eyes and muttered a "Thank you" to him. Zuko was shocked at his own words. _Did I honestly mean that?_

"So," Artymis said, looking up at 'Shang'. "Where'd you like breakfast?"

'Shang' looked up thoughtfully and turned his face towards her, "I think you should pick - ladies first." He said, and luckily she fell for it because: (1) he had no clue where everything was in this village, (2) he just felt like doing a gentleman act.

Artymis remembered the village leader saying there was a small little market here that sold excellent food. She smiled and looked to 'Shang', "I think I know the place." She took his arm and began to lead him towards one part of the village. Artymis and 'Shang' walked and a couple of kids stopped in their tracks and would hugged Artymis around her knees or waist. She laugh and they would ask "Would you play with me later?" and she always nod and say "I love to."

Zuko knew that when all the children turned their faces from the sweet Avatar to him - a man with a hat and a half-mask on - they would draw back in fear. They would stare at him for a few moments, then scurry along home. But every time they stared at him, Zuko wanted to yell at them "Go away!" but he resisted when he looked at Artymis. _She's so nice to these kids_, he thought as he followed her, _I expected the Avatar to be a bit more aggressive - since she is towards me. But she would actually play with these kids._

"Well, here we are." Artymis said, turning back to 'Shang'. They were diagonally across from a small market store. "I don't really like fancy things, I like simple and little things. Is this ok?" She asked him.

Zuko blinked. _Another surprise: the Avatar doesn't like fancy - like my sister - but simple, little things. _He couldn't resist smiling at her, "Sure."

Artymis smiled at him.

"Would you like me to get it?" 'Shang' asked her.

"No." Artymis shook her head. "I'll get it."

She noticed 'Shang' frowned, "No, _I'll_ get it."

Artymis shook her head again, "Shang, no. I will get it."

Zuko looked at her with the same frown, "Arivana, I'll get it."

"Shang, no." Artymis said sternly.

_She sure is stubborn_, Zuko thought as a smirk began to form on his lips. _More stubborn than I imagined. _He failed to realize or even see that Artymis was walking towards the little market store. _Damn! _he thought as he ran after her.

Artymis felt a hand on her elbow, she felt herself being held back. She didn't really need to turn around to guess who is was, but she did anyways. "Shang!" She muttered angrily, as she tried to squirm out of his reach. _This is like when I was young all over again! _Artymis couldn't hold back a laughter. She laughed softly.

Zuko smiled when he heard her laugh. Even as she tried to run from him and buy the food, he still smiled. Zuko let go of her and he tried to reach the market store first. He felt a tug from the back of his shirt and he was pulled back, he saw Artymis trying to run ahead of him. "No, you don't!" He muttered and grabbed her arms, but not too hard.

Artymis laughed again when 'Shang' held her back. "Shang, I'm buying them!" She said, still laughing softly.

"No, I told you: I'm buying them!" 'Shang' argued, pulling her back.

"Don't you give up?" Artymis asked him.

Zuko accidentally let his grip on her go, and the Avatar was about to sprint forward, but he flung his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Gottcha!" He said.

"Ok, now seriously! Let me go!" At first, Zuko thought she was serious. Then he smiled again when he heard her laugh, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone who was not so happy. It was the Water Tribe peasant girl. _I would put her on fire right now if I wasn't pretending to be a friend! _Zuko thought angrily.

"Hey!" Artymis' laughter died when she heard the angry voice. _I'm in big trouble. _she thought and looked up to see an angry Katara glaring at her. Katara had her hands in fists and they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Katara...?" Artymis asked her, she felt 'Shang' let go of her. Artymis stood up straight and faced her friend. "Um," Artymis turned her face towards 'Shang'. "This is Shang and - "

"I know!" Katara yelled.

"What?" Artymis asked her, she had never seen Katara _this _angry. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Katara repeated angrily, "What's wrong! I can't believe you!" _How can she ditched my brother - my brother who tried to save her - and go with some other guy? Like they're all her life savers? _Katara thought angrily, and felt a bit of hatred towards Artymis. _She doesn't know that Sokka and Gran-Gran are all I have! If I loose one now, she knows I can't live with myself!_

"What? What I do now?" Artymis asked her, almost yelling.

"It's more what you're not doing!" Katara answered, her glare even more scarier. "You're not even trying to find my brother! But here you are, with a guy named Shang that you found! You found someone else, not my brother!"

"Hey!" Artymis yelled, "I don't even know where he is! I've been trying to figure out where he could be! It's just so happens, I met Shang!" _It _is _true! _she thought while gritting her teeth. _I was trying to find out where Sokka could be and how I can get to him!_

"No, you weren't!" Katara yelled, "I know you!"

Artymis suddenly felt insulted, "What do you mean 'I know you'? What are you trying to say?"

Before Katara answer her, 'Shang' held up a hand and said, "That's enough."

Katara blinked in confusion. _Where have I heard that voice before? _She looked up at 'Shang' and saw his golden eyes and half-mask. _Why does he wear a half-mask?_

"Not in front of _them_." 'Shang' said to Artymis, who realized some people stopped and stared at them.

She turned her face away from them slightly, and covered her face with her hands. _Great, nice work, Art! _She mentally kicked herself.

Katara noticed the spectators, she shot Artymis another glare and hissed, "We're talk about this later!"

"Like there's gonna be a later!" Artymis hissed back, giving Katara a cold stare.

"Fine!" Katara said a little louder than a whisper and turned on her heel, and left.

"Fine!" Artymis nearly yelled after her, she turned away and headed for the village's exit.

"Women," Zuko muttered under his breath, he turned and followed Artymis through the small group of spectators. He caught up with Artymis.

Artymis muttered angrily to herself, she was so into talking to herself that she didn't notice 'Shang' walking beside her. She stopped at the entrance gate and sighed. "I guess I _was _a bit selfish. I forgot all about the search for her brother." Artymis muttered and turned around to face 'Shang'. She lowered her head and sighed again. "I - "

"Miss?" Artymis turned her face towards her left, and lowered her eyes. There was a small brown-haired child. He looked cold, and hungry. "Can you give me money?" He asked, his voice small and shaking from the cold. Although it was morning, it was still the season winter.

Zuko moved his eyes from the cold and hungry child to Artymis. He had always wondered what her reaction would be in a situation like this. He had been told Avatars were selfish and murderers.

Artymis smiled at the child sweetly. She reached into her pocket and found six golden coins. She bent down and placed them in the child's outstretched hand. Artymis noticed he was very, very cold. She took the blanket off of her and placed it around the boy's shaking figure. She made sure he was wrapped up tightly and was warm. She cupped the child's cheek in a motherly or sisterly way. "There you are," Artymis said softly. :Now, go buy yourself a soup or something. And if anyone tries to steal your money, just say you big sister will come after them."

"Thank you!" The little boy said, a smile broke out from his face. His eyes showing happiness.

"Anytime," Artymis said, then kissed his forehead. The little boy smiled and ran away to buy some soup. Artymis straighten up and noticed 'Shang' was looking at her oddly. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked, looking to him questioningly.

Zuko shook her head, "No," he answered. "I just never seen anyone as kind as you were to that child. I mean, giving him some of your money and blanket."

Artymis smiled, "Well, he needs my blanket more than me. And to tell the truth, that was all the money I had left." She confessed.

"And you gave it all?" 'Shang' asked her, shocked.

"Of coarse I did!" Artymis replied, "I mean, he's just a child. Why should they suffer and not eat anything or at least get one blanket?" She asked 'Shang'. _But, _she thought while she lowered her face, _why should Sokka suffer then? He didn't do anything! _Artymis lost it. She ran out of the village, off the road, and into the trees.

"Arty - Arivana!" Zuko yelled out her name, he ran after her. He nearly blew his cover, but he didn't care. He could see Artymis, because she her outfit was quite bright in the trees. "Arivana!" He yelled again, struggling through the branches that kept hitting him and threaten to take his hat off and blow his cover again.

Artymis could hear 'Shang' calling out the name she had given him. Even if he did knew her real name, Artymis wouldn't stop. She kept running, until her pace slowed down and her heart was thumping hard and heavy. She stopped and leaned against a tree. She tried to catch her breath. Artymis looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. She lowered her eyes when 'Shang' tried to make her eyes lock on his golden ones. Artymis felt strange when she saw or felt his golden eyes on her. The eyes seem a bit too familiar, she pushed the thoughts of his eyes away and focused on breathing.

Zuko frowned when Artymis didn't make eye contact with him. He panted for a few seconds then broke the silence between them, "Why'd do you runaway like that?" He asked her.

Artymis slowed her breathing down and looked up at 'Shang'. She slid down against a tree and sat on the ground, hugging her knees. She sighed and answered, looking at the trees not him, "I do indeed feel like I betrayed my friend. I was thinking where her brother was, but I got distracted. And I forgot all about him, until she came back."

"And you both had that little explosion." 'Shang' concluded for her.

Artymis looked up at him, "Yeah, pretty much." There was silence between them. "I feel alone sometimes." She blurted out, burying her head in her hands.

Zuko sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes, or all the time?" He asked her.

Artymis lifted her head up, but only enough to see her green eyes. "At first, sometimes. Now, it's all the time." She said.

"Why?" Zuko asked her.

"I don't know..." Artymis lied.

"Yes, you do." She heard 'Shang' say, "Now, tell me, please." Artymis only buried her head and shook her head, but she badly wanted to tell him. She felt she could trust him, even though they just met that day. "I want to be a friend to you." Artymis blinked and felt a smile trying to form on her lips, she half resisted. Yet, she kept her mouth shut. She heard 'Shang' sigh, and she heard him stand up and slowly walk away.

_Good, he can shut up now! _

"Come with me." Artymis' head shot up to 'Shang' at his words. He was looking at her seriously with an offered hand.

"What?" Artymis asked him.

Zuko knew he really didn't make any sense, but he knew one thing: now, this was his one chance to get the Avatar - here, where she was vulnerable and alone. Despite a small voice saying to him not to trick Artymis, Zuko began to proceed with his chance. 'Come with me." He repeated to her.

Artymis looked at 'Shang' with wondering eyes, "Why?" She asked him.

"I think I know the place where it will cheer you up." 'Shang' answered, his hand still out towards her.

Artymis hesitated. _Should I? _she asked quietly to herself, _I mean, I known this guy for not even half a day, and already I feel like I should trust him._

_You snuggled up against him, _a voice pointed out in her mind. _And not to mention, let him follow you out here. He hasn't hurt you in any way, shape, or form. So what can he do, now?_

_Yeah,_ a third voice protested. _But he was holding you while you were asleep - remember?_

_He was just trying to raise your temperature so you wouldn't freeze to death! _the second voice argued.

_Remember what Anduril said? _the third voice asked, _He said 'Be careful', are you following that rule?_

Artymis began to ignore the arguing voices in her mind, she nervously placed her hand in 'Shang's'. He helped her get up slowly and gave her a sweet smile. 'Shang' began to lead her deeper into the trees. 'Shang' and Artymis were now walking by a stream. Artymis let go of his hand, but still followed him. He occasionally kept looking back at her, to see if she still followed.

Zuko knew that if he followed the stream, it would lead him to his ship. _I'd have to leave fast though, _he thought, _if I want to get my honor back more quickly._ He, during their walk, felt uneasy about tricking Artymis. _She's actually trusting me, can I trick her?_

"I feel alone," Artymis began to explain in a low voice, but loud enough for 'Shang' to hear, "Because I don't have any family left."

Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned around. He looked at her with pity in his eyes. "No one?"

Artymis stopped walking and stared at her reflection, "I have a brother figure. But he's so worry about my safety, that I sometimes wonder if he really wants to have a normal life." _Which we can't because I'm the Avatar and everyone thinks the Fire Nation is doing evil stuff, when they're not! _But she kept that thought to herself.

_Sounds like Uncle Iroh sometimes, _Zuko thought and kept it to himself. He walked a bit closer to Artymis. "And you haven't told him any of this?" He asked.

Artymis shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" Zuko was shocked at this as well, he had thought the Avatar and her animal guide told everything to each other. _Apparently, I was wrong. _"He has the right to know!"

"I don't know." Artymis muttered, still staring at the water. "I really do want to tell him, but it's not the right time."

"Is that all he doesn't know?"

Artymis shook her head at 'Shang's' question, "No."

"There's more?" Zuko was getting a bit more surprised than he already was.

"Well, what do you expect from me?" Artymis asked him, "I'm a girl!" She laughed a bit, 'Shang' laughed, but very little. "I feel... like an outcast at times."

"Why is that?" Zuko looked to her.

"I've been gone for a while from somewhere special, and when I returned," Artymis felt tears burning her eyes, "Everyone was dead!" Artymis fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands, crying.

Zuko immediately fell down next to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him. He heard her gasp and cry. Zuko felt sorry for the Avatar. _Her 'hometown' is the Southern Air Temple, _he thought, _and her people are dead. How would I react? _he asked himself, _Without Uncle Iroh? _Zuko realized Uncle Iroh was probably worried about him, the way he left and said 'good-bye'. "I'm so sorry," He whispered in Artymis' ear.

Artymis heard the sincerity in his voice and words. She cried on his shoulder and flung her arms around his neck, and held him tightly. As if she was holding on for dear life. She moved her head slightly to whisper in his ear, "Thank you... Shang."

_I can't do it! _Zuko shut his eyes while he thought, _I can't do it! I can't! Why can Zhao trick the Avatar? How can he? _A thousand questions poured in his mind. _How can he take her - someone who nearly lost everyone she loved - and take her chance to live again after being imprisoned? Why? Artymis isn't the type of girl who is snobby and rude! She's nice, caring, loving, and - and - _

"Shang?" Artymis whispered his name. "You were gonna show me a place?" She asked, pulling away. Wiping tears away from her green eyes.

Zuko still had his hands on her shoulders as she gave him a sweet smile. _Why can't I do this now? _he asked himself silently. He returned her a smile, sweet but fake, and stood up. He helped Artymis to her feet. "Yeah, that place." Zuko said nervously, he took the Avatar's hand and led her into a different direction - one that didn't lead her to his ship. _I can't take her now - I can't take her chance to live._

_He seems nervous,_ Artymis thought. She gave 'Shang' a worried look behind his back. _Is he alright? Did I remind him of his father?_

_Artymis? _Anduril's voice came to Artymis unexpectedly. She nearly jumped.

_Um, yes? _She asked.

_Come back to the village,_ Anduril said.

_Why? _Artymis asked, confused.

_If you haven't noticed, it nearly sunset. _Anduril explained.

Artymis looked to the sun, to find it already starting to set on the horizon. _Already? Geez! Time goes by fast! _

_Yes, it does. _Anduril agreed, _I'll meet you and Katara at the village._

Artymis was alarmed, _Wait! Katara and I had a - _she lost contact with him. _Great, just great. _"Um, Shang?" Artymis said nervously. The shadows were already coming, she looked back at the setting sun. "Had you noticed that our walk took from the morning to sunset?"

'Shang' gave her a peculiar look, "Yeah, why?" He asked. "Do you have a specific time to be at your house or something?" He smirked, "Or are you afraid of the dark?"

Artymis' jaw fell down and she tried to speak, but no sound came from her moving lips. "I am not!" She managed to say.

"Oh, really?" Zuko couldn't hold back a laugh. _Apparently, the Avatar had her fears - but who would've thought that she had a child's fear? _He laughed.

"Come on!" Artymis said, not finding this funny. "I am not a child anymore!"

"Sure, right!" Zuko bent over laughing.

Artymis frowned and threw her arms down like an angry child would, "It's the truth!" She yelled.

Zuko was still laughing hard. He hadn't laughed this way since before his banishment. "I - I believe you!" He lied.

"No, you don't!" Artymis threw her arms down again, "You're lying!"

Zuko stood up straight and no longer laughed, "Alright, Arty - Arivana!" He said, Artymis looked away, satisfied. But Zuko couldn't hold it back any longer, he laughed again. This time, a bit more harder than last time.

"Shang!" Artymis whined, turning back to him. She playfully hit him on his arm, and he fell on the ground, still laughing. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry!" He said, "It's just no one - not even a 14-year-old - is afraid of the dark!"

"I AM NOT!" Artymis shouted. She placed her hands on her hips, and frowned. "Shang, please? It's not so funny - " Time suddenly went slow, really slow. Even the sound of the stream, or the laugh from 'Shang' had suddenly gone mute. The only thing Artymis heard was the sound of her heart beating, fast and hard. She felt herself, very slowly, being pushed back by an invisible force. Artymis felt something very light, but valuable, leave her body.

_What's happening?_

* * *

Zuko felt strange all of a sudden. One moment, he was laughing at Artymis' 'fear', then he felt cold. Zuko looked up to Artymis, to see if she was alright, but only found her falling to the ground. Zuko immediately jumped to his feet and ran to the Avatar, before she collapsed onto the ground. He placed a hand on her cheek, and moved her face towards his. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and she seemed to be sleeping. Except there was a Water Tribe symbol - the crescent moon and the waves of waters - glowing brightly on her forehead, and there was something glowing from her arms. Zuko had a feeling it was the drawing of water on her arms from the little episode in the South Pole that was glowing. 

"Artymis?" Zuko called out her real name. He softly shook her, she didn't wake. "Artymis?" Zuko began to panic, "Artymis!"

* * *

Artymis felt the hard wind blowing against her face and hair. She felt something scaly under her sweaty palms. _Anduril? _She opened her eyes, at first all she saw was a bright light. Then her eyesight came into focus. She knew she was flying, and no doubt on Anduril. _Anduril? _Artymis called out to him, there wasn't a response or the slightest hint of his presence. Only another's. Artymis looked down at her hand. Sure enough, there was something scaly under hand, but it wasn't Anduril's scales. These scales were a ruby red, not silver. Artymis came to realize that she was on a dragon, but her own. 

"Oh my - " Artymis sat up straight. She looked all around her, she was in the sky - she pretty much knew that, though - and the trees, both living and burnt, were below her, moving fast. Artymis looked up when she heard a deep humming sound. She gasped. A pair of golden eyes stared at her. Artymis ignored the flapping sound of his wings and concentrated on the dragon. "Who are you?" She asked him. The dragon turned it's head away from her and hasten it's flying speed. "Please don't go too - FAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTT!" Her voice was soft at first, but the last word came out as a scream when the dragon went at an immense speed.

_I'm gonna die! _Artymis thought with a fright. She shut her eyes and prayed: _Oh please, please, please, please, please, please! I wanna live to see another day - oh please! I swear I will serve the world first - I just wanna live!_

When Artymis _did _open her eyes, she saw that the dragon was flying a bit slower and that they were flying over an ocean. She saw that up ahead, there were two rows of metal ships that have created like a border. _Wait, _Artymis thought, _Isn't that the Fire Nation's border? _She and the dragon flew right past them and the people on board didn't even notice. Artymis saw Zhao on one of the ships, he was talking to a soldier. _Zhao! _Artymis smiled and paid attention up ahead again.

"What's that place?" She asked out loud, as the dragon headed towards a crescent moon-shaped island, made of rock. There was a volcano too, and lava, not too much, was pouring out. There was also a tall tower-like building with five floors - it looked like a birthday, the bottom layer bigger than the others, and as it goes up, the layers become smaller. The main colors of the building was red and black, and gold. It looked a bit creepy though, seeing it lonely on a rock hill with a volcano on the same island. Then at the same time, the building look beautiful in it's own special way.

Artymis stared at it and raised a hand to shield the sun's light, when she rose her hand though, Artymis noticed something. Her hand was see-through! She gasped and waved her hand from side-to-side. Her eyes widen in shock and she gave out a fearful cry. "Why am I...?" She looked to the dragon, then followed his gaze. "Wait! We're going in there? Is Sokka in there?" Artymis asked, she received no response. She frowned, "Come on! Even Anduril isn't like this!"

Artymis held onto the dragon tightly as he entered through the entrance of the building, the doorway she noticed was like a huge golden flame. The dragon slithered it's way inside and made a sharp turn up. "What are you doing?" She asked him, when he was heading straight for the ceiling. "You're gonna get us killed!" She yelled. _Wait, aren't I already dead? _Artymis didn't get to think it thoroughly because she and the dragon already "hit" the ceiling, she shut her eyes. Strangely though, Artymis didn't fall flat on her back from a hundred-feet fall, or felt the smack of marble against her face. She opened her eyes to find herself in a different room.

The room she and the dragon were in now, was quite grand. Everything was red or a darker shade of it. Artymis jumped off the dragon and looked down. There was a large circle drawn on the floor and there was writing on the edges of the circles. Artymis' eye moved from the floor to what really caught the eye. There was three or four stairs to a statue. Behind the statue were three golden flame plates. Each got bigger as they spread out. The statue, though, was carved wonderfully. Artymis walked up closer to it, and studied it hard. She gaped when she realized it was the same statue that was in the Southern Air Temple, the one before her statue was supposed to be.

"The Avatar before me," Artymis whispered. She spun around to the ruby dragon, "Um, who is this again?" She asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

The dragon lifted it's tail and lightly pressed the tip of it's tail against her forehead. Artymis closed her eye and saw an image: a man with white hair, golden eyes, and in Fire Nation clothes that was worn long ago - was riding on the same ruby dragon that Artymis just rode. A word whispered in her mind: _Roku_.

Artymis opened her eyes and the dragon drew back it's tail. She blinked and looked back at the statue, "Avatar Roku?" She asked, looking back at the dragon, who nodded. "Ok, then." She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Ok, I remembered the name of the Avatar before. And you're his animal guide, I take it?" She said looking to the dragon, who gave her a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Like Anduril is to mine." She gave the dragon a suspicious look, "Let me guess: you were overprotective of Avatar Roku, just as Anduril is to me, huh?" The dragon seemed amused by this. "I take that as a 'yes'." Artymis said, then noticed a shine coming from the see-through dragon. She could make-out a red jewel. Artymis looked at the ray of light, it was close to Avatar Roku's statue. Her eyes looked down to the writing on the floor, on the edges of the circle, and noticed what their meaning was.

_Wait! What was it that Gyatso said? Something about meeting Avatar Roku and on a certain date or time or season? _Artymis slapped her hand over her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to remember. _Why didn't I pay attention instead of writing songs? Why?_

_Having trouble to remember? _A calm and amused voice asked inside her mind. Artymis jumped about two feet off the ground. She spun around, trying to find whose voice it belonged to. Artymis' eyes landed on Avatar Roku.

"This is creepy! A statue is talking to me, now!" Artymis bent down on her knees and covered her head with her hands and shut her eyes. "This Avatar stuff is getting creepier and creepier by the minute! First: I'm a bridge! Then: I'm thinking I'm dead! And the worst part is-" She put her hands in front of her and tried to do a simple airbending trick. "Oh great! I can't even airbend!"

_You indeed are a peculiar girl,_ Artymis' eyes widen as she realized who it was. She jumped to her feet and spun around to the ruby dragon, who looked quite amused now.

"You?" Artymis asked, shocked. "You can talk to me, telepath? Like Anduril?"

_Yes, _he answered. _And I must say, you are quite surprising. Not paying attention in class, I see?_

Artymis frowned, "Hey! That's rude! Even Anduril wouldn't do that!"

_No, he might. _The dragon seemed smiling, _Yet, I must say, you are indeed what Roku would say. Strong, smart, and different._

"He knows who I am?" Artymis asked. _I feel liked I've been stalked! _She made sure the ruby dragon didn't hear her thought, fortunately, he didn't.

_Yes, but I wasn't sent to you for that._

"Then what?" Artymis asked, the dragon's tail tip softly touched her forehead again and another image conjured up in Artymis' mind. An image of a large, burning comet. It was flying at immense speed. Then, there was a bright light. "A comet?" She asked, looking to the statue, "That's what Avatar Roku wants to talk to me about?" She looked back at the ruby dragon. "When, though?" Artymis answered her own questions as she gazed at the writing and remembered what Gyatso had told her. "Oh! I know now!" She looked to the dragon with a happy face, "Thanks for the help."

_It was my pleasure. _The dragon said.

Artymis climbed on his back and gave the statue of Avatar Roku one last look. "On Winter Solstice, in three days." She whispered. The dragon took off and exited out of the building by going right through the wall. Artymis then asked him, _We're in spirit world, right?_

_Yes, _he answered.

_And Roku couldn't talk to me while we're still in the spirit world? _Artymis asked.

The dragon sighed, _There is much you need to learn about becoming an Avatar._

_I've noticed. _Artymis sighed and looked at the Fire Nation border, guarded by ships. She tried to look for Zhao.

_And, the first thing you need to know is: the Fire Nation has started a war - whatever it is that one of their kind has told you, is nothing but lies, _he revealed.

_What? _Artymis asked, completely shocked. _But - but - I met someone from the Fire Nation a few days ago! He was nice! He said - _

_Zhao? _the dragon asked, _Was that his name?_

Artymis hesitated, _Yes, why?_

_Avatar Roku has told me to lend you some advice: don't trust him._

_Why not? _Artymis felt like she was having an argument with Anduril.

They were passing the ocean now. _Zhao is one not to trust or think of as a friend. Please, listen to my words, as well as Roku's. The Fire Lord Sozan has started the war. Zhao falls in as a supporter, as well as Fire Lord Ozai._

_So, Prince Zuko has nothing to do with the war? _Artymis asked, she slowly began to understand. _He didn't start it?_

_Prince Zuko never really wanted this war. He felt pity for soldiers whose lives would be thrown away as a diversion_, he told her.

_I've been tricked! _Artymis' hands balled into fists and she shut her eyes, _I was so stupid!_

_It wasn't your fault, you have barely woken up from your trance, _he comforted her with his words. _Anyone, who had been sealed up in an iceberg, would've believed anyone._

_Now, _Artymis glared over shoulder, a glare for Zhao. _I know who to take my anger out._

_Save it for the Fire Lord, Artymis. _The dragon was over the trees now.

Artymis could see herself - well, her body - and 'Shang'. He was holding her, trying to wake her up. Artymis saw that the Water Tribe symbol was glowing on her forehead. _He'll know! _She panicked, thinking of excuses to say when she would awake.

_This is where we separate. _The ruby dragon slowed down.

_It was nice meeting you, I feel like you're my brother now. _Artymis said to him, a soft smile on her face.

_Yes, I feel like you're a younger sibling of mine - Roku was like my brother, just as Anduril is to you. _He slowed down and let Artymis disembarked, she knew 'Shang; wouldn't see her - not in the spirit world. He was still trying to wake her. Artymis turned around to face the ruby dragon, she placed a hand over his face.

_I hope we'll meet again - maybe when I go see Avatar Roku on the Solstice? _she asked, hope in her eyes.

The ruby dragon hummed softly, _Maybe._

Artymis bowed her head in respect and started to walk towards her body. _Oh, and Artymis? _She turned around to see laughter in the dragon's eyes. _I _was _overprotective of Roku. _

Artymis smiled, _Girls trying to flirt with him? _She asked, even though she knew the answer.

_Yes,_ he said.

Artymis laughed. _Good-bye! _She made a run towards her body, and she felt that strange feeling again. Like when her spirit separated from the body, only this time, she was reuniting them.

* * *

There was a blinding light to Artymis' eyes, and she opened her eyes when she was back in her body again. First thing she saw, was 'Shang's' golden eyes - full of worry. She slightly moved her head and stared up at 'Shang'. "Hello," She said, a bit cheerful. She knew that the glows from her body had already faded. 

"Arty - Arivana!" 'Shang' yelled from happiness, he hugged her tightly.

"Um, Shang!" Artymis said, a bit confused. _Does he like me or something? _

Zuko held onto Artymis very tightly. He had his arms wrapped around her and held her close to him. His face half-buried in her brown hair, he smelled the sweet scent again. Zuko didn't know when he had ever felt worried about someone in his life. He didn't realize he was fingering her hair thoroughly with his fingers.

Artymis hugged 'Shang' back, softly though. She closed her eyes and remembered what the ruby dragon had told her, about Zhao and the war, and Prince Zuko. _Maybe, _she thought, _I should be careful with Shang._

"I thought you died back there!" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"Me?" Artymis pulled away and gave him a questioningly look, "Die? Pu-lease! I am a lot stronger than that!" She noticed 'Shang' smiled, and couldn't resist to smile back.

"It's nighttime." 'Shang' said.

Artymis noticed this, she looked back at 'Shang'. "I need to go back to the village - immediately!" She yelled, getting to her feet. "I know how to get my friend back!" _Wait - I do?_

Zuko got to his feet and saw the anxiously in her green eyes. He knew how much it was to her to get her friend back, and restore her friendship with the Water Tribe girl. He nodded his head. "Come on!" He took her hand and began to run into the trees. He led Artymis out of the trees and into the field of the burnt trees. He stopped for a second, then began again to run. But he didn't feel Artymis' hand in his, Zuko turned around to see her standing there. A sad look in her eyes as she gazed at the burnt trees.

"Arivana?" Zuko called out to her. When she didn't responded, he walked up to her.

"I'm sorry," Artymis said, not looking at 'Shang' though. "I was just wondering..."

"About what?" 'Shang' asked her.

"If someone's home dies, can they become a spirit and haunt other living beings?" Artymis asked, she turned her face away from the dead trees and faced 'Shang'. She noticed something in 'Shang's' eyes, something that she was sure she had seen before. She squinted a bit and focused on 'Shang's' eyes. The moonlight didn't really help, since 'Shang' was wearing a hat and there was a shadow covering half of his face.

"What is it?" Zuko asked the Avatar, he was starting to fear that Artymis was figuring out who he really was. He hoped she didn't.

Artymis blinked and shook her head, "Nothing, but do you believe in what I said?" She asked again.

Zuko thought carefully for a moment, did he? _I suppose if a spirit has unfinished business or had a strong reason to stay... _He nodded. "I do believe." He then asked her, "Why do you ask?" Artymis looked past his shoulder, Zuko turned around and saw a statue of a panda in the midst of dead trees. He slowly began to understand. "And what's your plan?" He asked.

"Actually," Artymis confessed, "It was what you told me, Shang."

Zuko gave the Avatar a confusing look. "What I told you?"

"Yes," Artymis answered, she lifted her hands. Her hands were cradling something and her fingers were tightly closed around it. "I gave it a kiss." She teased softly, she opened both of her hands, and in the middle, was an acorn.

Zuko stared at it in confusion, and his lips slowly formed a smile. He looked up to Artymis and gave a small chuckle. "So, that's your plan?" He asked.

"Yeah," Artymis said, closing her hands again and holding the acorn close to her. "Only way to get my friend back and put a spirit at rest." _At least, _she thought with hope and doubt,_ I hope! And if this doesn't work - I don't know what will!_

Zuko smiled at her again. _The Avatar, _he thought, _is very - _

"But we have to hurry!" Artymis pleaded 'Shang', "It's already past sunset. The spirit has already begun to terrorize the village!" She and 'Shang' ran past the panda statue and onto the road to the village, where terrified screams came from. "Oh no!" Artymis and 'Shang' arrived at the village's entrance, where a black and white monster began to tear houses and buildings. The creature looked more powerful than before. _As the Winter Solstice draw near, _Artymis thought, _the creature becomes stronger? _

"Arivana!" 'Shang' yelled, Artymis looked up and saw the one of the creature's hands about to smash her. She stood there, legs frozen. _Move, Art, come on! _she thought urgently, but she couldn't. A silver blur passed right be her. _Anduril! _Anduril was backing the creature's hand off, but he failed and was thrown aside like a ragged doll. _Anduril, no! _Next thing Artymis knew, arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself pressed against 'Shang' as he moved her out of harm's way. She and 'Shang' was thrown aside, Artymis had her eyes shut and when she opened them, she saw 'Shang's' face in a mask of pain. She gasped when she looked down to see why. On his left arm, there was blood. "Shang?" She whispered, she sat up and laid him on his back. "Shang?"

"Artymis!" Artymis' hair whipped around as she turned her head to see a worried Katara, running towards her.

"Katara?" Artymis said, she didn't hesitate. She jumped to her feet and ran to embrace Katara, who surprisingly embraced her back. "I'm so sorry, Katara! Really, I am!" Artymis apologize at fast speed.

"No, no!" Katara said, "I should be sorry! I should've known that you never would forget about me or Sokka!" The girls pulled apart and smiled at one another, glad that their friendship was repaired. "Now, what do you say we fight this spirit monster?" Katara smiled as she let a ball of water float in her palm, the water came from a shattered vase.

Artymis laughed, but shook her head. "No," She said, "I think I know how to calm him down."

Katara gave Artymis a worried look "You sure?"

"I'm sure, and I'm sure we'll have Sokka back." Artymis said, this made Katara smiled hopefully. Artymis turned around to cast the unconscious 'Shang' a sad smile. _Please, get better, Shang._ She spotted the fallen acorn nearby 'Shang', she turned to face Katara. "I'll be back. Just make sure no one gets hurt, okay?"

"No problem," Katara replied, "Just be careful, will you?"

"How long have you known me?" Artymis joked.

Katara laughed and ran in the opposite direction, "Good luck!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"You too!" Artymis called out, she turned on her heel and bent down by 'Shang' to carefully pick the acorn up. A hand softly gripped her arm, Artymis looked to 'Shang'. "You need to rest." She said, placing a hand on his sweaty forehead. "You're bleeding."

Zuko stared at Artymis and listened to her words. He felt her hand on his forehead, which was covered in sweat. He eased the soft grip on her arm, and his hand fell by his side. He felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He shut his eyes and hissed, and he felt Artymis' hand pull away. He opened his eyes and saw the Avatar standing before the black and white creature that just stood in front of her, breathing hard. Zuko watched her perform her plan in the most strangest way.

* * *

Artymis stood before the spirit. She looked up at it with no fear in her eyes, only confident. She tighten her fingers around the acorn. The spirit gave out a roar. 

"I know why you're angry!" Artymis shouted to him, the creature stopped and looked down at her. "I know who you are. You're the spirit of the trees that burnt down, the forest. It was your home, right?" The creature answered by giving out another roar. "You need to calm down!" She shouted, "I know how it feels, to be all alone, no one else there for you." She confessed softly and lowered her eyes, the creature lowered it's head as to listen closely to see if there was the truth in her words. "I felt angry when I learned my home was half destroyed and there was no one there. I thought to myself: Where can I go now? Where could someone like me go? Then I saw the trees, all dead. I felt very sad because I wasn't there to save it. Like you. I thought the trees never grow again, and all the animals would never live there again." Artymis slowly lifted her eyes to the creature, "Then, someone told me that there was hope. The trees _would _grow back. I didn't understand. He told me that everything begins with a seed." Artymis raised her hands towards the creature. "An acorn can grow and become a tree. All you have to do is give it a kiss and take care of it." She opened her hands and offered the acorn to the creature. The creature hummed softly and it seemed to have grown smaller, into a full-grown panda. "You think, maybe you can stop hurting people and take care of the forest again?" Artymis asked softly. The panda gently took the acorn between it's teeth and walked out of the village.

At the village's entrance, bamboo sticks grew really fast and tall. All the people that the spirit had taken hostage, emerged and reunited with their loved ones.

"Sokka!" Katara flung her arms around Sokka and embraced him tightly.

"Whoa!" Sokka was stumbling backwards from the embrace, but he stood his ground. "What's up with you?" He asked his sister.

Katara pulled away and explained, "You've been gone - I think to the spirit world - for 24 hours! How are you feeling?" She asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Sokka ran for it, leaving Katara sighing.

Artymis returned to where 'Shang' should've been, but wasn't. She didn't need to find him really, only needed to follow the small trail of fresh blood. Artymis followed it and found 'Shang' hiding behind a torn down wall of a building. She observed 'Shang' tearing the shirt sleeve of his right arm. He picked at his wound, which looked infected. Artymis shook her head and sat by him on his left side.

"Shang," She said softly, he seemed startled by her presence. "Let me look at your arm."

He lifted his uninjured left arm so she could clearly see, "There." He said stubbornly, "You saw my arm, now leave me alone." He turned his face and picked at his wound, trying to tend to it.

"Don't do that." Artymis said, "And show me your arm - the right." He didn't. "Shang!" Artymis said, "Your wound looks infected, let me see."

Zuko couldn't believe Artymis didn't get the hint: 'Hello, I can take care of myself'. He grunted and turned his back on her, "I'm fine." He muttered.

Artymis gaped at him and nearly yelled, "No, you're not! Now, let me see!" She stood up and try to look over his shoulder, but 'Shang' seemed a lot smarter than that. He hid his left arm by covering it up with his right. "Shang," She hissed angrily, "Don't make me hurt you, you're hurt as it is already."

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Zuko asked her over his shoulder.

"Shang!" Artymis caught him off-guard. She moved his right arm and took a look at his left one.

_Damn! _he thought angrily, _She sure is stubborn!_

_He's too stubborn! _Artymis thought, _I wish men would just admit they're hurt! But no, they just have to say "I'm fine." Of coarse you're not! _She sighed when the large wound on 'Shang's' arm bled again. Artymis reached at the side of her belt, where there was a flasket of water. She opened it.

"What are you doing?" 'Shang' asked, he seemed frighten for a second there.

"Trying to help you." Artymis answered, pouring water in her hand.

"I don't need any help." 'Shang' argued.

"Yeah right." Artymis replied. She placed the flasket down and reached over to the wound with the hand that had water. "This'll sting, so don't scream like a girl." She warned, she heard 'Shang' grunt. She softly, but kinda hard, placed the water in her hand over the wound. 'Shang' gritted his teeth. Artymis ignored him and rub the water on his wound, her hand covered in a mixture of blood and water.

"That hurt!" Zuko gritted through his teeth, his eyes shutting from the stinging pain.

"Well," Artymis said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "It wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't poke at it."

"It wouldn't have hurt if you hadn't moved out of the way when that creature tried to smash you!" Zuko pointed out.

"Maybe you need to learn to control your temper!" Artymis hissed back, her green eyes flashing with anger.

_She got you there, _a voice said in Zuko's mind.

Before any of them said anything else, a glow came from the water on 'Shang's' arm and from Artymis' hand. They stared in wonder and amazement as the water stitched the wound back together. The glows faded and the skin on 'Shang's' left once-wounded arm looked as good as new, as if the wound was never there.

_What in the world...? _Artymis stared at her hand and questioned silently on how she healed 'Shang's' wound.

"How'd you do that?" Zuko asked her, observing his healed arm. Only Waterbenders could do this kind of healing.

"I'm not sure..." Artymis muttered, she blinked and glared at 'Shang'. "Shang, please don't take the healing lightly. It may not be fully-healed, it may need more time. Maybe three days?"

Zuko suddenly remembered something. His ship would be ready the day after tomorrow. He looked to Artymis, who was still glaring at him, but there was a concern in her eyes. "Three days, but - "He closed his mouth. "Alright." He sighed.

Artymis smiled and she hugged 'Shang'. "Promise?" She asked, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I promise." Zuko promised and wrap his arms gently around her, and closed his eyes. He buried his face in her hair. He looked up after about thirty seconds, "What happened to your friend?" He asked.

Artymis opened her eyes and pulled away. "He's alright, last I saw."

"I saw you up against that creature," Zuko said. "I didn't think you survive."

"I told you: I'm a lot stronger than I appear!" Artymis said.

"Yeah," Zuko said absent minded. "And a lot beautiful in appearances and soul." He blinked and realized what he said. Artymis gave him a confusing look. _Great job! _he thought while watching her giving him a questioningly look, _She's gonna think you're a pervert now!_

Artymis stared at 'Shang' in wonder. _Does he really mean it? _she thought, a hope rose in her. _Wait! _she remembered what Roku's dragon had told her, _Don't let it happen again! He'll probably do what Zhao did - break my heart! _She turned her face away, looking almost angry. "I need to go." She said, she got up and began to walk away. _That's it! Just walk away, Art, walk away!_

_Don't just sit there. Go after her! _Zuko stood on his feet and placed a hand on Artymis' shoulder, he turned her around to face him. 'I swear I didn't mean it!" He lied, then shook his head. "Wait! I do think you're beautiful, but in the inside as well! Wait, what I'm trying to say is - " Zuko lowered his head and sighed.

_Wow, _Artymis thought, watching him. _Boys really do get nervous, and when they do get nervous, they have nothing to say. Girls like me? Whoo! We never stop talking! _Artymis felt herself smile and tried to hold back a laugh. Unfortunately, 'Shang' heard this. He looked up at her smiling face.

"What?" He asked angrily. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Artymis lied and bent her head down and stopped laughing. "I really need to go though, Shang." She said sadly, she looked up at him with a hope in her green eyes. "You think, I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Meet again?" Zuko asked, she nodded. "Um," Zuko hesitated. "I think we will." He answered.

Artymis smiled and pulled away from his reach, "I have to leave tonight, so that's why I asked." She confessed.

"You're leaving? Tonight?" Zuko was shocked. "Why?"

Artymis quickly thought of a white lie, "I have a friend that is sick, and, um, he wants me to return and spend his last days with me. He's a very close friend of mine."

_Zhao? _Zuko clenched his fist, Artymis luckily didn't notice. "Tell your friend I feel sorry for him." _Yeah, because I'll make sure he'll pay for lying to you! _But Zuko kept that thought silent.

"I will." Artymis said, she turned around and started to leave, but hesitated. She turned back to 'Shang' and her cheeks grew a light pink. She ran quickly back to 'Shang' and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek - where his half-mask wasn't there - and pulled away and her cheeks was almost the color of a red rose. She lowered her eyes and lifted them up, "Bye." With that, Artymis spun around and ran out of sight. Artymis felt her heart stop beating for a second, then it began to race at incredible speed. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was out of breath. She felt unusually happy now.

_What did I just do? _she asked herself quietly, but smiled brightly.

* * *

Zuko lifted a finger where Artymis had kissed him. It was a quick one, a peck on his cheek. But Zuko felt unusually happy, very happy. He jumped over the wall of the village and walked into the dark trees. All he could think of was the kiss that Artymis left him. Zuko wished she hadn't given it to 'Shang' though. He wished she would've given it to him, to know who he really was. His heart didn't stop beating, it was going very fast now. 

"She's very..." Zuko muttered when he walked across to the hiding place where his Fire nation armor was. "Beautiful."

* * *

Artymis reached Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Anduril. She didn't walk up to him as her usual-self. Instead, she was skipping. Katara and Sokka gaped at her. Appa groaned, and Anduril surveyed Artymis very closely. 

"Hello!" Artymis greeted happily.

Sokka hid behind Katara. "Katara," He whispered, "Who is this girl?"

"Artymis?" Katara called out, an uncertainty in her voice and eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Artymis asked, grinning.

"She's scaring me!" Sokka whispered.

"Oh and I have to tell you something." Artymis' face fell and her voice did as well.

Sokka blinked and stepped away from Katara, "Yeah!" He said coolly, "She's our Artymis!"

Katara ignored him and looked to Artymis. "Was is it?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Avatar Roku." Artymis explained, "I was in the spirit world for a little while and I know where and when and how to talk to him. Go me!" Artymis clapped her hands in triumph, "But I did have some help..." She looked to Anduril.

_Anduril?_ she called out to him telepathy.

_Artymis?_ he responded.

_Avatar Roku - the Avatar before me, _Artymis telepath.

_What about him? _Anduril asked, curiously.

_His dragon was overprotective of him too. _Artymis said, _Don't feel so sad._

_What is that suppose to mean? _Anduril gave her a wondering look.

_Nothing! _Artymis said quickly.

_I _will _find out why you were so cheerful! _Anduril said.

_Uh-huh? _Artymis broke contact with him. She looked to Katara and Sokka.

"What about this way to talk to Avatar Roku?" Katara asked.

"He died before Artymis was even born - over a hundred years ago!" Sokka lifted his arms.

"Yeah, so?" Artymis and Katara asked.

Sokka looked at the both of them, and sighed. He dropped his arms. "Continue, please."

"Ok!" Artymis said, "I can talk to Avatar Roku in his temple on the Winter Solstice."

"It's the day after tomorrow!" Katara said, her eyes widening a bit.

"Geez, if we found out earlier," Sokka whined. "We probably could've been there already!"

"Yeah," Artymis' voice drifted off. _Now to tell them the hard part. _At that moment, Momo jumped on Artymis' shoulder.

"Momo!" Sokka said, "Where have you been?"

Artymis petted Momo and gave her friends a worried look.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I know where his temple is, but..." Artymis stopped.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Where is it, Art?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not so sure if you want to go." Artymis said quickly, trying to avoid it. "Maybe Anduril can go with me, and you guys can meet me in the North Pole while riding Appa."

"Art!" Sokka and Katara warned with stern looks.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Artymis gave in, she sighed.

* * *

Zuko was dressed quickly in his Fire Nation black clothing and armor. He threw the clothes he stole away. They would be of no use now. He slowly marched his way back to his ship. His half-mask was gone, and his hat was gone as well. Now, he was 'Prince Zuko', not 'Shang'. 

_I don't even know why I decided to become 'Shang'! _he thought, _It was all a waste of time!_ Zuko was in front of his ship now. His Uncle Iroh standing on the deck. Iroh came running to Zuko when he spotted him.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh said, a smile on his face. "I see you have returned."

"So it has." Zuko muttered.

Iroh noticed his nephew's cheeks were a light red color, a blushing color. Iroh muffled a laugh.

"What?" Zuko asked, already loosing his temper.

"My, Prince Zuko," Iroh teased. "You're _blushing_."

"What?" Zuko touched his cheek, where Artymis had kissed him, he blushed even deeper.

"Now, your cheeks are in a deeper shade." Iroh teased, "What made you blush?"

"None of your business!" Zuko yelled.

Iroh lifted his hands, "Calm down, Prince Zuko. It's probably a trick of the moonlight." Iroh looked up to the full moon.

Zuko looked up at it, he remembered when he and Artymis met. In the South pole, on a night like this, while the moon was up. _Would she have kissed me back then? _he wondered, _If we talked like her and 'Shang'?_

"A beautiful moon, isn't it, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked him.

Zuko didn't respond at first, then he yelled, "Who cares about the moon, uncle? I need to capture the Avatar!" With that, Zuko marched onto the ship's deck and into his room. He slammed the door and locked it. _This time, I don't care who's role I'm playing: 'Shang's' or mine. I will capture the Avatar, from now on, I won't let these weird emotions or thoughts interfere with me getting my honor back. _He then thought something that was risky and very important: _I've crossed a bridge, for Artymis' friendship.

* * *

_

"Well?" Katara asked eagerly. "Art, say something!"

"The temple where I need to see Avatar Roku," Artymis began. "Is on a crescent moon shaped island."

"That's it?" Sokka asked.

"No, there's more." Artymis said, "The island is in the Fire nation." She said the last two words as if they were very difficult to say, she looked to Sokka and Katara. Katara's and Sokka's eyes widen in fear and shock.

"F-Fire Nation!" Sokka repeated.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked Artymis, "Positive?"

Artymis nodded her head. _I'm gonna have to take a risk and go, if I want to know what that comet means and learn more about the war that the Fire Nation started._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Ok! Chapter eight is up! I managed to finish it up, I think there are mistakes - I thought I checked - so, please tell me, k? And this cahpter was -counts- 16,642 words - not including the end-of-the-chapter author's note. This is a world record for me! The highest words for a chapter was "An Old Friend" - a little over 9,000 words. Uncle Iroh did not get kidnapped, I'm sorry to say. I decided to maybe use that for later. Hope you won't mind! Now, I might be a little busy from now, so not within a week or so updates, but I'm sure it won't take two months. A month at the most, but I highly doubt it. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and give me your opinions, and ideas are always welcome. Thanks to my reviewers for last chapter:**

**Firework: Hey! Thanks for pointing out my spelling errors, I thought Haru was spelled 'Harur', guess I was wrong. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others ones.**

**TribalfusionN: Hello! Thanks for reviewing, you could review on my last chapter, and I wouldn't care if you're late. And Winter Rose Alchemist or Winter Moon Alchemist has great stories. Her "I Hate Her, But I Love Her" Fullmetal Alchemist story is awesome. I think she's gonna start an Avatar story, not sure. But I reccommend you read her Fullmetal Alchemist stories and the other ones.**


	10. A Promise Made

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-A Promise Made-**

In the dark night, while everyone was asleep, Artymis began packing. She placed everything she would need in a small brown bag that the village had given her. Artymis took a peak outside her room, no one was in sight. She quietly walked out of the building where she, Katara, and Sokka were staying at. Artymis felt followed when she emerged quietly outside, she quickly turned around to see her follower. She didn't see anybody at first, but when she lowered her eyes, she saw Momo.

"Momo!" Artymis whispered, bending down, "You gave me a fright. Don't ever do that again!" She said, Momo stared up at her with curiosity in his big lime eyes. "Stay here, with Katara and Sokka and Appa. You be my little helper, ok?" Momo gave out a low noise then scurried along in the opposite direction. "I'll miss you." Artymis whispered, she got up and turned around and walked towards the village's entrance/exit.

Anduril was waiting for there. He emerged out of the dark trees and lowered his head to be eye-to-eye with Artymis. Artymis slowly stopped in front of him and softly placed a hand over his head. _Are you ready, Artymis? _he asked.

Artymis took her hand back and turned around to the building where Sokka and Katara would be sleeping. "I'll see you guys later," She whispered. Appa came out from the shadows. Artymis walked up to him and touched his fur on the side. "Appa, please escort Katara and Sokka to the North Pole safely, please?" She asked. Appa nodded and gave out a very low roar in agreement. "Thank you, Appa." Artymis said, she gave Appa one last stroke then turned to Anduril. _Ok, _she replied, _I'm ready._

_Very well_, Anduril lowered himself down so Artymis could climb on his back.

Artymis gave one last look at the village, then Anduril was off flying through the sky. Appa and the village were getting as small as ants as Artymis and Anduril flew higher. "I left a note to Katara and Sokka. I said we'll meet in the North Pole once I'm done with Avatar Roku. They shouldn't worry." Artymis told Anduril.

_They will be_, Anduril pointed out, they were above the clouds now.

"They shouldn't, they should know we'll be fine." Artymis said.

_I'm not so sure, _Anduril disagreed.

Artymis frowned, _Anduril! _

_Alright, _Anduril said.

Both of them then talked. They talked of things that had happen 100 years ago, before Artymis found out she was the Avatar and all. Artymis kept reminding Anduril how he would act so over-protective when they would travel to the other three nations. Once, there was a time when Artymis entered the Fire Nation capital and a guy tried to ask her directions to the palace. But, Anduril took it the wrong way and he chased the teenage boy out of the Fire Nation's capital. "This is one of the many reasons why no guy asked a woman for directions," Artymis said back then, and laughed. Artymis slowly began to remember a friend, her best friend, from the Fire nation. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them.

_I wonder if he was still alive when the war started, _Artymis privately thought. She remembered how she always go there, just as much as she went to Omashu to see Bumi, and play with him. As they grew older, they would be separated since one of them had to go to his parents' tea party or the other had to perform her airbending lessons. But they did indeed have fun. Artymis smiled as she remembered how his face looked liked, when she last saw him. _I know now, _she thought_, that the Fire Nation _did _start the war. And Prince Zuko - _She stopped and sighed, _didn't start the war as Zhao had told me. Fire lord Sozan did, and Zuko - I guess - didn't want it or something. Then why is he chasing me? _Artymis stopped her thoughts about Zuko there and asked Anduril, _Anduril, why does Prince Zuko chase me? What am I to him?_

Anduril paused for a second, then answered: _Maybe he wants his father to win and since the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Lord, they need to imprison you. And Prince Zuko volunteered, I suppose. _

_He volunteered? _Artymis wondered and shook her head, _This doesn't make any sense. _

_Not everything makes sense, Artymis. _Anduril quoted, _Remember that? _

Artymis remembered and laughed, _Oh yeah! I remember! Bumi would say that!_

_Always did, _Artymis felt Anduril smile.

_And, the funny thing was, _Artymis commented, _was that he always was right. Not everything has to make sense. Bumi has unusual ways to see things. It's like he sees it in a way we can't at times._

_Don't praise him face-to-face, _Anduril said.

_Why not? _Artymis asked.

_He'll began to make a statue of himself! _Anduril joked.

Artymis laughed at this. She looked over her shoulder and the land slowly faded away, and they were surrounded by the dark waters of the ocean. Artymis knew she would be in for it when she would stop at the North Pole, there Katara would shout at her out of fury and Sokka would strangle her. Artymis also left a note for the village, saying thank you for their hospitality and her good-bye to them. Her cheeks were light flushed when she remembered her 'good-bye' to 'Shang'. Although it was just a peck, Artymis felt strange every time thinking about it. She shook her head and thought, _Stop thinking about it, Art! Stop! _She did after a while.

Artymis lifted her hand to pull a lock of her hair behind her ear, she has expected to feel a rose there, but there wasn't. Her face fell, now that she lost her suitor's rose to Zhao, she felt weird. Even though Zhao _did _lie to her, it felt nice for someone to give her a suitor's rose - and it was her favorite color, lavender. Having a suitor's rose for her, felt nice and loved by someone that she did not think of as a brother or sister. Artymis really wanted to find her rose, all she had now was the golden ring, which was on her right ring finger. Artymis stared at it and moved it so there was a sparkle from the three rubies. She sighed and leaned herself against Anduril's neck.

_Anduril? _she called out softly.

_I know, _Anduril answered, _Good night, Artymis. _

_Good night, Anduril. _Artymis closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep with a strange dream as Anduril continued to fly through the sky as a crescent moon was high and shining.

* * *

Katara awoke the next morning at sunrise. She yawned and stretched and got out of bed. She blinked and sensed something was missing. Katara looked around the room, her eyes fell on the bed next to her, Artymis' bed. But she wasn't there, instead there was a note. Katara instantly grabbed the note, having a feeling what was written. Her eyes quickly read the words and when she was done, Katara gritted her teeth. 

_I told her not to go by herself! _she thought, while running out of her room, and down the hall to Sokka's. _She probably still in the village though, I better check! _Katara stopped in her tracks, she opened a nearby window. She quickly scanned the view of the village, Anduril was no where in sight. She growled. _Now, she's in for it! _

"Sokka!" Katara burst in his room without a knock or warning that she was coming in. She saw Sokka on his bed, under the blankets, snoring. Katara rushed over to the bed's side and began shaking Sokka roughly. "Sokka!" A groan came from under the blankets. "Get up!" Katara yelled, "Wake up!"

"Wha...What is it?" Sokka lifted his head, his eyes still tired.

"It's Artymis!" Katara answered, her voice loud.

"What did Art do this time?" Sokka asked while yawning, oblivious to the urgency in his sister's voice.

"Artymis isn't here!" Katara said.

"That's nice." Sokka muttered, he turned over, closing his eyes. A second later he opened his eyes in shock, sat up, and faced his sister. "What!"

Katara explained to her brother about Artymis' note. When she was done, she waited for Sokka to say something, he didn't. "Well?" She asked, impatient.

"Hang on, Katara!" Sokka said, thinking really hard.

"Hang on?" Katara repeated, "Hang on!" She cried out. "Artymis could be in the Fire Lord's grasp right now. She could be dying!"

"I know," Sokka muttered, he turned to his sister with a serious face. "And that's why we have to - as much I hate to, and fear to - go _inside _the Fire Nation and to the island."

Katara seemed satisfied with this answer. "At least, Artymis left us Appa."

"That's why I'm going to the Fire Nation with less resistance." Sokka said. Katara gaped and hit her brother. "Ow!" Sokka rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"Using Appa as a shield!" Katara shouted, she turned on her heel and marched away. "Get ready!" She order over her shoulder and left the room, leaving Sokka shaking from fear.

Half an hour later, Appa was ready with Momo, and Katara and Sokka receiving a farewell from the village leader.

"I hope our hospitality has given you strength." The village leader said, "But, it did not please Avatar Artymis?"

"No! No!" Katara answer quickly, "It's just, Artymis didn't want anyone to know or interfere with her leaving to the Fire Nation to Avatar Roku's temple. She did say she appreciated your hospitality in her good-bye note."

"Artymis is... complicated." Sokka explained, "She doesn't like anyone getting hurt."

"Please, don't take her leave as a bad thing." Katara said.

The village leader bowed his head, "Nevertheless, we all wish both of you have a safe journey."

Sokka and Katara smiled, "Thank you."

"Farewell." The village leader said, when he lifted his head and looked behind them, he gasped.

Katara and Sokka quickly turned around and they took a step back. Prince Zuko had just entered the village, along with his uncle. And Prince Zuko didn't look so happy. Katara reached over to her belt where a flasket of water would be to perform waterbending and Sokka reached behind his back to his boomerang. Zuko saw their intentions, and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sokka asked, his eyes hard.

"Well, peasants are more ruder than I thought they be." Zuko said.

"Don't change the subject!" Katara said, "Just tell us what you want? This village is of no interest to you!"

"Actually," Zuko said, "It does. The Avatar was here."

Katara blinked. _How'd he know that? _She quickly responded, "So what if she was? Artymis isn't here anymore - she left!"

"You're too late, scar-head!" Sokka smirked, enjoying the new nickname he had given the Fire Prince.

Apparently, Zuko didn't think the nickname was so funny. He glared at them, "If the Avatar isn't here - then where is she?" He then added, "Or I'll burn down this village!"

"No, you won't!" Katara said fiercely.

"And who's gonna stop me?" Zuko asked, it really wasn't a question. _The Avatar has said she would leave, but where?_ he thought angrily."You peasants?" He asked, almost answering his own question.

"That's it!" Sokka yelled, he was about to hurl his boomerang at the prince, when a tail out of nowhere came sweeping the prince, and his uncle. "Appa!" Sokka cried out, looking up to Appa, who growled.

"Both of you - go!" The village leader urged.

"But what about - " Katara began.

"Go!" The village leader shouted.

Katara glanced a worry look and bowed her head. She climbed on Appa, along with Sokka, and both settled down. Katara grabbed Appa's reins. "Come on, Appa - fly!" Even though she knew that wasn't you say to Appa for him to go, Appa took off into the sky. He didn't need telling twice, seeing that the Fire prince was getting back on his feet. "Be careful!" Katara shouted to the village as they flew away.

"Thank you!" Sokka shouted, he turned to Momo who was asleep. "Lucky one," Sokka muttered under his breath.

"Come on, Appa!" Katara shouted, holding onto the reins. "To the Fire Nation!"

* * *

The village leader watched the bison fly away, but only for a short time. The Fire prince came back and with his right arm threw a flame at him. The villagers quietly, but quickly retrieved to their homes. The village leader backed up in a corner and looked fearfully at the Fire prince. 

"Have you seen the Avatar lately?" Prince Zuko asked the village leader, trying not to loose his patient which was very thin now.

The village leader shook his head, "N-no!"

Zuko studied the man and narrowed his eyes, "Really? Because I believe I saw the Avatar here." Zuko said.

"She was never here." The village leader lied.

"Liar!" Zuko yelled, his anger rising. A hand was placed on his shoulder, Zuko looked over his shoulder. It was his uncle.

"Maybe," Uncle Iroh began, "He is telling the truth, Prince Zuko. Maybe, the Avatar's friends were here without her because they are heading a different way." Iroh paused, and gave Zuko a curious look in his eyes. "Besides, how _do _you know he is lying?"

_Because I visited the Avatar here in this village, _Zuko answered silently. But, instead he answered, "Because I can tell!" He turned back to the village leader, "Tell me where the Avatar is, or..." Zuko caught hold of a little boy running by with his right hand. His left arm was still hurting. Zuko looked at the boy for two seconds, and remembered this boy being the one who asked Avatar Artymis for money and that she gave him all her money and her blanket. Zuko knew that a feeling inside of him would make him feel guilty to harm a child who did nothing, but he pinned the boy's arms behind his back and with his left hand, created a fire "knife" and it was very close to the boy's neck. Zuko his all emotion that his left arm and hand were hurting. "Or I'll cut this boy's throat." He threatened to the village leader.

"Zuko!" Iroh stared at him, "It's only a little boy!"

"And?" Zuko muttered, watching the village leader.

The village leader gave in, and sighed. "The Avatar _was _here. She helped free our village from a spirit. Lady Artymis has left to the Fire Nation, to talk to Avatar Roku in his temple." He confessed, he gave a worried look at the frightened little boy. "Please let him go."

"The Fire Nation?" Zuko repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." The village leader said, "She left early this morning."

_Is the Avatar crazy? She'll get killed if she even puts a foot in the Fire Nation! _Zuko looked down at the boy, who was sobbing quietly, "Fine." The prince said as and the fire "knife" died, he pushed the boy towards the village leader who embraced the boy tightly, "But if I find out you lied to me, you'll see me soon." Zuko turned around to see a disapproving look in his uncle's face. "What?" Zuko muttered.

Iroh shook his head and both of them began to walk out of the village.

"Lady Artymis is nice!" A child's voice yelled, he sounded like he was finishing crying. Both of the Firebenders turned around to see the little boy that Zuko took as a hostage. The little boy was glaring at them, but anyone could tell he had a kind look in his eyes. "Why do you want to hurt her?" He asked, "She's like a big sister to me and my friends! Did you like her and she didn't like you back? Is that why you want to hurt her?"

Zuko was stunned by the courage that the little boy had. The little boy actually was questioning his motives for hunting down the Avatar. Zuko stared, without emotion, at the little boy. "I hunt the Avatar down because I need to." The prince answered.

The little boy didn't seemed satisfied. "You hurt my sister, I'll - I'll - I'll - "The boy stuttered, he wasn't exactly sure what to say next.

Zuko looked at the little boy, he didn't realize the little boy looked up to the Avatar as his sister, but it didn't stop the prince from saying harshly to the boy, "You'll what? Run home and cry to your mommy!" The boy remained silent, his bottom lip shaking and his eyes were shining with tears. Zuko realized the little boy was going to cry. _Don't cry! Please, don't cry! _he silently pleaded as he watched the boy tremble.

"Zuko!" Iroh whispered, anger in his voice.

"I swear..." Zuko started, but was interrupted by the small cry of the little boy. The little boy was taken in the village leader's arms and tears role down his cheeks.

"This little boy has no mother." The village leader quickly explained, then pleaded. "Please go, you said you would."

Zuko glanced at the crying little boy again, the boy turned his head away quickly. Zuko and Iroh left the village, the prince smirked when he realized the Avatar would be easy to capture. _She doesn't know how the Fire Nation grounds have changed, so I have the perfect advantage. _But he was feeling a small bit of pity for the little boy who had no mother.

* * *

Artymis yawned when she awoke from her second nap. She stretched her arms out and smiled, _Good morning, Anduril._

_Good afternoon, Arty. _Anduril joked quietly, saying her old nickname that Bumi gave her.

_Have I been asleep that long? _Artymis asked, looking up to the position of the sun in the sky.

_It's close to noon, you woke up at midnight to leave and you slept right before the moon disappeared. _Anduril said.

Artymis reached over to her pack and opened it, _Want something to eat? _she asked him, digging in her pack.

_Yes, do you have any fish? _Anduril asked.

Artymis searched and frowned, "I knew I forgot something." She muttered. "Nope!" She said loudly, "No fish!" Artymis found something else, though. _How 'bout a sandwich? A peanut-butter one?_

Anduril paused, then agreed. _Alright._

Artymis took one peanut-butter sandwich out. Anduril lifted his claw up, Artymis tossed the snack over to his claws. Anduril ate it in one swallow. _Sorry if I don't have a bigger one! _Artymis apologized, looking for a second one.

_It's alright, _Anduril said, he leaned slightly to the right while they passed through the clouds.

Artymis ate her sandwich hearty,she closed her eyes in delight. _Nothing like a peanut-butter sandwich for breakfast/lunch! _She thought. Artymis finished swallowing her breakfast/lunch, she tried to reach out for the clouds by leaning to the side a bit.

_You'll fall_, Anduril warned her.

Artymis frowned, she sighed. _You're so overprotective!_ She laughed.

_When aren't I? _Anduril joked, he paused. _So, explain to me again how you found a way to speak to Avatar Roku. _Artymis retold the events, leaving out the part that 'Shang' was with her body while she was in the spirit world. _Interesting, _Anduril commented after she told her tale.

Artymis grinned, _Come on, admit it Anduril. _

_Admit what you're speaking? _Anduril asked.

_You'll jealous. _Artymis pointed out, still grinning.

_How? _Anduril seemed confused.

_Roku's dragon showed me the way while _you _didn't, just admit it. _Artymis was close to laughing, _Roku's dragon was my overprotective 'brother'. _Anduril growled, Artymis patted him softly. _Don't worry, he's Roku's overprotective dragon. You'll always be min, Anduril. _Anduril seemed satisfied, Artymis rolled her eyes.

Artymis suddenly felt herself slide off of Anduril, she gave out a yell. Anduril seemed to have took a hard and fast move, since he was trying to balance himself, which caused Artymis her fall. Artymis fell through the clouds, she waved her arms in panic. She tried to yell out to Anduril, who took no notice of her fall, but she couldn't. Her voice died for some reason. Artymis clasped her hands together and prayed.

_Oh please let me live! I need to talk to Avatar Roku! _

Artymis continued falling.

* * *

Prince Zuko stood on the deck of his ship. He was staring out into the blue ocean, that surrounded his ship. Zuko turned around when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. His Uncle Iroh stopped and gave Zuko a serious look. 

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"Zuko," Iroh said seriously, "That was not nice to yell at that little boy. It was just plain cruel."

_He's still on that? _Zuko thought and said, "Uncle, that kid was getting to me!"

"So?" Iroh asked, "He was just a little boy. Little children have a habit of doing that, and he lost his mother. Have pity for him, Zuko." He paused, realizing that his nephew wouldn't understand. "And going back to the Fire Nation? This is madness."

Zuko was glad that Iroh changed the subject, "Returning home to capture the Avatar isn't madness. I'm continuing with my mission."

"The Avatar isn't worth it," Iroh said, "Going to the Fire Nation is a bad choice, the most stupid in your sixteen years. Find another way to capture the Avatar, please Prince Zuko."

Zuko groaned, "What do you expect me to do, uncle?" The prince stretched out his arms before him as a demonstration, "Let the Avatar fall from the sky?" He asked, shouting.

He got his answer when somebody or something fell into his arms, falling from the sky.

* * *

Artymis felt herself slow down, then stop. She felt a pair of strong arms supporting her. Artymis had her eyes closed and opened them to see a pair of golden eyes that were wide with shock. It was Prince Zuko, Artymis knew it. She blinked in confusion. _Zuko just saved me from hitting the ocean, how do you thank a guy that hunts you down, tires to kill you sometimes, and tried to kiss you? _She thought. 

Artymis smiled weakly, "Um, thanks for saving me." She said.

Prince Zuko just stared at her in shock and confusion. "Saving you...?" He repeated with doubt.

"Yeah," Artymis replied weakly, "You broke my fall."

"Apparently," Artymis recognized that voice as the prince's uncle, "You have your answer!" There was a little humor in his voice.

"I guess so," Zuko was still staring at Artymis. _Where she come from? _he thought, still wondering why she fell from the sky.

"Answer for what?" Artymis asked, _Please don't tell me he's gonna imprison me! _she thought with panic, _Jeez! Can't I have a break for once?_ Artymis quickly added, "Ok! You can chase me _after _I'm through with this trip!"

"I beg your pardon?" Iroh asked, coming over.

"She wants me stop chasing her." Zuko said, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I need to go to - "Artymis began.

"I know." Zuko cut in, "To the Fire Nation, to the temple of Avatar Roku, right?"

"Yeah," Artymis said, looking at him in question, "How'd you know?"

"The village leader told me." Zuko answered.'

"Funny. He doesn't seem like the type who say where I was." Artymis gave Zuko a cold look, "What did you do? Threaten to burn down the village? Or did you take a child as a hostage?" Artymis was hoping he didn't use a child as a hostage.

Zuko didn't answer, partly because he didn't want to, and partly because when he looked away from the Avatar and up ahead - he saw a blockade of ships, around the Fire Nation borders. "A blockade," He muttered.

Artymis followed his gaze and saw the blockade as well. _Oh great! _she thought as she saw the ships slowly moving in two rows. _Just when my day can't any worse! I am here, in Prince Zuko's arms - _Artymis moved her eyes to the prince, who still wouldn't let her go - _and he won't give me a break to even see Avatar Roku! And Anduril didn't even notice I fell off and I'm going to get punished when I get to the North Pole by Katara and Sokka! Can my day get any worse? _She paid attention to the ships again, wondering how she could escape Prince Zuko and sneak into the Fire Nation, and contact Avatar Roku - all without her friends' help.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh warned, "Turn back."

"Why?" Zuko shouted, a little too loud for Artymis, who shut her eyes.

_Damn! _she thought, _Can he shout any louder?_

"I don't think those ships will let you pass even if you have the Avatar." Iroh said.

"But I do, and I can return home!" Zuko shouted.

Artymis could hear Iroh sigh. She looked up to Zuko with confusion, _Why is he so desperate to go back home? I mean, he's a prince. He can go home anytime he wants! _She watched him give an order to his crew to enter the Fire Nation.

"I'll go and make some tea for the three of us." Iroh said, not so happy.

"I don't want any tea." Zuko muttered, he looked back at the blockade. His eyes shift to Artymis, "And what are you looking at?" He snapped.

Artymis wanted to yell at him, but she controlled her temper. "I wanted to ask you something." She said, "Why are you so keen to go back to your home? I mean, you're a prince."

Zuko turned away, Artymis could've sworn she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "I am banished." he answered in a low voice.

"Banished?" Artymis repeated, "From returning home?" He didn't respond, but Artymis kept asking questions. "By who? And why?"

"None of your business." Zuko replied coldly.

Artymis felt pity for him. "Um," She began, "I'm sorry." She said, _I need to apologize for blaming the war on him - even if I don't really want to._

"Sorry?" He turned his face back to him, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for saying you were the one who started the war." Artymis said, she lowered her eyes. "I've listened to Zhao's lies, and I can't believe I actually fell for them." She paused, thinking of Zhao, only made her hatred for him increase. "He said you started the war, and that that's why people hate the Fire Nation."

"He what?" Zuko asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah," Artymis answered. "He did."

"I'll show him - "Zuko stopped and sighed. He looked at her, "Understand that your apology doesn't change my hatred for you."

"Yeah, I figured." Artymis said, "Um, Zuko?"

"What?" He replied.

"Can you put me down?" She asked.

Zuko hadn't noticed that she was still in his arms, he shook his head. "How do I know you won't escape?" He asked.

Artymis sighed, "Well, can you at least take me to Avatar Roku's temple before you take me to the Fire Lord... or prison?" She asked sweetly.

Zuko stared at the Avatar for a moment, he looked away. "I suppose I could."

Artymis made a weak smile, and it disappeared quickly. "Thanks." She didn't feel like shutting up though, "Why did you catch me, though?"

"Hmm?" Zuko looked back at her.

Artymis stared at him and slightly tilted her head to the side, she didn't know why but she wanted to know. "You promise?"

"Promise what?" Zuko asked, still not getting where this was leading to.

"Promise to catch me," She said. "when I fall?"

Zuko gave her a peculiar look. _Don't let your feelings get in the way this time! _A voice warned him in his mind. Nevertheless, he nodded. "I promise to catch you, when you fall." He promised, Zuko didn't realize he was letting a smile escape from him.

Artymis returned the smile.

"Prince Zuko," His uncle came back. "I think Commander Zhao will question you for your return."

"Let him." Zuko said.

Artymis turned her head quickly up ahead. They were nearing the blockade, and sure enough, Commander Zhao was standing on the deck of one of the ships. Artymis felt heat rise in her cheeks as she glared at him with anger. She wanted to go up to Zhao and slap him many times for all the lies, possibly kill him. But she felt Zuko's arms under her back and knees tighten and he held her closer. She looked up to him.

"You might wanna pretend you're unconscious." Zuko suggested, watching the blockade of ships. "If you're awake, they'll suspect us."

Artymis leaned her head against his chest, and laid her arms on her lap. "Alright," She said, then added. "If only you're take me to Avatar Roku's temple."

Zuko nodded, "I will." He said, Zuko looked down at Artymis. She was pretending to be asleep, and she was pretty good at acting it out. He could feel Iroh coming up to stand next to him.

They drew nearer and one of the ships that Zhao was on, drew closer to the ship and a bridge between the two ships was brought out. Commander Zhao, with six Fire Nation soldiers, came on board. He rose an eyebrow and his eyes scanned the deck of the ship. He came up to Zuko and Iroh.

"You do know," Zhao began. "That I can't allow you to come into our borders. You are exiled from this kingdom, and I'll have to arrest you." He smirked, but it faded, when he saw that the Avatar was in the prince's arms. "What's this?" He muttered.

"I have captured the Avatar, Zhao." Zuko informed, "And now, I like to return home."

Zhao's eyes widen by this, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Artymis, and noticed the lavender suitor's rose he had given her, was gone. It was nowhere in her hair. Zhao turned his eyes on Zuko. With a clenched fist, he managed to say, "Fine." Zhao ordered over his shoulder, "Allow our guests to pass." He turned back to the prince, and looked at the sleeping Avatar. "You, apparently, were lucky. The Avatar is hard to catch. Your efforts have finally paid off."

Zuko gave him a cold look, "At least, I didn't try to fill her head up with lies."

Zhao glared at him, "What makes you say that?"

"Don't play around." Zuko said angrily, "I know you gave the Avatar gifts so she could believe you."

Zhao laughed, "Yes, I did. And I would've captured her, if you didn't interfere at the camp, and won her before me."

Artymis, although she was 'sleeping', felt more heat rise in her. Zhao admit that he was trying to trick her with lies. Artymis knew that any moment now, she would wake up and hurt him bad. But she remained asleep and showed no sign that she was awake, or she had overheard him.

"Commander Zhao," Iroh stepped in. "May we please proceed?"

"Yes."

Artymis heard Zhao leave the deck, along with the other soldiers. She could feel the ship move forward, and Iroh leaving. Artymis waited for some kind of signal to be given to her, so she could go to the temple.

"You can open your eyes, now." Zuko said, without looking at her.

Artymis opened her eyes, her eyes switched from the prince's face, to his hand on her shoulder. She really wanted Zuko to put her down, but she knew it would blow their cover. So she kept her head leaning against his chest. "Um, are they watching us?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes returning to the prince.

Zuko slightly looked behind them, "Yes." He muttered, "Apparently, they don't really believe us." He turned his face to Artymis. "I would say Zhao was jealous."

"Jealous?" Artymis asked, "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that I found you and am returning home." Zuko answered, "He wanted to capture you before I did, to be promoted and take my chance of returning and reclaiming my honor back."

Artymis looked at Zuko and felt sorry for him. "Could I at least kill him?" She asked.

Zuko found this a little funny, because he smiled. "Be my guest."

_You know, come to think of it, _Artymis thought, _Zuko isn't all that bad. _She struggled to say something.

Zuko smirked at her, "Struggling to say something, Avatar?"

Artymis lowered her eyes, "No," She muttered. "I was just wondering how far the temple - "

"You really are impatient, aren't you?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes, I am." Artymis answered, remembering what Monk Gyatso had told her when she was little...

(Flashback Begins)

_Five-year-old Artymis walked with Monk Gyatso in the Air Temple. Artymis skipped and looked around while she and Gyatso kept walking._

_"Monk Gyatso?" Artymis asked, looking up._

_Monk Gyatso turned his old face down at her, "Yes, Artymis?"_

_"Where are we going?" She asked._

_"We are going to the place where you may choose your bison." Gyatso answered, his voice soft and kind._

_"A bison?" Artymis whined, she frowned._

_"You do not like bisons?" Gyatso asked._

_"I really, really, really like them!" Artymis said, "But everyone had bisons! I want something different!"_

_Gyatso smiled, "Something different, eh?"_

_"Yeah!" Artymis said._

_"Well," Gyatso said uncertainly._

_They stopped before an opened doorway to a courtyard where there were bisons - young and old. It was the courtyard where Airbenders chose their bisons. Gyatso stepped outside. Artymis clung to his side and held his hand tightly. Gyato looked down at her and gave her a warm smile. They passed the through the crowd of bisons and saw the other children, around Artymis' age, choosing their bisons, which were babies._

_"Now," Gyatso gave Artymis a little push, "Go look for your animal guide."_

_Artymis looked at every baby bison, all of them were cute, but none didn't seem to fit her. She tried to find one, but she couldn't. She went back to Monk Gyatso after nearly three hours, telling him she couldn't find one._

_"It's not fair," Artymis muttered as she and Gyatso went back to their rooms. "Everyone else found a bison - but I didn't!"_

_Gyatso stopped and placed a hand on her head, "Maybe the bison you're destined for has not yet been born."_

_"When then?" Little Artymis asked, frowning._

_Gyatso smiled, "Lesson One: Always be patient." He said, "You are impatient, Artymis. Learn to be patient."_

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because, if you are patient, time sometimes favors you. It may past more quickly," He explained, "Being impatient, on the other hand, time will not favor you and it'll slow down."_

_Artymis stopped and nodded, "Ok!" She said brightly._

_A week later, she found an egg, which contained a baby silver dragon inside..._

(Flashback Ends)

Artymis smiled softly at the memory. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them. She looked up to see Prince Zuko giving her a peculiar look. Her smile got a bit wider. "What you said, just made me think of a memory." She explained.

"A good one?" Zuko asked, still looking at her.

"Yeah," Artymis said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Zuko said, he received a look from the Avatar. Her look wasn't one that was filled with confusion, but just calmness. He stared at her, he found himself lost in her emerald eyes.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh's voice broke the eye contact between the prince and Avatar. "We are far from the blockade, the Avatar may be put down now."

Zuko looked at his uncle, and nodded. He turned his face back to Artymis and asked, "Promise not to runaway?"

Artymis paused before answering, "I promise." She answered.

Zuko put her down, his arm moved from the middle of her back and came around her shoulder. Artymis looked uncertainly to his arm around her shoulders, then looked up at him. Artymis felt Zuko pull her closer to him.

"Just in case you runaway," He explained.

"I told you I won't." Artymis reminded.

Zuko smirked, "I know." He turned his face away from her and looked to the side of the ship.

Artymis stared at him with confusion in mind, then looked away to her right, behind Zuko. Iroh was walking towards them, but stopped when he saw Zuko's arm holding the Avatar. Artymis gave him a pleading look. _Help me! _she mouthed at him. Artymis knew she could use airbending, but she have to break her word. Because if she did one airbending trick, Zuko would loose it. They start a battle, all because she didn't want him holding her.

Iroh got her message and nodded. He walked over to them again. "Prince Zuko," He said, "Do you honestly want the Fire Nation to think you have a relationship with the Avatar?" Zuko turned his head and stared at Artymis with wide eyes. Artymis stared back at him. They immediately pulled away. "I suppose not," Iroh said.

_When I said 'Help me' I didn't know he say _thatArtymis thought, while watching Zuko. _It's ridiculous because we are very far from even being called 'friends' let alone a loving couple!_

Zuko stared at Iroh in anger, _What? _he thought,_ Me have a relationship with her! _He paused and looked at Artymis, _Yeah right!_

_I can not imagine me with him! _Artymis thought.

"Milady, would you like to have some tea?" Iroh turned to her and asked.

Artymis nodded her head, "Yes, please." She said.

Zuko glanced at her, as if in surprise.

"I'll be right back," Iroh told her. He left and came back, holding two cups of tea. "Would jasmine tea be alright?" He asked her, passing the cup to her.

"I don't mind," Artymis said, taking the cup from Iroh.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh looked over his shoulder. "Would you also like some tea?" He asked him, even though Iroh had a feeling what the answer was.

"No." Zuko answered, "I hate tea." He said rudely.

Iroh shook his tea, "Tea relaxes you, Prince Zuko."

_Can the tea relax a hot-headed prince, though? _Artymis brought the cup to her lips and sipped from it. The jasmine tea tasted very good. She looked down in the liquid.

"So," Iroh said after one sip, "I see my nephew and you have come to an agreement?" He looked to Zuko.

Zuko didn't touch his cup, but watched Artymis as if she could escape any moment now. Zuko noticed Artymis staring down into her cup of tea, he also noticed she looked uncomfortable.

"Zuko?" Iroh called out.

"Huh? What?" Zuko shifted his gaze from the Avatar to his uncle.

"I said, so you both came down into a agreement?" Iroh repeated.

"Yes," Zuko answered.

"Good." Iroh said, he turned his face towards Artymis. "We should be close to Avatar Roku's temple."

Artymis was grateful for that. She was getting tired of Zuko watching her, she felt like he was trying to read her mind or something. She looked up from her tea cup and looked at Zuko. "How long," Artymis asked, she moved her gaze to Iroh. "'till the temple?"

Iroh turned to her and smiled. "No offense, Lady Avatar, but you seem to have yet still learn the lesson of patience." He rose a finger, "Lesson one: Always be patient."

Artymis smiled, "Yeah, I know." She paused, and returned her gaze back to her tea cup. She heard Iroh leave the deck, "Someone once told me that." She said.

Zuko gave her a curious look, but one that didn't show he was interested. _Why does she always have something to remember when someone says something? _he thought, _Why can't she just forget the past?_

_Why does everything remind me of my life 100 years ago? _Artymis thought, staring down at her tea cup. _Why can't I just follow Bumi's advice, and let go of the past?_

"We're here." Zuko's voice brought Artymis back to earth.

She looked up to see Zuko walking after his uncle. Artymis walked slowly over to the rail, her tea cup still in hands.

* * *

Iroh stared out into the window of the ships' control room, just in time to see Zuko give the Avatar a look. He closed his eyes and tried to remember where he had seen the look on Zuko's face when he watched the Avatar before. He remembered and smiled. 

Zuko came in, he looked to the helmsman, "Land there," He commanded. Zuko turn to leave, but his uncle's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Would you really take the Avatar to your father?" Iroh asked.

Zuko turned around to his uncle. _He knows what I'll say, _he thought, _So why does he ask?_ "Of coarse I do," Zuko answered and gave his uncle a curious look. "Why do you ask?"

Iroh shrugged, "Just curious."

Zuko walked up to the window and looked out for a second. He stared at the Avatar for a moment, she was standing very still behind the rail. Zuko felt the strange feelings start to rise in him. He shook his head, "I have to get back down there, or the Avatar will escape." He muttered, and walked out of the room.

Iroh stared after his nephew and tried to remember where he seen that look in Zuko's eyes before when he was staring at the Avatar. Iroh remembered and smiled softly. _I guess some memories just can't die, _he thought, he continued to watch the Avatar.

* * *

Artymis stood behind the rail and saw the crescent moon-shaped island that Avatar Roku's dragon had taken her. The lava slowly escaped from the active volcano and fell into the ocean, and blended in the waters. Artymis watched the lava, her eyes traveled up to the temple. She moved her head away from the island, towards the sun. 

The sun was going down, about two hours away from sunset. The light from the sun changed the blue sky to an orange sky, the waters reflected the sky and sun.

_Two hours 'till sunset,_ Artymis thought. She continued to look at the sun, _I hope I'll be in time to speak with Avatar Roku. _She placed her tea cup, which was still full, on the rail. Artymis focused her eyes from her tea cup, back to the setting sun.

Zuko reached the deck and he searched for the Avatar, he saw her behind the rail. He quietly walked over to Artymis' side. He stood on her right, where she wasn't facing. He looked at her, he just noticed Artymis was three inches or so shorter than him. Zuko stared at Artymis, he noticed that the sunset's light made her skin glow a bit. Like she was fairy or so. Zuko leaned forward a bit, he only saw half of her face since she had turned her head to look at the sun.

Artymis felt a presence next to her. Her hair whipped around when she quickly turned her head. She saw Zuko taking a step back, startled by her fast reaction. Artymis blinked and stared into Zuko's golden eyes. She focused on them and moved her eyes to his "flame" scar that was on the left side of his face.

Zuko noticed that she was looking at his scar. He placed a hand over his scar and looked away, so Artymis couldn't see his scar. He closed his eyes, remembering the pain he went through to receive the scar on his face. Zuko felt a hand touch his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Artymis giving him a pitiful look in her eyes.

Artymis took a step forward. She gently removed Zuko's hand away from his scar. She placed a hand over his cheek and slightly turned his face so she could see his scar. Artymis didn't know why she felt pity for Zuko, she just did, even though she didn't know how and why he got it. She looked at his scar, then back into his golden eyes. Artymis slightly tilted her head. She felt an emotion of emptiness overwhelm her when she stared into Zuko's eyes. A strange feeling replaced the empty feeling, and the feeling started to burn slightly.

Zuko stared at her, and didn't resist this time. He placed a hand over her own, where she was cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and felt the same strange feeling rise in his again, like heat. He opened his eyes and stared into Artymis' emerald eyes.

Artymis blinked, but very slowly, like in a dream. She looked deeper in Zuko's eyes and didn't even notice her face was getting closer to his. She tip-toed so she could be a bit taller, to reach Zuko's height which really didn't work. Zuko edged his face closer to her. He still had his hand over her own, and he gently placed a hand on her waist. He was close to the Avatar's face now. Artymis felt Zuko's hand on her waist, and she didn't fuss over it.

Before both of the teenagers knew it, there was a shake on the ship. Artymis was pulled away from Zuko and she was stumbling towards the rail. The cup of jasmine tea fell overboard, and Artymis was close to being overboard as well. She tried to control her balance, but she couldn't. Artymis waved her arms in panic and felt herself lean over the rail. The next thing she knew, Artymis felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her close and away from the rail. She felt her back against something. Artymis' head shot upwards, to see her savior. It was Zuko. Artymis placed her hands on his arms and held on tight. She could hear Zuko breathing, and the command of a man aiming for the ship they were in.

"Fire!" A voice shouted with authority.

Artymis recognized the voice as Zhao. She now really wanted to hurt Zhao. But Artymis shut her eyes and prayed that the attacks would stop. They didn't, and the ship kept shaking. Artymis felt Zuko's hand move from her waist and grip her wrist. Zuko spun her around and brought her face close to his, so they could be face-to-face.

"Come on!" Zuko shouted, he sprinted down the deck.

Artymis had no choice but to follow him, since he was holding her wrist. Artymis staggered behind a bit, but Zuko urged her to keep going. "What about your uncle!" Artymis asked him, when Zuko stopped at the front of the ship.

Zuko turned around to look her, then behind her. He hated to leave Uncle Iroh behind, especially with Zhao. But he got a signal from Iroh that he be ok, Zuko returned his eyes to Artymis' worried ones. "He'll be fine." He answered, and jumped on the rail. He looked back when Artymis didn't join him, instead she step back, a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked her.

Artymis shook her head, "I have a bad feeling about this..." She started, but her voice drifted off. _Like, how do I know you won't kill me? _she finished her sentence silently.

"Trust me!" Zuko shouted, he offered her his hand.

Artymis stared at it, and hesitated.

"Artymis!" Zuko shouted, he quickly looked up, smoke was escaping from his ship. He looked back at the Avatar, "Listen!" He shouted, "I'll take you to the temple!" He promised.

"And how do I know I won't fall overboard and die in the ocean while on the way there?" Artymis asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll catch you when you fall!" Zuko promised.

Artymis blinked, she gave Zuko a curious look. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes!" Zuko said, "I promise!" He offered her his hand again, "Take my hand!"

Artymis didn't hesitate this time. She slapped her hand over his and felt Zuko grip it tight. He helped her get on the rail next to him. Artymis looked back into the waters below them, a memory of her and Anduril 100 years ago flashed in her mind. It was when she was running away from the temple, because she had found out she was the Avatar. It meant she would be separated from Monk Gyatso. Artymis was about to get lost into the memory, when Zuko turned to her and asked:

"You ready?"

Artymis blinked and looked back at him, "Only if you promise to catch me when I fall." She said, she could've sworn Zuko smiled for a second there.

"I will." Zuko said again, he jumped into the water first, Artymis following him.

The water was surprising cold, even when it was right next to lava. Artymis felt chills run all over her body. She tried to reach the surface, but something kept pulling her farther and farther below. She tried to kick, but her legs went numb. Artymis held her breath and tried to swim up again. A hand grasped hers and pulled up above the surface. Artymis took a large gulp of air in, and slowly let it out. She slightly turned her head to see Zuko swimming towards shore, where the temple was. He tighten his grip on her hand and helped her reach shore. Artymis nearly fell on her face on the sandy shore, she breathed heavily.

Zuko gasped for air, he looked over to Artymis to find her ok. He smiled. He turned and gasped for more air. He sat up and looked to Artymis again. He noticed she was shivering. Apparently, her long gloves didn't give enough warmth. Zuko sighed, and warmed his hands up with a bit of firebending. He placed on hand on Artymis' left arm, and the other on her right arm. His hands remained there, and he noticed the Avatar wasn't shivering as much.

Artymis felt grateful that Zuko was warming her up, but she did feel a bit uncomfortable. She glanced at Zuko, he was eyeing her. "What?" She asked him, removing a few locks of wet hairs away from her face. "Is there something wrong?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, his hands pulled away from her. He stood up and looked over his shoulder, "Zhao will soon find out we're missing. And his first guess will be that we're at the temple."

Artymis stood up and nodded, "Then I guess we should start moving." She said.

"Right," Zuko said, finding it hard that he was actually agreeing with the Avatar. He started walking towards the steps of the temple.

Artymis watched him and looked down at herself. _I certainly can't contact Avatar Roku or enter the temple looking like this, _she thought. She clapped her hand together and summoned up a small spiral of wind around her. In seconds, she was dry. She looked down at herself again and smiled at her "self drying" trick she learned. She looked up and saw Zuko gaping at her. "What?" She snapped.

"You could've used airbending to save us!" Zuko yelled, "Not to mention warm yourself up!"

Artymis frowned, "Air can warm yourself up in some ways," Her voice went really low and she turned away, "Plus, I haven't quite learned that yet." Fortunately, Zuko didn't hear. When Artymis turned around to face him, he was hiding a laugh. "What now?" She snapped angrily.

"Nothing," Zuko lied, turning away and walking back to the steps. "Come on."

Artymis shrugged and walked side-by-side with Zuko, but stood five feet away from him. She didn't really quite trust him yet, even if he gave her his word that he would take her to the temple. _Then _take her to the Fire Lord, where the spirits only know what would await there for her. Artymis could hear Zuko trying to hold back a laugh, she was getting sick and tired of it when they were walking up the stairs of the temple entrance. They were at the top of the stairs and right across from the temple entrance, when Artymis turned to face Zuko with anger.

"What!" She yelled, "What's so funny!"

Zuko tried to hold back a grin. He looked at Artymis. He nearly lost it when he saw how messed up her hair was. It was a bit frizzy and very, very dry. _I guess her "self drying" was a little too much_, Zuko thought. He closed his eyes, and quietly made a chuckle.

"Hey!" Artymis yelled, stomping her right foot and placing her hands on her hips. "What's so funny? Answer me!"

"You really need to work on your airbending." Zuko managed to say, while grinning.

Artymis narrowed her eyes, _How dare he judge my airbending - it's perfect! _she paused, _Ok, maybe I _do _need a little work. But at least I can do it! _"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Um, maybe you need to look in a mirror or something." Zuko answered vaguely.

Artymis rolled her eyes, she then noticed Zuko eyeing her hair. She touched a lock of her hair with her hand, and knew why Zuko was laughing at her. Her hair was very, very dry and unusually frizzy. _Oh great! _she thought as she tried to smooth her hair out, _My "self drying" was a little too off on my hair! _

"Jeez, thanks for telling me." Artymis muttered angrily, and turned on her heel. She stomped her way into the temple, while muttering angrily to herself.

Zuko stopped laughing and watched her stomp angrily away. He shook his head. _Why are girls so worried over their appearances? _he thought, _I mean, they all look the same either way._

Artymis slowed her pace down once in the temple. She managed to smooth her hair out and fix it to it's usual style. Her brown hair was once down in three layers to her shoulder and perfectly smoothed out. But Artymis didn't feel so sure of herself. She had her fingers comb her hair out again, for the third time. Artymis wasn't really one to worry her appearances about, but she suddenly felt she need to. Maybe it was because of Zuko? She turned around to see Zuko entering the temple as well.

Zuko saw Artymis finger-comb her hair, he shook his head. He walked past Artymis.

"Ok," He said, his eyes scanning the room. "We're here."

"Great," Artymis said, but in a not-so-happy tone. "Now, where is the room where Avatar Roku's statue is?" She asked.

Zuko blinked, he turned around and stared at her. "You mean, you never been here before?" He asked her in amazement.

"Only recently... in a dream." Artymis said, half telling the truth. "But, I went through a fast but not-so-easy way."

Zuko sighed, "Great." He muttered, "I can't believe I brought the Avatar here and she doesn't even know where to go. Great."

Artymis glared at him. "Shut up." She snapped, she moved her hair out of her face.

Zuko glared at her, he sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw her fiddling over her hair again. "Are you always worried about your hair?" He asked her.

"No." Artymis simply answered.

Zuko walked up to her, "Then, why are you now?" He asked. He reached out for her hands, he softly held her wrists and drew her hands away from her hair. "You look fine." Zuko commented.

Artymis stared at him, confused by his words. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you do." Zuko replied, flashing her a smile.

Artymis felt her cheeks heat up a bit, and she could tell she was blushing. She didn't even seem to notice footsteps approaching. Zuko saw her blushing, and he smiled more. He frowned, and looked behind Artymis when he heard footsteps approaching. Artymis turned around, following his gaze. The temple entrance door-way where the teenagers had entered, were five men in Fire Nation noble robes and hats. They watched the Avatar and the Fire prince.

"Hello?" Artymis called out nervously. She felt Zuko's hands draw away from her wrists, they laid on her shoulders.

"We are the five Fire Sages," The man with an aging face announced in a rough voice. "Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar."

Artymis pulled away from Zuko's hands and stepped forth with a bright smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Avatar Artymis." She explained.

"We know." The man said.

_Stalkers! _Artymis first thought was that when he said that.

"Artymis - look out!" Zuko yelled, he grabbed Artymis' arm and pulled her back to him.

"What the - " Artymis was cut off by three fireballs thrown at where she was standing. She gasped and looked up to the Fire Sages attacking her with more firebending. "Hey!" She yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to do - kill me?" She glared at them.

Zuko laid a hand on her shoulder, "Artymis." He whispered, "I think Zhao ordered this."

Artymis' eyes widen and she gulped. _Oh god! _She drew back and turned on her heel. She clasped her hand in Zuko's and he led her away from them.

"The Avatar must be captured," One of the Fire Sages said as the two teenagers ran. "As well as the son of Lord Ozai."

_This doesn't sound so good! _Artymis thought with panic.

She followed Zuko through a few corridors. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Zuko let go of Artymis' hand and placed his hands on her shoulders. Artymis looked up at him, panting.

"Wh - what is it?" Artymis asked.

Zuko looked at her and said, "I'll hold the Fire Sages off. You try to find your way through the temple to speak with - whatever his name is."

"Avatar Roku." Artymis corrected.

"Whatever," Zuko said. "But when you're done talking with him, you _will _come back to me on my ship. I've held my deal, and you need to fulfill yours to me." He reminded.

Artymis lowered her face down and sighed, "Yeah, like I forgot." She muttered.

"You promised!" Zuko hissed.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Artymis said, looking back up at him. "I did, and I will fulfill it!"

"Come here!" A voice shouted, not too far. "The Avatar and the prince came through here!"

Zuko let go of Artymis' shoulders, he quickly walked to the corridor that they had just past. He was about to turn, but a hand laid on his arm and pulled him back. Zuko spun around and glared at Artymis, "What!" He snapped. He looked through one of the small windows, the sun was about a half-an-hour away from sunset. "You're running out of time!" He snapped again.

Artymis gave Zuko a worried expression. "You promise to come back?" She asked, her voice with an emotion of concern. Artymis suddenly felt worried about Zuko, she also felt guilty that he would fight alone, and not with her. _I'd rather fight him, than have him fight alone, _she thought.

Zuko blinked and gave her a questioning look. _Why is she worried about me?_ he thought, _Doesn't she hate my guts?_ He stared at her. He relaxed and nodded, "I promise to return." He said, Artymis' face seemed to brighten unexpectedly. Zuko then added quickly, "To take you to my father!" Zuko pulled away from the Avatar and ran around the corridor.

* * *

Artymis watched Zuko pull away from her and turn around the corridor. She stared after him. Artymis felt her concern for Zuko grow even more. She held her breath when she heard flames arise and fire punches. _Wait, _a little voice said in her mind, _why am I so worried over Zuko? He's a jerk!_

"Artymis - GO!" She heard Zuko shout.

Artymis closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and ran into the opposite direction that Zuko was fighting. _I hope he'll be ok! _she thought hopefully. Artymis could feel her heart pounding.

Zuko turned around when Artymis ran in the opposite direction. He watched her run and turn a corner, he paid attention to the guard. "You dare challenge the prince?" Zuko asked, in fighting position.

* * *

Artymis made many turns, in order for the Sages and guards not to follow her or keep track of where she was going. She made a sharp turn, her sixth turn, and bumped into someone unexpected. And angry. Artymis back away when she saw Katara's face, and Sokka's popping from behind her. 

"Katara?" Artymis said confused, "Sokka? Wh - what are you guys doing here?"

"Artymis!" Katara flung her arms around her friend's neck. "We're so glad you're ok!" She hugged her tightly.

"I told you not to come here!" Artymis pulled Katara away, "Now, I don't know if we'll all make it out of here - alive!"

"Maybe," Katara glared at her with her hands on her hips. "If you hadn't runaway - "

"I didn't!" Artymis protested. "I didn't want you to come because you're get hurt!"

"And we stick together." Katara argued.

Sokka came up, "Firebenders or no Firebenders, danger or no danger - we stick together."

Artymis smiled, "Thanks." She said, she flashed them a warm smile. She blinked and looked around, "Um, I know he wouldn't fit in here. But, where's Anduril?"

"Well," Katara explained, "Apparently, he didn't notice when you slipped off."

"I figured." Artymis muttered.

"And when he _did _realize you slipped off, he saw Sokka, Appa, and me." Katara continued, "He told us you probably be here, so we all ended up coming here. Anduril is with Appa outside." Momo jumped out of nowhere, and landed on Sokka's head. "And Momo decided to help!" Katara laughed.

Sokka threw Momo off and faced Artymis, "So, how did you manage to come here?" He asked.

Artymis didn't realize it, but her cheeks were heating up and slightly flushed. "I - I - "

"Look out!" Katara pointed behind Artymis.

Artymis spun around and saw one of the Fire Sages. She sent a powerful wave of air towards the Fire Sage. He was knocked off his feet. Artymis turned around and sprinted forward. "Run!"

"Right behind ya!" Sokka said, following.

"Come on, Momo!" Katara called out as she followed her brother and friend.

Artymis led her friend threw a small series of turns, she made a fast and sharp turn. But when she looked up ahead, she another Fire Sage. "Uh-oh!" Artymis said, she halted. She turn on her heel and ran back. She saw a confused-looking Katara and Sokka. "Wrong way!" Artymis quickly explained, passing them. "Back! Back! Back! Back! Back!"

"Why - " Katara was cut off when she saw a Fore Sage emerge from the corridor.

"That's why!" Sokka yelled, "Let's go!" He and Katara ran, following Artymis.

"Wait - please!" The Fire Sage's voice had an unexpectedly soft tone, but an urgent. "Lady Avatar!" He cried out, chasing after them.

_Oh yeah! _Artymis thought, _Like I'm gonna fall for 'wait' and 'please' - yeah right! _She decided to turn into another hallway, she didn't realize it was dead end until she reached it. Artymis looked over her shoulder, Sokka and Katara just arrived and saw their dead end. "I think running is no longer an option." Artymis said.

"Like we don't know!" Sokka said, taking his boomerang out.

"Sorry if I led you here." Artymis said, looking at them with sorrow.

"As long as we'll together for our fate." Katara joked stupidly.

The Fire Sage reached them. He slowly walked to them, and in his eyes, Artymis noticed there was no threat of some sort. Just sincere. Nevertheless, she stood before him with a fierce determination, "I'm sorry, but you picked the wrong Avatar to start a fight with." She said.

"Please," The Fire Sage said softly, "I am your friend."

"Yeah right!" Katara said under her breath.

"Like we're gonna fall for it!" Sokka said.

Artymis looked up at the Fire Sage and was shocked to see him bend down and bow before her. Artymis took a step back, "Um, I'm no princess." She said.

"I know, but the Avatar is like a royal." The Fire Sage touched the floor with his forehead, "And I must bow down in your presence."

"Um," Artymis said uncertainly, still staring down at her as well as Katara and Sokka.

"I know why you are here, Lady Avatar." The Firebender revealed, "You are here to talk to Avatar Roku."

"Yeah," Artymis said slowly, "How'd you know? And please stand up."

The Firebender stood up, "A friend ordered me to take you to Avatar Roku." He revealed.

"A friend?" Artymis repeated.

"Yes, but more of that later." He said, he placed a hand over a lit torch to his left, and with his firebending, opened a door in the wall. "For now, please enter." The Firebender pleaded, he looked over his shoulder when voices were drawing closer. "Please, hurry!"

"Art?" Sokka whispered.

Artymis hesitated before saying, "It's the only choice we have." She entered the secret passage way, Sokka and Katara on her heel. The Fire Sage entered after they all did, and Artymis heard the doorway close, it once again was a wall. She turned around and looked to the Fire Sage. "Thank you." She said, bowing her head in respect.

The Fire Sage smiled warmly and bowed his head as well, "It is my pleasure to help the Avatar, milady."

"Please," Artymis said, "Call me Artymis."

He smiled and nodded. He started walking in the cave-like passage way they were in. "Follow me." He said over his shoulder.

Artymis followed first, then Katara and Sokka. Artymis decided to walk side-by-side with the Fire Sage. _He does seem trustworthy, _she thought. She looked up at him, "What is your name?" She asked out of curiosity.

He looked at her, "My name is Shyu."

"Oh," Artymis looked to Katara and Sokka, "They're Sokka and Katara - my friends." She earned a glare from Sokka, who still didn't trust Shyu. Katara hadn't revealed her opinion yet, but she looked neutral. She looked back at Shyu, ignoring Sokka's glare. "Why did you help us?" Artymis asked the Firebender.

Shyu sighed, and explained. "My grandfather was a Fire Sage, like I am. The duty of a Fire Sage is to serve the Avatar, and guard the temple. My grandfather and the other Fire Sages guarded this temple with their lives. He and the other Sages awaited the next Avatar in the cycle to come. But the Avatar never came."

Artymis stopped walking, "They were waiting for me then?" She whispered. A hand laid on her shoulder, she looked up to Shyu.

"It was not your fault." Shyu said.

Artymis smiled, she continued to follow him along with Katara and Sokka. Sokka seemed more easy on Shyu, Artymis noticed. She listened to Shyu once more.

"When the Fire Lord Sozin started this war, all five Sages were forced to follow him. They had no choice." Shyu explained, Artymis could've sworn she heard a hint of hurt in his voice. "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord, but I also had no choice. I followed the Fire Lord against my will, I did not want this war." He stopped and turned around to Artymis and her friends. "When I learned you were coming - "

"How?" Artymis interrupted.

"The eyes of the statue of Avatar Roku, glowed and there was a spiritual aura in the room. We then knew the Avatar has returned to the world. And when I realized this, I knew that if I wanted to help the Avatar and stop this war - I had to betray my country." Shyu paused, and there was a bit of sadness in his kind golden eyes. "Now, I am a traitor and outcast."

Artymis felt pity for him. _He betray his lord for me, _she thought, _I'm not sure someone from the Fire Nation would do that for me or anyone else. _She gave Shyu a warm smiled, "Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it." Shyu returned the smile, he turned around and led them through the passage way. Artymis walked, and her feet seemed to have taken control of her and automatically kept walking as she drifted off to another faraway memory...

(Flashback Begins)

_In the grassy plains of the Fire Nation, in the middle of the day, was a young boy. He stood on the plains, like waiting for someone. He had dark hair and pale skin, but not an ill-pale color. His eyes seemed far off in the distance. The wind lightly blew._

_Artymis quietly walked behind him. She stepped lightly and bent her knees as she attempted to sneak up on her. She was three feet behind him, when she just jumped on his back with laughter. "Hi Kuzon!" She said cheerfully, she pulled away and stood in front of Kuzon, her best friend._

_He laughed, "Trying to sneak up on me again, huh?" He asked._

_"Didn't work?" Artymis asked disappointed, she lowered her head. "Why can't anyone sneak up on you?"_

_Kuzon smiled and lifted her face up to him. "Maybe because I know you too well." He answered._

_Artymis smiled at first, then it faded. She turned her face away and looked upon the grassy plains._

_Kuzon sighed, "What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Nothing." Artymis lied, she felt a hand lay on her shoulder and Kuzon turned her around to face him._

_"What's wrong?" He asked her seriously._

_"Nothing." Artymis lied again._

_"You're lying," Kuzon looked seriously in her emerald eyes. "What's wrong, Artymis?"_

_Artymis sighed and lowered her eyes. "Don't you ever feel that you are an outcast?" She asked, turning away and walking very slowly. "Like the world rejects you?"_

_Kuzon watched her and walked to stand by her side, "Yeah, I know that feeling." He said lowly._

_"I feel that a lot now," Artymis confessed. "I mean, all the Airbender masters are acting all weird around me."_

_"Why is that?" Kuzon asked._

_Artymis shook her head, "I don't know why. It's like, they see me as a different person now. Like I'm not Artymis anymore, but someone else."_

_Kuzon nodded, "What about your guardian? Monk Gyatso?" He asked, "Does he treat you different?"_

_Artymis thought for a moment. "No," She answered._

_"And Bumi, what about him?" Kuzon asked._

_"No."_

_"Anduril?"_

_"Nothing new, just overprotective as always." Artymis answered._

_There was a small pause. "And me?" Kuzon asked._

_Artymis turned her face towards him, "You don't treat me any different than Bumi and Anduril and Gyatso." She answered._

_Kuzon smiled and looked at the sun, Artymis followed his gaze and smiled happily. She always knew Kuzon - if she couldn't go to Gyatso or Anduril, or even Bumi - would be the right and perfect person to talk to. A very close and best friend. But after that nice afternoon, the year both Artymis and Kuzon turned fifteen, the Airbender drew far from the Firebender and ran away..._

(Flashback Ends)

"We are here." Shyu announced.

Artymis' head jerked up. She followed Shyu out of the secret passage way and into a grand room. The room had a high ceiling and thick marble poles with a dragon circling around each one, 'till the top one. The floor was like a mirror and the room was either in different dark shade of red, or rich gold. Shyu led the three friends up to two beautiful doors. He gasped.

"What?" Artymis asked, "What is it?"

"The doors," Shyu said. "They're sealed shut."

"Aren't they suppose to?" Sokka asked.

Artymis looked at the double doors. There were five dragon heads sticking out, their mouths wide open and behind them was the golden flame of the Fire Nation. It frighten and awed Artymis at the same time.

"Only a fully-realized Avatar could open them now." Shyu said gravely. "Or, all five Fire Sages must open them - "

" - with five powerful punches." Artymis finished for him, "Or a royal blood of the nation that the temple is in, could use an element to open them with a few Sages. Right?" Artymis looked at Shyu, who nodded.

"How'd you know?" Katara whispered to Artymis.

"A friend once told me." Artymis answered, eyeing the doors. She sighed, "I guess I won't be able to talk to Avatar Roku now." She looked out a window, the sun was so very close to setting. _I can't find out anything now! _Artymis thought angrily.

"Wait." Sokka said. "I got a plan."

Artymis turned towards him in surprise, "Wow, Soak!" She joked. "You actually used your oh-so-tiny brain!"

Sokka glared at her, "Yes, Art. I thought of something." He turned his back to them.

"About time." Katara muttered to Artymis and Shyu.

"I heard that!" Sokka yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

Prince Zuko ran through many hallways. He stopped and was short out of breath. He panted. _I have to find her, before she can escape from this island! _he thought. He sighed and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. Zuko still couldn't stop thinking about Artymis - if she was hurt or captured. He shut his eyes. _Why do I even care for her safety? All I need is to take her to my father and done! She'll be out of my mind! _He groaned. _I can't get her out of my head now!

* * *

_

_Ugh! _Artymis thought angrily as she watched Sokka proceed with his plan. _Why can't I get Prince Zuko out of my head? He's not even worth thinking of! _She shut her eyes and bolded her hand into a fist. Now, she felt worried that Zuko didn't escape and was badly injured. Artymis made a small groan. _Great! Prince Zuko is scarred in my mind - like I'm not already? With Zhao and all! _Thinking of Zhao, made her fist shake and Artymis kept her eyes shut and her lips were tight shut.

"Artymis?" Katara's soft and worried made Artymis open her eyes and put a normal face on.

"Yeah?" Artymis said.

"You ok?" Katara asked, she looked concerned.

"Yeah," Artymis lied. "I'm alright."

"Glad to hear it," Katara smiled and looked behind her to the windows. "You ready?" She asked.

Artymis turned to see the sun about an inch above the horizon, making the sky a pinkish-red beautiful color. "Yeah, I am." Artymis muttered. She closed her eyes. _I really hope Zuko is alright - wait, what am I worried about? _Artymis turned her attention back to Shyu and Sokka who were walking back to them. _No Zuko, no more worried about being captured._

_Then again, _a voice said in her mind, _he helped you more than once - in ways you know and might not know._

_That's true. _Artymis thought. _But, he acts so cruel._

_Maybe he's not, _the voice said, _Maybe he's just misunderstood._

_Misunderstood? _Artymis thought and remembered that feeling.

"Lady Artymis, take cover." Shyu said, he sent a flame to all five strings of five separate bags full of powder. Each powder bag was in one open-mouth of a dragon's head. They were explosions.

"Shyu - please." Artymis whispered to him, about her name again. She stood behind Shyu behind the thick pole.

"Hope this works!" Katara said.

"It will!" Sokka said, with pride that this was all his idea.

They all shut their eyes as there was a sound of an explosion. Smoke arise and Artymis sprinted forward to the doors. She felt for the two door-handles, and when she did, pulled with all her strength. It wouldn't budge. She quickly pushed. It still wouldn't budge. "Come on!" She muttered under her breath. "It's won't open - it's sealed shut!" She yelled over her shoulder to the others. She backed away from the doors and sighed.

"It didn't work." Shyu said gravely and sighed.

"It's gonna open for me!" Artymis muttered angrily. She random slashes of air with her arms towards the doors. 'Why won't it open!" She yelled. She threw her arms up and sent another wave of air. None of her attacks did any good. Artymis threw her arms around in frustration. She groaned angrily.

"Artymis," Katara laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do."

Artymis relaxed her body and turned around to Katara and Sokka, "I'm sorry if I put you both in danger," She looked to Shyu. "And I'm sorry if you betrayed your country for me and nothing."

"Wait a second," Katara mumbled and smiled brightly. "Sokka - you're a genius!"

Artymis rose an eyebrow at Katara, "Katara, are you feeling ok?"

"Art," Sokka said coolly, "Let her keep thinking." Artymis frowned and sent a small air blow and it hit him in the eye. "Ow!" Sokka rubbed his eyes. "That hurt!"

"You deserved it." Artymis said, she turned back to Katara. "Ok, please explain to me how Sokka's plan worked."

Katara smirked, "It _looked_ like it did." She turned to Artymis and Shyu. "I have a plan..."

* * *

"How did she get in!" Cried the leader of the Fire Sages, frustrated obviously. He eyes the shadow of the Avatar from beneath the doors to Avatar Roku. 

"I am not sure." Shyu said, "But she did somehow, because look at the scratch mark - " he pointed to the ashes on the door " - and you can see her shadow from beneath the doors."

"Open the doors at once!" The leader said.

Artymis smiled from behind pillar. She leaned over a bit to see the Fire Sages falling for the lie that Shyu had told. Katara's plan was working just fine. The plan was that when the Sages open the doors, and see Momo instead of the Avatar, Katara and the others will distract the others, while Artymis rushes in and communicates with Avatar Roku. _Piece of cake! _Artymis thought and hid herself completely once again behind the pillar. She could feel fire emerging from the Sages. She took a deep breath and turned around. She did it too quickly though. Artymis felt herself slip, she was falling. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and stop her fall. Artymis looked up and saw Zuko's face.

"Zuko?" She breathed, Artymis felt the top of her head press against his chest as she looked up at him.

"I told you," Zuko reminded, "I'll catch you when you fall. I promised."

Artymis stared up at him, and a small smile escape from her. She straighten up and pulled away from Zuko.

"Art!" Katara called out.

_That's my cue! _Artymis spun around and was about to start running, but felt Zuko hands restrain her. She turned around and glared at him. "What!" She snapped.

"You won't make it." Zuko said, "It's nearly sunset, and Zhao's soldiers have already entered the temple. You'll get killed." Artymis could've sworn there was a hint of guilt in his golden eyes and voice. "And, I need you alive." The guilt disappeared from Zuko's eyes and voice.

"Now, Lady Artymis!" Shyu yelled out urgently.

"Zuko, I need to!" She tried to loosen his grip on her arms. "I have to talk to Avatar Roku!" Artymis hissed angrily, "You promised I could!"

"I don't want you killed!" Zuko whispered to her, he surprised himself at these words. Artymis stopped moving and blinked. "I mean - I can't have you killed!" Zuko took back, he didn't know what cause him to say 'I don't'. _What's going on with me? _he thought.

"Well," Artymis felt herself fuming, oblivious to the sincere and urgency Zuko had in his voice. "I don't care!" She looked out the window, two minutes left to sunset.

"I honestly didn't want to do this." Zuko muttered, he hit the back of Artymis' head, knocking her out. Artymis felt pain from the back of her head. Her vision blurred and she fell backwards into Zuko's opened arms. By the time she was in his arms, Artymis was already sleeping. "I'm sorry." Zuko muttered, carrying the Avatar in bridal style.

"Art!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko stepped away from the pillar, into the open. He looked to the traitor Sage and the two Water Tribe peasants. "The Lady Avatar is coming with me." He announced.

Katara gaped at the sight of an unconscious Artymis in Zuko's arms. "Artymis!" Katara yelled, and suddenly felt her arms pinned against her back by the Fire Sage whom she was fighting against.

"Chain the prisoners up." The Sage leader commanded.

Katara and Sokka were chained against a pillar, along with Shyu. The three watch the Fire prince walk down the steps with Artymis in his arms.

"Now," Zuko muttered as he walked away. "I can finally earn my father's love back." He side-glanced at Artymis, _And I have you to thank for, Avatar. _

_Yeah right, like a hit on the head is gonna knock me out! _Artymis thought. She opened her eyes and kicked. Zuko nearly dropped the Avatar at this unexpected move. Artymis pushed Zuko aside and ran up the stairs, to her friends.

"Get back here, Avatar!" Zuko yelled angrily.

"After this!" Artymis yelled back and headed for her friends.

"Artymis- go for the doors!" Katara yelled.

Artymis just noticed the doors that were closing. She changed course and head for them instead. A few Sages tried to block her way. "Might wanna stand back!" Artymis warned. They didn't. "You asked for it!" She yelled and sent an air attack with her arms, she slid through the opening between the doors. The doors sealed behind her and a glow blinded her eyes.

"Ok," Artymis got up from the floor. "I'm here. It's sunset." She looked up at the statue, "What am I suppose to do now?" She asked out loud. She straighten herself up and turned around to look up at the jewel that sent a ray of glow to the statue. "Am I suppose to touch it?" She guessed.

"It's good to see you, Lady Artymis." An old, yet fatherly voice spoke.

Swirling clouds surrounded Artymis and she blinked in wonder. The clouds faded away, and Artymis found herself at the top of a mountain, high in the sky. She spun around and saw a man wearing rich Fire Nation clothing. She realized who this was in an instance.

Avatar Roku.

Artymis bowed down and straighten up. "Avatar Roku?" She asked, Artymis never heard her voice so nervous before.

Avatar Roku smiled, "Yes, it is I." He continued, "First of all: how are you feeling?"

Artymis nodded her head, "Oh, fine."

"But you feel deceived, do you not?" Roku asked.

Artymis nodded, lowering her eyes.

"We all get deceived." Roku said, "The man that lied to you - Zhao - is one of the Fire Nation. He tried to gain your trust, and he nearly did if your friend hadn't saved you."  
"Katara?" Artymis asked, lifting her face.

Roku shook his head, "No, another."

"Sokka?" Artymis offered, "Anduril? Appa?"

"Another one," Roku simply said. "Yet this is not what I wanted to discuss with you."

"I know." Artymis said, "A comet and the Fire Nation, right?"

"Yes, now listen carefully." Roku explained, "A hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used a comet to send a deadly stroke at the other three elemental nations. He and his army harnessed it's incredible powers, in doing so, the Fire nation became stronger."

"And let me guess: it's returning?" Artymis asked.

"Yes," Roku answered. "By the end of the summer."

"How do I stop it then?"

"You must master the three other elements: water, earth, and fire." Roku answered, "But you must do it be summer's end, and must confront the Fire lord Ozai."

"Or...?" Artymis asked, hoping nothing bad would happen if she didn't master the elements.

"Or the Fire Nation will become stronger than now, stronger than you can imagine." Roku said, "And if Fire Lord Ozai _does _call for comet and harnesses it's powers, not even the Avatar will stop this conjunction."

Artymis' shoulders drew back and stopped playing with her hands. "I can't master the three elements though!" She burst out, "I haven't mastered water, earth, and fire! I - I - I - "

"I know," Roku interrupted softly. "Mastering all four elements takes many years of discipline and learning, but if you are to save our world, you must do it by summer's end."

"I can't though!" Artymis said.

"Artymis," Roku said fatherly, that reminded Artymis of Gyato. She held back her tears. "You have mastered the elements before a thousand times in your past lives. You can do it again." He then added, "I know that after reviving from a sleeping spell after 100 years, you don't know who to trust or listen to. What are lies and truths? Who is who? Who is hiding behind a mask? What truly did happen?" Artymis' hands balled into fists, Zhao's lies taught her enough. "But, listen to your family. Your friends, the voices of pure souls, watch who is who."

"I know Zhao is not to be trusted." Artymis muttered, staring hard at the ground.

Roku frowned a bit, "Don't feel so much hatred, your thoughts will betray you."

Artymis relaxed and sighed. She looked up and asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Roku said. "An Avatar cannot be involved with anyone. It never was, and never will be."

"What?" Artymis stared at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

Roku looked at her, and closed his eyes. "The Winter Solstice is ending." He paused, "A great threat is awaiting you outside."

Artymis closed her eyes and an image was placed in her mind. The image was first of Katara, Sokka, and Shyu chained against a pillar. Then, it showed Zuko chained to a pillar too, but not with her friends. The image shifted to the doors. Outside them were four soldiers and Zhao. Artymis' right hand balled into a fist and anger rose in her.

"I can help you face the threat," Roku offered. "but only if you are ready, and will not perform it out of anger. But for your friends and the people."

"How will I talk to you again, though?" Artymis asked, eyes still closed.

"You will find a way." Roku answered. "Relax, now."

Artymis inhaled deeply. She let her anger for Zhao fade, and only thought of her friends. The flame symbol of the Fire Nation glowed brightly on her forehead, and flame marks were glowing over her arms, like the water waves and arrows did. "I am ready." Artymis said to Roku, eyes still close, nervously.

"Now, let me help you, Lady Artymis."

* * *

"Sokka, how will Art make it out of this?" Katara asked Sokka, watching the sealed doors nervously. 

"When those doors open and the Avatar comes out, unleash your firebending power - but I want the Avatar alive!" Commander Zhao shouted.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka whispered back to his sister.

"Will she even come out?" Shyu asked.

Katara bit her lower lip nervously. "I'm not even sure if we'll even see her come out."

"Will you lot shut up!" Zuko yelled.

Katara glared at him, "At least I'm worried about what'll happen to my friend!"

"Shut up, scar-head!" Sokka insulted.

Shyu remained silent. He knew that he was a traitor, but he dare not insult the son of the Fire Lord.

"Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko shot back at Sokka.

"Ghost-boy!" Sokka yelled. Katara shut her eyes and silently wished they would shut up.

"Coward!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Sokka yelled back, "Like you're not?"

"Shut up!" Katara shouted. There was silence. "Finally," She sighed.

"She is coming." Shyu whispered, watching the doors. Katara and Sokka looked at the doors, where swirling clouds were emerging.

The doors slowly started to open and a pair of glowing silver eyes, and beneath it, the Fire Nation flame symbol glowed brightly.

"Artymis!" Katara warned, "Get back!"

"You're gonna get killed!" Sokka warned.

"Unleash your firebending - now!" Commander Zhao ordered. Zuko held his breath while the Avatar's friends gasped and tried to warn her.

Six or more punches of burning fire sped fast towards the Avatar. But there was no scream of shout of pain or of help. The fire became like a tornado and surrounded the figure. The fire burn out and revealed two people. Artymis had her eyes closed, the flame symbol burning brightly on her forehead and the flames glowed up her arms. Her hair was like water waves now, and her long skirt billowed. Avatar Roku was standing right behind her, his eyes glowing a silvery color.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu gasped.

"What!" Katara and Sokka chorused, staring in wonder at the two Avatars.

"Impossible!" Zhao shouted, taking a step back.

Artymis had her arms outstretched before her and her face was slightly lowered. Avatar Roku outstretched his arms as well. He moved his right arm to the side in a fast move. Artymis' right arm mimicked his move. Both of these moves caused a wide wave of fire hit the row of soldiers and Zhao off their feet. The other four remaining Fire Sages backed away, but were also hit by the wave. Katara, Sokka, Shyu, and Zuko had some mercy. The fire wave did indeed hit them, but did not have any harmful effect on them. Instead, the fire wave burn the chains that chained them against the pillar and freed them.

Katara, Sokka, and Shyu held onto the pillar though as they watch Roku break the floor into two, Artymis his puppet in a way.

"We need to evacuate!" Shyu said urgently. "This temple will fall!"

"We're not leaving without Artymis!" Katara argued, Sokka nodded.

Zuko tried to runaway, but falling bits of the ceiling came down and broke into tiny pieces on the floor. He pinned himself against the pillar.

"Get back to the ship!" Zhao shouted to his soldiers, running to the stairs.

Artymis, still mimicking Roku's moves, flicked her wrist up and raised her wrist up. Flames erupt from the crack in the floor and exploded like separate mini volcanoes. The ground shook. Roku outstretched his arms and placed his hands on Artymis' shoulders, his eyes closed. Artymis stood still with her hands dropped to her side.

_Well done, _Roku's voice spoke in Artymis' absent mind.

Wind, smoke, and fire surrounded the two Avatars like a tornado. It faded away and Artymis was standing all alone. She opened her eyes and no longer felt Roku's presence. The symbols on her forehead and arms disappeared. Artymis swayed side to side a bit and tried to stand. She lost her balance and was falling forward.

Katara and Sokka didn't notice at first, they were too busy shielding their faces from the exploding mini volcanoes. Shyu was nowhere to be seen. The only one who did notice Artymis return to normal and falling, was Zuko. He rushed forward and caught Artymis in his arms, for the third time. He knelt on one knee and held Artymis. One arm under her back, the other over her knees. Zuko moved a lock of brown hair away from Artymis' face. Artymis stirred and her face slightly turn to Zuko, her eyes beginning to open. At this time, the ground stopped shaking and the mini volcanoes stopped. But the real-life volcano outside the temple, just began to burn.

"...Zuko?" Artymis whispered.

Zuko smiled at her. He cupped her cheek, "I promised to catch you when you fall." He reminded her.

Artymis closed her eyes briefly and opened them. "I feel so tired." She muttered to him.

Zuko held her closer, "I know. So am I."

"I'm sorry..." Artymis whispered sincerely, "...if you were banished." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Zuko looked at her and his hand moved from her cheek to her waist. "It's alright," He said, "but you can help me return home as a prince once again." He placed his chin over her head, holding her more closer.

"Let her go!" A voice shouted.

Zuko got to his feet, holding the Avatar still in bridal style. He turned around and saw the two Water Tribe kids. "You again?" He asked rudely.

"I said," Katara said dangerously. "Let her go."

"And who's gonna make me?" Zuko asked her, "You? A Water Tribe peasant?"

"You asked for it!" Katara yelled, she was about to step forth but Sokka pulled her out of the way, "Sokka!"

"Big brother got it!" Sokka pointed, Katara spun around. Anduril broke into the wall and glared at Zuko, his eyes hard. He gave out a roar.

_Damn, _Zuko thought.

"Now you might wanna let her go." Sokka said.

Zuko realized he was no match for a dragon, especially a very angry one. He kneeled down and carefully placed Artymis on the ground. He looked up at the dragon, who watched his every move. Zuko reached in his side pocket for the lavender suitor's rose that belonged to Artymis. But the silver dragon growled dangerously. Zuko didn't attempt to touch the lavender rose. He looked at Artymis and back up. He was thrown off his feet by the dragon's tail.

"Come on!" Sokka yelled to Katara, both of the siblings got on Anduril's back. Anduril picked Artymis up with his claws very carefully, and soared away from the temple.

"Artymis? Artymis?" Katara called out, when Anduril placed Artymis with her and Sokka.

Artymis' eyes fluttered open. She blinked and sat up. She looked around wildly. "Where is he?" She asked.

"What a nice way to thank your friends!" Sokka joked.

_He's right, _Anduril said in Artymis' mind.

"No!" Artymis said quickly, "Where's Zuko?"

Katara and Sokka gave her a confused look, Artymis could feel Anduril's curiosity. "Why did you wanna know?" Katara asked.

"Well, he and I made a deal - " Artymis was cut off by a fire punch that went pass her ear. She nearly lost balance on Anduril.

"It's that Zhao jerk!" Sokka yelled, looking over to the side.

"Zhao?" Artymis was sparked with interest and anger, her hands in shaking fists. "I have a score to settle with him." She looked over to the side. She could see Zhao's ship and him on deck, yelling at Shyu and the other Fire Sages. "Be back!" Artymis said over her shoulder.

"No, wait!" Too late. Artymis jumped off of Anduril. Katara and Sokka sighed, "She never can give us a break." Katara shook her head.

"We'll gonna have to tell her that, after yelling at her for running away." Sokka said.

* * *

Artymis landed on her feet on the ships' deck. She straighten her back and glared at Zhao, who stared at her in shock. "Hello, Zhao." Artymis said, with no kindness or smile. 

Zhao smirked, "Artymis, I - "

"You still dare call my by my name!" Artymis didn't know what overcame her. "I only allow friends to speak to me like that!"

Zhao wasn't surprised by this, "Then what would you like me to call you, then? Your Highness? Lady Artymis?"

Artymis' arm lifted up at fast speed, it sent a vertical wave of air towards Zhao. He easily blocked it with a fire attack. Zhao sent fire punches at Artymis. Artymis dodged and started to attack Zhao with uncontrolled emotions and power. Once or twice, the soldiers made an attempt to help their commander, but Zhao stopped them.

"No!" He shouted to them, "This fight is between the Lady Avatar and me!"

"You bet it is!" Artymis shouted, her hair was all tangled up now. She waved her arms around and the wind obeyed her will.

Zhao tried to attack her, but Artymis favored haste over cleverness. He had to back up every now and then. Zhao had to dodge a lot of her attacks and he couldn't really attack the Avatar. He groaned.

"What's the matter?" Artymis asked, her eyes narrowing at him. "Your lies are no longer good enough for me to listen to even a single word, weakling!" Artymis shouted with rage.

Zhao dodged another of her attacks, he had to bend down to hid knees though. When he looked up to the Avatar, he gasped. An air wave hit him in his stomach and send her flying to the side of his ship.

"I honestly thought that I could trust you!" Artymis shouted, standing before Zhao who was gasping for breath. "I honestly thought that suitor's rose meant something - guess I was wrong!" She threw her arm down diagonally and Zhao felt wind hit him on his head. "I thought I could actually see you as a friend!" Artymis did another vertical air wave. She stopped and breathed. "You're so full of lies." Artymis hissed at Zhao. Artymis noticed Shyu on the side, she turned to him with not as much anger. "Shyu!" She cried out and ran to him. But Shyu shook his head.

"Artymis - Go!" He warned.

"But, I - "

"I'll be fine!" Shyu yelled, his eyes were full of panic.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" Artymis shouted, "You helped me!"

"Go!" Shyu warned, the soldiers kept their tight grip on him and the other Fire Sages. "We will meet again!"

"Avatar!"

"Watch out!" Shyu warned and his eyes widen with horror, Artymis turned around and saw Zhao aim a fire punch at her.

Artymis suddenly felt a silver scaly tail wrapped firmly around her waist and lifted her off the deck. Artymis didn't struggle, she watched Shyu and Zhao fade away like an ant. She breathed heavily and looked up. Anduril placed her on Appa's saddle, where Katara and Sokka were waiting. Artymis didn't look at Anduril or her friends, not even Momo. She kept her head down, her hair in the way of the view of her face. Artymis turned her back on Sokka and Katara when she sat down on Appa's saddle, where she could oversee the ocean. The ocean reflected the dark night and the full moon, but they looked like comets when Appa rushed out of the Fire Nation border and Anduril too. Artymis felt the wind lightly press her face and removed the hair blocking her face, but she kept her head lowered. Artymis had her hands on her lap and they bold into shaking fists again. She shut her eyes and felt the tears sting her eyes. Artymis gasped, anyone could easily tell she was crying - or at least trying to hide it. She lifted her face and tried to hold back a sob and the tears.

_I lost Shyu, like I lost Gyatso. It's all because of me. I don't know what to do, Avatar Roku.

* * *

_

Prince Zuko stood on the deck of his ship. He managed to escape from the crumbling temple, and Commander Zhao. He was out of the Fire Nation, he was again sailing on Earth Kingdom waters. Zuko stared out to the ocean ahead of him. The moon was glowing bright as well as the stars in the dark night sky. But he paid no attention to it, instead he thought of Artymis.

Zuko never seen her in such a state back at the temple. He thought of what she said when he saved her from falling after Avatar Roku disappeared. _"I'm sorry... if you were banished." _Zuko heard sincere in her voice when she said it, he also remembered the promise he had made to her. He looked up when a familiar dragon and bison past high over his ship. It was the Avatar.

"I promise," Zuko muttered, he could see Artymis' dark figure against the brightness of the moon. "I'll catch you when you fall." He finished, as if she could hear him.

* * *

Artymis buried her face in her hands and cried. Katara went over to her friend and gave her a hug. Sokka did the same, Momo snuck somewhere in the group hug. Anduril looked at Artymis and lend her emotional support. Appa slowed down his speed and let a low groan, meaning he was also part of the group hug somehow. 

Artymis still buried her face in her hands and her shoulders shook. _I honestly thought that Zhao's suitor's rose meant something, _she thought,_ I honestly thought someone cared for me. I should've known all along that he was lying about everything. I should've seen it coming. _Artymis then remembered what Prince Zuko promised her.

_"I promise to catch you when you fall."

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Finally! I don't think the way I wrote this chapter was all that great, especially towards the end. But, I'll let you determine that. And yes, my pename went from "Artymis" to "Elemental Maiden" - sorry about that! Anyways, I need a few ideas please. I think the next chapter won't be "The Waterbending Scroll", atleast not yet. Next one will be made up. And I think 'Shang' will make an appearance. But I do need ideas, please, my head full of ideas is running low! And please tell me what mistakes I made, please? **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Firework: I hope my explanation to you was ok. Anyways, think you have any ideas you like to share, please? lol**

**And-You-Are: Thanks a bunch. Think you could also lend a few more of your lovely ideas?**


	11. Jealously and Envy

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it. I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

**

* * *

**

-Jealously and Envy-

Artymis woke up, she sighed. Another dream of Zuko. _Why him again, though? _Artymis sat up and stared out into the horizon with a distant expression in her green eyes. She felt the breeze lightly hitting the side of her face. She kept still and would slowly blink when her eyes begin to water or hurt. She turned around to Katara and said, "Katara, I need to master the element water. Avatar Roku said so."

Katara was glad that Artymis was finally talking after two whole days, since the encounter with Avatar Roku in the temple. They had made camp the night before and Artymis said nothing at all. Sokka and Katara grew worried. "Was that all?" Katara asked Artymis, to keep her talking.

Artymis shook her head, "No, he also said that a comet would arrive by summer's end. It would be sent by the Fire Lord, and it'll make the Fire Nation stronger. If that happens, nothing can stop them."

"Not even you, the Avatar?" Katara asked.

Artymis shook her head and looked up ahead, "Sokka, where we heading?"

Sokka looked over his shoulder and answered, "We need to get a few more supplies that got lost the last couple of days ago." He felt a hand smacked him against the back of his head. "Ow!"

"We probably lost them because of you." Artymis muttered, crossing her arms. A familiar expression on her face. "Sorry, Soak, I needed to hit someone and you were the closet."

"It's alright!" Sokka muttered.

Katara smiled, _I guess Artymis is going back to normal now._

"I guess I owe you an apology?" Artymis asked Sokka, referring to her smack.

"Yes!" Sokka hissed angrily.

"Ok," Artymis sighed. She looked up and smiled for the first time in days, "Not!"

"Hey!"

"Alright, you two." Katara said, with a nervous laugh, "Before you both get into a fight, Artymis?"

"Yeah?"

"I can teach you a little of what I know about waterbending, you know to kinda prepare you before we find a waterbending master at the North Pole." Katara offered.

"Really?" Artymis tackled Katara with a tight hug. "Oh thank you so much! I really appreciate it!"

"Um, Artymis?" Katara managed to say. "You're kinda chocking me!"

"Oh!" Artymis quickly drew away. She made a nervous smile and laugh. "Sorry about that." Artymis apologized.

"It's ok," Katara gagged, "I guess it's true when they say 'love hurts'!" The three friends laughed.

Artymis felt her spirit lift and felt a smile on her face all that morning. They cleaned up their campsite, but left the fireplace where it was. The three friends made a list of what they needed and how much they could afford with the very little money they had. They told Anduril and Appa to stay put.

Artymis walked over to Anduril and placed a hand over his face.

_You're feeling better? _Anduril asked her, opening his big eyes.

_Yes, I am._ Artymis paused, _I just hope I can accomplish what Avatar Roku wants me to do._

_You will,_ Anduril said, _You might wanna go or Sokka will start yelling._

Artymis smiled, You're right, Anduril. She hurried away to catch up with Katara and Sokka. When they walked side-by-side, Artymis looked over her shoulder and yelled to Anduril and Appa, "We'll be back soon!" She turned back to Sokka and Katara and they began to talk and joke. Artymis knew she was in a way brighter mood than she was after the temple, but it didn't ease her worry about the comet.

_Life isn't perfect, _Artymis thought as they entered a small town. _I should expect the unexpected, like everyone else says._

* * *

"Zuko?" Iroh's voice woke Zuko up. "Breakfast is ready." Iroh said once Zuko was sitting up on his bed, fully awake.

"Alright," Zuko muttered. He buried his face in his hands when his uncle left the room, the door closing. "Why do I keep dreaming of you?" He whispered to himself, thinking about his dream with Artymis. She said she could help him in his dream. "How can you help me, by what?" Zuko looked up and his eyes narrowed. "I don't need your sympathy or help, Artymis. I can take care of myself." Zuko dressed and was walking out of his room when he felt the ship suddenly change course, a fast turn was made. Zuko steady himself. "Now what is it?" He muttered. He rushed into the control room, where Iroh was playing a game with some of the crew.

"You cannot beat me, but you are all improving." Iroh said.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Zuko asked with authority. "Why has our ship changed course?"

Iroh looked up to his nephew from across the board game. "My lotus tile is missing." Iroh answered.

"Your what?" Zuko asked, _Please don't tell me!_

"Lotus tile," Iroh repeated. "If I can find one at the mark at that nearby town, I can get on with my life."

"All for a stupid lotus tile!" Zuko felt himself shake from anger.

"Do not underestimate a lotus tile." Iroh said.

Zuko inhaled deeply and let out a breath of fire up towards the ceiling. Smoke spread in the room.

"What a nice, understanding nephew I have." Iroh smiled nervously and weakly.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka frowned nearly all their trip. The things they needed were a little more expensive than the money they had. But they managed to buy the supplies they desperately needed. Once or twice, Artymis stopped by a shop to gaze at a very pretty kimono. She turned away with an angry face when she remembered the one Zhao had given her, the one in the white box, still on Appa's saddle. 

_I'm gonna burn that kimono! _Artymis thought as she caught up with her friends. _But, I _did _get what I wanted... no! I'll burn it!_

"Young lady!" Artymis and her friends turned around at the sound of a trader's voice. "How much would you like for that lovely necklace of yours?" He asked, looking at Artymis' necklace.

Artymis touched her necklace, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this necklace isn't for sale."

The man frowned, "Not even for a sack of - "

"Not even for a sack of money." Artymis said, she drew her fingers away from her necklace. "I'm sorry." Artymis turned around and continued to walk around the market with Katara and Sokka.

"That's the second time someone offered a price for your necklace." Katara commented.

"I know." Artymis said then sighed, "I would, Katara, if we really needed the money. Which we do, but I can't..."

"It's completely understandable." Katara laid a comforting hand on Artymis' shoulder.

Artymis looked at her, and smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, look!" Sokka pointed, "A whistle!"

"Whistle?" Artymis repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Yep, Sokka, we really _need _that."

He gave a look, "No!" Sokka said, waving his arms.

"Hey!" Katara said, looking at the whistle that Sokka was pointing to. "This one kinda looks like Appa," Katara picked up a small wooden bison whistle.

Artymis joined her and picked up a wooden dragon whistle, "This one reminds me of Anduril." Artymis looked at the bison whistle too, "They both look pretty good, and it'll be a nice souvenir for Appa and Anduril."

"They're not needed, though." Sokka said, "Now, let's keep moving."

"He's right," Katara said, turning to Artymis.

"First time since... he was born!" Artymis joked, the girls laughed.

"Heard that!" Sokka yelled over his shoulder.

"Ok!" Katara ran towards him.

"Got everything?" Artymis asked them.

"Well, about everything." Katara said thoughtfully, she paused and smiled. "Yeah, everything."

"Well then," Sokka said. "Goal accomplished!"

"Look around for a while?" Artymis offered, smiling.

"Sounds good!" Katara and her walked side-by-side while Sokka groaned.

"Oh great!" He muttered, "Right when I wanted to rest!"

"Stop complaining, you cry baby." Artymis teased.

"Ha ha ha, very funny!" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Sure is." Katara said.

"Young people!" A man in a green outfit, long hair, and tanned skin, came out and outspread his arms in welcome. "Would you like to see our sales?"

"Um, we're - " Sokka tried to say.

"You look like young rich people from noble families, why not see our merchandise?" The man asked again.

"Um," Artymis looked to Katara, who shrugged. Artymis looked back at the man, "Alright."

"Excellent!" The man led them on a ship and inside a room where it was full of merchandise.

"Whoa!"

"This place has nearly everything." Katara breathed, walking around and looking around.

"These - you can't really find them anywhere." Sokka said.

"They're rare, and pretty hard to find I bet." Artymis muttered, lifting up a miniature statue. She placed it back and kept looking around. Artymis tilted her head when she saw a picture of roses. The roses were in full blossom. They were a color of pure white, but in the middle there was a red red rose.

"That picture of roses, miss, symbolizes a true and pure emotion." Artymis and her friends spun around at that voice. A man with a dark outfit and a hat, with long grayish hair, and a winged reptile on his shoulder, just entered the room. He had a serious and unfriendly look. "It's ten gold pieces."

"What!" Sokka asked.

"Yes," The man said. "That picture was painted with the most loveliest colors and by a very famous person, obviously, with skills."

"So, what emotion would it exactly represent?" Katara asked, walking over to Artymis' side to see it.

"Any strong, pure, and true emotion." He said and walked over to stand behind the counter. The friends assumed he was the captain of the ship.

"Which emotion you think it most likely represent?" Katara asked Artymis in a whisper.

Artymis paused before answering, "Love." She simply said.

Katara looked at Artymis and gave a teasing smile.

"What?" Artymis asked her, realizing Katara was looking at her in a strange way.

"Well," Katara batted her eyes. "Apparently, someone is feeling 'pure' and 'true'."

Artymis blinked and softly hit Katara, "Shut up!" She muttered.

"You guys are pirates!" Sokka yelled, staring at the man who brought them here and the captain.

Katara and Artymis looked over to the captain and waited for the captain's reaction to Sokka's outburst. He made a small smirk, "Think of us as traders, son."

Katara spotted a scroll and unrolled it as Sokka scooted near her and Artymis and muttered a few non-understandable words. Katara unfolded the slim scroll and gasped out of joy. "Artymis, look!" Artymis leaned in as well as Sokka, "It's a waterbending scroll! Look at these moves. Art, we can learn more than I know!" Katara smiled and it faded when the captain came and snatched the scroll from them.

"Not for sale." He simply explained, placing the scroll back where it was.

Katara frowned and walked up to him, "Why not?"

"Sold to a nobleman from the Earth Kingdom," The captain said, he smirked. "Unless you and your little friends have two hundred gold pieces with you right now, or more than that offered price."  
"Two hundred gold pieces?" Sokka gaped.

"Katara," Artymis muttered to her. "Sorry, but that's not worth it. Besides, we haven't even made a dent with the money we have right now."

Katara sighed, "I know."

"We're be leaving now, sir." Artymis said and she turned on her heel and walked out with Sokka. "Wait," She said when they got back on the street. She looked around, "Where's Katara?"

"Still looking, I guess." Sokka said, looking around.

"Go!" Katara came running from the ship, an alarm look on her face.

"What is it?" Artymis asked with worry.

"Oh, nothing." Katara said when she reached them. "I just wanna go, it's getting late."

Sokka rose one eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright," He said.

The three friend began to walk away when a voice shouted out, "Hey! You - get back here!" They turned around and saw that man with long hair and other menacing-looking men. They pulled out weapons and were grinning unfriendly at the group.

"What's going on!" Artymis shouted at them.

"Yeah!" Sokka said, "What we do?"

Katara remained silent.

"Get them!" The long-haired man ordered.

"Uh-oh!" Artymis spun around and started running, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! GO!" She shouted. Sokka and Katara followed after her. "What do they want from us?" Artymis asked out loud.

"Quick!" Sokka pointed to an alley, "Hide!" The group looked around to see if the pirates followed them there, they didn't. The group his in the alley which led to a dead end, they stopped and caught their breath.

"I mean, we didn't do anything to make enemies." Artymis, when she looked to Katara and Sokka, received raised eyebrows. Artymis made an uneasy smile, "Ok, we _did _make enemies with certain actions - but not to them!"

"Who did something that was totally out of line?" Sokka asked.

"Not me!" Artymis rose her hands.

"Not me either!" Sokka said, both he and Artymis slowly turned their head to Katara.

Katara had an uneasy expression in her eyes. She twisted her hands.

"Katara?" Artymis called out to her.

"What? Oh, I was just nervous for a second there." Katara quickly said.

"Did you do something?" Sokka asked her.

Katara paused, as if she was thinking. "No."

"Ok!" Artymis said, "Then what triggered?"

"Hey!" The group gasped and looked up at the buildings, where one of the pirates were. "The kids are over here!"

"Go!" Artymis sprinted first, followed by Katara and Sokka.

"They're getting away!"

"Don't look back!" Sokka shouted.

"I don't plan to!" Katara yelled.

"Me neither!" Artymis said, looking back to Katara and Sokka.

"Art - watch out!" Katara warned.

Artymis looked up ahead of her, she didn't have any time to see who she had bumped into. She felt herself slam against somebody and felt them back a bit, almost loosing their balance. Artymis press her arms against her chest and jerked her head up to see who she had bumped into. Artymis gaped at who it was. _Not now! _she groaned, but Artymis felt that warm feeling grow inside her.

It was Prince Zuko.

The Avatar froze in her spot and watch Zuko's reaction. Zuko grabbed her arms and narrowed his eyes at her. He pulled Artymis closer to him, he could tell she felt very uneasy. "Why, what do we have here?" Zuko smirked. "The Avatar is here with me, and I take her to my ship, imprisoned her and sail away home." His face was very close to hers now.

Artymis stared at Zuko, and the her eyes were full of anger. "Let go of me!" She tried to break from his grasp.

Zuko smirked again, "What's the matter?" He teased her, "The Lady Avatar can't break free from her captor?"

"Let go!" Artymis hissed dangerously.

"I don't think so." Zuko's face was barely an inch away from Artymis'.

Artymis held her breath. What was Zuko gonna do? Was he going to kiss her? Artymis remembered the dreams she had from his first attempt. She felt herself going crazy for having these dreams. "What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

Zuko blinked and drew his face away from her own. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone called out his name. He turned around, still holding Artymis firmly.

"Zuko!" Iroh came over looking happy. "I have not found a lotus tile, but I found things for music night!"

"You still haven't found that stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asked his with anger.

"Probably up in your sleeve." Artymis muttered, Zuko turned and glared at her.

Iroh looked at Artymis, "Why, hello Lady Avatar."

"Hello," Artymis greeted back, a very very weak smile. "I'd be smiling if it weren't for the circumstances." She gave Zuko a side glance.

Iroh looked to Zuko, "Must you hurt the Avatar? She's really nice." Iroh said.

"She'll get away!" Zuko argued.

Artymis realized Zuko wouldn't take his eyes off of her, not even for a second. She frowned and lifted her right boot up. She stepped hard on Zuko's left foot. He groaned and immediately released her. "Nice meeting you again!" Artymis said sarcastically, she turned on her heel and started running again.

"Come back here!" Zuko ran after her.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh sighed, "He can never lend the Avatar or her friends a break." He muttered.

* * *

Artymis ran through the streets and avoided a pirate every now and then. She slammed herself against a wall in an empty alley. She closed her eyes and panted. "Why can't I ever get a break?" She whispered to herself, "Lies, suitor's roses, gotta-save-the-world thingy, pirates - and to top that all - a Fire Nation prince who I have been dreaming of since he tried to kiss me. What more could a girl ask for?" 

Artymis sighed again and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. When the coast was clear, Artymis walked back onto the streets. _I wonder where Katara and Sokka are..._

* * *

Zuko couldn't find the Avatar after loosing her in five minutes. He grunted and stormed off to his ship. He locked himself up in his room and laid on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Zuko, after a while, looked to the across the room. On the table across the room, was a familiar lavender rose with a white ribbon. Zuko got to his feet and walked over to the table, and picked up the rose. 

_A suitor's rose, _he thought, _for the Avatar! _He balled his free hand into a fist and shut his eyes in anger. _Why am I jealous though? A suitor's rose is not an obstacle for my goal. But it does make me mad that it's from Zhao! _Zuko sighed heavily and an image of him trying to kiss Artymis flashed in his mind. _Why did I even try to kiss her? She had a suitor - well, a fake one. So, why does it make me so mad to look at this suitor's rose?_

An idea came to Zuko's mind. He dropped the lavender rose on the table and he searched for a commoner's clothing, apparently he had an extra in his room. It was 90 like 'Shang's'. Zuko pulled the clothing on and pushed aside his Fire Nation armor and black clothing. He found a strip of clothing and a hat. He pulled them on and opened his bedroom's window. He was about to jump out when he looked uncertainly back at the suitor's rose.

Zuko sighed, he walked back tot he table and picked up the rose. He held it in front of him and stared at it. "I suppose the Avatar might want this back to her." He stuffed it in his pocket and jumped out of the window. Zuko carefully and secretly snuck away from his ship. He dived onto the streets and his eyes scanned for one particular person.

* * *

Artymis groaned. "Katara, Sokka - where _are _you?" She muttered. Artymis had been looking for her friends for a while now. She couldn't find the pirates, which was a good thing. But finding her friends was difficult. Artymis sighed, "I swear I check like this entire town!" She stopped and her face became expressionless when she saw a couple. 

A handsome man was giving a lovely woman a creamy blue rose with a white ribbon. A suitor's rose. The woman took it with delight and the couple kissed. Artymis tore her eyes away and walked away, trying hard not to look back at the happy and kissing couple. She walked with heavy steps, but then slowed down, then stopped in her tracks. Artymis lowered her eyes to the ring on her hand. The golden ring that Zhao had given her. Artymis lifted her hand and fingered the ruby ring. She stared at it and slowly and carefully started to pull it off.

"Arivana?" A familiar voice made Artymis jump.

She left the ring on her finger and spun around in alarm. Artymis smiled and sighed when she saw who it was. It was 'Shang'. Artymis flung her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. She felt 'Shang's' arms wrap around her waist and pull her a little closer. Artymis smiled and closed her eyes, she pulled away and looked at 'Shang'.

"Hi, Shang." Artymis said, and felt it was a stupid thing to say.

But 'Shang' didn't think so, he just smiled. "I guess so, Arivana."

Artymis blinked when he said that, and remembered that was the name she had given him instead of her real one. She smiled and nodded her head, "How you been?" She asked.

'Shang' began walking side-by-side with Artymis, she noticed he hesitated. "Fine, you?"

She dismissed the thought of him lying to her, "I've been," Artymis paused for a second or two. "Alright."

"You don't sound too sure." 'Shang' commented.

Artymis lowered her eyes, "I've been through rough times, that's all."

"Anything I can help with?" 'Shang' asked.

"No, it's just... things." Artymis said.

Zuko looked at Artymis with uncertainly. He knew she was lying, it said so in her eyes and tone of voice, and the way she answered him with hesitation. Zuko took Artymis by the hand and led away from the crowd. He took out of the town and on the beach, where the waves softly caressed the beach.

Artymis smiled when 'Shang' took her to the beach. She and 'Shang' slowly walked side-by-side and began to talk to each other. Artymis tried to avoid where she was traveling and her family. She felt that unexplained feeling burn inside her again, she could felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she felt a little short of breath. Artymis knew she felt 'Shang' as something more, and maybe not just as a friend.

Zuko once again felt that flaming feeling inside of him start to burn. He could hear his ears pounding and every time his hand would brush against Artymis', his cheeks start to heat up. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt strange emotions towards Artymis that may not mean they're enemies or just "friends".

"So," Zuko asked, "How's your friend?"

"Wha - oh, my friend!" Artymis made up a lie, "Oh, he's feeling better than he was before."

"Oh," Zuko said, "That's nice."

"Yeah, it is." Artymis said softly. She stopped and turned to 'Shang', "Shang, I hope I didn't embarrass you last time we met." Artymis played with her hands and fingers nervously.

Zuko stared at her with a questioningly look. "Embarrass me, how?" He knew though: that good-bye kiss that Artymis left on his cheek that last time they met.

"Um..." Artymis never felt so stupid at answering something before. "That kiss."

"Oh." Zuko touched his right cheek, where she had kissed him.

"I think I got carried away." Artymis muttered, she lowered her head and felt her cheeks flush slightly.

Zuko placed an arm around Artymis' shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Actually, I enjoyed it." He confessed, Zuko didn't realized what he had just said. He placed his hands on Artymis' shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked at Artymis and caressed her left cheek with a hand. Zuko leaned forward slowly. Artymis held her breath when she felt a pair of lips press against her forehead. She could tell her cheeks were turning at least ten shades of pink. Artymis looked up at 'Shang' when he pulled away. She stared at 'Shang' and a rare smile was faint on her lips. Artymis felt something leap in her chest when 'Shang' kissed her forehead. _Why do I feel so happy and why can't I speak?_ Artymis opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Zuko smiled when Artymis seemed to have lost the words or have forgotten to speak. He rubbed his hands on her upper arm. Artymis looked at 'Shang' in a dreamy way. 'Shang's' hands dropped to her hands. He lifted them up and pulled her hands close to his chest. His fingered her fingers and palm softly. Artymis smiled softly. Zuko the felt something around Artymis' right-hand finger. He looked down to her right hand and his eyes flashed angrily. It was a ring with three rubies and Zuko had a feeling who it was from. He looked at Artymis.

"Who gave you this ring?" He asked her, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Artymis blinked, the dreamy expression in her face gone. She looked to her golden ring. "U-oh!" She muttered, Artymis opened her mouth and answered him with doubt, "A - A friend gave it to me." She lied.

_Liar! _Zuko thought and dropped her hands, he took a step back.

"Shang?" Artymis called out to him with worry, "Are you alright?"

Zuko knew he couldn't blow his cover. He made-up a lie, "Uh - uh - yes! I am."

"You're lying." Artymis said, she shook her head. "Really Shang, what is it?"

"Nothing." 'Shang' answered.

"Shang!" Artymis walked in front of him and placed a warm hand on his right cheek. "Why can't you just tell me?" She asked.

"Why can't you tell me about the ring?" Zuko asked, ignoring her question.

Artymis pulled her hand away and sighed, "You're really stubborn, Shang, you really are." She commented without sarcasm.

"Yes, I am!" Zuko shouted, he turned his back to her and stared hard at the ocean.

Artymis gave 'Shang' a sad look, "I guess you're just like the other ones." She muttered lowly, _like Zhao for instance._ Artymis began to walk away from 'Shang' she stopped in her tracks and gave him one last look of pity. _Why are all men so stubborn? _she thought as she gazed at 'Shang', _How can men clog everything up? _Artymis walked away and left 'Shang' all alone on the beach. She stopped in her steps, _Was he.. jealous? _Artymis shook her head. _No! We barely know each other! _Once she was far away, but not close enough to the town, Artymis felt her eyes sting and water. She held the tears back. _Maybe I lost the only friend who'll think of me more as a friend, not just because I'm the Avatar. _Artymis wiped the tears away with her right hand. She caught sight of the glittering ring and stared at it. "Why do I still wear this stupid ring?" She asked herself in a whisper, "It just symbolizes the lies that Zhao told me." But Artymis felt more pressured than before.

"Art!" Artymis straighten herself up as quick as possible and looked around once she assured herself that she didn't look like she was crying. Katara and Sokka were running towards her. "Where were you?" Sokka asked.

"Where were _you_?" Artymis asked back.

"Well," Katara said. "At least we found each other."

"Yeah," Artymis said then asked Katara, "Hey, can we start waterbending?"

Katara smiled, "Sure!"

"So, what am I supposed to do while you guys perform magic and all?" Sokka asked.

"You can..." Artymis thought for a minute. She placed her hands on her hips, "You can clean Appa up. Anduril cleans himself up, so yeah."

Sokka didn't say anything after a few long seconds. He shrugged, "Ok."

The group started to walk back to their campsite. Katara and Artymis already in deep talk of waterbending training. Sokka just observed and yawned.

* * *

Zuko heard Artymis walk away. He hadn't heard her say "I guess you're just like the other ones" before she left. Zuko felt his hands in fists and shaking. He knew he was angry, angry because Artymis still had a ring. A ring probably from the liar Zhao. _Why does she still wear the ring, though? _he thought, _Does she wear it because she thinks he'll come back to her and pour his heart out? _A possibility struck him as lightning and he actually had a feeling it was true. _Did she wear it, to make me jealous?_

Zuko started back for the town and managed to sneak back into his room again in secrecy. He hid his commoner's clothing away and he dressed back in black and the Fire Nation armor. He hid the hat and half-mask away and stared at himself in the mirror. He went back to his commoner's clothes and searched through the pockets and found the suitor's rose. He hid the clothing away and held the rose up, and stared at it.

"Prince Zuko!" A cheerful voice said. Zuko hid the rose in his pocket quickly before his bedroom door opened and out came a happy-looking Iroh. "Come outside!"

Zuko groaned and came out of his room, off the deck, and by some trader ships with Iroh. "Why are we here?" Zuko asked.

"Well," Iroh started. "We _did _come here to get a lotus tile, but I couldn't find any."

"And?" Zuko said impatiently.

"Well, I found things I didn't expect to find here!" Iroh said happily, "Especially for music night!"

Zuko groaned again, "Music night? Who ever made that was stupid!" Iroh shook his head.

"Captain, that girl and her friends escaped." A voice whispered a little loud to the captain who had a reptile perched on his shoulder.

"Damn, kids these days are more skilled at stealing than helping." The captain said, "That girl in white - she looked suspicious the moment I saw her, and that girl in blue - I had a feeling this would happened. But that boy - I assume the girl's brother - there was no reason to suspect him. Why, he's as dumb as a fish!"

Zuko overheard this, and it caught his attention. He looked around and saw the captain and the man with long hair whom he was speaking to. "This girl in white," Zuko said to the captain, "did she have green eyes? And a necklace..."

* * *

"Like this?" Artymis moved her hands forward and backward gently. She took care in her movements. Artymis focused on moving the water in the lake back and forth, like pushing and pulling. 

"Great job." Katara said, "You got it." Katara was also doing it, to demonstrate and practice a little.

"Hey," Artymis smiled, "I'm already bending."

"What?" Katara saw that the water Artymis' was bending was a little higher than her own and was bending. _I can barely do that, _Katara thought and smiled. "That's good."

"What's next?" Artymis said once they pushed and pulled the water for a few more minutes.

"Well," Katara started. "I call this move 'streaming the water'."

"Why?"

"Because..." Katara blinked and laughed softly, "I honestly don't know why!" Artymis laughed with her. "It goes like this." Katara lifted a short stream of water from the lake gently with her hand movements. She brought it close to her and mold the water into a spinning sphere. "It took me months to do this." She commented as she moved her hands to keep the water sphere in place.

Artymis nodded and gently lifted a short stream of water and bend it over her head like a water-rainbow. She bended the 'stream' to go around her, this amused her. Artymis then bended it into a water sphere like Katara's. "Um, like this?" She asked.

Katara stared at the spinning water sphere floating between Artymis' hands. "Um, yeah." Katara said in a monotone voice. She turned her head away and frowned. _Art's getting this in two seconds! _A bit of jealously arose in her.

"You ok?" Artymis asked Katara once she gently placed the 'stream' back in the lake. _I hope I didn't make her mad, _Artymis silently thought and leaned forward to see Katara's expression.

"Yeah." Katara lied, turning her face back to her friend. "It's just, you're learning this stuff fast."

"Well, I have a great friend and teacher to help me, that's why." Artymis said.

Katara smiled, "Thanks, Art."

"So," Artymis asked, "Anymore moves?"

"I know this one, but I haven't mastered it 100!" Katara admitted.

"It's ok, you probably do better than me." Artymis said cheerfully.

"Not so sure." Katara muttered lowly. She placed her hands in front of herself and focused on the water. "The idea of this move is to create a wave, a powerful one." Katara concentrated hard. The water arose in a bubble, but it was too much for Katara. She sighed and dropped her hands.

Artymis looked at Katara, "You'll get it." She said encouraging. Artymis looked to the water and did the same as Katara, but this time the water rose many feet above their heads. It was a powerful wave. _Uh-oh! _Artymis thought as it hit Sokka, who was sitting on a rock nearby the lake, the wave sent him further down in the lake.

"How'd you - " Katara gaped.

"Nice!" Sokka yelled sarcastically.

"Sorry, Soak!" Artymis yelled back.

"He deserved it." Katara said to her, both of the girls laughed. Katara then smiled uneasily.

"What is it?" Artymis asked her.

"Well, I..." Katara took out a scroll from her bag and unrolled it. It was the same scroll that they saw on the pirates' ship.

"Hey, that's the waterbending scroll." Artymis' voice drowned, she gaped at Katara. "Katara - you didn't - "

"I just took it from those thieves, that's all." Katara replied quickly.

"No wonder those pirates are after us!" Sokka managed to swim back and get back on land. He was soaking wet. "You _stole _it, Katara!"

"I did not!" Katara yelled at him.

"Oh well!" Artymis yelled over their arguing voices, "What's done is done!"

Sokka crossed his arms and shook his head. "Jeez, all for a stupid waterbending-magical-dangerous scroll..."

Artymis and Katara looked at each other, they nodded. The girls both lifted a long stream of water and made a large spinning sphere high above Sokka's head. Sokka had no idea what was going on, otherwise he would've moved out of the way when the sphere came splashing on his head, making him more soaked then ever. He groaned.

"Anyways!" Katara said, scanning the scroll. She handed it to Artymis, "Can you hold this up for me, please? I wanna see if I can get this one move, then I'll resume teaching you."

"Ok!" Artymis held it up for her, _I just hope Katara won't use it on Sokka. _She smiled at this.

"The water whip." Katara said and scanned the scroll again.

"Sounds cool." Artymis commented.

"Looks like I can do it." Katara lifted a steam of water up and she half turned her body to her left. Katara waved her right arm out and received a whip of water on her forehead. "Ow!" She said, and the water returned to the lake. "What's so funny?" Katara snapped at Sokka, who was laughing.

"Nothing!" Sokka lied.

Artymis moved away and tried out the water whip herself. She succeeded. Artymis smiled and turned around to face an angry Katara. _Uh-oh, _she thought,_ What I do?_ "Katara?"

Katara shut her eyes and sighed. "Sorry, got frustrated back there."

"It's ok." Artymis said, she twisted her fingers nervously behind her back.

Katara handed Artymis the scroll, "Here. It's yours now." She said.

"Thanks." Artymis looked up to the sky, "It's getting late, we should get some sleep."

"You're right." Katara said, looking at the setting sun. "Let's go deeper in the trees and camp there so the pirates won't find us there."

The group grabbed their things and camped a little deeper in the trees. They unrolled their sleeping bags and began to prepare for the night. Artymis looked at Katara over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and walked over to Katara, who was unrolling her sleeping bag. "Katara, can we talk?" Artymis asked.

"Sure." Katara said, without looking at her.

"Are you mad at me?" Artymis asked nervously.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I thought maybe you were mad at me because I was learning those waterbending moves faster." Artymis explained, and prayed that Katara wasn't angry.

Katara shut her eyes and her face was screwed up in an expression of anger. She sighed and the angry expression was gone, she turned to Artymis. "I admit, I was a little jealous of you."

"Of me?" Artymis knelt down, "Why?"

Katara gave out another sigh. "I don't know. Maybe it was because you were better at waterbending than me."

There was a pause. "To tell you the truth," Artymis confessed, "I was jealous of you the first time we went to your village."

"What?" Katara asked.

"It was because you had a grandmother, and your people." Artymis explained, "I was even a little more jealous when I found out mine were extinct. But, I let go of it, you wanna know why?" She then answered after Katara nodded, "Because friends don't get jealous or envious of their friends."

Katara smiled. "You're right."

"Time to sleep!" Sokka announced.

They each went to their own sleeping bag.

"Good night!"

"Good night!"

"Sleep well!"  
_Good night, Anduril, _Artymis said to Anduril. She hadn't spoken to Anduril since she and Katara started training waterbending. He and Appa left to search for food and sleep somewhere else. It was because a silver dragon and a white bison, hmm? Yeah, it make the group noticeable. So, for the group's safety, Anduril and Appa slept somewhere else and returned in the morning.

_Good night, Artymis. _Anduril said back.

Artymis smiled and closed her eyes. The fire was warm and the trees were silent. _I wonder if Shang and I will ever talk. _Artymis wrapped herself in a blanket and found herself in a sweet dream.

Several hours later, Katara lifted her head from her pillow and looked around. Artymis and Sokka were finally asleep, lost in their dreams. The fire still burn brightly. Katara silently rose from her sleeping bag and got to her feet. She quietly went over to Artymis' bag, and began to carefully search through it. It didn't take her that long to find the waterbending scroll.

_Got it! _Katara thought and held the scroll close to her. She stood up and carefully and quietly began to tip-toe away from the campsite. _I can't disturb them, otherwise they think I'd be jealous that I can't do some of these moves! _Katara walked out of the trees and nearby the waters of the lake. She unrolled the scroll and was about to read it, but Momo suddenly jumped on her shoulder. "Momo!" Momo gave Katara an innocent look. Katara sighed. "Momo, please, don't make a sound." Momo jumped off her shoulder and scurried away. Katara inhaled deeply, and read the instructions for the water whip move. She lifted a stream of water and was about to perform one of the moves that the demonstrating drawing said, but the water just fell back into the water. Katara groaned, "Come on!" She muttered loudly. "Work with me here!" Katara began to work this several more times, all her attempts failed.

* * *

Morning was arising, Artymis' eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up. Artymis groaned when she realized that it was still nighttime. "Great!" She muttered, she flung back on her back and looked over to her right where Katara was sleeping. Only problem was that Katara wasn't there. Her sleeping bag was empty. "Katara?" Artymis called out in a whisper, "And she says I wander off at bad times!" Artymis got to her feet and began to walk away from the warm fire and into the trees. "Be back, Soak." Artymis whispered over to a sleeping Sokka. 

Artymis could tell she had been walking for fifteen minutes, when she heard water splashing. Artymis figured it was Katara practicing her waterbending. She shook her head, _Does she have to practice now? _She walked towards the lake when she heard a small gasp. Artymis blinked and quicken her pace. "Katara!" Artymis said in a low and worry tone.

"Let go of me!" Katara's voice sounded angry.

Artymis leaned towards a thick tree and panted. She looked over to the scene where Katara's voice could be heard. Katara had just done a waterbending move to loosen the grip of a large man that was holding her. Katara began to running, but wasn't paying attention where she was going. _Katara! _Artymis mouthed and her eyes widen when Prince Zuko came out of nowhere and gripped Katara's wrists. He pulled Katara close to him and his face was about four inches or a little less away from Katara's face. Almost like they were gonna kiss.

"Why, hello, peasant!" Zuko said unfriendly.

Artymis didn't know what overcame her when she felt the feeling of jealously towards Katara. She felt jealous of Katara as Zuko tied her to a tree and smirked at Katara. _Why am I... jealous? _Artymis thought, _Is it because Katara was very close to Zuko? Is it, or is it something else? _Artymis remained hidden behind the tree she was standing behind and watched to see if her friend was in trouble, even if she felt jealously of her friend for some unexplainable reason.

"Where is your friend, the Avatar?" Zuko asked Katara.

Artymis could imagine the expression on Katara's face: stubborn and anger. "Go jump in the river!" Katara yelled angrily. Artymis smiled.

Artymis could see Zuko frown, then saw him walk close to Katara, who turned her face away. "Try to understand," Zuko said, "I need to have something back that only the Avatar could help me with."

"I'm not telling!" Katara yelled.

"I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said.

"Not even!" Katara's response sent Artymis a feeling of worry. _Zuko'll try something else, _Artymis thought.

"Not even for this?" Zuko held out a familiar-looking black collar. Artymis held her breath. Katara gasped. It was Katara's mother's necklace. "Your necklace?" He held it up to Katara's neck, Artymis felt another feeling of jealously go towards Katara. She clutched her hand, _What's wrong with me?_

"My mother's - where'd you get that?" Katara demanded.

"I didn't steal it." Zuko said.

"Give it back!" Katara demanded, her voice growing louder and harsher.

"Not until you tell me where the Avatar is." Zuko said, putting the necklace back in his pocket.

"Enough!" The captain stepped forth, Artymis drew further back in the shadows as she saw his reptile pet looking at the trees, close where she was hiding. "Give us back the scroll!"

Zuko took out a scroll, the waterbending one that Katara had stolen earlier that day, and he held it above his palm where there was a burning flame. "I wonder if this scroll is really worth that much?"

"No, don't!"

"Apparently, is it." Zuko let the flame die out quickly in his palm, "Get the Avatar for me and you'll get your scroll back. Or you can kiss those 200 gold coins good-bye."

"Fine!" The captain snapped and turned back to his crew, "Get that girl - now!" The captain and his crew left, leaving Katara alone with Zuko.

"You even hurt my friends, I'll - " Katara started.

"You'll what?" Zuko snapped, "You'll give me a deadly kiss?" He said with amusement in his golden eyes.

Artymis' hands balled into fists and she shut her eyes. _Why am I so - so envious of Katara all of a sudden? Is it because Zuko's sweet-talking to her? _Artymis opened her eyes and she turned on her heel. She quickly ran back to the campsite. Once she reached it, she yelled out: "Sokka, get up!"

"What happened?" Sokka said, half-asleep.

Artymis began to talk in a fast way, "Katara has been captured and Zuko's holding her up! And pirates are coming and - and - and - "

"And you'll be caught." A voice said.

"Not again!" Sokka said.

"Get them!" Pirates began charging towards Artymis and Sokka.

"Run?" Artymis asked Sokka.

"Oh yeah!" Sokka answered, "And we get Katara back!"

Artymis nodded, but then was forced to kneel down by the weight of a bag. "Hey! Let me out of here - NOW!" Artymis didn't see anything of gray, and only the shadows outside the bag. She held her hands out in front of her and tried to rip the bag.

"Don't struggle, girl." A rude voice said and Artymis felt herself being dragged.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough o capture?" Artymis heard Sokka's voice, then a groan. "Never mind."

Artymis felt the rocks pass under her as she kept being dragged. The bag finally opened and two arms took her by her arms and hauled her out of the bag in a rough manner. Artymis felt herself lean forward a bit when she was forced on her feet. She found herself face-to-face with Prince Zuko. He stared down upon her, and a smirk came upon his lips. Artymis felt that same emotion start to burn. Two pirates roughly pulled her away from Zuko and tied her hands behind her back.

"Alright," The pirate captain said, "We got what you want."

"Good." Zuko said and he started to walk towards the pirates with the waterbending scroll in his hand.

"Artymis, Sokka," Katara called out, she was still tied to the tree. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Artymis asked, "It's not your fault."

Sokka stopped trying to untie his hands and rose an eyebrow, "Not her fault, Art?"

"Shut it, Sokka." Artymis hissed.

"No, it is." Katara said with a sorrowful expression.

"No offense, but it is." Iroh said, he was standing close-by Katara.

"Here's your scroll, now give me the girl." Zuko ordered.

"Is it necessary to call me 'girl'?" Artymis muttered.

"Wait a minute." Sokka looked up to the captain, "You honestly are going to trade the Avatar for a stupid waterbending scroll?"

"The Avatar?" The captain looked from Sokka to Artymis, "You're the Avatar?" He asked her, awed.

"Don't listen to the girl or her friend!" Zuko warned, overhearing Sokka's question of the trade. "They're trying to trick us!"

Sokka smiled as an idea lit up in his head. "You know," Sokka said, "It's not worth giving the Avatar to a scar-head, I mean, the Fire Lord will pay much more then a hundred - and more - waterbending scrolls."

"Sokka?" Artymis' shifted her eyes to him and tried to figure what Sokka was trying to do.

"I mean, how much you think the Avatar is worth? Two hundred gold coins? Not even!" Sokka said in a sarcastic way.

"Shut your mouth!" Zuko ordered Sokka.

"Sokka," Artymis muttered to him, "I don't feel that being prisoners of pirates is nearly as safe. I'd rather be captured by Zuko."

"Keep the scroll," The captain said to Zuko, "We'll keep the Lady Avatar."

"Finally!" Artymis sighed, "Someone who isn't calling me 'girl'!"

"You will regret this." Zuko said dangerously.

"Do I have the option of death?" Artymis asked out loud.

Fireballs suddenly came hurling towards the pirates. The pirate with long brown hair came running towards Zuko and his soldiers and threw out small smoke bombs. That side of the battlefield was covered in a smoke fog. Artymis tried to untie the ropes around her wrists blind fully since her hands were tied behind her back. Sokka had an easier time since his hands were ties in front of him.

"Lucky!" Artymis snapped at him. She found herself coughing in the next three seconds. Smoke bombs enclosed the two teens as some pirates and Fire Nation soldiers fought blind fully in the smoke fog. Artymis ran coughing in the smoke. A long sword struck into the ground in front of her, Artymis smiled and spun around and slit the ropes open. Artymis held out her free hands in front of her and smiled. "Finally!" She whispered. She ran out of the smoke and again bumped into somebody. Artymis looked up and saw Zuko in a very angry mood. "Zuko?" Artymis whispered and felt his hands roughly grip her upper arms.

"I'll save you from the pirates, milady." Zuko said.

Artymis face showed she was uneasy, _Ok! I regret the "I'd rather be captured by Prince Zuko then by pirates" sentence! I'd rather die! _"Um, could you at least ease your grip?" Artymis asked innocently.

Zuko frowned and got rope from nearby and bound her wrists together. "I'll go easy on you." Zuko sneered, he could tell Artymis was very uncomfortable. He brought Artymis' face close to his.

Artymis could've sworn Zuko was going to make his second attempt to kiss her, but she didn't feel like fighting against it. She just watched Zuko as he pulled away and smirked. It sent Artymis a chill down her spine.

"If you'll behave." He teased, and threw Artymis over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Artymis whined when he threw her over his shoulder, "This is unnecessary! I don't care of you're a prince! I find this a violation of my rights!" She paused and shut her eyes. _Anduril! Now is a good time for you to be over-protective!_

_What's wrong? _Anduril sounded sleeping.

Artymis made an uneasy smile, _Ok: Prince Zuko found us and he just threw me over his shoulder and is now taking me to his ship!_

_WHAT! _Anduril's angry shout hurt Artymis' mind.

_Apparently, he's not so sleepy now. _Artymis thought dryly.

_HE HAD THE NERVE TO TOUCH YOU! _Anduril shouted with rage.

_Go easy on the shouting, please! _Artymis said, _And I feel so violated!_

_I'M GONNA - _Anduril's voice drifted off and Artymis could tell Zuko was going to get it.

"Artymis, where are you?" Katara's voice called out.

"Katara!" Artymis called out, she saw Katara running towards her.

"Hang on!" Katara looked around and lifted a stream of water. _I can do it! _she thought with determination as she steadied the water and tried to remember how to perform it

"I swear I find this a violation!" Artymis shouted to Zuko, "I will accuse you of touching me with disturbing intentions! I will not stand for this!" Artymis kicked her foot up.

"Shut your mouth," Zuko said loudly to her, then muttered, "Slut."

Artymis heard his insult and gaped. "Now, I am really angry! I'm gonna - "

"Your precious Zhao isn't here!" Zuko said angrily. "At least I don't accept everything someone gives me and falls for their lies!"

"Oh, and let me guess: you're a player!" Artymis shot back, "At least I don't _try _to kiss someone while they're sleeping!" She paused and then said in a teasing voice, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Zuko asked, still not getting what she tried to say.

"Of the suitor's rose that Zhao had given me." Artymis answered.

Zuko had had enough. He dropped Artymis in a small boat. "Shut your mouth!" He demanded, his hands shaking with anger.

Artymis rose and eyebrow and crossed her legs in a ladylike manner, "Make me."

Zuko pulled out a lavender rose and held it before Artymis' wide eyes. "Remember this?" He asked her.

Artymis held her breath, "Where'd you - How did you - "

"Apparently, the Avatar isn't careful enough to watch where her things go." Zuko teased.

"Give it back!" Artymis reached out for it.

Zuko held the rose up high, "I thought you hate Zhao." He said.

"I do!"

"Then why keep a reminder of all the lies?" Zuko asked.

"None of your business!" Artymis replied angrily.

"Oh, but I think you do." Zuko extended a hand out and caressed her left cheek.

Artymis suddenly felt so strange, that she didn't resist Zuko's touch. She tilted her head slightly to the left and closed her eyes. Zuko lifted Artymis' face up towards him and he made a very small smile. He felt weird now. Artymis opened her eyes and stared up at Zuko. Artymis snapped out of it, "Think fast!" She said quickly and kicked Zuko away from her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zuko shouted to her.

Artymis jumped off the small boat and gave him a look, "And how are you going to do that? You can't even think fast!"

Zuko came charging after her then was knocked off his feet again, only this time by a water whip.

"Katara!" Artymis looked over to see Katara running towards her, "You did the water whip!"

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Katara said as she untied Artymis' bound wrists. The girls began to run, but then Artymis ran back. "What are you doing?" Katara asked her loudly, "Exit's this way!"

"I need to get something that Zuko took!" Artymis yelled, "He took your necklace. And I'm getting it back!"

"Art - you're crazy!" Katara yelled, "Come back here!"

Artymis ran over to Zuko, was lying on the ground unconscious. She knelt down beside and stretched her hand over to his pocket. A hand suddenly reached out and gripped Artymis' arm at the speed of lightning. Artymis tried to wriggle her arm out of Zuko's grip. She felt a hand being place at her waist, and bring her down to Zuko as he straighten himself up to stare down upon her.

"You want your suitor's rose back?" Zuko asked, "You have to come with me." He then added, "And I won't let go of you this time."

Artymis knew there was no way to get out of this one, unless she... _Anduril, please understand why I did this and what the situation was for me, _she silently prayed. Artymis shut her eyes and as quickly as she could, and press her lips against Zuko's cold cheek. Zuko froze where he was as Artymis gave him a kiss on the cheek. It felt like time stopped for both of the teenagers. Artymis drew back and gasped. Zuko felt his cheek warm from where Artymis kissed him. His grip on her waist and arm loosen as he stared at her in wonder. Artymis snapped out of this dreamily-like moment and ran from her, without Katara's necklace or her rose.

"Art, finally!" Sokka said as Artymis ran towards him and Katara.

"Sorry!" Artymis apologized and saw that they were trying to push the pirates' boat into the water. "You can't push this boat into the water."

"Yeah, we figured." Katara said.

"But we need to!" Sokka said, "And now's out perfect chance, since the pirates and Zuko are too distracted right now!"

_Zuko's distracted alright, _Artymis thought privately and she looked to Katara with a smile. "I think we need two waterbenders to do this task, don't you think Katara?"

Katara got this and smiled. She nodded, "Right."

Artymis and Katara positioned themselves opposite from each other and moved their arms side to side with grace and concentrated on the water moving towards them and the boat. The water came to their calling and were higher than the girls' ankles now. "It's working!" The pirates' boat began to float on the water. "Everybody get in!" The three friends climbed in and set the boat on sail.

* * *

"Zuko, stop sitting there!" Iroh came over to Zuko. "The Avatar is leaving!" 

Zuko came to his senses, "What!" He got to his feet and began to run along the shoreline, "Uncle, let's go!" Iroh ran after him. Zuko caught up to the pirates' boat, only he was on land. "Avatar!" Zuko shouted to Artymis, "Come back here if you know what's good for you!"

Artymis, who had her back turned to the land, turned around and blinked when she saw Zuko was running there. She looked back to Sokka, who was at the helm then behind the boat and saw a mini-boat made out of steel following them. Even though the boat was catching up, Artymis looked to Zuko and covered her mouth with her hand. She muffled a laugh.

"What's so funny!" Zuko asked in a shout to her.

"Yeah, Art!" Sokka said, "A boat is catching up to us, and you're standing there laughing!"

"I'm laughing, Sokka, because - " Artymis couldn't finished her sentence.

Katara looked at the boat following them, and smiled. "Because that boat following us is Prince Zuko's." Sokka got it and laughed. Artymis looked to Zuko and leaned on the rail of the boat, "You say I'm not careful with my things?" She asked him, 'Well, I say _you're _not so careful either."

"What does she mean?" Zuko muttered.

"Prince Zuko, looked at the boat following them." Iroh pointed out, gasping for air as they stopped at the edge of the cliff next to a waterfall.

"Boat?" Zuko then realized what Artymis meant, "My boat!" He shouted as he looked behind and saw the pirates on his mini-boat. Zuko gritted his teeth and breathed heavily.

* * *

"Sokka, going faster would be very much appreciated!" Artymis yelled as she leaned over the rail to see the mini-boat catching on more speed. 

"I can't - I don't know how to control a non-Water Tribe boat!" Sokka explained.

"Great!" Artymis muttered and spun at the noise of a scream. "Katara?"

"Take that!" A pirate just fell over-board by a whip of water.

"Yep, that's Katara." Artymis smiled and looked over to Katara, who had her hands on her hip in a I-am-so-cool-and-don't-mess-with-a-girl-like-me way. "Nice one."

"Thanks!" Katara then gasped, "Watch out!" She warned.

A large pirate jumped in front of Artymis and held out his sword. "Don't resist, doll face!" He said.

"Doll face?" Artymis' green eyes flashed with anger and fire.

"Uh-oh!" Katara said as she knocked over a pirate with waterbending. "You shouldn't have said that!"

"Doll face?" Artymis repeated to the man, her voice a little harder this time.

"You really shouldn't have said that!" Sokka managed to say as a pirate battled him.

"DOLLFACE!" Artymis shouted, her eyes flashing with utmost anger. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" She shouted loud enough for Zuko and his uncle to hear. Artymis brought in enough water to flood the deck of the boat. She whirled the water around and and knocked all the pirates off. "DON'T YOU EVER _EVER _CALL ME DOLLFACE!" Artymis shouted, she turned to a frighten-looking Katara and Sokka. "Um, I think you and I should waterbend, Katara. You know before we reach the waterfall." Artymis said in a soft tone.

"Um... yeah." Katara said awkwardly. Both girls perform waterbending to try to push the boat with the water away from the waterfall, not pull them towards it. It was working fine up to the point when the boat had it's side to the waterfall.

"Get off the boat!" Sokka warned and pointed at the mini-boat, that had no helmsman now, rushing towards the boat.

"Jump!" Katara shouted.

The friends ran and jumped over the rail of the boat and began falling into the waterfall. But no splash came to them when they shut their eyes. The group opened their eyes to see their large companions flying up the sky. Katara and Sokka were lying on Appa's saddle. The sighed from relief. Artymis found herself on top of Anduril. She smiled and softly patted Anduril's silver scales.

_Anduril, _she telepath him with a sweet and gentle tone, _I knew, since you're so over-protective, that you'll - _

_Where's that dead man, Zuko? _Anduril cut her off in a rude tone. His eyes spotted Zuko and he went straight towards him.

Artymis clung on to his neck, _Anduril!_

_I'm gonna grind his bones to dust - _Anduril babbled on to his plan of showing Prince Zuko his penalty for laying a hand on Artymis.

Artymis smiled uneasily. _This I gotta see..._

* * *

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh called out. 

"What?" Zuko snapped, as he stared down the waterfall, his mini-boat ruined.

"The Lady Avatar," Iroh chuckled, "was right. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh took the lotus tile from his sleeve and showed Zuko.

Zuko breathed heavily. _Everything - all of this - was a complete waste of time then! _He spun around and snatched the lotus tile form his uncle's hand. He threw it down the water with his anger.

"You gotta watch where you throw that thing!" A voice shouted from below, "It can poke someone in the eye - say, like, my older brother!"

Zuko gasped as a silver dragon rose it's head and towered above Zuko and his uncle. "Artymis?" Zuko breathed.

"My, what a fascinating creature!" Iroh said in a breath-taking voice.

"Uncle," Zuko said in a nervous voice, "_That's _the Lady Avatar's creature guide, and -" he gulped, knowing what was in for him "- her brother."

"Her brother?" Iroh repeated.

The silver dragon roared and his claws dug deep into the ground in front of the firebenders' feet. He brought his face up-close to Zuko's, his piercing blue eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Prince Zuko, he probably likes you." Iroh said happily, oblivious to the fact that the dragon was glaring upon Zuko with unspoken hatred.

"Um," Artymis said, from her seat on Anduril's back, "Anduril doesn't like Zuko, sorry. He wants to grind Zuko's bones to dust, and a lot more disturbing things!"

"What?" Zuko said, "What did I do?"

Artymis rose an eyebrow, "Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh looked to Zuko with a questioningly look.

Zuko backed away from the dragon, then heard a very angry voice shouting in his mind:

_YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER? I WILL BREAK YOU IN HALF! I WILL CRUSH YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER, PERVERT! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!_

The silver dragon gave Zuko one more frightening look, and growled. Zuko felt shaking when he heard that voice. But then he noticed that Artymis looked more beautiful. He stared at her, the sun was setting and her hair was pulled back by the wind, it kinda made her hair look like brown waves. Artymis gave Zuko an uneasy smile. She also thought Zuko looked a little more attractive then usual. His golden eyes made a piercing in her heart.

"Bye!" Artymis yelled as Anduril shot up towards the sky, to meet Appa.

Zuko stared at Artymis as she flew away.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh called out for the second time.

"Huh? What?" Zuko turned to his uncle and sighed, "Let's head back to the ship, uncle."

* * *

Artymis watched Zuko and his uncle walk away, probably back to their ship at the market. Artymis leaned against Anduril's neck and softly rubbed the side of his wide neck. _Anduril, was that necessary?_

_The threat?_

_Yes, was it?_

Anduril sighed, _I don't want him near you. _He paused, _I'm going to have to get a restraining order._

Artymis laughed, _Whatever you say. _She was glad she didn't tell or hint to Anduril that she had to kiss Zuko's cheek in order tog et away from him. Otherwise, Zuko be dead.

"What happened?" Katara asked her worriedly, once Artymis jumped off of Anduril and satin Appa's saddle.

Artymis gave Anduril a glance, and made a sly smile. "Oh, just giving Zuko a warning that he shouldn't come close to us."

Sokka laughed, "Like that's gonna happen!"

"Yeah, I know." Artymis' voice changed unexpectedly and she looked over Appa's saddle, and onto the world below them which was moving like the fast wind. She smiled for some unknowing reason when she quietly recalled the memory of her kissing Zuko on the cheek. It brought a flush to her cheeks and she giggled in a strange way that Katara and Sokka gave her a strange look, then laughed.

"I think Artymis met someone while we got split up and were running from the pirates," Katara whispered in Sokka's ear.

"I hope Anduril won't kill her first boyfriend." Sokka whispered back, the brother and sister quietly laughed.

Artymis was too busy smiling and giggling to herself that she didn't notice Anduril's peculiar look, or didn't hear Katara's and Sokka's whisper, she didn't even take notice of Katara's excited screaming when Sokka gave her the waterbending scroll that she had stolen yesterday.

"Momo found it." Sokka said.

"Momo!" Katara held Momo in a tight hug, "Thank you so much for retrieving the scroll! Was that reptile bird mean to you?"

Artymis snapped out of her daydream and smiled when she looked at Katara, "Ok, Master Katara, let's start reading."

But no matter how much they read out of the scroll, Artymis had one person in mind:

Prince Zuko.

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all, yes, I did change some of the chapters' names around and there was a change in "Nobody Home" (once was "A Home Lost and Found") besides the changing of the chapter title, the last line that read "A web of jealously and lies began to weave itself" is out. That line and chapter title wasn't meant for that one more, and the line wasn't use in this one, but it kinda speaks for itself when you read this chapter. Anyways, yes, Artymis kissed Zuko on the cheek again - well, to her, the first was 'Shang' when it really was Zuko but she don't know that ( I'm getting myself confused!). Anyways, I think from here on and in the future chapters, Artymis will understand more about her growing and unexplainable feelings for Zuko, as he will too. I need some ideas. And there is a computer picture of Artymis (note the notice next to the link) on my profile page under "Extras". Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed:**

**Firework: Thanks for the spelling error correction! I had a feeling I spelled it wrong. Well, I appreciate you on-going support.**

**SoccerChick101: So... -serious eyes- ... we meet again. -lol- Hey chica! Thanks for reviewing, and... ZUKO IS MINE! Eventhough Artymis is gonna kick my butt, oh well! And, I like to hear your story - tell me!**


	12. Unexpected Rescues

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Unexpected Rescues-**

"Artymis?" Katara called out to Artymis, "Are you alright?" For the past few days ever since the incident with Prince Zuko and the pirates, Artymis was unusually happier than usual. Katara placed her hands on her hips, "Artymis?"

"Huh? What?" Artymis turned around to Katara with an unusual happy smile, it was creepy kind-of.

"You feeling all right there?" Katara asked.

"Oh - yeah!" Artymis made a small chuckle, then turned back to Katara, "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, for no reason." Katara answered, she turned around and carried her sleeping bag over to Appa's saddle.

"I'll help, Katara!" Artymis happily said and helped carry supplies over to Appa.

_Why is Artymis acting more happy in a really weird way now? _Katara thought, _I mean, it's freaking Sokka, Anduril, Momo, Appa - and even me!_

"Whoa - wait!" Sokka said, running to the girls.

"What?" Katara asked.

"What's up?" Artymis asked while passing a piece of meat towards Anduril, who caught it with his long tongue and ate it.

Sokka also noticed Artymis' strange new personality, but he ignored it right now. "Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation find us because - One: Appa is a big poofy white animal with an arrow, two: Anduril is a huge, long silver dragon! I'm pretty sure that everyone can tell they're in the sky!"

Though she blushed at the mention of Zuko's name, Artymis quickly concealed it. "Don't worry," Artymis patted Appa with one hand and Anduril with the other. "Sokka's jealous 'cause he can't fly and he's not silver, and he doesn't have an arrow!" She drew her hands away from their faces and clapped her hands two times in a happy manner.

There was a short pause. "Who gave her sugar this morning?" Sokka asked.

"Not me!" Katara held her hands up.

Momo fell silent.

Sokka looked to Appa and Anduril, "Nah, it wasn't them!" He said out loud and looked to Artymis, "I swear you get happy in he shortest time there can be, and for no reason at all."

"I know!" Artymis smiled and it faded from her lips as she fell silent.

"Finally, silence!" Sokka rose his arms over his head and sighed out of relief.

"Artymis?" Katara called out in a worry tone, she felt an uneasy presence about Artymis' silence.

Artymis kneeled down to the ground and pressed a hand on the dirt, "There's something moving."

"What?" This caught Sokka's interest.

"I don't know what or why, but there's something moving." Artymis muttered seriously.

"How large?" Katara asked.

"I can't really tell how large it is," Artymis answered, "But it's moving close to our location."

"How'd you know?" Katara asked, "Is it Avatar stuff?"

Artymis got to her feet and grinned, "No, actually, Anduril told me." She laughed.

Sokka and Katara sighed and hid their grins, but not too well.

"We better move then," Sokka said, "Without flying!" He added quickly, causing the girls to sigh and groan. "Hey, safety first, right?"

"Shut it, Sokka!" Artymis yelled out of anger.

"We better move then," Sokka slung his pack over his shoulder and started walking. "My instincts tell me so."

"Instincts?" Artymis whispered to Katara as they followed Sokka, "Since when has boomerang-guy ever have instincts?"

_Artymis, _Anduril warned her in a dangerous tone.

"What?" Artymis asked him over her shoulder. Appa and Anduril followed the three friends, but with very, very slow pace. "Sorry, we can't fly."

"My instincts say..." Sokka began.

(One Hour Later)

"Sokka!" Artymis whined, "We've passed this tree, like, three times already!" She dragged her feet.

"Come on!" Sokka said, "Stop exaggerating!"

"I'm serious!" Artymis argued.

"Sokka," Katara said, "think she is, I remember that scar on that tree. It was when Anduril got mad at you and decided to scratch that tree, remember?"

Sokka paused and did remember, but shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"Wow!" Artymis said, "Sokka has added a new word to his vocabulary!"

Katara muffled a laugh.

"I heard that!" Sokka yelled angrily.

"Whatever," Artymis muttered. She crossed her arms and stop to lean against a tree. "Can we rest?"

"Yes, please?" Katara pleaded and she sat down, her back leaning against the tree.

"Alright -five minutes." Sokka declared.

"Long, five minutes, please?" Artymis muttered, she closed her eyes. Artymis heard the earth breathing, but it faded away when a dream came in her mind...

(Half-an-Hour Later)

"Art?" A pair of gentle hands shook Artymis' shoulders. She woke up and groaned.

"Wha - what happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, "I feel like I've been asleep for an hour." She yawned.

"An hour and a half, actually." Katara's voice corrected.

Artymis blinked and shook her head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She sat up and held out her hands, "An hour and a half?"

"Yeah," Katara answered.

"Why?" Artymis felt herself jump a little from her seat. She looked over her shoulder and realized she was no longer sitting in front of a tree, but of a metal wall. She looked around, she was in a square cage. Katara was inside the same cage as she was, Sokka was nowhere in sight. "How?" Artymis asked.

Katara nodded towards Fire Nation soldiers walking by their cage, "They caught us."

Artymis gulped when she saw the soldiers in uniforms of the Fire Nation, "And this happened," She turned to Katara, "while I was sleeping?" Artymis rose an eyebrow, "I find this hard to believe."

Katara shrugged, "You were probably having a realistic dream that this world didn't affect you." She looked outside the bars, "How's it going Sokka?" She called out, Artymis followed her gaze.

Sokka was in another metal cage and his was right next to the girls', he was only three yards or so away. "Fine and dandy!" He scowled.

"Sokka's just mad that he didn't get to fight." Katara explained to Artymis, "The soldiers were on us in a second."

"Where's - "Artymis started, but received a warning look from Katara that made her fall silent.

_They weren't seen, _Katara mouthed to her carefully, _They'll gonna get us out. _She, of coarse, meant Anduril and Appa.

_Oh! _Artymis mouthed back, relieved that they weren't seen. She also assumed that Momo was with them, but he suddenly jumped into her arms, Artymis held him closely. She looked at one of the soldiers after a time and imaged herself slapping him. She hid a grin and thought, _I'd like to see me doing that to a Fire Nation soldier._

After half an hour, Artymis heard a movement. Her shoulders drew back when she heard leaves rustling, like something moving among them swiftly. She looked at the soldiers, they were too dumb to notice anything. Artymis found this hard to believe, since there was about thirty soldiers, not to mention a captain. _They're dumber than worms! _Artymis thought, she hoped that whoever was among the leaves was Anduril or Appa. Anyone to rescue them.

"Halt!" The captain, Artymis could see, held up his right hand as a meaning to stop. "There's something in the trees."

"Would you like to send a scout?" A soldier asked.

"No, just keep moving and keep your guard up." The captain ordered, "Keep moving."

"What do you think is in there?" Katara whispered to Artymis.

"I'm not sure." Artymis whispered back.

Not even a minute later, the soldiers by Katara's and Artymis' cage fell to the ground unconscious. All the soldiers stopped in their track, including the captain, and held out their weapons. There was an eerie silence. Then dust arose from the ground and the entire scout party was engulfed in a "sand-smoke fog". The girls and Sokka coughed and heard their cages break open. They rushed out and tried to run out of the flying dust. Weapons could be heard clashing. Sokka and Katara managed to run out of it, they ran far from the Fire Nation soldiers and stopped to catch their breath at a tree.

"Wait!" Katara whirled around and realized a third person as missing, "Where's Artymis?"

"Art!" Sokka called out around them, "Art!"

"I think I can help you there." A sly voice said, and a dark-brown haired boy jumped from the tree branches and smirked at the Water Tribe kids.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked.

"Well that was rude," The boy said but answered, "I am Jet - " He gave a bow " - a defender of this valley."

"Jet!" Katara said looking at him hopefully, "Please, help us."

"Of coarse," Jet said and changed to an accent, "How can I help thy young maiden with?"

This caused Katara to blush a little.

* * *

Artymis waved some dust away from her and coughed. "Ugh!" She coughed again, "The rescuers better have a good reason to cause the dust to get everywhere!" She muttered angrily. A leather glove gripped her shoulders, Artymis turned around to see the captain. 

"You won't get away, Lady Avatar!" The captain yelled.

Artymis kicked him in his knee and punched him in the face. "Will everyone stop calling my 'Lady Avatar'?" She yelled and started to do hand-to-hand combat with the captain. _It's a good thing Bumi and Kuzon taught me how to fight hand-to-hand - without any bending! _she thought as she had the captain kneeling down.

"That'll show you how to treat a girl next time - though I highly doubt you'll be able to!" She yelled. The captain was about to get up, but something hit him on the head, and he dropped to the ground, fast asleep. Artymis looked behind the captain to see someone who had seen her fight the captain and knock him out.

A figure in dark pants, boots, and long-sleeve shirt with a white and blue creepy mask. The figure walked over in front of Artymis and stared down at her through the two black holes. Artymis could tell it was a man, and she strangely felt short when he stared down at her. She stared back and waited for this masked person to make a first move of attacking her. It never came. Instead, he kicked the captain so he could roll over.

"Um, thanks." Artymis said, then asked him, "Who are you?"

He didn't respond in words. He swiftly moved up, so he could be very close to Artymis. Artymis held her breath when he placed a hand on her back and softly pulled her towards him. He looked like he was going to whisper something in her ear, but didn't get to.

"Hey - you!" A soldier came running towards them.

Artymis whirled around and slashed her hand diagonally so the soldier could be blown off his feet and back by a powerful slash of air. Artymis smirked and turned around to find her hand being taken tightly in the masked man's gloved hand. She was then force to run to catch up with him, he held into her hand more tightly. "Where are we going?" She asked him, "I need to get back to my friends!"

They ran out of the fading dust "fog" and stopped at a far off tree. The masked person let go of Artymis' hand and sat down, Artymis could hear a rasp breath coming from the blue mask. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to catch some oxygen. She leaned against the tree that the masked person was sitting at and looked at him.

"Thanks." She said softly, the masked person turned his head quickly at her. "You know, for saving me." He didn't say anything, just looked away. "I really don't know how I can repay you." Artymis admitted, "But can you please save me again?" This caught his attention, "Can you take me back to my friends - they're two Water Tribe kids."

The masked figure stood up and nodded, he walked away and Artymis followed him. She stopped when he did, he turned around to her.

"Thank you." She said again, realizing that Katara and Sokka weren't that far off. She figured that her savior was shy, very shy. "I really appreciate it, but how can I repay you?" She asked.

The figure stepped up towards her, so he could be quite close to her. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled Artymis to him to be even more closer. Artymis felt him rinse his hand through her hair, which had been growing a little longer now. The masked figure pulled his hand softly out of her hair and lifted only a little of his mask, just enough to see his lips.

Artymis held her breath and gasped when the figure press his lips on her left cheek. "Call me the Blue Spirit... Artymis." He whispered lowly in her ear after his kiss. He pulled away, his mask back on as if he never took it on.

"How did you know my name...?" Artymis asked him, but he turned around and fled. "Wait!" She said, but he disappeared. Artymis stood there and gently touched her left cheek, where he kissed her. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and she tried to remember where she heard his voice before, it sounded familiar.

"Hey!" Artymis' shoulders drew back when she heard that happy, unexpected voice. A boy with brown hair jumped from the tree branches and leaned against a tree. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"Um, can you help me?" Artymis asked, doubting he could.

"Sure!" He said and smiled, "I am the most famous boy ever."

"Really?" Artymis asked, pretending to be interested. _Then, how come I never heard your name before?_

He smiled, "The name's Jet, yours, doll face?"

"Doll face?" Artymis asked, her voice low.

"Yeah, you know, sweet name." Jet said coolly.

"Doll face?" Artymis repeated, her voice rising. "DOLLFACE!" She yelled, she sent a wave of air to knock Jet off the tree and started fighting him. "I'll show you - doll face!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jet held his hand sup, "I mean no harm. Your friends sent me to find you!"

Artymis hesitated to attack Jet, "What friends?" She asked.

"Um, the girl is Katara and the boy is Sokki." Jet answered, getting up and dusting himself off, "They look Water Tribe."

"Sokka." Artymis corrected him on Sokka's name in a mutter, lowering her arms, "I believe you." She said.

"Alright - "Jet said, walking up to her.

Artymis held her hand out as a stop sign and said dangerously, "Don't ever _ever _call me a sweet name. Especially 'doll face', get it, Jet?"

Jet gulped, "Ok." He said.

"Alright then," Artymis lowered her hand and said, "take me to my friends."

Jet nodded, "Follow me." He said.

Artymis followed Jet for about an hour. "Jet, how much further?" She asked.

"Right about..." Jet murmured, he stopped and turned to her, "here."

Artymis looked around and saw only trees around them, she rose an eyebrow at Jet. "Here?" She repeated.

"Yes." Jet answered.

"But, there's nothing here." Artymis pointed out.

Jet made a sly smile. He looked up and cupped his hands around his mouth, and made an imitation of a bird noise. A rope was thrown at him from above the trees and a bird noise echoed down to them. Artymis looked up to see who had thrown them the rope.

"Hold on to me, Artymis." Jet extended out a hand.

Artymis looked at his hand and gave him a spectacle look. "Excuse me?"

Jet rolled his eyes, "Alright, miss high-and-mighty, just hold on to my hand."

Artymis gripped his hand and Jet pulled the rope with his free hand. The rope instantly pulled him and Artymis up towards the trees. Artymis looked up at Jet and down below them. She felt her fingers sweat and become slippery. She gripped Jet's hand tighter, when she realized she would easily fall any moment. The next thing Artymis knew, she was falling. Artymis screamed and shut her eyes as she continued falling. Then, she felt herself stop from falling and felt something next to her. She opened her eyes to see the Blue Spirit save her again. One arm under her back, the other under her knees to stop her fall. Artymis let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Blue Spirit and sent him a smile.

"Thanks... again." Artymis said to him.

The Blue Spirit nodded and gently put her down on the tree branch they were both on. He lifted a gloved hand and gently grabbed her left hand and held it up slightly. And with his free hand, dug in his pocket. He brought out a small gem, an opal-shaped ruby. He placed it in Artymis' hand and enclosed the gem with her fingers.

"Oh no!" Artymis muttered and looked up to him, "I couldn't. You've done a lot already for me - all in one day."

The Blue Spirit shook his head and let go of her hand. He walked backwards a few steps, it looked like he was going to fall.

"Watch out..." Artymis' voice died when he jumped off and ran away. "Thanks." Artymis quietly said and turned around.

"There you are!" Jet jumped from above and landed in front of Artymis. "Well, you're a lot stronger than I realized. I don't think anyone could make it in one piece from that fall." Jet looked up and back at Artymis, "I guess it's true what they say about pretty girls - they're also strong."

"I don't know if to take it as a compliment or an insult, but I forgive you..." Artymis then added, "for now."

Jet ignored her comment, "Right! Shall I take you back to your friends?"

"I like you to." Artymis said.

* * *

The Blue Spirit watch the girl Artymis follow the boy Jet up the trees. He watched her place the sapphire gem in one of the pockets of her belt. She also looked around, as if trying to catch a glimpse of him. He hid behind the tree and shrank back even more. He turned around when she was out of sight. He walked away and tried to figure out when he would give back her possession.

* * *

Artymis' shoulders drew back when she saw Jet's home in the trees. It was like a small village up in the trees. Artymis noticed that she didn't see any adults or anyone at least nineteen. Most of them were children. Artymis had a feeling that they were orphanages. _Poor kids, _she thought sadly. 

"Artymis!" A pair of arms embraced Artymis. "It's good to see you made it!" Katara drew back and smiled, Artymis returned it. "So, Jet found you, huh? I knew he would!"

Artymis frowned, "Yeah, but he's a flirt." She muttered.

"Huh?" Katara said.

"Oh, nothing." Artymis lied, "So, where's Sokka?"

"He's in our room." Katara answered, soon she was telling Artymis about Jet's goal of driving the Fire Nation away as they walked to their small little one-room house.

"He seems determined." Artymis commented, "That's a good thing."

"He's very sweet and nice, and brave." Katara said, almost dreamily.

Artymis looked at her, "Oh, so now you're cheating on Haru?" She teased.

Katara frowned and stomped her foot, "I am _not _going out with Haru!"

Artymis rolled her eyes, and jumped a bit when Sokka came out of the blue.

"Alright, pack your things," Sokka seemed angry, "and call on Anduril and Appa."

"Why?" The girls chorused.

"We're leaving." Sokka stated.

"What's wrong?" Artymis asked.

"Yeah, what's the hurry?" Katara asked.

"We have to keep on our trail to the North Pole, remember?" Sokka asked.

Artymis sighed, "I forgot! We have to go!"

"Go?" Jet came out with a worried expression. "Go where? You're leaving so soon?"

"Well, we have to - " Artymis was cut off by Jet.

"Why?" Jet asked, "Aren't you all happy here?"

"Actually, Jet," Katara explained, "Artymis is the Avatar and she needs to go to the North Pole."

Artymis glared at Katara, Katara would never tell anyone their true mission unless the group agreed or if it was an emergency. And it certainly wasn't an emergency or a group agreement. _I think Katara likes Jet, _Artymis thought and shook her head.

"Avatar?" Jet walked pass Katara and up to Artymis, who backed away a bit. "The Lady Avatar? The one that has been gone for a hundred years? _The _Lady Avatar?" Jet was quite amazed.

"Yeah," Artymis said in a hard voice, "who doesn't like being called 'sweet names' and would like to get back to her mission."

"Stay though!" Jet pleaded, "At least for dinner, I imagine you all are hungry."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. Artymis paused and looked to her friends, "Well..."

"I'm hungry!" Katara whispered excitingly, Artymis smiled uneasily and looked to Sokka for his approval.

"I guess," Sokka said then added very quickly, "just for dinner!"

"Great!" Jet said.

(Later That Evening)

"Today, we have three very special guests." Jet announced at dinner, his voice was hinted with pride. "Two brave people from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka." There was a cheer and applause, Jet's voice became more filled with pride with his next sentences, "And we have the Lady Avatar, Artymis." There was a loud cheer.

Artymis dropped her head, as if in shame. Her green eyes lifted up to Jet, _Jet is sure full of pride, then again, pride is a sin. Too much of it and it'll consume you, _Artymis lowered her eyes, _I hope it hasn't consume Jet yet._

"Nice speech, Jet." Katara said quickly when Jet sat between her and Sokka. Sokka frowned and Artymis was the only one who noticed.

"Thanks," Jet said, "I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Oh, we will." Katara said.

The group ate their meals, Katara ate it hearty. Sokka ate with no smile or even saying "I've been dying for food like this!" Artymis ate it will fake smiles, she felt uncomfortable about Jet and his "pride" and about Sokka. After dinner, the group went to their little house and decided to go to bed.

"Good night everyone." Artymis said, pulling the covers over her.

"Good night!" Katara said happily.

"Good night!" Sokka grumbled and turned over.

Katara rose an eyebrow and whispered to Artymis, "Hey, what's wrong with Mr. Grumpy over there?"

Artymis smiled uneasily, "I think he had a bad day or something."

"Hope he's in a better mood tomorrow." Katara said and laid her head on her pillow.

"Yeah, hope so." Artymis whispered and closed her eyes.

Hours later, Artymis was still awake, with her eyes closed though. She sighed, _Why can't I get any sleep today? _Truth was, Artymis was still thinking of the mysterious Blue Spirit. She touched her cheek with a finger, where he had kissed her. She dropped her hand and place it next to her pillow. She opened her eyes and stared at her golden ring. Artymis spun it around gently with her thumb, the ring glittered, especially the three rubies.

_I've confused - _Artymis' thought was stopped when a shadow past by the open doorway of the little "house". She blinked and sat up, she set the blanket aside and got up. Artymis walked on the wood floorboards with her bare feet, she was careful not to wake Katara or Sokka up. Artymis passed by Momo, she looked at him and smiled. "'Night," She whispered and continued to walk outside and into the night. She looked around, there was no one in sight. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. _I probably imagined it, _she thought. But then a noise drew her attention, she turned and started walking to the wooden rail. Artymis looked down and up, no one was there.

_Click._

Artymis turned her head to her right, "Hello?" She said softly, then asked "Who's there?" Artymis walked slowly and, in a fast move, turned around the corner to see the last person she expect there:

The Blue Spirit.

"Oh, it's you." Artymis whispered, she relaxed.

The Blue Spirit nodded and stretched his gloved hand out before her. He looked at her, and waited for her.

Artymis smiled softly and gently extended out her own hand and placed it to him. Artymis already looked to him as a friend, despite the warning in the back of her head. The Blue Spirit pulled her towards him and with his free hand, he place it on her left shoulder and had her look over the rail and down below from his point of view.

Artymis still felt his hand in her own and looked over her shoulder to him. "Did you want to show me something?" She asked, he nodded. "What then?" She asked, pulling her hand out of his. He let go of her shoulder and pointed down below them over the rail. "Alright." Artymis said and leaned over only a little to see a shocking scene.

Jet and some of his followers were loading some large wooden boxes onto a cart. Artymis could see that one of the boxes read 'Warning - ' that was all she could get it. But she smelled blasting gel too.

She turned around to the Blue Spirit, "What are they..." He took her by the arm and quickly, but silently, led her out of the Jet's home bounds and on a hill. "Where are you taking me?" Artymis asked once they stopped. "What's Jet planning with those boxes? Are there blasting gel in them, and - " Artymis stopped and saw a village not too far from a dam. She looked from the dam to the village, and over her shoulder, picturing the mysterious boxes and blasting gel smell. Artymis gasped and turned to the Blue Spirit, "Wait, is Jet planning to..." Artymis didn't want to finish her sentence.

The Blue Spirit nodded.

Artymis took a step back and shook her head, "I know Jet can be self-centered, but I wouldn't think he would... Doesn't he know there are families living in that village? Children, mothers, and fathers?" She then said quickly, "I've gotta tell Katara and Sokka!" Artymis whirled around and saw Jet, standing there with a smirk on his face. "Jet!" Artymis gasped.

"Now," Jet pointed his sword out to her, "what were you gonna tell Sokka?"

Artymis moved the end of the sword away from her face with the back of her hand, "Or else what?" She asked.

"Sokka'll get hurt." Jet smirked, "You see, he woke up a few minute after you did. He didn't follow you though, instead he followed me and saw the boxes of blasting gel. So, I had him walk for a bit to get his mind cleared up."

"And Katara?" Artymis asked.

"Well, Katara is sleeping, in her own little dream world." Jet answered.

Artymis gritted her teeth, "If you lay a hand on either of my friends - I'm gonna - " She rose her hand and was about to slap Jet, but he caught her wrist and held her hand up high.

"Three rubies," Jet muttered, obvious interested. "and a golden band to go with it, it makes it the perfect gift."

Artymis claimed her hand back and glared at him, "Why are you so interested?"

Jet smirked, "Well, I thought you know. Three stones, especially if they're jewels, are usually love items. Apparently, someone has a secret admirer."

Artymis' hand bolded into a fist and she nearly yelled, "It's not your decision to tell me if it's a gift for love or not! You're not the judge of me! You're swallowed with pride, and you know it!" Artymis slashed her arms up and down, Jet was blown against a tree. "You're a murderer, Jet!"

"No one ever talks to me like that." Jet whispered dangerously, he brought out two swords. "You'll be the first, and the last one to do so!"

"Bring it on," Artymis challenged.

Jet charged towards her and the fight between bending and craft began. Artymis grew tired soon after what seemed forever of fighting Jet. But she held on and attack with a stronger wind. Jet also had tricks up his sleeve. He would try to hit her, but Artymis would block, then the other sword would come down upon the Avatar. Artymis managed to avoid being in that possession.

"Jet," Artymis said after a while of fighting, "please stop fighting me and back away from harming that village."

"Never!" Jet snarled.

"I don't want to fight you!" Artymis admitted, "And more importantly, I don't want to _kill _you!"

"Then stay still!" Jet argued.

"Heck no!" Artymis dodged his attack. _Where is he...? _she wondered about the Blue Spirit.

As if hearing her thoughts, the Blue Spirit appeared behind Jet. The masked figure rose a sword above Jet's head and hit Jet with the bottom of the handle, which was metal. Jet lent out a grunt and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I hope you didn't kill him, you know." Artymis said, looking at the Blue Spirit. She walked over to him, "Thanks again for saving me, the third time." The Blue Spirit nodded and placed an arm around Artymis' shoulders. He bent down and placed his other arm under her knees and lifted her up in bridal style. "I am guessing you're taking me back to Sokka or Katara?" Artymis offered.

He shook his head.

"So, where then?" Artymis asked. The Blue Spirit jerked his head towards a bright light. Artymis looked over to the light, the sun was rising. "It's morning already?" She whispered, she turned back to the Blue Spirit, " But why are you holding me? I like to be put down, please."

He put her down and dug out of his pocket, and brought out a small oval-shaped jewel. A ruby. Artymis realized his jewel and hers, were twins, only a different type of jewel. Artymis took her own sapphire out. She looked up to the Blue Spirit.

"I don't understand." Artymis said quietly.

The Blue Spirit lifted her chin up towards him, he got n that same possession when he kiss Artymis on the cheek. He lifted his mask up only a little. "Whenever you need me, concentrate on your ruby, and it'll glow. Mine will too. And I will come to your calling." He placed his mask on after whispering the instructions. He pulled away and pointed down to the dam.

Artymis nodded, "Alright, I think I know what to do." She looked down at her ruby and looked up to him, "I'll remember your words, Blue Spirit." She smiled.

The Blue Spirit, Artymis thought, smiled behind his blue and white mask. He place his sapphire back in his pocket and disappeared.

Artymis waved good-bye and place her ruby back in her pocket. She looked down at her bare feet and smiled uneasily, "I should've pulled on my boots." She looked around to see Jet was still unconscious. "Thanks goodness." Artymis whispered.

"Artymis?" Artymis whirled around at the sound of her name. Katara was running to her with a bright smile, "I didn't expect you to be here..." Her voice drowned at the sight of Jet. "Jet!" Katara was about to run to him, but Artymis held her back. "What? Can't you see he's hurt?" Katara said.

"Katara, he's a jerk." Artymis revealed, "He was going to destroy a town by blowing the dam up."

"What?" Katara shook her head. "No, he wouldn't, otherwise he wouldn't have told me to - "

"Katara!" Artymis place her hands on Katara's shoulders, "What did you do? What did Jet tell you to do?" She asked, worried and impatient.

"Jet told me to fill the dam up with water." Katara said, she then realized what she had done. "Oh no!" She covered her mouth and shook her head. "No, no, no!"

"Yes."

"Katara - watch out!" Artymis moved Katara out of the way and blocked Jet's attack.

"Jet, why?" Katara asked.

"Katara, you told me your mother was killed by the Fire Nation." Jet said, "Taking revenge isn't wrong to do so."

"Stop the excuses!" Artymis shouted with anger.

"What'd you gonna do, doll face?" Jet asked, a smirk pasted on his face.

"Uh-oh, Art, take it easy." Katara whispered.

Artymis gritted her teeth, and her hands balled into fists. "DOLL FACE!" She shouted. Artymis started fighting with Jet for the second time, but with new strength.

"Don't leave me out!" Katara yelled, she open her flasket of water and perform graceful waterbending moves.

Jet, though he was skilled with craft, was no match for a waterbender and an airbender. In the end, he was pinned against a tree and Katara use a breath of coldness to freeze Jet in the tree. "K-Katara!"

"Don't 'Katara' me!" Katara shouted with fury.

"I was only trying to protect this forest!" Jet argued.

"No, you weren't!" Artymis pointed at him. "You felt pride and it consumed you. Jet, you think that the whole world has to pay because so many lives were stolen. But, that doesn't mean the whole world _must _suffer, not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad."

"I was only trying to - " Jet stopped when there was a bird calling. He responded back in a bird mimic.

"What are you doing?" Katara's blue eyes became wide with fear.

Artymis ran to the edge of the hilltop to see there was blasting gel based in front of the dam, which was full of flowing water. "Jet, don't!" Artymis pleaded, but she held back a scream when the dam exploded and the water rushed out and flooded the town.

* * *

The water rushed into the town's entrance and over the walls. Buildings crashed slightly and glass broke. Many things were destroyed and lost. But over on the hilltop, stood the people of the town, safe and sound. 

A child ran down to the river which was coming from the flooded town. She picked up her doll, "Ms. Pretty!" The child embraced her doll, and was picked up by her father and was carried away.

* * *

"No!" Katara gasped as she watched the scene, unaware that the town people were safe. 

"Don't worry!" Sokka's voice yelled.

The girls looked up to see Sokka riding on Appa. He landed and get off to meet the girls. "I managed to warn the villagers just in time."

"You did?" Artymis asked, and a smile came to her face.

"I thought you were out for a walk." Katara sent a glare over her shoulder to Jet.

"No, I saw what he was doing and he sent his followers to get me as far away from here as possible. But I escaped those stupid guys and warned the town people. Everyone is safe."

"That's good to hear." Artymis said, she sighed from relief.

"No!" The three friends turned around to see Jet, "The Fire Nation had control over that town, I could've destroyed and weaken the Fire Nation's grip in the Earth Kingdom! You traitor!"

"No, Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka said in a serious voice. He turned to his sister and friend, "Come on, let's go, our work here is done."

"Now the Fire Nation will grow strong because of - " Jet stopped and his jaw dropped when he saw Anduril land.

Anduril gritted his teeth.

"K-Katara?" Jet called out, Anduril's teeth shone brightly and he growled lowly. "A-Artymis?" Anduril let a roar out and his claws dug deeper in the ground.

"Meet my older brother, Jet, Anduril." Artymis introduced, "And also an older brother to Sokka and Katara."

"Alright, enough fun, let's go." Sokka said from his seat on Appa.

"Katara, please!" Jet pleaded.

"Good-bye, Jet." Katara said.

They sat in Appa's saddle, and took off, Anduril flying beside them as always.

Artymis looked over to Anduril and smiled, _Anduril?_

_Yes? _he questioned.

_I love you, big brother. _Artymis said.

Anduril's eyes were full of amusement, _I do too, little sister._

Artymis smiled and turned back to Sokka, "So, your instincts told you to go straight to the town?"

"Yep!" Sokka said.

"Oh, and you know Anduril says?" Artymis asked.

"What?" Sokka questioned.

"We're going to the North Pole, not the South Pole." Artymis said with a grin.

Sokka blinked, "Oh!" He looked to Anduril, "Thanks Anduril, buddy!" He turned Appa around to the right way.

"Sorry we ever doubted you, Soak." Artymis apologized.

"Yeah, so am I." Katara said.

"Don't worry about it." Sokka said.

"Oh, and Artymis?" Katara said after a short pause..

"Yeah?"

"You might need these." Katara presented her white boots.

"Oh, thanks!" Artymis pulled them on, "My feet are killing me!"

The three friends laughed.

Artymis laughed and as a conversation opened, she drifted off thinking about the mysterious Blue Spirit, her savior. She placed her hand in the pocket of her belt and fingered the ruby. She smiled.

_I think this journey to the North Pole - my story - will be quite interesting.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Ok, I admit it, I put really no effort in this chapater, only very little. But I like the Blue Spirit's appearance in this chapter. True true, it was very early, but I thought he should appear. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and the next one will be "The Storm" screw the "The Great Divide", I'm sorry. I like that episode, but I want action! . Please tell me your thoughts, remember this chapter may have been sucky (I MIGHT redo it!) but the next one -whistles- a lot of romantic interaction between Artymis and Zuko! That should make you happy!**

**shadowiscool28: Thanks for your support on last chapter. Yes, I also love over-protected-brotherness, But I don't think I brought it out this chapter, don't worry, I'lll try to fix it! Thanks again for your support!**


	13. Haunted

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Haunted-**

_Artymis smiled as she rode on Anduril. She looked at the blue sky, the sun shining on her and Anduril. Artymis patted his back._

_I wish this moment will last forever, Anduril, she told him silently._

_I do as well, he responded._

_Artymis closed her eyes and felt the gently breeze sooth her face and hair. But when she opened her eyes, the sky was no longer a bright blue, and the sun was gone. All she saw was a dark and fast-moving cloud heading for her and Anduril. A storm._

_Anduril, watch out! she warned him, but was distracted by a ghostly figure made in front of her._

_"Artymis," Monk Gyatso said softly, "why did you runaway?"_

_"Gyatso...?" Artymis was close to tears. "I didn't mean to, father." She reached out to him with a shaky hand but he became dust. "No, wait!" Artymis pleaded. _

_Lightning flashed. Artymis soon found herself in a horrible memory, that night when she ran away. She felt herself in the water now, falling deeper and deeper. She tried to reach for something, but she couldn't find anything. Artymis felt the oxygen fade quickly in her lungs._

_Anduril? she called out._

_Artymis was surrounded by darkness, but then a hand grabbed her wrist and she opened her eyes and saw fire all around her. She slowly felt the shadowed man let go of her and let her drown in the water. It was growing darker and darker..._

Artymis woke up with a scream. She gasped for air.

"Artymis!" Katara woke up beside her, "You alright?"

"Art, what's wrong?" Sokka sat up.

_Artymis? _Anduril's worried voice brought Artymis back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, it was just a dream." Artymis laid back down, her back to Katara and Sokka.

"You sure you don't wanna talk?" Katara asked her.

"I'll be fine." Artymis lied.

"Alright," Katara said, "you know I'll be here for you."

"Have a _good _sleep, everyone." Sokka announced and laid back down as well as Katara.

_Artymis? _Anduril called her out. He brought his face close to hers.

_I'm alright, just a bad dream. _Artymis said, she touched him with a pale hand and closed her eyes. _Why am I still haunted?_

* * *

_"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." The voice of Fire Lord Ozai sent a chill to Zuko._

_Zuko bowed down and said, "I won't fight you, father."_

_"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko." His father commanded, "Fight for your honor."_

_"Father, please!" Zuko begged, "Please!"_

_"Now, you will learn respect through pain and suffering." His father announced._

_Zuko looked up with teary eyes and saw fire. He screamed._

Zuko woke from his dream. He sat up and sighed. "It was just a dream," He whispered, "It was all a dream." _Why do I keep having these dreams though? _

(The Next Morning)

"You feel better now?" Katara asked Artymis when they were tidying up camp.

"Yeah, I think so." Artymis answered as she got an empty bag. "We're out of food."  
"What?" Sokka's expression was panic. "I - I - I can't go on without food!"

"Relax, Anduril and I saw a market not too off." Artymis explained as she saddled herself on Appa.

"Food! Food! Food!" Sokka waved his arms over his head in joy.

"Calm down!" Artymis joked as they set off.

* * *

Prince Zuko looked through the long telescope. "Looks like a perfect day for sailing." He muttered. 

Uncle Iroh looked uneasy, "I am not sure, Prince Zuko. I feel a storm is coming, a terrible one too."

"You're crazy." Zuko looked to his uncle, "The weather is fine!"

"No, the sky will darken, clouds are coming," Iroh pressed the matter. "A storm is coming, we should head southwest."

"Not a chance," Zuko said, "the Lady Avatar is heading north, we head north."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said, his tone changing, "think of the crew's safety."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter to me!" Zuko yelled.

"What a spoiled prince," The captain muttered, hearing Zuko's rude comment.

Zuko turned to him and walked up to him, "You better learn respect, captain. I won't handle disrespectful behavior towards me." He began to walk away.

"Like you know respect?" The captain said out loud, "I have never met a spoiled, bratty, and disrespectful child like yourself. Then again, what do I expect from a prince like you?"

Uncle Iroh slapped his hand over his face, _Oh dear... _Zuko and the captain faced each other and were about to strike, but Iroh stepped in. "Enough." He said in a commanding voice, "We are all tired from sailing on sea for too long."

The captain turned around and walked away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Zuko yelled.

The captain kept walking, and exited from the deck.

Zuko groaned and turned to the open sea with an angry face. His fists balled into fists. Zuko felt a hand lay on his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder to see Uncle Iroh giving him a sympathy look. Zuko suddenly had the image of Artymis' face in his mind, a face when she was giving him sympathy. Zuko shoved his uncle away and walked to the head of the deck and stared down at the sea. "Land at that port!" He commanded.

_I need to take a walk._

* * *

The group started out for their market trip, the sky looked perfect for a day of flying. Anduril and Appa once again stayed behind once they were close to the market. The group started to do their errors. Artymis helped Katara pick out some fruit. 

"Psst!" Sokka whispered to them, "Did it occur to you that we have no - zero - money?"

"Uh, sorry?" Artymis gave the saleslady the fruit back.

The group sighed and walked around.

"Sokka, has it ever occur to _you _to get a job?" Katara asked.

Artymis laughed, "Good one, Katara."

"Ha ha!" Sokka said with sour sarcasm, "Very funny!"

"My bones tell me there's gonna be a storm - a really bad one too!" An old woman pleaded an old man, the group assumed it was her husband. "Please, don't go out. The fishes can wait."

"Look, lady," He replied, "my brains against your bones? Hmm. Oh, my brain tells me since the sky is clear, there'll be no storm!"

"Find yourself another worker, 'cause I ain't going!" The old woman yelled.

"Fine!" Her husband said, "I'll pay my next worker double what I pay you!"

"I'll work!" Sokka stepped up.

"You're hired!" The old man didn't even look at Sokka.

"At least Sokka is trying." Katara muttered.

Artymis grinned and whispered, "Of coarse, we don't want him to think so hard that it'll do brain damage." The girls giggled.

"I'll be off!" Sokka said, turning to them with a huge grin.

"Finally!" Katara muttered.

"Uh, you're really going?" Artymis asked, "Despite the woman's warning?"

Sokka frowned, "You told me to get a job!"

"Uh-huh." Katara muttered.

The girls watched Sokka help the old fisherman pack a few things onto his boat.

"I don't know," Artymis told Katara, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Will ya shut it, girl?" The fisherman looked up at Artymis.

"Hey!" Katara stepped up, "That's no way to talk to my friend!"

"Why not?" He asked, peering at Artymis, "She ain't the Avatar."

"Um, actually, I am, sir." Artymis muttered lowly.

"Oh, you are, huh?" He, unfortunately, heard her. "So, you finally came back? After a hundred years of war!" He seemed really angry now.

"I'm sorry." Artymis apologized, "I know you have every right to be mad at me, but I'm here now. And I'm trying to help."

"You disappeared!" The fisherman pointed at her, his eyes hard. "You turned your back on the world! You abandon us all!"

"Leave her alone!" Katara stepped in between Artymis and the fisherman, "Artymis didn't disappear!"

"Oh, yes she did!" The fisherman yelled, "Unless I imagine, as everybody else, the hundred years of war, pain, and suffering!"

"Artymis is a very caring person." Katara said defining, "She will never turn her back on a suffering person. She always helps in whatever she can. She has become little children's big sister already!"

"Sure, she is!" He yelled, "I believe she thinks that one little good thing she does, will make up for everything!"

Artymis lowered her head and stared at the ground. She looked up and back away slowly.

"Artymis?" Katara turned around to her, "You ok?"

Artymis turn around and started running.

"Go ahead!" The fisherman yelled after Artymis, "Turn your back to the world! One less person to worry about!"

"You're horrible!" Katara insulted him and tried to catch up to Artymis, "Art, wait!"

Artymis ran faster and shut her eyes, tears started to burn her eyes. _I have to talk to someone! Someone who'll understand and had felt this way! _She opened her eyes only a little, to see a familiar person up ahead. _It can't be... _Artymis could've sworn she was seeing Kuzon. _Kuzon! s_he didn't care if it was impossible. She needed someone's shoulder to cry on. She started running to him. Kuzon turned around and Artymis flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Kuzon!" She whispered, sobbing.

* * *

Prince Zuko barely turned around when a pair of arms flung around him and held him tight, as the owner buried her face in his chest. He threw a disgusted look at the crying girl. He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away. "Woman, what makes you think you can walk up to the Prince of the Fire Nation and - " He stopped in the middle of his sentence. He stared at the girl he had just pushed away, Artymis. Her eyes were a bit puffy, and red from crying. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. "Artymis?" Zuko whispered. 

She looked up at him with watery red eyes. "Kuzon!" She sobbed, and held onto to him again, and cried on his shoulder.

"Kuzon?" Zuko repeated with confusion. "I'm not Kuzon, if you haven't looked. I'm the guy you loathe, Zuko."

Artymis pulled away and looked up at him. She realized she somehow mistaken Zuko with Kuzon. "Zuko...?" Artymis embraced him again. "Zuko!"

"Um..." Zuko froze there.

"Zuko, I feel like an outcast!" Artymis sobbed, "I don't wanna do this anymore! I wanna talk to someone!" Artymis didn't know why, but she wanted to talk to him, someone who would understand.

Zuko stared down at Artymis. She actually wanted to talk to him? "I can't - " He started, but was interrupted.

"I don't really wanna fight your father!" Artymis admitted, "I feel awful turning my back on the world when it needed me the most!" She clung onto him tighter. "I don't want anyone to suffer because of me!"

Zuko pushed her away, he was getting angry. "Pull yourself, together!" He yelled at her.

Artymis' shoulders shook and she kept crying. "I can't!" She sobbed and buried her face in her hands. "I can't stop crying!"

Zuko soften a bit at the sight of her crying uncontrollably. He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her, "Quiet," He said softly to her, "stop crying, Artymis." Artymis was shaking and sobbing in Zuko's chest. Zuko smoothed her wavy hair out, which was a little longer than her shoulders and not in three layers anymore. "Shh, don't cry." He whispered to her.

_Why does Zuko comfort me? _Artymis thought once she calmed down. _Maybe he feels for me? _Something lifted in her heart, like hope on wings,_ I think I do... _She looked up at him and stood on her tip-toes. Artymis pressed her lips gently against Zuko's cheek. "Thanks, Zuko." She whispered. Artymis buried her head back in his chest. Zuko made a soft smile.

"Artymis!" Artymis didn't hear her name being called out, but Zuko did.

Zuko frowned and looked down at Artymis. "Artymis?" She lifted her face up to him, "Why don't we take a walk and you tell me everything?" He asked.

Artymis blinked, remembering her own and his hatred for each other. "You won't capture me or anything?" She asked, predicting the answer.  
Zuko looked at her for a moment. "No, I won't, not this time." He said.

Artymis watch him pull away and hold her hand. Zuko began to lead her through some streets and slowed down. He began to walk by her and waited for Artymis to say something. "Do you want to tell me why you feel it's your fault that my nation began to attack?" He asked her.

Artymis nodded, "But," she started, "I'm not saying that everyone from the Fire Nation is bad. Some people I knew from there were kind and gentle."

"Kuzon?" Zuko guessed.

Artymis nodded, "Kuzon was my best friend. If I couldn't talk to Anduril or my guardian, Gyatso, I could always go to him. He was a very close, and dear friend. I lay my life down for him if it came to that." She noticed Zuko was now moving uneasily, she looked up to him, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Zuko lied. Truth was: was that he thought Artymis had felt for Kuzon, the way she talked about him. He hoped she didn't.

Artymis smiled for some unknown reason and embraced him gently, "Zuko, for some reason, I want to talk to you about all this. I don't know why, but I do. Maybe, it's because you and I know each other a bit or something?" She guessed.

"I think so." Zuko agreed.

They continued walking, Artymis held Zuko's hand and walked side-by-side with him. She felt Zuko lightly squeeze her hand once or twice. She smiled and felt a good feeling about it. Zuko led her to his ship, he looked around as if to see if someone was watching. Artymis followed Zuko up to his ship and into his room.

"I also have to talk to someone." Zuko said as they entered his room.

Artymis smiled and laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder, causing him to look at her. "I'm here for you." She said. Artymis never felt this affectionate about anyone, least of all, Prince Zuko.

Zuko nodded and said back to her, "I'll listen to you first."

* * *

"Anduril, any luck?" Katara asked Anduril, when she entered the cave. 

Anduril shook his head.

Katara sighed. She looked outside the cave, "I hope Artymis is alright." Appa growled lowly and Anduril gently moved her arm in an act of comfort. "Thanks, Anduril." Katara petted him. Momo, Katara saw, was fast asleep. She smiled. Katara looked outside again, _I hope Art is alright._

_Katara, there's something you should know about Artymis, _Katara heard an unfamiliar voice in her head, she looked around with panicked eyes.

"Who's there?" She called out, careful not to get too close to the fire when she backed up.

_It's me, Anduril, don't panic._

"Anduril?" Katara turn to him, and realized it was him. "I thought you could only talk to Artymis."

_I can talk to very close people to Artymis, ones she cares for. Otherwise, I must find a weak spot in peoples' minds to enter their mind and speak to them. It takes up much of my energy, so I don't do it. _Anduril explained.

"Oh." Katara sat down, "What did you want to talk about Artymis?" She asked.

Anduril sighed, _Artymis is complicated and stubborn. You see, the day she found out she was the Avatar..._

* * *

"Great, I thought I was getting a double paycheck." Sokka muttered angrily, as he threw a fishing net overboard. _I do hope the girls are doing better than me!_

* * *

"Prince Zuko is a young man of difficulties." Iroh began to explain to some of the crewmen, who questioned of the prince's behavior. "When he was fourteen, he asked me to allow him to enter the Fire Lord's war room. I did. I told him not to speak..."

* * *

"You first." Zuko said, sitting next to Artymis on the bed. 

Artymis nodded and there was a very short pause, "I was raised in the Southern Air Temple, my guardian was Monk Gyatso." She smiled softly, remembering her father-figure. "He was very kind, and gentle, and always took good care of me. I never knew a father-figure like him, he was so kind. He taught me many things, and much more than I needed to. Although I was taught much more than the other kids, he always had time to play a few games with me." Artymis laughed very softly, "I remember he always made me look the other way, and cheat. But, it always me laugh."

Zuko looked at her and realized her relationship with her father-figure was much more than he and his own father. Artymis, though the Monk Gyatso wasn't her biological father, had a father-daughter relationship with him. Zuko, on the other hand, though he had his real father, had nothing of that sort. He waited for Artymis.

"Then, one day when I turned fifteen, the Monks of the Temple called for me. I, at first, thought I was in trouble." Artymis continued, staring at the ground. "That was when they told me I was the Avatar."

"What made them think that," Zuko asked, "you're the Avatar?"

Artymis touched her necklace with her right index finger. "Apparently, all female Avatars had this necklace. Some of them hid it, while others exposed it." Artymis looked to Zuko, "They said that the necklace glowed when I was born, and the eyes of the Avatar statues in the temple glowed. So, that gave it away that I was the next Avatar." A pause. Artymis continued, "When they told me I was the Avatar, they said I had to learn the elements quicker. Because I was suppose to start and be told who I was, when I was eighteen."

"Why did they tell you sooner?"

Artymis remembered what they said. "Because they said there were storms gathering, and there was trouble brewing. The Monks told me they believed a war was going to start."

"The war my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, started." Zuko muttered.

Artymis nodded, "Yes, and the Monks said I was no longer to interact with my other friends from the other nations. Though they had strong feelings that one of the nations would be the first to turn. Last time I saw Kuzon, a Fire Nation citizen, was on my fifteenth birthday, before the Monks forbid me to see him. Saying good-bye to Bumi, a citizen from the Earth Kingdom, was just hard enough. Both of them were very dear and close to me."

"So, you never said good-bye to your friend from the Fire Nation, Kuzon?" Zuko asked.

Artymis shook her head, "Never said good-bye."

Zuko then asked, "But, that was a hundred years ago, right?"

Artymis nodded.

"Then, you be - "Zuko stopped.

Artymis cut in when she realized he didn't want to finish his sentence, "I ran away a week after that day. Everyone, including the kids around my age, treated me different. I became an outcast." She close her eyes, remembering the kids saying to her she couldn't play because she was the Avatar, and it wouldn't be fair. "Only ones I could count that were my friends, now that I couldn't speak to my other ones, were Gyatso and Anduril." She looked to Zuko, "In case you're wondering, I couldn't find a bison to be my animal guide when I was young. I then found a dragon egg, and it hatched for me, so the silver dragon inside became more than my animal guide - he became my big brother."

"Yeah, I figured he was your big brother," Zuko gulped nervously, "I had the pleasure of meeting him a few days ago."

Artymis laughed, Zuko stared at her. "I'm sorry," She said, stopping her laughter. "I couldn't help it."

Zuko smiled at her, "It's alright."

Artymis continued talking about the main subject, "Then, I overheard the Monks deciding that I should be separated from Gyatso, because he was so easy on me. They thought he looked at me as his own daughter, more than his student. So, they were going to send me to the North Pole, to a waterbending master. Then, to the Earth Kingdom, then, finally to the Fire Nation. All without Gyatso, and even without Anduril. They knew Anduril and I had a strong brother-sister bond, so they thought I would be distracted. Basically, they wanted me separated from everyone I loved and knew." Artymis turned her face away from Zuko, a tear rolled down her cheek. "So, the night before they sent away, I ran away with Anduril. That was the last time I saw Gyatso, and everyone else." A pause, "But there was a terrible storm that night. Anduril and I were right in the middle of it. The sea consumed us and we almost drowned. Because I had strong feelings to survive, I clapped my hands together and Anduril and I were trapped in a ball of ice." Artymis sighed, "When the iceberg melted, I hadn't realized a hundred years passed by. Next thing I knew, I met Katara and Sokka." Artymis lowered her face and started to sob quietly. It was too much for her.

There was a pause and Zuko could hear Artymis cry softly. He brought an arm around her shaking shoulders and held her close.

Artymis said in a monotone voice, "Then, when I found out the Fire Nation attacked my temple, I broke down. I wasn't there to protect my people. I wasn't there even when the world needed me." She pulled away and her hands balled into fists, "I just turned me back, like a little girl who was afraid of spiders!" She was now standing up, her fists shaking with anger and sadness.

"Artymis!" Zuko jumped to his feet and turned her around to face him. "You're being to hard on yourself, you were afraid, anyone would be." Zuko told him, "It's not your fault that you ran away, it's nobody's fault." He cupped her face and lifted her face up to him, "The important thing is that you're here right now, and you're willing to fight for the world."

"But, I came too late." Artymis argued, "I wasn't there to help Gyatso, I wasn't there to protect children, I wasn't there to - "

"Stop it!" Zuko hissed at her, "It was never, and never will, l be your fault!"

"But, Zuko - " Artymis protested.

"No 'buts'!" Zuko said, "Stop blaming yourself! It's not a sin to be afraid!"

"Why are you saying this?" Artymis asked him, glaring up at him. "Why isn't it my fault? Why isn't it bad that I came a hundred years late? Hmm? Tell me why!"

Zuko's eyes soften and he turned his face away as he answered her in a mutter, "Because I wouldn't have met you."

Artymis was taken back. She embraced Zuko tightly, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Zuko hugged her back, "The fault is really my family. My great-grandfather, my grandfather, my father, and...me." He whispered back.

"Don't say that." Artymis said, "It's not your fault."

"But it is." Zuko protested, "If I wasn't banished, I could've stopped this war and - "

"Don't start that!" Artymis said, "Please don't."

Zuko let go of her and sat back on the bed.

* * *

"...Zuko was right, but it was not right for him to speak out in that war chamber." Iroh sighed, "There were dire consequences that needed to be paid..."

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Katara said softly, staring into the flames of the fireplace. 

_Yes, _Anduril replied. _That was the last we saw of Monk Gyatso, and everyone. Now, Artymis feels its her fault that she left..._

* * *

Artymis looked at Zuko with sympathy. _He heard me, now I need to hear him, _she thought. She walked over to Zuko and sat next to him, "Zuko, tell me what happened to you?" She looked at his "flame" scar, "How did you get this scar?" 

Zuko sighed, "I received this scar when I was fourteen. I was very curious and I wanted to enter my father's war chamber. At first, the guards wouldn't let me in. My Uncle Iroh came along and I asked him if I could. Finally, he let me. But I was to promise him not to speak a word in that war chamber."

"Let me guess," Artymis said softly, "you did?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, I did." He continued, "When I entered and the other generals seated down. One of the generals was allowed to speak and propose his plan to my father and the other generals. A plan to break down the Earth Kingdom capital barriers and overcome it. He wanted to put the forty-first army division in danger, it was a new division with inexperienced fighters. He basically wanted to sacrifice them."

"That's not right." Artymis said.

Zuko shook his head, "It wasn't. And because I felt so strongly about it, I rose up and spoke out. Saying it wasn't right to sacrifice soldiers who love and defend out nation with every last breath. I was foolish. I hadn't realized I did an act of disrespect, but my father made it clear as I looked up to him. He said I disrespected them. So, I was to pay the price and accept the consequences."

There was a short pause, "What were..." Artymis felt too afraid to asked, she was afraid of what the answer might be.

"The consequences?" Zuko finished for her, he closed his eyes. "An Agni Kagni."

Artymis looked at Zuko, she knew what that was: a fire duel. "What happened at the Agni Kagni?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"I thought I was going to fight the general whose plan I spoke out against." Zuko remembered how shock he was when he turned around in the Agni Kagni, to find someone else. "I was to duel with my own father. I realized I did speak out against the general's plan, but I disrespect my father. When I rose and turned around to see him, ready to fight me, I begged for mercy. I apologized over and over again, saying I was sorry that I disrespect him. I told him I do anything to not duel with him." His hands balled into fists as Zuko remembered the pain. "He said that I had to fight for my honor, and that pain would teach me."

"Zuko?" Artymis called him out softly, seeing Zuko shutting his eyes and his fists shaking.

"He started to attack me." Zuko hissed, "He burned my face and said my punishment was not yet over. He burned me!"

Artymis saw that the candles that were lit, the flame burned and were raise almost to the ceiling. Artymis gasped and the candle close to the bed grew big. Artymis jumped to her feet and backed away. "Zuko, control your firebending!" Artymis begged, she could feel the heat around them.

Zuko didn't seemed to hear her, "Then, he told me I was banished. And the only way I could return home with my honor back, was to find and capture the Avatar! He disowned me!" He was on the verge of shouting, "I spent two long years trying to find the Avatar - all I wanted was my father's love and approval!"

Artymis felt shaken now, she ran to Zuko and flung her arms around him, "Zuko!" She buried her face in his shoulder, "Please, stop it!" She begged him.

Zuko stared down at her.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry if it happened! But you're scaring me!" Artymis hugged him tighter, "But, you're here right now! Here with me!"

"Artymis?" Zuko was confused.

"Zuko, please, just think about right now!" Artymis begged him, "About your present, your uncle, your crew - me!"

Zuko fists relaxed and he gently pulled Artymis away, he stared at her. "Artymis?" He asked.

Artymis said quickly, "Just think about your present self, your uncle, your - "

"No." Zuko shook his head, "You said to think about you. Artymis?"

Artymis hadn't realized what she had just said, she pulled away far from him, and turned her back on him. Artymis didn't know why she said it, or why she even cared. "Zuko, I think I need to go now."

Zuko jumped to his feet and walked up to her, "No, don't go, please."

Artymis tried to shut his voice out of her mind, but she found it was hard to resist. She felt Zuko right behind her. "Zuko..."

"Artymis..." Zuko gently brought his arms around her and gently held her. "Don't go, please."

Artymis felt him bury his face softly in her hair. She breathed slowly, and closed her eyes. "Zuko, I..." Artymis stopped herself and let herself enjoy the moment.

The two teenagers didn't realize that there was a storm outside or that the ship was moving in the middle of it. That's how peaceful the two teens were in their short moment that felt like an eternity. Zuko felt his anger go away and calmness claimed him. Artymis no longer felt regretful as she had earlier, instead she felt peaceful. Whatever they were feeling, both of them could feel their hearts beating faster and louder, and that their breaths was cut short. Both of them finally opened their eyes.

Zuko lifted his face from Artymis' hair and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Artymis."

Artymis smiled and lifted a hand to hold Zuko's, "Zuko, I... I..." _How can I say this? To a man who can't possibly feel the same? What do I say? _"I... I..."

There was a loud crash.

Artymis and Zuko were separated and fell to their knees. Artymis looked up and saw a flash of lightning from outside. Zuko heard it and felt it hit his ship. He got up and helped Artymis up. Both of them stared at each other. Artymis felt butterflies in her stomach as she stared up in Zuko's golden eyes. Zuko felt heat rise in himself as he held onto Artymis' hand.

"I hope to see you sometime." Zuko whispered to her.

Artymis smiled softly, she tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Zuko smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

Both of them stopped. Artymis lifted her face the second Zuko kissed her forehead, he looked down at her. He lowered his face and placed his hands on Artymis' upper arms. Artymis placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to tip-toe. Both of them smiled and their lips were a centimeter away when there was another flash and crash of lightning.

"Help me!" A voice cried outside.

Zuko immediately ran out of his room and up to the deck. Artymis stood alone in the room.

* * *

"What's going on!" Zuko yelled. 

"It's the helmsman, Prince Zuko!" Iroh came up to him.

Zuko looked up to the towers of his ship and saw a man hanging from it, the man who cried out for help earlier. Zuko rushed to the ladder and started climbing it to aid the helmsman. The captain on his trail. Zuko almost reached to the top...

* * *

Artymis stood in the room alone. She looked around in the room, she walked over to a table and saw something bright. Artymis took a closer look, it was her lavender suitor's rose. Artymis looked back at the door, she looked back at the rose and saw something next to it. She picked up the notebook and realized it was Zuko's diary or journal. She looked back at the doorway to see of anyone was coming. She opened it up to the last few entries and read on...

* * *

"Head this ship to safety." Zuko commanded. 

Iroh nodded and said, "Head to the eye of the storm."

The crew left to the ship, leaving Zuko alone. Iroh looked back at Zuko, wondering what caused him to save the helmsman and to head the ship to safety. He shrugged and followed the crewmen.

After a few minutes, Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw Artymis on the deck. He smiled, and turned around, "Artymis." He said in an excited whisper.

Artymis backed away, her expression full or fear and worry. Zuko stared at her in confusion. He extended out a hand towards her. She shook her head. Zuko stepped towards her, but with every step he took, she backed away. He stopped and stared at her. Artymis felt her eyes start to burn and water.

"Artymis?" Zuko called her out.

Artymis shook her head many times.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, walking up to her slowly and carefully.

Artymis lifted her eyes and backed away to her right, towards the deck's rail. She felt herself up against the rail.

"Artymis?" Zuko seemed very worried.

"I honestly thought..." Artymis whispered angrily, as angry tears escaped from her eyes. "I honestly thought I... I... I..."

"Artymis?" Zuko called out again.

Artymis shut her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"You." Artymis whispered back.

Zuko stared at her.

Artymis stared at him and sensed a familiar presence nearby. She closed her eyes and felt Anduril's claws carefully enclose around her and lift her from Zuko's deck. She felt herself carefully be seated by Katara. Artymis opened her eyes and avoided Katara's.

"Artymis, we need to find Sokka." Katara said in a low whisper. "He hasn't returned yet with the old man. I'm worried."

Artymis heard her, but looked over her shoulder to see Zuko. She stared at him as he stared up at her.

"I know." Artymis said, one last tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was a bit shorter than I intended it to be. Don't worry, they save Sokka in the next chapter where the Blue Spirit comes out... again. But while I was writing this chapter, I was listening to "Final Famtasy X" Piano Collections, the "Zanarakand" and "Ending Theme" tracks. And that hug between Zuko and Artymis after they discussed their past is like that hug that Yuna and Tidus had at the end of "Final Fantasy X". I wasn't kidding when I said I get story ideas from music and games. -lol- I hope you all like this chapter. And please, give me some ideas, I love to hear them. Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Firework: Yeah, I will redo that "Jet" episode/chapter, but nothing major will happen. Thanks for reviewing.**

**0kitten0lemonade0: Don't worry, I edited chapter four, I can't believe I put it in there, then again, a friend begged me. Kissing is the closet thing Artymis and Zuko will get in romantic moments. I hate flufffiness too. Especially that scene in "Underworld 2: Evolution"! Thanks for your support and hope this chapter is alright with you!**

**webdog177: I'm glad my writing impressed you. I thought it was kinda sucky at first. But I grew confeidence with reviews like yours. I do hope this chapter is a little bit impressive as well. Thank youfor your nice comments. **


	14. Return of the Blue Spirit

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Return of the Blue Spirit-**

Appa and Anduril flew straight into the storm and kept their eyes peeled. Katara and Artymis looked over Appa's saddle, in search of Sokka.

Artymis was the first to spot them, "There they are!" She pointed at a small ship in the sea below.

Katara came to her side, "Sokka!" She yelled out.

Artymis looked to Appa and Anduril, "Down there please!"

Appa and Anduril flew straight to the ship. The wind had released the sails and now the ship was out of control.

"Katara? Art?" Sokka looked up when he saw a white and silver creature hovering above them. "You guys came!"

"We were worry!" Katara yelled at him.

"You again!" The fisherman yelled, seeing Artymis, who jumped on the deck of his ship.

"Yes, me again!" Artymis answered, "Now, grab this!" She threw one end of a rope to the fisherman and Sokka, "Hold on tight!" She jumped back on Anduril, using airbending, and tied the other end of the rope around Anduril's clawed hand. _You sure, big brother? _she asked him, tying the rope tight and secure.

_Anything for Sokka, _Anduril replied.

Artymis nodded and yelled down below to the men, "Make sure that rope is secure around both of you!"

Sokka nodded and checked, he looked up, "It is!"

"Alright - GO!" Katara shouted.

Anduril and Appa sped off as the ship broke into two. Fortunately, the fisherman and Sokka weren't going down with the ship. They sped behind the silver dragon and white bison. The girls managed to make it back to the cave where Katara was at earlier and where the fisherman's worried wife was. The moment the fisherman entered the cave, he was embraced by his wife.

"I was so worried!" His wife said.

"I'm alright," The fisherman pulled away and turned to Artymis, "I guess I was..."

"Go on," His wife pressed on, her hands on her hips. "apologize to this young lady because without her and her friend's help, you wouldn't be here."

"I won't forget you turning your back on the world." The fisherman said sternly, looking at Artymis.

Artymis had hoped he would at least accept her apology.

"But, I can forgive and accept your apology." He added, Artymis smiled. "I guess what you do now can help us better in the present than your help in the past."

Artymis bowed down respectably, "Thank you, sir."

"Now, young man," The fisherman turned to Sokka, "here's your payment." He slapped a fish on Sokka's opened palm.

"What is this?" Sokka asked, his jaw fell at the sight of his 'payment'.

"Your paycheck, what else?" The fisherman asked.

Sokka sighed, "At least we have food."

"I don't eat meat though." Artymis pointed out.

"What kind of person are you?" Sokka and the fisherman chorused together.

Although what she read in Zuko's journal had upset and depressed her, Artymis couldn't hid a small laughter from the men's' reaction. She laughed softly. The storm ended and the fisherman went home with his wife. Sokka thanked the girls, Appa, and Anduril.

"I would've been creamed out there - " Katara silenced him. "What?" Sokka asked.

Katara whispered to him, "Artymis was on Zuko's ship, and she seems so quiet. When you heard her laugh just now, that was the most normal thing she had done since we picked her up."

Sokka looked to Artymis and frowned. He walked over to her and asked, "Artymis, would you like to tell us why you were on Zuko's ship?"

Artymis looked up, "He captured me again." She lied, "And I was trapped on the deck, I had nowhere else to go. Until Katara and Anduril came."

"Is that really what happened?" Sokka asked.

Artymis looked up to him, "Yes."

Sokka seemed satisfied. "Let's find another place and get some sleep."

The group flew around and found an abandoned open-temple. Appa landed there as well as Anduril. Since it was a tiring day, everyone was in their sleeping bags and fell asleep within five minutes. All except for Artymis, who laid wide awake. She turned over and saw Anduril watching her. She realized how she wasn't acting like a sister or a friend to him. But how he acted like the best brother and friend to her.

_Anduril? _Artymis called to him softly.

_Yes?_

Artymis paused, _I need to tell you some things._

Anduril looked at her, _I'm listening. _

Artymis began to tell him everything: meeting Zhao, his suitor's rose, the dreams, Zuko's attempt to kiss her, 'Shang', the Blue Spirit, why she was on Zuko's ship. Everything...

* * *

Prince Zuko entered his room after watching Artymis fly away on the bison. He slammed the door shut and breathed hard. He turned around and shouted, "What!" when there was a knock on his door. 

Uncle Iroh's voice came from the door, "Prince Zuko, is everything alright?"

"No!" Zuko snapped.

"Then, open this door." Iroh commanded, but gently.

"No!" Zuko argued in a childish way.

"Zuko..." Iroh said in a dangerous way.

"Fine!" Zuko spun the wheel that locked and unlocked his door.

He unlocked it and Iroh came in. Iroh closed the door behind him. He looked at Zuko, "Zuko, what is bothering you? Why are you so angry? Why should you be?" He asked, "You saved a man's life, a great deed. But why are you so mad?"

Zuko turned his back on his uncle. He remained silent.

Iroh then asked, "Is it about her, Avatar Artymis?"

Zuko's shoulders jerked back at the mentions of her name, he hesitated before lying, "No."

Iroh sighed, "Zuko, I am not an old fool. I have noticed your actions and moods when she is around." Iroh said, "When we talked after the Avatar escaped from you the first time, I had a feeling you meant her. When you were at the Air Temple, you protected her. When you had the Avatar sleeping in your arms after we've encounter Zhao, I had a strong feeling about it. Then, when we were in the Fire Nation, my feeling grew stronger. And when I saw what looks you had given the Avatar, it was exactly like - " Iroh stopped himself.

"Exactly like what?" Zuko asked, his back still turned.

Iroh hesitated before answering, "Exactly like the look your father gave to your mother when they were young and unmarried yet."

Zuko turned around, his eyes lit with anger. "I am nothing like _him_!"

"I know, I know," Iroh lifted his hands. "And what catches my curiosity is that the Lady Avatar is similar to your mother when she was young: strong, independent, and beautiful."

"She's nothing like my mother!" Zuko yelled. "And I don't need any of this!"

Iroh studied Zuko, "Zuko, you do, don't you?"

Zuko turned away.

"Zuko, don't shut me out, I care for you like my own." Iroh said. Zuko remained silent. Iroh sighed, he exited the room.

* * *

_Anduril, _Artymis thought after a small pause, _I always feel strange when I'm thinking of him. There are times when I have a longing to see him, and there are other times, when I don't. I worry for him. I care for him. I comforted him. And I feel my palms get sweaty now that I am around him. I just... I don't know. _A pause. 

_Do you care for him that deeply? _Anduril asked her suddenly.

_Zuko?_

_Yes._

Artymis stared up at the cracked ceiling for a small while. She sighed, _Yeah, I guess._

_And does he to you?_

Artymis hesitated before answering, _He always shows me comfort and a hint that he likes me, but after reading in his journal..._

_I would think he's stupid, _Anduril said, _Sure, you are naive._

_Thanks, _Artymis said with dry sarcasm.

_But you aren't stupid, or foolish. You are strong and caring. You remember what you said to that guard when he was attacking that young thief?_

Artymis smiled weakly, _Yes, I said "Everybody deserves a second chance." And just because that young boy stole a fruit, didn't mean he was all bad. He was trying to feed him and his little sister for crying out loud!_

_True, _Anduril said, _Those were your exact words._

Artymis looked up to him again, an eyebrow raised, _Anduril, are you trying to say to give Zuko a second chance?_

Anduril was about to reply or argue with that when they heard a cough. Artymis sat and saw Sokka curled up in a ball. She got up and walked over to him, she knelt down and asked Sokka, "Soak, you ok?"

He mumbled non-understandable words.

"What?" Artymis asked.

"Take that, rock!" Sokka muttered, "I am an earthbender and I will break you in half!"

Artymis blinked, she rushed to Katara and woke her up. "Katara! Katara!"

"Wh - What is it?" Katara asked, still half-asleep.

"Sokka is acting like an earthbender!" Artymis explained quickly, "He is warm and his face is pale!"

"Sokka!" Katara got to her feet and rushed over to Sokka. "Are you alright?" She asked.

" - I'll beat you up, you tree!" Sokka waved his arms lightly around.

Katara checked his temperature. "He's warm." Katara shook her head, "It was the storm that gave him a sickness."

Artymis sighed, "How long you think it'll take before he's back to old Soak?" Artymis asked.

"A few days, maybe." Katara said, then coughed.

Artymis gave her a look, "And a few days for you too."

Katara shook her head, "No! I'm f-f - " She sneezed.

Artymis heard another sneeze as well, she turned around to see Anduril. "Anduril, not you too!"

_I'm fine! _Anduril lied, he sneezed again.

Artymis sighed, she put her hand son her hips, "Well then, I'll have to be the mommy and go find a cure for you all."

"We'll be alright - " Katara coughed.

"No, you won't." Artymis said, she dragged Katara onto Appa's side and made her get in her sleeping bag. She did the same for Sokka. Artymis turned to Anduril, _Sorry, boy, I can't get you a blanket or anything._

_It's alright._

She turned to Katara, "I'll be back with some medicine." Katara nodded and started dozing off. Artymis looked down at her "dry" outfit. _I guess I gotta change! _Artymis quietly got into Appa's saddle and grabbed the white box that contained her lavender kimono. As much as she hated to wear it, Artymis had no choice. She went around behind Appa, where Katara and Sokka weren't at, "Please don't move, Appa." Artymis muttered, but Appa was fast asleep. Artymis quickly and swiftly changed into the kimono. She placed her normal outfit in the box and placed it back on Appa's saddle. Artymis started to walk, but glance behind her at her dress. _It's too long, it'll slow me down._ She bent down and tore the trailing part of her kimono up. So it remained at her ankle. Artymis got up and looked at Anduril, who tried to get up.

_No, big brother, _Artymis said, patting him softly, _You stay here and rest. I'll got and get the cure in no time._

_Are you sure? _Anduril was entering his over-protective-big-brother stage, _Now that I know about Zuko, I need to be more over-protective than usual._

Artymis laughed, _No, it's alright. If I need help, I telepath you, k?_

Anduril sighed, _Alright. But be careful!_

_I will! _Artymis said as started to walk down the stairs.

_And don't talk to strangers! _Anduril called out after her.

Artymis blinked, _What do you think I am? A five-year-old?_

_No, my little sister._

Artymis smiled, "I'll be back!" She jumped from step to step as she descended down. Artymis began stopped and used the wind to help her run just as fast as it. _I need to get my friends medicines - quick! _Artymis ran all the way through the trees until she came on top of the stairs to what seemed, a home. She started running towards it, and when she entered, Artymis knew a medical lady lived here.

"Excuse me, miss?" Artymis asked as a woman with long white hair passed by her. "I need medicine, please."

"What seems to be the problem, dearie?" The old woman asked.

"My friends are coughing, they have fevers, and they're sneezing." Artymis explained.

"Well, I know just the thing." The old woman said.

"Really? Great!" Artymis smiled.

"Just wait for a moment," the old woman said as she looked through the flowers, "You know, it's just me and Myuki..."

* * *

Admiral Zhao watched the archers practice their skills. He smirked and said to the lieutenant, "I think my propose is accepted now, don't you think?" 

"Yes, Admiral Zhao." The man said, bowing in respect.

Zhao smirked and turned to him, "Send the archers out right now, make sure you give them a full description of her..."

* * *

"So, I have to find frozen frogs from the swamp and take them to my friends?" Artymis asked, confused. Then again, what she expect after waiting about an hour. 

"Yes." The medical lady answered.

"Then, what do I do?" Artymis asked.

"Why, suck on them!" She answered, a hint of humor in her voice and eyes.

"Suck on them!" Artymis repeated.

"Yes."

There was a short, but disturbing pause.

"You're crazy, right?" Artymis asked.

"That's right!" The medic lady said, with pride.

"But, thanks for your help!" Artymis said, before running out.

Outside, it was a bit windy. _Great! _she thought and shielded her eyes from the chemicals in the air. She looked up just in time to see a arrow being shot at her. She moved and dodged another load of arrows. "Who's there!" She called out. Artymis got her answer pretty soon, she could now see archers among the trees. "Uh-oh!" Artymis made a run for it. She ran through the trees and tried to avoid the arrows. _These guys don't give up, huh? _Artymis looked over her shoulder and saw they were wearing Fire Nation colors. She rolled her eyes, _What can I expect when I'm the Avatar? _Artymis didn't watch where she was going, so she ended up falling into a swamp. She got up and began to make her way through it. She had a hard time, and it got worst when her right arm was pinned against a nearby log with arrows. Artymis lifted a wave of water with her left hand and froze it so it could be her shield for a short while. But it didn't last that long when the ice broke and her other arm was pinned to the log with more arrows.

"Great, just my day." Artymis muttered as the archers made their way to her.

(Later)

Artymis looked at her chained wrists and ankles. She tried to slip her hands away from the shackle, but no matter how much he tried, all she had was a bruised hand. She groaned, then sighed. _Out of all days! _she thought and looked up when the door opened.

"So, this is the Lady Avatar?" Zhao said, the door closed behind him. He walked up to Artymis and looked upon her, "I never really expected you to be my prisoner, you know." Artymis glared at him. Zhao began to circle her, "The bender of all four elements is here, standing before me, as a weakling." Artymis was growing very angry now. "Tell me, milady, how does it feel to be the last of your people - the last of the Airbenders?" Zhao asked her, he was right behind her now. "Because _I _did not turn my back on the world."

Artymis' face soften and she lowered her head, "It feels lonely. Something you wouldn't understand."

Zhao laughed, and walked in front of her, "Oh, don't worry. You won't die like them. I have to keep you alive, otherwise the Fire Nation will have to search for the Avatar all over again if we kill you. And Fire Lord Ozai would be very displeased to hear his favorite person is dead."

Artymis looked up at him, "I thought Ozai's favorite was Zuko, not me."

Zhao gave her a glare, "Prince Zuko? You're concern about _him_?"

"I would rather kiss Zuko than to even look at you or Ozai!" Artymis snapped.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Zhao corrected her. "Oh and," he smirked and brought Artymis' chin up with his index finger, "you can give _me _that kiss, I'll make sure Zuko gets it." His smirk got wider.

Artymis was so disgusted with him, she spit in his face. "Here - take _that_!" She shot back.

"Little brat!" Zhao wiped his face and glared at her. "I'll see to it you get punishment and starve!"

"Fine by me!" Artymis watched Zhao with narrowed eyes.

He opened the door, when he looked back at her, "By the way, that kimono looks splendid on you." With that, he slammed the door shut.

Artymis groaned and sighed, _I'll make sure Anduril knows what Zhao intentions were to kiss me. Zhao will sure get it, a lot worst than Zuko probably. _Artymis closed her eyes and was about to contact Anduril, but realized he was too sick to travel. She sighed again.

"Ok, Art, gotta figure this out on your own." She heard something drop.

She looked down to see the ruby jewel that the Blue Spirit had given her. Artymis remembered what he said about needing his help. She smiled. _Will he come, though? _She stretched her foot out and tried to kick it up. When it was in the air, Artymis softly blew a small tornado so the jewel would stay longer in the air. She led the small "tornado" towards her left hand. She stopped performing airbending, and the ruby fell in her opened palm. _Ok, concentrate your energy on contacting the Blue Spirit, hopefully he hears and comes. _Artymis closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. Her ruby, without realizing it, was glowing.

* * *

"I have nothing to report to Zhao about the Avatar. Now, get off my ship!" Zuko commanded. 

"We will, but we cannot permit you pass." The Fire Nation man said. He turned and left with the two soldiers.

_Oh, yes, you will! _Zuko thought and marched to his room. He dressed out of his armor and into a black sleeveless shirt. He went on the deck and began to throw fire punches. He did this for about an hour when Iroh came out with a worried look.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Iroh asked, "It's been almost an hour, and you haven't given the men an order."

Zuko turned to him, "Uncle, Zhao has been promoted to Admiral by my father. It's only a small matter of time before he has the Avatar!" He sighed and turned his back, "I can never get my honor back, I need her! I need her to restore my honor!"

"Don't give up hope." Iroh said, "You can still find the Avatar."

"I don't think I can, Zhao tricked her once, what makes you think she won't fall for it again." Zuko said, then muttered lowly, "I just hope she doesn't end up with a broken spirit." Zuko, out of the corner of his eyes, saw a faint blue glow coming from his pocket. Zuko put his hand in his pocket and felt something. _Why is...? _He blinked and turned around to his uncle, "Uncle, I need to go out for a walk."

Iroh gave him a suspicious look, "Zuko, you may, but please tell me where you're going. Every time you go out for a walk, you don't come back for hours. I am worry that you'll get yourself hurt."

"I'm going in the woods, just for a walk. To think for a while." Zuko said.

Iroh sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Artymis clutched the ruby and eased her grip only a little. She looked up and sighed. The door opened again and Artymis' eyes looked up. Zhao came back in. "What do you want?" Artymis snapped. 

Zhao stopped in front of her. "Why so feisty?"

"Shut it!" Artymis said, "Untie me and I'll fight you right now to see how 'feisty' I am right now!"

"Uh... no." Zhao said, he lifted Artymis' necklace. "Where did you get this?" He asked, taking interest in the necklace. "It is indeed lovely."

"Don't you dare take it." Artymis hissed, she knew Zhao would take it.

"Then, who gave it to you?" Zhao asked, "Zuko?"

Artymis' green eyes flashed with anger, "Actually, my father."

"Your father?" Zhao repeated, he threw his head back and laughed. "Your father! Airbenders don't have family, let alone a father!"

"Yes, we do!" Artymis yelled, "I had a father!"

"Had?" Zhao repeated, "_Had _a father. So, you don't have one right now."

"I have a brother!" Artymis argued, "And I have friends that make up my family. What do you have, Zhao?"

Zhao glared at her, and rose his hand. Artymis shut her eyes, ready for the slap, but it never came. Instead, she felt something break and rip from her neck. Artymis looked up and saw Zhao holding her necklace. "Give it back!" Artymis commanded.

"Not 'till you learn respect." Zhao said.

Artymis breathed hard. "Give it back." She hissed angrily.

"I don't think so." Zhao began walking away, he turned around though and tossed the necklace in front of Artymis. The necklace dropped several feet, about seven or more, in front of Artymis. She blew a light tornado and aimed it at Zhao's back. His body slammed against the wall. He got up with a groan and sent a glare over his shoulder to her. "Blow all you want but you won't escape from here, no one is coming to rescue you."

"I can just get out of here be myself, thank you very much!" Artymis yelled with fury.

"With what help?" Zhao asked, "Your pretty face?"

"Shut up, you - " Artymis shouted, Zhao shut the door, and she stopped. Artymis heard it being locked. She sighed. She stared down at her necklace. She thought what Zhao had said earlier, about her turning her back on the world. Artymis closed her eyes and hung her head. "He's right. He's right." She whispered to herself, _I don't deserve to be called the Avatar. I don't even deserve that necklace._

* * *

The Blue Spirit hid under the cart. He felt the cart stopped and watched a pair of feet walk up to the cart. The Blue Spirit knew he would be discovered, Fire Nation soldiers always checked underneath the carts. He moved swiftly, and hid inside the cart unseen just as the guard said, "All clear. You may pass." 

The cart moved and the Blue Spirit shrank back into the darkness inside the cart. He swiftly moved away when the cart entered the courtroom and came to a complete stop. He slipped up the wall and passed be some soldiers, who had taken much interest in Admiral Zhao's speech:

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element. This year, Sozin's Comet returns, to grant us great power. We will tear the walls of Ba-Seng-Sa down and takeover the city. And who is the only one that can stop this process?" Zhao said out loud, giving his speech to some Fire Nation soldiers. "But the Avatar. Well I'm here to say she is my prisoner. The Lady Avatar is in chains and is weak..."

The Blue Spirit didn't pay any attention to him. He sneaked his way to the other side and peaked in his pocket, the sapphire was glowing a bit brightly, but not too bright. He threw rope down the wall and quickly climbed down. He snuck into the sewers and squeezed between the bars in the sewer. He ran some more and brought the sapphire out again, it was glowing a bit brighter now.

_She's close, _he thought and walked ran some more, the sapphire glowing brighter at every step.

* * *

"_Monk Gyatso," little five-year-old Artymis asked in her high but small voice, "what did you get me for my birthday?"_

_"Well, Artymis," Monk Gyatso said, "I got you this." He presented her a small box._

_"What's in it?" She asked eagerly, she placed the box in front of her and started opening it._

_"It is a priceless gift, Artymis." Gyatso explained, "A beautiful charm."_

_Little Artymis lifted a necklace out of the box, she gasped and smiled brightly at her gift. "It's so pretty!" She stared at the sapphire, emerald, ruby, and a yellow jewel. In the middle of it, was a rose. _

_"Yes, it is." Gyatso said._

_"Thank you!" Little Artymis squealed, she hugged Gyatso. " I love you, daddy!"_

_Gyatso gently hugged her back, "I do too, my little girl." _

(Flashback Ends)

Artymis sighed and hung her head. She closed her eyes and remembered her fifth birthday all too well. She remembered that was one of the rarest time she called Gyatso 'daddy' or something of that sort. She lifted her head, _I can't believe I took the necklace, I didn't deserve it._

"I have to get out of here." She whispered, and tried to slip her hands through the shackles. Again, she failed and ended up with bruises. She groaned. "I hate this!" Artymis heard the doorknob click. She looked up and the door opened slowly. She let herself breathe when she saw the Blue Spirit, she smiled. "I'm glad you came, but I'm more glad that you're alright." She said to him.

The Blue Spirit nodded, he brought out his two long swords and twisted them around. He cut the chains that imprisoned Artymis' wrist and ankle shackles. He slashed them again at the four shackles. He placed his swords on his back, where the sword sheaths was.

"Thanks," Artymis said, massaging the bruise around her wrist.

The Blue Spirit looked down and saw her necklace, he picked it up and pulled Artymis towards him. He spun her around and placed the golden chain of her necklace around her neck, he tied the ends of the chain.

Artymis muttered, "Thank you." She felt his hands were warm, _He's wearing gloves, that's right._ She turned around to him and bowed her head and respect, "You saved me again, how can I repay you?" She asked.

The Blue Spirit seemed in a hurry. He gently grabbed Artymis wrist and led her out of the room. Artymis saw a tied guard just outside the door. She hid a grin when she saw him. _Apparently, he has many skills. _She followed the Blur Spirit, but then he stopped in his tracks and seemed to be listening for something.

"Wh - What is it?" Artymis asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

The Blue Spirit lifted a finger, he then looked back at Artymis.

Artymis listened and heard Zhao's voice, not too off. She turned with a panic look to her rescuer. He sped up unexpectedly and made sharp turns. "Slow - slow down!" She pleaded. Artymis gasped for breath. They ran for a while, and made so many sharp turns that Artymis felt a bit dizzy. She gasped and fell on her knees. She lowered her head and gasped for some air. She looked up to the Blue Spirit, who tried to help her up.

"I'm sorry!" She said, "I can't go on!"

But the Blue Spirit seemed determined, he lifted her up and urged her to keep going. He removed his fingers from her wrist, and held her hand instead. Artymis felt her palms sweaty, she hoped he wouldn't notice. She began dragging herself, and Artymis nearly fell but felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and another arm under her knees. The Blue Spirit out of the building, and into a small-made tunnel. He was careful not to stand in the light from the moon that the bars permitted too often as Fire Nation soldiers walked on the bars. Artymis held onto him a bit more closer. The Blue Spirit ran his gloved-hand through her long hair for a moment. He stopped and put Artymis down. He pointed up and took a peak above to check if the coast was clear. It seemed to be, since he nodded at Artymis and slipped through the wide gaps between the bars. Artymis followed after him. He led her up to a wall and a dangling rope. He climbed first then she did.

"The Avatar has escaped!" Artymis heard Zhao shout, "Find her and lock the gates - immediately!"

The rope which Artymis and her rescuer were climbing was cut off. They began falling, but Artymis slowed their fall down and had them land on their feet with airbending. She began to run faster than the Blue Spirit, because the gates up ahead were starting to close. Fire Nation soldiers ran in front of the gates and blocked their only escape. Artymis stopped and blew hard and created another light, but big tornado. The soldiers were thrown to either sides.

"Come on!" Artymis panted, she reached the gates but looked behind her and saw the Blue Spirit fighting. She knew she could leave, there just enough room between the closing gates for her to escape. But she refused and aided the Blue Spirit in his battle.

The Blue Spirit took her hand in the middle of fighting and dragged her away from the soldiers. Artymis used her airbending to get him up to the next wall and she performed a high jump and met him. She took a soldier's sword and began fighting with a blade. She turned around and saw the Blue Spirit staring down on her.

"What?" She asked, "Think a girl in a kimono can't fight?" She turned around and blocked another attack from another soldier.

The Blue Spirit grabbed the soldier and threw him over the wall. He took Artymis by the hand again and they began to run towards the next and final wall. But they found the only way they could was to do a long-distance jump. Artymis whipped up some air and pushed him. He barely made it, he was hanging onto the wall. Artymis took a deep breath and was about to jump, but a soldier unexpected crept up behind her. This cause her a fright, so she fell over the wall.

Artymis quickly jumped to her feet and ran fro the third gate. She didn't make it in time as it closed. She banged her fist on it, and turned around to see the Blue Spirit. _He came back when he had the chance to leave?_ She saw Fire Nation soldiers running towards them, they stopped and threw an attack of firebending at them. Artymis jumped in front of the Blue Spirit and created a protective air-shield around herself and him.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao shouted, "The Lady Avatar must be capture alive." He stepped up and the firebenders stopped their attacks. Artymis released the shield and felt herself a little tired after performing so much airbending, especially holding a shield for many seconds. Zhao saw the Blue Spirit behind Artymis and smirked, "I'll ship that one too when the Avatar is being shipped to Fire Lord Ozai."

Artymis suddenly felt her arms being pinned against her back and a blade right next to her neck. She gasped at the coldness of the blade. She moved her eyes just a little, but little enough to see it was the Blue Spirit. She gulped and looked back at Zhao.

Zhao and the Blue Spirit locked eyes on each other for a few seconds. "Let them go," Zhao muttered.

"What?" A Fire Nation lieutenant asked, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"

"There are times when precession is needed in a situation like this." Zhao answered, watching the Blue Spirit back away with the Avatar as his prisoner.

Artymis breathed, "I hope know what you're doing." She whispered to the Blue Spirit. She and the Blue Spirit passed the front gates easily, but they both felt uncomfortable.

"I do know what I'm doing, Artymis." The Blue Spirit whispered her back through the mask.

Artymis blinked her eyes from her recent and strange confusion. _His voice, _she thought as she and him reached a dirt intersection, _I think I know where I heard it before. But, it's not possible... _Artymis felt something past her left ear at fast speed. She felt her arms were freed and the blade was far from her neck. Artymis whirled around and she saw the Blue Spirit unconscious on the ground. She saw an arrow nearby him, she knew Zhao ordered it. She looked back and could've sworn she saw Zhao smirking from atop the wall. Artymis raised her arms up and created a medium-sized "dirt fog". She rushed to the Blue Spirit, knowing she and him were out of sight as long as the dirt stayed in the air.

"Are you...?" Artymis didn't dare say the word 'dead'. She took his hand and checked for a pulse, there was one. She let out a breath of relief. She smiled briefly and noticed his blue and white mask was off a bit. Artymis was very curious who hid behind the mask. She reached out and placed her hand at either side of the mask. When she removed his mask, Artymis drew back in fear, the mask falling from her hands.

The Blue Spirit was Prince Zuko.

_Get away from him, Art!_ a little voice in Artymis' mind screamed. She jumped to her feet and took a step away from Zuko. But guilt made her look back at Zuko and the Fire Nation soldiers that came rushing from the door. Artymis ran back to Zuko and thought, _Everybody deserves a second chance._

* * *

"How could they loose them like that!" Zhao shouted. He slammed his fist on the table. He looked up to the lieutenant, "I want a bounty for the man who helped the Avatar!" He demanded. 

"Of coarse, sir." The lieutenant said, then he asked, "But, what shall we call the enemy?"

Zhao paused for a moment, "Just call him the Blue Spirit."

* * *

The sun was barely beginning to rise. Zuko was laid unconscious on a bed of leaves. Artymis had Zuko's head in her lap, she damped his forehead from a torn piece of fabric from her kimono. She had dipped the fabric in some warm water in a pond nearby, and was now damping Zuko's forehead. She stopped and set the damped fabric aside. She placed her hands on Zuko's cheeks. 

"I never really believed it when people said 'curiosity kills the cat'." Artymis said in a casual way, "But, I guess it is true." Artymis sighed, she drew her hands away from Zuko and stood up. She began to slowly walk around. "I long so much for the world I once knew." She said after a long pause, she began talking as if Zuko was listening. "I remember the odor, the sweet smell of flowers and the ocean scent always was in the air. I remember when everything was so bright back then, it was like heaven." Artymis made a weak smile, "I miss all the friends I had, that's the negative side of being revived after a hundred years. I remember kind and caring Rain, she was from the Water Tribes. She had such a motherly aura around her, and she played music like no other person could. I especially remember the ones I had from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. I miss all my old friends so, but I'm glad I made new ones." She made a soft but short laugh, "I miss everything that was once was a hundred years ago."

Artymis turned her head when she heard a soft groan. Zuko was awake and sitting up. Artymis stared at him for a few seconds, then sat beside him. "Here, let me help you." She said.

Zuko stared at her. She was actually helping him. _Why, though? _he asked himself silently, _Why is she helping me?_ "Thanks," he muttered.

Artymis looked up at him when he said that word, she smiled slightly. "My pleasure." She then added softly, "Everybody deserves a second chance." Zuko lifted his eyes up at her when she said that.

Both of them stared at each other. Artymis forgot the pain he had given her. Instead, she cupped his cold cheek with a warm hand and placed her other free hand on his arm. Zuko realized her intention. He brought an arm around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. He also cupped her cheek. Artymis slowly neared her face towards him.

Zuko felt heat rising in him. He felt that strange emotion again. His hands dropped to her waist and stayed there. Artymis felt butterflies in her stomach again. She felt her palms get slightly sweaty. She now had her hands on his shoulders and was pulling him towards her. Artymis closed her eyes and could feel Zuko's lips very close to hers. Zuko looked at her and was very close to kissing her, but he remembered where his duty lied. He pulled his face away and jumped to his feet, he grasped Artymis' wrists and forced her on her feet. She opened her eyes in shock and stared at Zuko. His golden eyes were a strange emotion of anger and determination, he stared down upon her.

"I don't understand..." Artymis' voice drowned.

"You don't need to." Zuko snapped, "All you need to know is that my hatred for you will always remain - no matter what!" He suddenly held her very close and pulled out a familiar lavender rose with a free hand, "Remember this?"

Artymis' eyes grew wide. She looked at Zuko, "Please, give it back to me."

His eyes narrowed, he looked at the rose. "All roses wither."

"Don't you even - " Artymis yelled, but she stopped. The rose in Zuko's hand began to burn. Within a second, the rose erupted in a flame. "Zuko! What are you - "

Zuko threw her to her knees, still gripping her wrists. "Don't ever address me as a commoner!" He commanded furiously, "I am Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa!"

"I don't care who you are, you selfish, self-centered, and evil man!" Artymis yelled, she managed to slip a hand away from Zuko's fingers. She held it up high and slapped Zuko on the cheek. She drew away immediately. She stared at Zuko, and he stared back.

"Anything else you like to say?" Zuko hissed, covering his marked cheek.

Artymis' green eyes held no emotion, "Don't ever play with my heart."

Zuko stared at her and she began to run. He watched her run out of sight. His expression soften, he sighed and stared at the burnt rose.

* * *

Artymis walked up the stairs to her friends. She each gave them a frozen frog from the valley swamp. She got them on her way back to them. When all her sick friends was sucking on a frozen frog, Artymis leaned against Anduril. She stared out into space with an emotionless expression. 

_Made any new friends? _Anduril's faint voice asked.

_No, _Artymis replied back. _I've confused my feelings again, _she thought privately, _I should've learned the first time._

* * *

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, a worried look on his face. 

"Out on a walk in the words." Zuko was glad he remembered to change from the Blue Spirit dark outfit to his Fire Nation armor.

Iroh hesitated before saying how dangerous it was to walk without telling him, but he let it go. "Well, you missed music night." Iroh said to his nephew, "And Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

_Like I need a love song to brighten my day up? _Zuko thought, he turned to his uncle, "I'll be in my room. No disturbances." Zuko walked to his room, leaving a concerned Iroh behind.

Zuko undressed from his armor and laid down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling and thought of Artymis. What had he done to upset her so? _I don't know if I even feel for her, _he thought, _But I long to see her. _He held up his right palm, _Were my palms just sweaty around her? What's going on with me? Why has she made me like this? _He looked to the wall scroll of the Fire Nation flame symbol on his wall next to his bed. He stared at it and turned on his side, his back to it. Looking at the Fire Nation symbol was too much for Zuko.

* * *

Anduril's silver tail slithered around Artymis in a protective way. She didn't even noticed. All she kept thinking was about Zuko, and no matter how much she hated him, she longed to see him again. She blinked very slowly, _I hope I won't make this mistake ever again. _She felt for the ruby that he gave her, she found it in her kimono's hidden pocket. She was about to throw it with just a portion of her hatred for Zuko, but she kept it in her pocket. Artymis lifted a hand and touched her necklace She held it up since the chain was long enough for her to see the necklace. She stared at the jewels and the rose. Artymis stared at it and dropped it, she turn on her side and began to sob quietly. Looking at her necklace, a necklace that was worn by all female past Avatars, was too much for Artymis.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! I finally done this one! I really liked this episode. I hope this chapter was alright. Yeah, I added a new character, well, she's not really important. Just a side character: Rain. You shouldn't worry about her, she's just a side character, k? And the next chapter will be that "The Fortuneteller" episode. I got some pretty good ideas, but more are welcomed. Well, remember, honest opinions are welcomed and ideas are too.**

**Firework: Giving you torture? Ha! No, I didn't mean that. But, the jurnal is really bugging you, no? You will find out in chapter... -thinks- ...well, soon. Anyways, thanks for your review.**


	15. Unwritten Things

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you. Oh and this is the "The Fortuneteller" episode/chapter. Sorry for the sudden changes!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Unwritten Things-**

"Must we come here?" Artymis asked in a murmur. She looked to Katara, who had an anxious face. She looked around to Sokka, a not-so-anxious face.

"Well," Katara started, "I just wanna see this Aunt Wu person."

"To see who she's gonna marry and how many kids she'll have." Sokka muttered angrily.

Katara stopped and glared at him over her shoulder, "No."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Right."

"Enough," Artymis said sternly. Ever since they entered the village, they heard non-stop of a fortuneteller named 'Aunt Wu'. Artymis, still not recovering from her recent encounter with Prince Zuko, was not in a mood for fights or jokes. Artymis was back in her white outfit, and this time, she pulled on her gloves. She was glad she changed before her friends were completely well, because they would've asked why her kimono was ruined and torn and dirty. Artymis had thrown the kimono away, she decided it wasn't for her.

"What's up with you?" Katara asked.

"Nothing." Artymis muttered.

"Don't lie to me." Katara said.

Sokka caught up with the girls and turned to Artymis, "You haven't been yourself for two days. What's wrong?"

Artymis sighed. It was no point in hiding it now, she hid for a long time. "Well, I - "

"Duck!" Katara whispered, she pulled them to an alley.

"What's up?" Artymis asked. She was half glad that Katara and Sokka were off her case. But, she was half mad because she wanted to tell them badly.

Katara press a finger to her lips. She pointed around the corner. Artymis leaned forward and took a peak. Her emerald eyes widen and she press her back against the wall again. She was breathing hard.

"Geez, Artymis." Katara said, "I didn't know you be this panicked to see Zuko."

Artymis chuckled, but very uneasily. "Yeah," her voice was weak. She took another peak.

Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh were coming out of a building. Zuko looked grim as always, but Artymis saw he had mixed emotions if you took a good look at his expression. Artymis could've sworn she saw a mixture of happiness and trouble in his expression. She watched him mumble something to his uncle. She felt her palms get sweaty, and she felt her heart beat faster. It skipped a beat when Zuko's eyes wander from his talking uncle to her eyes. Both of them held their gaze on each other. Artymis moved from his sight and press herself against the wall again.

"Did he see you?" Sokka asked in a whisper.

Artymis shook her head, "I don't think so." She whispered back.

"Take another look, see if he's still there." Katara said.

Artymis nodded her head, she took another one. She straighten up and looked around. Zuko and his uncle were nowhere in sight. "They're gone." Artymis whispered.

"What?" Sokka then moved Artymis, "Let me see!" He did. "Alright," he turned back to the girls, "we'll go to Aunt Wu and stay there for a while. So scar-head won't get us."

"Alright." Katara followed her brother as he walked back in the light.

Artymis started following them, when she stopped and looked around. She scanned her eyes around herself for Zuko. "I guess not." She muttered, and caught up with Sokka and Katara again. They passed barely passed the red doors when a voice said:

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." A man's voice said in a monotone. The group turned to see a white-haired man in dark clothing, standing in front of two red sliding doors. He extended out a welcoming hand towards the doors, "Please, come inside."

"Really?" Katara asked, surprised and astounded. "This is Aunt Wu's?"

"Yes."

The group entered and were greeted by a ten-year-old or so girl. She had dark hair in two braids and brownish eyes. When she smiled, one of her front tooth was missing. The little girl was wearing a pink kimono with purple lining.

"Hello, my name is Meng." The little girl said in a cheerful voice, "I am Aunt Wu's assistant. Here," Meng pointed at three cushions on the floor. "have a seat. Aunt Wu will be with you right away." The three friends sat down on the cushions, and the girl Meng ran to fetch some tea.

"I wonder why Zuko was here," Katara whispered.

"Maybe to see when he's gonna die." Sokka whispered back, "And he'll tell us, and we'll send him flowers."  
Katara rolled her eyes, she looked to Artymis, "What do you think, Art?"

Artymis paused for a moment, "Maybe he wanted to see where we'll heading next." She guessed.

Sokka laughed, "Ha! Like that Wu lady would know!"

"Aunt Wu." Katara corrected him with a frown, "And you should at least look like you're enjoying yourself."

"But I'm not!" Sokka argued.

Artymis sighed as they argued back and forth, she wished Momo was here to make her smile. But, Momo stayed behind with Appa and Anduril.

_You arrived to this fortuneteller's place safely? _Anduril asked Artymis.

_Yes, _she answered as the girl Meng brought them three cups of tea. _I can't believe though, I came!_

_Perhaps, _Anduril explained, _you like to know about... Zuko?_

Artymis nearly pit out her sip of tea, but she swallowed it instead. _Me wanna find out about Zuko? _Artymis rolled her eyes, _If I wanna know that - I would just have to ask you._

Anduril, Artymis could feel, made a small smile. _Yes, that _is _true. But, you might want to ask about... _His voice drowned.

_Ask about what? _Artymis asked, wondering where Anduril was getting at.

_About... love? _

Artymis felt her heart stop. She coughed, _Anduril, you feeling ok?_

_I was just saying..._

_Anduril? _Artymis interrupted.

_Yes? _Anduril responded.

_Don't ever say that, please. _Artymis begged. _Oh, by the way, we _did _see him. He didn't see us thought - I think._

Anduril paused, _Alright, be careful, _he got back quickly on the love question, _just wanted to see if my baby sister would be with the right man and she'll be happy - _

_I get the point, _Artymis stopped and gave in, _Fine, I'll ask about love - only for your sake!_

_I am satisfied_, Anduril left her mind.

Artymis suddenly found herself wishing to see 'Shang'. _Then again, _she thought after a while, _we didn't have a happy meeting last time. When I find him, I hope to we can be friends again._

Her thoughts were cut off when a old woman came before them in a yellow and white kimono. She had her gray hair up in a bun and a golden plate on her hair as a design. Her dull green eyes had a cheerful feeling in them. She spread her arms out, "Which one of you is next, dears?"

"Aunt Wu?" Katara guessed.

"Yes, correct." Aunt Wu said and she pointed to the room where she had just emerged from, "Would you like to go first?"

"Um..." Katara looked to Sokka, he shook his head, then to Artymis.

"I'll wait." Artymis said.

"Alright then." Katara got to her feet and walked behind Aunt Wu, the door closing behind them.

"She's desperate." Sokka said after five whole seconds.

"Maybe," Artymis muttered, she looked to Sokka. "I need to ask Meng something, I'll be back." She got to her feet.

Sokka looked up at her, "Or to see Zuko?" He lightly teased.

Artymis was walking away, when she sent a glare over her shoulder. "Of coarse not!" She said, she turned around and was out of Sokka's view. "He's a heart-breaker." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Zuko stopped in his tracks when he was far from the village, he had just exited the building of the fortuneteller Aunt Wu with Uncle Iroh. He never expected Artymis to be in the village. He never expected seeing her for a few months. But when he saw her hiding in the shadows, Zuko felt a strange feeling again. He wanted to hug her, but he remembered 

_I need to talk to her, _he thought

"Well, that lady was very nice." Iroh said, "And she had good tea."

"She wasn't much help." Zuko mumbled angrily.

"Why not?" Iroh asked him.  
"She said so much crap about my future." Zuko said.

Iroh shook his head, "Well, tell me yours. And I'll be the judge of whether it's bad or wonderful."

Zuko sighed, "She said I will... faulnove." He made the last words sound very foreign.

Iroh rose an eyebrow, "I did not hear you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko grunted, "She said I would... fall in love."  
This certainly brighten Iroh's day. He smiled very widely and made a warm laugh. "Prince Zuko, that is wonderful news!" He then asked, "Did she say who?"

Zuko shrugged, "She said I would fall for a powerful young woman. She said she would be difficult, but if we're both true, the love will work out."

"That is all?" Iroh asked, curious.

Zuko paused, "Yes." He lied.

Iroh pretended to sigh, "Well then," He turned back towards the village, "Let us go back and ask Aunt Wu."

"No!" Zuko panicked.

Iroh turned to him with a smudged smile, "Alright, tell me who this young woman would be."

"Why?" Zuko asked angrily, "It's not like it will happen!"

"I just want to see if my nephew will be with the right woman, and that he'll be happy." Iroh said, "And if I'll be a great-uncle."

Zuko lost it at the last sentence. "I"M NOT GOING TO FALL IN LOVE! LET ALONE HAVE CHILDREN!"

Iroh frowned, "Alright, alright." He then asked, "Tea back on the ship?"

Zuko grunted and marched back to the ship.

When he was out of earshot, Iroh muttered "That is what everybody says, even your father said that."

* * *

Artymis was walking down the hall when bumped into Meng. "Oh, hello Meng." Artymis said softly. 

"Oh, hi!" Meng said.

"Um, can you tell me something?" Artymis asked in a low voice, Meng nodded. "Who was that young man with a scar?"

Meng paused, "Oh! _Him_!" She said a little too loudly, Artymis lowly shushed her down.

"Please, don't." Artymis begged quietly.

"Oh, sorry!" Meng whispered lowly, "Um, I heard Aunt Wu calling him Zuko, and the old man Iroh. Zuko said he was looking for a girl."

"A girl?" For some reason, jealously rose in Artymis. But she kindly asked, "Who, which girl?"

"Um..." Meng tried to remember. She snapped her fingers, "Oh! I forgot, I need to clean the closet!"

"Oh!" Artymis said, "I'm sorry!"  
"No," Meng said, "it was me. Well, it was nice talking to you!"

"Nice talking to you too." Artymis said. She returned to her seat next to Sokka. She sat down and said, "I couldn't find her."

"Right." Sokka said again.

Artymis looked to him, "That's getting really old, you do know that, right?"

Sokka was about to argue when Katara came out, looking very happy.

"What happened?" Artymis asked her once Katara sat down.

"So much!" Katara said happily.

"Glad to hear it." Artymis whispered.

"What?" Sokka yelled, "You haven't even read my palm yet!"

"No one needs to." Aunt Wu said, she turned to Artymis. "You next, dearie."

She led Artymis to a room where there was a small fire in the middle, the basic color of the room was red. Reminding Artymis of blood and Fire Nation. She shivered and looked to Aunt Wu, who pointed to a seating cushion across her own seating place. Artymis sat across Aunt Wu.

"Pick a bone." Aunt Wu presented her a bowl of bones. "This is the most reliable method on fortune telling." Artymis nodded and picked a bone. She pulled out a normal-looking one from the bowl and showed it to Aunt Wu. "Throw it in the fire, now." Artymis did. "When there are cracks on the bone, I read them and tell you of your future and destiny."

_Right, _Artymis thought as she saw a large crack form on the bone. Suddenly, there were many different tiny pieces of the bones lying around. Artymis had a feeling what the lady would tell her.

"You will - I never seen this before - battle a great war between good and evil! A war which will - " Aunt Wu was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know _that_." Artymis interrupted, "But, I..." Her voice drowned.

"What is it?" Aunt Wu asked.

"... Wanna know about love." Artymis manage to say. She felt stupid now.

Aunt Wu was taken back, "You want to know more about love than the war?" She asked, shocked.

"Actually, I know that war part." Artymis said.

A short pause.

"Oh." Aunt Wu said, "Well, let's see about love." She surveyed the tiny bone pieces. Her face changed.

"What?" Artymis asked, "What is it, Aunt Wu?" _Please, tell me there's no love in my life! Please!_

Aunt Wu answered her, "It says you'll going to be in love with a powerful young man. A young man who has already guarded and guided you."

"What?" Artymis muttered. "I don't get it."

Aunt Wu ignored her interruption. "It says here that you will have a strong bond of true love. And though there are troubles along the way, your heart will be happy as the pain is left far behind."

Artymis stared at her, "In other words... that means I have a true love in my life?"

"Yes," Aunt Wu said, "but beware, the bones say that misfortune will befall on the bond and only if both you and your true love are true, will the love survive. Otherwise - leading to that war - everyone's fate can be affected if the bond does work out or not."

Artymis nodded and asked, "Does it tell you who this young man is?"

"Apparently this man will have many skills, he may seem hard, but he is soft. And that's all." Aunt Wu said, when she turned to Artymis, Artymis had a tired expression. "Anything wrong, dearie?"

"N-no." Artymis said, she got to her feet, "Thank you, Aunt Wu." She got up and was about to walk away, when she felt a hand softly grasp her wrist. Artymis hair whipped around as she turned her head to see Aunt Wu staring at her right hand. "Wh-what is it?" Artymis asked.

"This ring..." Aunt Wu said thoughtfully.

"What about it?" Artymis asked, she had worn the ring over her gloves sothe ringstood out more.

"It will bring you misfortune." Aunt Wu answered.

Artymis claimed her hand back, "Yeah, I know that already."

(Later)

The group left Aunt Wu's building and started to look around as a break before journeying again. They stopped when they reached the villagers gathered in a small crowd.

"What's going on?" Katara asked a villager.

The villager turned to her and explained, "Aunt Wu is going to predict what kind of year it will be for us. And to see," he looked up to a volcano that oversaw the village. "if the volcano will erupt this year."

"Sounds interesting." Katara said.

"Oh it is!" He said.

Artymis nodded and turned on her heel, "Alright, let's go."  
"I'm with you!" Sokka said.

Katara turned to them and asked, "Don't you guys wanna see Aunt Wu's performance?"  
"I'll pass!" Artymis said, she wasn't in a mood to hear any fortune telling by Aunt Wu. She didn't want to believe about her love life, though a part of her wanted to believe. What Artymis really wanted to know was who was her true love. _Not that I'm interested! _she silently kept saying to herself.

"Oh please!" Katara clasped her hands together. Her eyes lit up, "Please?"

Artymis blinked. _Katara really wants to see this, _Artymis sighed. "Alright, we'll stay here - just for a couple of minutes!" She said bitterly.

"Oh, thank you!" Katara gave her a short hug.

Sokka's jaw fell and he nearly fell, "Art - why!" He cried.

Artymis didn't get to answer because Aunt Wu came passing by them. She stepped on a small square stone. She looked up to the clouds and she looked down at a chart. "It'll be a good year for crops. A good year for twins. And the village will not be destroyed by the volcano!" Aunt Wu announced, there was a cheer.

Artymis looked to Katara, "You saw what you wanted, now let's go." She turned on her heel.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Finally!" Sokka took his sister's hand and began to drag her. "Enough with this fortune telling!"

"But - but - " Katara started.

"No buts!" Sokka said over his shoulder.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok!" Katara said, "But can I please visit Aunt Wu for one second! Oh please?" Katara begged.

Artymis stopped.

"No, Art, no!" Sokka begged.

"Sokka," Artymis turned around, "Come on, let Katara have some fun."  
Sokka sighed and Katara embraced Artymis. "Oh thank you!" She ran back to Aunt Wu's place.

"You just unleashed evil." Sokka said.

Artymis rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She muttered lowly, she looked up after a moment. "I'll be looking around." She said to Sokka.

"Be carefully, otherwise Anduril's going to kill me." Sokka joked.

Artymis made a very weak smile. "Yes, sir." She joked.

"Finally!" Sokka rose his arms, "The old Art is back!"  
"I'm always back!" Artymis said, she walked away. She walked around the village and when she looked up from the ground, she gaped and his behind a building. Artymis' heart skipped a beat. _He's here... again! _she thought, and she took another peak around the corner. Prince Zuko was back in the village with his uncle. He was standing next to his uncle, as Iroh talked to Aunt Wu. Zuko was looking the other way.

Artymis hid behind the building again and she tried to think how she could walk around unseen by him. She sighed, _Apparently I have to be secretive, or as Sokka calls it 'secret agent'! _She took another peak and this time, came face-to-face with Prince Zuko. "Zuko." Artymis whispered.

Zuko just stared at her, and Artymis realized this time, it wasn't with hatred or anger. But with confusion and sorrow. She stared at him and balled her hand into a fist. With her fist, Artymis punched Zuko in his stomach. She felt bad afterwards when she knew it wasn't fair: Zuko didn't have any intention of harming her, but she did to him. "Sorry!" Artymis whispered and ran past him, and his uncle who had finished talking to Aunt Wu who left already. Artymis kept running and she came to a stop when she went in a circle in the village. She stopped when she saw Sokka.

"What's up with you?" Sokka asked her.

"Nothing!" Artymis lied, "Just thought I should run for exercise!"

Sokka rose an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, Art."

* * *

Zuko clutched his stomach in pain. _Damn! _he thought, _She sure could punch hard! _He opened his eyes. 

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh came to his side.

"I'm fine!" Zuko gritted through teeth.

"No, you are not." Iroh said, "Come, let us return to the ship."

"No!" Zuko held up his hand.

"You are injured." Iroh protested.

"I am not!" Zuko stood up with his back straight, his eyes wince at the pain of stretching up. "The Avatar is here and I need to capture her - now!"

Iroh shook his head, "No, you are not. A man needs his rest."

"I don't need any rest." Zuko said, looking at his uncle.

Iroh sighed, "Zuko, please."

Zuko groaned, "Alright, but next time, I'm going to throw fire at her." He swore.

Iroh and him were walking out of the village. Iroh looked to his nephew, "What did you do to make her punch you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Zuko said.

Iroh rose an eyebrow, "You absolutely did nothing?"

"Yes, why?" Zuko asked.

Iroh shrugged, "You usually do something to make her attack you. Like insult her or try to attack her." Iroh shot a glance at him, "I'm surprised you didn't do anything to her."

"Why are you surprised?" Zuko asked in a low voice.

"Because you would usually do." Iroh then asked him, "Why didn't you?"

Zuko hesitated. He had no intention of attacking Artymis, and he knew she didn't. He wanted to talk to her, but she had acted too fast. "The ship is that way." Zuko ignored his uncle's question and walked quickly up to the ship.

Iroh frowned, "Enough secrets, Zuko, please."

* * *

The group returned back to their campsite and stretched out the sleeping bags. 

"I can't believe you took for almost two hours with that lady!" Sokka complained, giving Katara a look.

"I did not!" Katara argued.

"Actually," Artymis said, "you kinda did."

"What?" Katara said.

"Ha!" Sokka pointed a finger at his sister.

"Artymis!" Katara looked to her.

"Sorry." Artymis apologized, leaving Sokka and Katara to their fight. She looked to Anduril and telepath him: _I asked the fortuneteller about my love life._

_And? _Anduril asked, _What happened?_

_She... _Artymis paused for a moment. _She said I would fall in love with a young powerful man. And that our bond will be true love, and when the troubles come, and if the we both are true, the bond will survive. _She paused, _She said that the man - I guess I already know him - guarded and guided me before and will in the future._

_What? _Anduril looked around, _Where is he? He's stalking you now, huh?_

Artymis smiled and hid a laughter, _Calm down! I highly doubt he's here right now._

_Hmph, _Anduril laid his head back down, _Just, watch out._

_I will, _Artymis said, then told him: _Oh, and I hit Zuko._

Anduril's eyes lit up, _Where? In the stomach?_

_Yes._

_Darn!_

_What? _Artymis asked him.

_I was hoping you went for his face, _Anduril paused then added, _then again, his face needs no more damage._

Artymis held back a laugh, and scolded him. _That wasn't very nice!_

_And laughing at it isn't nice? _Anduril asked.

_Alright, _Artymis said. She looked over her shoulder, "You guys done yet?"

"Yes!" Katara said, obvious still mad at Sokka.

"Ok, then," Artymis smiled, "let's get some sleep."

Katara looked at her, "Glad to see you're back."

"I never was away." Artymis protested softly.

"It certainly felt like it." Katara said.

Artymis smiled, "You know you'll miss me even if I'm away for five seconds!" She joked.

"We be happy!" Sokka muttered, a small rock hit his head and he fell on his sleeping bag unconscious.

"I say we give Sokka the torture later." Artymis said.

"You're right!" Katara yawned. She laid on her sleeping bag. "Good night, Artymis."

"Good night," Artymis paused. "Kat."

"What?" Katara asked. "what's 'Kat' for?"

"New nickname." Artymis shrugged, laying on her sleeping bag.

"Oh," Katara said, "Well, good night, Art."

"Sleep well, Kat." Artymis aid, her eyes closed. _Good night, Anduril._

_Good night, little sister._

Artymis smiled and closed her eyes, she immediately fell into a strange dream...

(Later that Night)

"Artymis!" A pair of hands were shaking Artymis. She woke up with a start. She looked up to the sky and realized the sun was arising now.

"Wh-what happen?" Artymis asked, laying back down, "Did Momo eat our breakfast again?"

"No! Artymis, there's smoke!" Sokka's voice answered.  
"What!" Artymis jumped to her feet and she looked up. Sure enough, there was smoke erupting from somewhere.

"Is it the village?" Katara asked.

"It could be," Sokka said, "Prince Zuko was there earlier. He could've - "

"No he didn't!" Artymis burst out. Her friends gave her a peculiar look, "He wouldn't because... he'll know we'll go after him and kill him!" Artymis made up.

"Ok." Sokka said, then looked up to the smoke, "We need to know if it is the village."

"What?" Katara asked, "you know how long it takes? It'll be completely burnt down if we go on foot!"

"Well, if we can fly!" Sokka argued.

"Anduril and I will go." Artymis volunteered, "We can fly there and we'll report back."

Katara and Sokka nodded. Artymis told Anduril what was going to happen, she saddled on him and looked back at her friends. "We'll be back!"

"Be careful!" Katara said, as Anduril sped off in the sky.

Anduril flew in the sky as fast a she could. It was difficult though, since there were black dust in the air. Making it difficult for Anduril to see. It made Artymis hard to breathe without worrying if there was some going in her mouth. She ducked her head and held onto Anduril. _I can't believe I defended Zuko back there! _she thought, remembering her recent outburst at the camp, _Why did I do that?_

_Maybe - _Anduril started.

_You quiet, you have to concentrate on flying! _Artymis wasn't in a mood to get advice on Zuko from Anduril.

_Just saying, _Anduril said.

Artymis thoughts drifted from Zuko when she and Anduril were close to the volcano. Her eyes grew wide when she felt heat, and she looked up. Aunt Wu was downright wrong. The volcano was active. Smoke was coming from it. _Anduril, _Artymis asked, _Can we get a bit closer? We need to know if it's gonna blow soon or not!_

_I'll try, _Anduril said. He tilted a bit and they got as close as they could.

Artymis used a bit of airbending and they managed to get even more closer. Artymis saw lava and it looked really, really, really hot. Artymis shut her eyes.

_We need to go back, _Anduril said and he made a u-turn and headed back to the camp. he landed and Artymis jumped off.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"It's not the village." Artymis said, "Aunt Wu was wrong, the volcano will erupt."

"What!"

"Until when?" Katara asked.

Artymis looked to Anduril, _How long do you think it'll take for the lava to flow down?_

_About two days, maybe even three, _Anduril answered, _The volcano was probably getting active yesterday, and the most the lava will come down is two - possibly one._

_We gotta act fast then, _Artymis placed her hands on her hips. "Anduril said the most: two days, possibly three. But it can always erupt tomorrow."

"That's great." Sokka said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, it really is." Artymis said.

"We should go to the village." Katara said.

"I agree." Sokka said.

"Alright," Artymis said, "that means you'll going to have to ride on Appa."

"What about you?" Katara asked.

"I'll ride on Anduril." Artymis answered, "He and I will keep an eye out on the volcano."

"Sounds good to me." Sokka said.

"Alright then, Sokka and I will go warn the village and Anduril and Artymis will go to the volcano." Katara said.

Artymis nodded, "Let's go!" She said, she ran back to Anduril. _Ready?_

_Anytime, _Anduril said.

"See you in a bit!" Artymis said, "Good luck with village and be careful!"

"Aren't _we _suppose to say that to _you_?" Sokka asked, a smile on his face. He and Katara were already on Appa.

"My turn!" Artymis said, she turned back to Anduril, _Let's go!_

_Alright! _Anduril took off, Appa beside him. Soon, Appa and Anduril went their on paths to their different destinations. Anduril made his way flying over the rocks, and up to the volcano. While Appa landed nearby the village. Katara and Sokka jumped off of Appa and said good-bye. They rushed back into the village and Sokka ran on top of the stone that Aunt Wu stood upon yesterday.

"Everybody!" Sokka said loudly, "Aunt Wu was wrong! The volcano is going to erupt!"

The villagers who heard this, laughed. "Yeah, we all know you hate Aunt Wu." Someone from the crowd said. "Aunt Wu said the village wouldn't get destroyed!" Another said. "I heard her with my own ears!" Someone else yelled.

"Well, we saw the lava in the volcano with our own eyes!" Sokka shot back.

Katara rolled her eyes, knowing it would take a while. She, instead, stepped up. "Everyone, look up at the volcano!" She pointed up at the volcano.

Everyone did. "And?" A voice said.

Katara looked at them, "I wish Aunt Wu was right, but she isn't!" Katara said, "We all have to face the facts, I'm sorry!"

There were shouts from the crowd. Katara and Sokka sighed, it was going to take them a while.

* * *

"It looks like it's getting worst, Anduril!" Artymis said, squinting her eyes from the burning lava. 

_I know, _Anduril said.

_Great! _Artymis said. She made a short scream when a lava ball shot right past Anduril. He moved, but with an ill presence. _Anduril? Are you ok! _Artymis held onto him.

_Barely! _Anduril replied.

_We have to turn back, then! _Artymis said, _You won't live with these flying lava balls!_

_I'm sorry, _Anduril said and made a swift u-turn.

_Don't be, _Artymis said. They flew back down, above the rocky ground. _I hope Sokka and Katara have better luck than us, _Artymis thought. They landed back, next to Appa. "I'll be back!" Artymis said over her shoulder.

_Be careful! _Anduril warned.

_I will! _Artymis replied back. She rushed into the village, and easily found Katara and Sokka at the entrance of Aunt Wu's building. "Please tell me you convinced the village!" Artymis said, stopping in front of them to catch her breath.

"No, we didn't." Sokka said.

"They still believe Aunt Wu." Katara said.

Artymis straighten up, "So, what do we do now? The volcano is throwing at more dark dust. Do you know how hard it is to breathe?"

"We know! We know!" Katara said, "But Sokka has a plan!"  
"Ok, let's hear it." Artymis said.

"Ok, here's the plan..." Sokka began.

After hearing Sokka's plan, Artymis decided she should go in Aunt Wu's room. She went inside, since that white-haired man wasn't anywhere in sight. Sokka and Katara stayed outside, to keep watch and warn Artymis if anyone was going to go inside. Artymis entered the room where she and her friends had waited for Aunt Wu. She quietly walked towards the sliding doors, where Aunt Wu's stuff was. But when Artymis got close to the doors, she heard voices. She silently yelled, "No!" She quietly went up close to the doors, kneeled down, and pressed her ear against the door. She could tell who Aunt Wu was talking to.

"I see, your nephew, you think something is troubling him deeply?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Yes," Artymis heard Iroh's voice reply, "I don't know what, but apparently it must be big."

"Well," Aunt Wu said, "I have a method for revealing this sort of stuff."

"I had hoped you would." Iroh said.

Artymis listened intently, she wanted to know what made Iroh come to Aunt Wu for Zuko. And a part of her worried about Zuko. Artymis shook her head, _No, I have to focus on what I need to do: Get Aunt Wu's chart! _She tried to think of something. She turned around at the sound of soft footsteps.

It was Meng.

_Meng?_ Artymis mouthed.

Meng nodded and pulled out a chart from behind her. _You might want this. _She mouthed back.

Artymis stared at her, _How did she...? _She stopped her thought and took it, _Thanks, _she mouthed back. Artymis smiled and quietly returned to Katara and Sokka. They turned to her when she emerged from the building.

"So?" Sokka asked.

"Got it!" Artymis said.

"Great!" Katara said.

"So, Katara and I will re-shape the clouds and Sokka, you get Aunt Wu out here and have her look at the clouds." Artymis said.

"Sounds good to me." Sokka said.

"Alright." Katara said, "Let's get in our positions."

Artymis and Katara ran back to Appa. Sokka waited where he was and looked up to the clouds for his signal. Katara and Artymis hopped on Appa, Anduril watched them take off and fly above the clouds.

"Since water and air are clouds combined," Artymis said, "A Waterbender and Airbender should do the trick!"

"Here's the sign for volcanic doom!" Katara said, showing Artymis the chart. "Let's get to it!"

The girls stood up on Appa's saddle and moved their arms in the same way. They began to re-shape the clouds and Appa flew in the clouds so the girls could make it their best.

* * *

Sokka burst in Aunt Wu's building and knocked on her sliding doors, "Aunt Wu! Aunt Wu!" He yelled. 

"What is it, boy?" Aunt Wu opened the doors, Sokka didn't notice Iroh in the room, he was too busy trying to pursue Aunt Wu out of her room.

"Come outside!" Sokka said, "It's an emergency!" He pulled Aunt Wu out of her building and dragged towards the center of the village, where many villagers were gathered. "Look at the clouds!" Sokka pointed up towards the sky.

"What?" Aunt Wu asked, "There shouldn't be anything in the clouds - " She gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh my!"

The clouds had formed the sign for volcanic doom, a skull.

"But that's - that's not possible!" Aunt Wu said, "There shouldn't be any danger!"

"But the clouds never lie." Artymis came around with Katara, "And we need to act fast because the volcano is going to erupt."

"Sokka has a plan." Katara said.

"Right!" Sokka began explaining his plan to the village. "Any of you that are Earthbenders, follow Artymis," He pointed at Artymis, then to himself, "The rest of you bring a shovel and follow me."

Within an hour, the village had built a wall between the volcano and the village. The villagers returned to their village for safety. Artymis, Katara, and Sokka stood on top of the wall. Momo came and perched himself on Artymis shoulder. She turned and smiled at him.

"The volcano erupted a day earlier." Sokka whispered, looking up to the lava popping from the volcano like popcorn.

The group watched the lava escape from the top of the volcano and flow down the rocky ground. The lava got to the wall, but the group knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"It's not gonna hold!" Sokka yelled, shielding his eyes from the burning heat.

"He's right!" Katara was also shielding her eyes.

Artymis squinted her eyes from it, "But when things heat up, someone had to cool them down." She whispered and turned to Sokka and Katara, "Get out of here!" She yelled over her shoulder. Sokka and Katara jumped off and looked from below up to Artymis. Momo looked at Momo with his big green eyes. "You too, Momo." Artymis whispered. Momo made a low growl and flew off to Katara.

_What's going on?_ Anduril asked.

_I'm going to stop the lava, _Artymis answered.

_Artymis! Don't!_ Anduril said, _Lava can't be stopped!_

_I have to try, _Artymis said. She closed her eyes and began to move her arms and the wind acted out her intentions. She spun around and slashed her arms down. She breathed hard and opened her eyes right when the lava rose like a wave form the ocean and was about to jump over the wall. _I don't think so! _Artymis thought and she perform, more airbending tricks. She stopped when the lava wave was turned to hard rock. She lower her arms down and breathed slowly.

"You know," Sokka said, looking at the hard-rock lava, "I forget what a powerful bender that girl can be."

Katara nodded, "Yeah, it's kinda hard to think sweet and caring Artymis did all that."

Artymis jumped down and walked up to her friends, "Is everybody ok?" She asked, out of breath.

"Yeah."

The group looked up to the sky when the dark clouds disappeared, and the sky brighten up. The group smiled and returned to Aunt Wu at the village's center along with the other villagers.

"I hope this all taught a lesson to everybody to not rely on fortune telling too much." Sokka announced.

"But, Aunt Wu's prediction was right," A man said, "the village wasn't destroyed."

Sokka glared at him, "I hate you." He muttered.

"Calm down, Sokka." Katara grinned.

The villagers began to leave, and Artymis went up to Aunt Wu. "May I ask you something?" She asked.

Aunt Wu nodded, "Anything, honey."

"Did you just say all that love stuff, 'cause I wanted to hear it?" Artymis asked, "Or was it because it's true?"

"Let me tell you something, young lady." Aunt Wu said, "I did indeed see love in your future, but it matters to you if you want to be with him. If you want to take a chance at a happy ending. It's all in your hands." Aunt Wu paused, and continued. "I don't see everything. There are things that can't be determined. Unwritten things. It's all up to you, if you want a life of love or independence."

Artymis smiled weakly, "I think I get it."

"And remember: all the pain and suffering, and confusion, can lead up to the most beautiful and happiest ending of your life." Aunt Wu said.

"Thanks, Aunt Wu." Artymis said.

"Anytime," Aunt Wu said. "Oh, and by the way!" Aunt Wu said, "A young man came looking for a girl by your name. Your name is Artymis, right."

"Yes, why?" Artymis asked.

"I can't remember his name," Aunt Wu said gravely, "but he wanted you to return to your camp, I believe."

Artymis' heart lifted. She had a feeling it was 'Shang'. She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Aunt Wu!" She embraced Aunt Wu.

"Your welcome, dearie." Aunt Wu said.

Artymis ran and passed Sokka and Katara, "We gotta go!"

"What?" Katara and Sokka chorused.

"Come on!" Sokka and Katara ran after Artymis.

Artymis could feel a smile on her face and she picked up speed.

"Art - SLOW DOWN!" Sokka yelled.

"Artymis, what's going on!" Katara asked.

"I need to see for myself!" Artymis yelled back. She soon was running far faster than her friends, mostly because she was running with the wind. She arrived before any of her friends, even though Appa and Anduril were flying to the camp too, but they weren't there. Artymis breathed and looked around. "Hello?" She called out, "Is anybody there?" There was no response. Artymis sighed, she was hoping 'Shang' would be here. But out of the corner of her eye, Artymis saw something lumpy in her sleeping bag. She rushed over there and pulled off the blanket.

A Panda Lily was lying on her pillow.

Artymis blinked and picked it up. She stared at the black and white petal lily for a second and looked around. She turned her face back to the Panda Lily and smiled. She pulled a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and placed the lily there. She smiled again and looked up when a breathless Sokka.

"What's the - what's the - " Sokka tried to ask, " - the - the big - big idea?"

"Oh, just wanted to see if out camp was still safe." Artymis lied, turning away as she smiled.

Sokka groaned, "WHAT!" He yelled, "YOU MADE US RUN ALL FORM THE VILLAGE HERE!"

"Hey, Katara!" Artymis waved, changing the subject.

Sokka looked up and his jaw fell. "Katara!" He yelled.

Katara, being smart, took a ride with Anduril, Appa trailing behind. "Sokka, I told you." She said.

"No, you didn't!" Sokka said.

"Oh, yes, I did!" Katara said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

_What happened? _Anduril asked Artymis, ignoring the siblings' argument.

Artymis smiled, _I just got a flower._

Anduril saw the Panda Lily, _I have to start an investigation... _He began to say.

Artymis laughed softly and smiled, _I wonder how Shang knew I was here, _she thought, looking up to the sky. _But then again, there are... Unwritten things._

* * *

Prince Zuko saw Artymis pick the Panda Lily he left her up, and place it in her hair. He wanted to come out and talk to her. He wanted desperately to talk to her, but he didn't get to, when her friend suddenly came. Instead, he walked back to his ship. And just in time too, he reached there and a few seconds later, his uncle was there. 

"Did you went to go see that fortuneteller?" Zuko asked him, as they walked on the ship's deck.

"Yes, I did." Iroh answered, "And you?"

"I stayed here." Zuko lied.

"Well, I'll go make ourselves some tea." Iroh said. _Pity, I didn't get a chance to know what is bugging Zuko, _he thought.

"I hate tea." Zuko said, and looked to the ocean. _I hope she takes that Panda Lily I've given her as a replacement for the rose I destroyed, _he thought, _And I hope she can see the little things that I've done for her, and still will do._

* * *

**Author's Note: I changed my mind, this chapter was that "The Fortuneteller" episode. The next it that "Bato of the Water Tribe" episode, then that "The Deserter" episode, then the "The Northern Air Temple" episode. And hopefully the one after that one is one of my own. We'll see. But I hope you like this chapter, I managed to upload this episode on YouTube! -lol- I love Anyways, I kinda had a challenge on this one. When Artymis would have Aunt Wu read her fortune, I had to make it seem not too obvious that her lover would be Prince Zuko. The same with Zuko. And that Panda Lily, when I saw that scene with the woman and the man, I had that idea at the end. If Aunt Wu rememebr the boy's name, aka Zuko, Artymis would be tearing that rose apart. But that was sweet of Zuko to give her a Panda Lily to replace her own, I thought it was. And I did change chapter names again, sorry! Anyways, I like to hear what you all have to say.**

**Firework: They're slowly figuring it out. Dang, they're slow! Well, we'll see how things change a bit in that "Bato of the Water Tribe" episode, the next chapter. Artymis is gonna do something very, _very_ unexpected.**


	16. A Kiss For Zuko

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-A Kiss For Zuko-**

"You know what?" Artymis said, making herself comfortable in Appa's saddle by sitting up. "I am so sick of seeing blue sky and white, puffy clouds!"

"Really?" Katara asked, "I would assume you love it."

"I do, but," Artymis looked over Appa's saddle and down on the trees. "this is too much!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Sokka said.

"Oh, shut it!" Artymis said, she could see amusement in Anduril's eyes. She smiled and fell over the saddle. She clung on to Appa. "What just happened!" She yelled.

"I don't know!" Katara yelled, hanging onto the inside of the saddle.

"Guess who?" Sokka said, taking a peak below.

"Zuko?" Artymis guessed.

"And we have a winner!" Sokka announced.

The girls groaned, "Not him again!"

_You're so lucky, _Anduril said with dry sarcasm.

_Oh, yeah! _Artymis responded back, trying to climb back up to the saddle, _I'm about to fall - what fun!_

_Hang on._

Artymis saw a silver blur, _Yep, that's him. _She knew he was right below her. Artymis let go of Appa and felt safe that Anduril was going to catch her.

_Artymis - wait! _

_What is it? _Artymis asked, she felt herself fall for longer than she expected. She looked up to Anduril, who was aiding Appa. Artymis saw a small burn on Appa's side. _Appa! _Artymis screamed and the force that was pulling her to the earth was too strong that she couldn't airbend anything to slow herself down. Artymis shut her eyes and prayed to the spirits: _I swear if I live through this - I'll never ever keep a secret from Anduril if he asks - and that's only if he asks! _Artymis felt herself stop. She was too afraid to open her eyes. _I'm dead._

"It's very easy to catch the Avatar now."

Artymis opened her eyes and found herself once again in Zuko's arms. He saved her from falling... again. Artymis stared up into Zuko's golden eyes. She felt that strange warm emotion she would feel around him, but she remembered her hatred for him. She began kicking.

"Stop kicking!" Zuko yelled.

"Let go of me!" Artymis yelled and jumped away from Zuko. She breathed for a second and started to run.

"Catch the Avatar!"

Firebenders came in front of Artymis, she smirked and said, "Guess again!" She kicked and sent air waves at her opponents, and would bend water and put out their fire. She threw her arms down, and they all fell to the ground. "Bye!" She said, and when she turned around, she was face-to-face with Zuko. Artymis felt her shoulders being grasped by Zuko's hand. He glare at her, and she noticed his eyes turned to the Panda Lily in her hair, then to her necklace. She noticed there was interest in his eyes, the same as Zhao's did.

"What are you looking at?" Artymis snapped, pulling apart from him and glaring at him. She gripped her necklace.

"I want your necklace." Zuko answered.

Artymis rose an eyebrow, "What do you want it for?" He asked.

"To add to my collection." Zuko pulled out Katara's necklace.

Artymis took a step, "Give that back!" She hissed. Artymis lunged for the necklace, but she didn't have an eye on her own. Artymis fell to the floor and growled. She felt her neck naked. Artymis panicked and try to feel for the chain. She didn't. Artymis looked down to see if it was still hanging around her neck, and it wasn't. She stood up and turned around.

Zuko had her necklace in one hand and was smirking, "Thank you very much."

"Right," Artymis said, "now give me the other one!" She held her hands in front of her and air hit Zuko, he covered his face with his arms. Artymis ran and managed to get Katara's necklace. She tried to get her necklace, but she didn't get a chance to when Zuko turned around and threw a fireball at her. Artymis dodged it and ran over the rail, she had noticed the ship had stopped at a harbor, so she landed on the harbor and began to run for the trees.

"Avatar!" Zuko yelled, slamming his fist on the metal rail.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Artymis yelled over her shoulder, holding up the necklace.

_Artymis, meet us at a shore, away from Zuko, _Anduril telepath her.

_Alright, _she said, _I'll be there. _She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, Artymis bended the water out of the ocean and made a small but big enough sphere over Zuko's head. She let the water drop and it soaked Zuko. "That should teach you a lesson on how to handle a lady!" Artymis turned on her heel, "Hmph!" She ran and hid in the trees, she placed Katara's necklace in one of the pockets of her belt.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" Iroh rushed to Zuko. 

Zuko glared at the trees, he was soaking wet. _I can't believe I wanted to talk to her, _he thought, _I knew she attack me the second she would see me. _Zuko had wanted to act mean towards her, but then he wanted to talk to her about him rescuing her. But, he smiled on the inside, when he saw she still wore the Panda Lily. Yet, he slammed his fist on the rail, hiding his thoughts from his uncle. "No, I am not alright!" He turned to his uncle.

Iroh realized he was wet. "I see you finally let water calm you."

"No, I didn't!" Zuko yelled, slamming his fist again, the one that held the necklace. He felt the chain of the necklace slip from his sweaty palm. It was falling into the water. Zuko reached down and quickly captured it. He straighten up, and stared at the jewels of the necklace.

"It is the Avatar's, am I correct?" Iroh offered.

"Yes, you are." Zuko said, he put it in his pocket, "Now, what was the name of the bounty hunter woman, the one with the Xirxiu?"

"Why?" Iroh asked.

"Because, finding the Avatar will be much easier for us." Zuko said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him!" Artymis yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"Why, what happened?" Katara asked.

Artymis and her friends were at their camp, night had fallen too quickly, and the fire was warm against the coldness. Only Sokka was missing, he had gone out to fetch more firewood.

"Zuko doesn't let me go without a worry or without a tower of hatred in me!" She yelled, "He took my necklace!" Artymis turned to Anduril, "The one that I got on my fifth birthday!" Artymis knew her voice was becoming small and childlike. "It was the one that... that... that..."

"Hey!" Sokka's voice came out from the darkness, "Look who I found!" The girls turned to see Sokka grinning, and a Water tribe man with him.

"Is that you, Bato?" Katara asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, it is me." The man said with a kind voice.

"Bato!" Katara screamed from joy and ran to hug the man Bato.

"My, you and Sokka have grown." Bato said.

Artymis quickly dried her watery eyes and walked up to Bato, "Hello, Bato." She said with a friendly smile, "I'm Artymis, the Avatar."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Avatar." Bato said.

"Please," Artymis said, "don't call me Lady Ava - "

"Where's dad, Bato?" Sokka asked Bato. Artymis had never seen Sokka this happy before, she thought it was strange and happy to see.

"He and the other warriors are still traveling." Bato said, he looked up to the night sky, "Let us go someplace else, this place is no fit for a reunion."

Artymis followed the Water tribe members. Anduril and Appa slowly walked behind them.

_Is that their father? _Anduril asked Artymis.

_No, I'm pretty sure it isn't because they called him 'Bato', _Artymis answered. She watched the three talk and laugh.

_Are you feeling lonely? _Anduril asked her.

_I'm not sure, _Artymis said, and it was the truth, she felt happy that Katara and Sokka found a friend of their father's. And though she found Bumi, Artymis felt left out somehow.

"I was left behind by your father and the warriors." Bato explained, "Because I was badly wounded, they left me with these sisters in an abbey, they heal and shelter the wounded. They've shown much kindness to me." He began explaining that his boat was on the beach and why it was scratched. They entered a courtyard, guarded by walls, and were greeted by uniformed women. "Superior, these are the children of Hakoda." he turned to Artymis, "And their friend, the Avatar, whom they have been traveling with."

The uniformed woman that Bato had called 'Superior' bowed her head in respect to the teenagers. She looked to Katara and Sokka, "It is pleasure meeting the children of Hakoda." She looked to Artymis, "And an honor to meet you, Lady - "

"Please?" Artymis said softly, "Don't call me by that, just Artymis." She bowed her head, "It's an honor meeting you too."

"Hey!" Sokka said, "What smells so good?"

"The sisters make perfume and of that sort." Bato said.

"Really?" Sokka turned to Anduril and Appa, "You know, come to think of it. Appa and Anduril need a bath with some of that stuff, 'cause they stink so much. Am I right?" There was a silence, but it was very short since Sokka yelled "Ow!" in two seconds.

"You wanna say that again?" Artymis asked, pulling her staff back towards her. ""Cause I have more where that came from."

"Alright, you two," Bato said, "come with me." He beckoned. He led them to his room, where it looked much like a Water Tribe.

"Bato, it's just like home!" Katara gasped.

_Dead animal skins? _Artymis thought and gulped, she held onto Momo very tightly. He squealed and jumped off. "Sorry, Momo!" Artymis said, Momo immediately jumped back into her arms. Artymis could tell why, there was a dead bear on the floor, spread out like a carpet. "It's alright, Momo, I got you." She petted him softly.

_Dead animal skin, you say? _Anduril asked.

_Yeah, _Artymis said. She watched Katara and Sokka sit down beside Bato as they ate on stewed sea prunes. She gulped again.

_By any chance, he's not looking for a dragon, now is he?_ Anduril asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Artymis looked around, _I'm sure if you're a good little dragon, the spirits will have mercy on you, _she teased.

_Ha ha, very funny, _Anduril said with sarcasm.

_It is! _Artymis said. The Water Tribe members talked for some time, and Artymis suddenly had the urge to go outside. But then she over heard Bato say something:

"You know, I'm expecting a message from your father when he and his men find the rendezvous point. A map actually. It tells of his location, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Really?" Katara asked, "You mean, we can see him?"

"We've waited for more than two years!" Sokka said eagerly.

Artymis lowered her eyes. She quietly exited out and met Anduril outside, _I'm back. _

_Don't tell me you traded me in, _Anduril joked.

Artymis looked up at him with panic, _No, of coarse not! You're my brother! _

_I know you wouldn't._

She and Anduril walked side-by-side, they quietly walked out of the abbey, and onto the beach. _It's been a while since we had brother-and-sister quality time, you know._

_I've noticed._

Artymis let Momo go and let him run free. She spotted a Water Tribe boat and knew at once it was Bato's. She leaned against it, the moon's light not touching her in any way. She was in the shadows. Artymis looked up to Anduril, he was laying down, his head on his clawed hands. _Anduril, I want my necklace back, _Artymis said.

Anduril's eyes lit up, _What do you mean 'you want it back'? What happened?_

_I didn't get a chance to really tell you, but Zuko took my necklace. _Artymis said.

Anduril growled, _No wonder you look different, I'm going to hunt him down - _He rose his head and looked around, _Where is he?_

Artymis shook her head, _But I got Katara's - oh! I forgot to give it to her! _Artymis was about to reach out for the necklace, but she heard a noise. She looked around and saw an Earth Kingdom messenger.

"Excuse, ma'am, where is Bato of the Water Tribe?" The messenger asked, he saw Anduril and the creature he rode on, backed away in fear.

"I know Bato, I'll deliver him whatever you have for him." Artymis said, stepping from the shadow of the boat and up to the messenger.

"Make sure this gets to him." The messenger handed Artymis a rolled-up piece of paper and he took off.

Artymis, her curiosity getting the best of her, unrolled the scroll. It wasn't a letter at all, it was a map. "A map to Katara's and Sokka's dad." She whispered. A feeling in Artymis made her crumble the paper and stuff it in one of her belt's pockets.

Anduril looked at her. _What are you doing?_ he asked.

_I - I - I don't want to be abandon by Katara and Sokka, _Artymis answered, _I know I have you, Appa, and Momo, but - _Artymis straighten up. She sighed, _I don't want to be the only one without a father to see._

* * *

"What happened?" The bounty hunter, Jun, asked. She leaned against her Xirxiu and looked at the scarred man and his uncle. "Why do you seek my help?" 

Zuko pulled out Artymis' necklace and showed it to Jun, "I need you to find someone." He said, and he noticed there a bit of amusement in Jun's red eyes.

"So, your girlfriend run off on you?" Jun asked, "I wonder why." She said with dry sarcasm.

"No, she's not my girlfriend." Zuko said with anger, _Why is everybody thinking like that? The Avatar and I are nothing! _"I need her for something else."

"Whatever you say," Jun said, "so if I find this girl, what is my reward?"

"I'll consider the damage you cause on my ship earlier paid for." Zuko said.

Jun shook her head, "Sorry, I only take money." She was about to climb on her Xirxiu, when Iroh stepped up.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh offered.

Jun hesitated and turned to him, "Make it your offer, and we got a deal."

"Done." Iroh said.

"Alright," Jun snatched the necklace from Zuko, she held it before her Xirxiu's nose. Since the Xirxiu hunted by smell, the order of the wearer of the necklace made a purple color in it's "eyes". "Get on!" Jun said, saddling on her animal. Zuko sat behind her, and then his uncle. Jun brought her whip out and whipped her creature. The Xirxiu snarled and sped off, following the purple string of the sense of its prey.

(The Next Morning)

Artymis was feeding Appa and Anduril with some of the hay that the sisters provided. Though Anduril preferred meat, he politely ate the hay. Artymis patted both Anduril and Appa, she petted Momo too. But she absentminded.

_Anything wrong, Artymis? _Anduril asked, _Beside you betraying Katara and Sokka by hiding the map of their father's location._

_I feel so guilty! _Artymis buried her face in her hands.

_Here comes Katara and Sokka, _Anduril said.

Artymis lifted her head and saw Katara and Sokka coming towards her. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sokka answered.

"Sorry, if I disappeared for a while last night." Artymis said, otherwise she never hear the end form Katara.

"You were?" Katara asked, "I didn't even see you leave."

"Oh," Artymis was shocked.

"Come on!" Sokka said, "Bato is gonna show us his boat!" He was already running to meet Bato at the gate of the courtroom.

"Come on!" Katara said over her shoulder to Artymis.

"Right behind you!" Artymis looked to Anduril, _Tell Appa we'll be right back, ok?_

_Be on your guard, _Anduril said.

Artymis nodded and grabbed Momo and they ran after the three Water Tribe members. They ran up to the boat where Artymis was last night, though they didn't know that. She saw the footsteps that the Earth Kingdom messenger made while delivering Bato's map to her. She looked over to the others, they all had their backs to her. Artymis quietly used airbending to blend the footsteps with the sand. She turned around to them with a sweet smile. Momo chirped and perched himself once again on Artymis' shoulder.

_I hope I won't have to live with this guilt for so long, _Artymis thought.

(An Hour Later)

Artymis stared out into the ocean. She, Katara, and Sokka were on Bato's ship. They were going to "ice dodge".

"Alright, Sokka steer the boat. Lead with wisdom." Bato said, he turned to Katara, "Katara, secure the mainsail. Be brave for the winds may be harsh." He looked to Artymis, "Artymis, you'll be in charge of the jib, without your steady hands we all go down. Your position is wisdom."

Artymis rubbed her arms, "Alright, sir."

"You three must do this on your own, in order for it to be done right." Bato sat down on the floor, "I cannot help you."

The three teenagers stared at him.

"You know," Artymis whispered to Katara "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." Katara whispered.

After dodging some of the rocks, the group could see big rocks up ahead that their boat couldn't possibly go through.

"You've proven yourselves." Bato said quickly, noticing the rocks up ahead.

"No, not yet!" Sokka said, "Katara rise water between us and those rocks. Art, give us more wind."

Katara rose her arms up and down, the boat began to rise. Artymis brought more wind in the sails. With both waterbending and airbending, the boat managed to rise over the rocks and smoothly cruise to shore. Sokka sat down with a sigh of relief. Katara and Artymis gasped for air.

"Sokka." Artymis said, "This is the only time I'm gonna do - do - so - " She gasped for more air.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna - " Katara's voice drowned. Both she and Artymis slumped down.

"At least we did some ice dodging." Sokka said.

"You all have proven yourselves, I am very proud." Bato said, "Your father would be too." They landed the boat in the same spot it was before. Once they all departed, Bato grabbed a small bowl with black paint in it. "Sokka, you have earned the mark of the wise." Bato marked a symbol on Sokka's forehead: a curve and a dot beneath it. "Katara, your courage inspired us all." A backwards crescent moon for her. "Artymis, you have the mark of trust. Now, you are an honorary member of the Water Tribe."

Artymis stepped away before Bato could place the trust symbol on her forehead. "No, I can't."

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

_How can I say this? _she thought. Artymis sighed and pulled out the map, "Last night, a messenger told me to give this to Bato." She revealed, "I'm very, very sorry. But I didn't want to be all alone - "

Sokka snatched the map from her and took a look at it. "This is the map from our father!" He turned and glared at Artymis with anger she had never seen from him, "You had it since last night? When were you planning on telling us?"

Artymis buried her face in her hands, "I didn't want you both to go! I've been alone too much and - "

"It doesn't matter!" Sokka yelled, "You were trying to keep us from seeing our father!"

"Sokka, please!" Artymis said, lifting her face. "I tried so hard to not think of Gyatso, but it came rushing back when you were going to see your father!"

"So you wanted us to be alone too?" Sokka asked.

"No!" Artymis shook her head, "I didn't want you both to be alone! I just didn't - "

"Didn't what?" Sokka yelled.

"I didn't want to be left behind." Artymis said.

"You're going to the North Pole by yourself!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, I think you should - " Bato tried to calm him down, Katara didn't say anything.

"I'm going to find dad!" Sokka turned on his heel, and looked at Katara. "Are you with me, Katara?"

Katara looked back at Artymis, "Yeah, I'm with you."

Artymis was left alone, _Anduril?_

_Yes? _Anduril paused, _Have you been crying?_

_We're going to the North Pole by ourselves._

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Zuko yelled from frustration. The Xirxiu had followed the sense of the Avatar from a few different places, but it was getting on Zuko's nerve that he wasn't getting any closer into capturing her. 

"Shut it!" Jun snapped back, "My Xirxiu is working overtime for you, so don't you say anything!"

"Oh, dear." Iroh sighed, "maybe I should've stayed at the ship."

* * *

Artymis told Katara, the only really speaking to her, that they could take Appa. Well, Katara spoke very little to her now. 

"Thanks, and good luck." Katara muttered.

"You too." Artymis said, not looking at her. She looked to Anduril, _I was so stupid._

_You were acting on emotions, _Anduril said.

_It doesn't matter, _Artymis said and looked up when the superior came to her. "I'll move on." She said bitterly.

"That would be best." The superior said.

Artymis walked side-by-side with Anduril and looked at her friends and Bato with Appa. She could hear Sokka plead Appa to fly, but he refused. Artymis kept walking and she looked down when Momo jumped in her arms. "I'm sorry, Momo." She whispered. Artymis and Anduril reached the beach when Artymis fell on the ground. Momo chirped, his head tilted to the side. "I'm - so - stupid!" She lightly hit her head two times, between each word, on her forehead. She opened her eyes and groaned. "Great! I left my staff in the abbey!" She stood up and kicked the sand.

Anduril shook his head, _I'll get it._

_Thanks, _she said, still kicking the sand.

_Stop doing that, _Anduril said.

_Why?_

_You'll get sand in your eyes, _Anduril said.

_Uh-huh, _she stopped.

_I'll be right back with your staff, _Anduril said. He walked back to the abbey.

Artymis placed her hands on her hips, and blinked. She slapped her forehead. "Great! I forgot to give Katara her necklace!" She began running back into the woods. _I'll be back before Anduril knows I'm even gone! _She was running on the path when she heard movement. Artymis stopped and stood still, listening to the environment around herself. _Something's coming, _she thought and her hands balled into fists, _I'm ready for Zuko this time._ Artymis gasped when she heard a loud snarl, she whirled around and saw a Xirxiu. "A Xirxiu!" She cried and she was backed up against a large boulder. She pressed herself against the rock and gulped as the creature snarled. _I wasn't ready for a Xirxiu! _She saw the rider was a young beautiful woman with white skin and dark hair, behind her was Zuko, and behind him was his uncle Iroh.

"So," the woman looked to Zuko, "this is your girlfriend? No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

Artymis frowned, "Wait a minute! I'm not his girlfriend!"  
"Oh, look!" The woman said, "She's even denying it."

Zuko jumped off and walked towards Artymis, "Now, I've got you."

"You even lay a finger on me, and I will seriously hurt you." Artymis threatened, "My brother wouldn't be as merciful as I am right now." She paused, "How'd you even find me?"

"It doesn't matter." Zuko said, "You're coming with me."

"And what makes you think that?" Artymis placed her hands on her hips.

_We need to talk, _Zuko mouthed at her.

Artymis blinked, she took a step forth and the Xirxiu instantly snarled at her. "Oh, shut it!" She yelled and sent a wave of air at it. Apparently, it got even madder. Artymis began to run for it. "ANDURIL!" She yelled, as she ran.

Zuko gulped when she yelled out her brother's name. "I hope your Xirxiu can handle a rare creature." He said to Jun.

Jun turned to him, "Why?"

"Because an angry dragon is coming to get his sister." Zuko answered.

Jun looked at him with confused red eyes. At first she didn't get it, then she did. "Oh, I see what you mean." Her voice was monotone.

Artymis ran and she looked behind her to see the Xirxiu and its passengers still following her, _I'm seriously gonna die!_

_Artymis, go to the abbey! _Anduril said to her.

_But, the sisters - _Artymis started.

_It's alright! _Anduril cut her off, _They'll understand!_

Artymis turned left and headed for the abbey. She looked behind her, the Xirxiu was on her trail. _It has no eyes, _she realized, _so how can it... ? _She looked up and ran right in the opened abbey gates. Once she was in, they were closed, but not for long. The Xirxiu barged in and growled. Artymis stood in front it, "Give me your best shot... mole." She said, with a smirk. The Xirxiu growled and made an attempt towards her, but a silver blur came and knocked it down. "Told you my big brother won't stand for it." Artymis smiled and stopped when Zuko was standing five yards away from her, glaring at her.

"You won't escape from me this time." Zuko said.

"That's what you said last time." Artymis pointed out.

"I mean it this time!" Zuko shouted, fire flaming in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure because your girlfriend - " She jerked her head towards Jun, who as riding her Xirxiu while fighting Anduril. " - has a lot of faith in you."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko made a fire punch towards Artymis.

She dodged and airbended while he, of coarse, firebended. Artymis dodged his attacks, but hitting him with a bit of a problem. Zuko missed her many times, but missed her attacks as well. Artymis managed to grab her staff, but Zuko knocked it right out of her hands.

"You asked for it!" Artymis shouted she threw large ball of air towards Zuko, while he threw one of fire towards her. This caused a small explosion and sent both of the teenagers flying. Zuko and Artymis both landed on the tile roofs of the building, they landed close to each other.

"Artymis! Anduril!" Katara and Sokka came bursting in the abbey. "Artymis?" Katara called out. She stopped and hit the wall, when the Xirxiu paralyzed both her and Sokka.

"Anything you got in mind?" Sokka asked Katara, realizing he couldn't move any part of his body, only his head.

"No." Katara said, realizing the same thing.

"Paralyze him!" Jun yelled, whipping her Xirxiu.

Anduril was down and trying to get up when the Xirxiu came hurling towards him. That was when Appa came in and growled loudly at the Xirxiu. He hit Appa with his tongue once and Appa began to fall, the Xirxiu was about to hit him more when Anduril came in and whipped the Xirxiu with his long tail. Both Anduril and Appa growled.

Artymis moaned and opened her eyes, she sat up and looked to her right to see Zuko. She made a silent sigh and slowly walked away. Her long hair whipped around when she turned around to see Zuko grasping her arm. Artymis twirled around and rose her arm to slash it down to make a powerful air wave, but Zuko grabbed her other arm and let go of the one he had. She twirled around again and Zuko let go of her arm to grab her other one. This continued, it was like Zuko and Artymis were dancing on the roof.

"Enough of this!" Zuko yelled and he grabbed both of her arms.

Artymis kicked him in the stomach and ran. She barely avoided the Xirxiu's tongue. She turned around and ran the opposite way, she passed Zuko who was clutching his stomach in pain. She jumped off the roof and was followed by a quickly-recovered Zuko. She and Zuko began fighting again a well. Zuko sent fire punches at her and Artymis sent air waves towards him. When he extended his arm out, Artymis saw her necklace dangling from his wrist. She gasped and tried to get it.

"Give it back!" She yelled at him, when he stepped aside.

"Come to me, then!" Zuko said. He knocked out the small roof over the well, when he attacked Artymis with fire again. they were both now walking on the rail of the well.

"It's time to practice your dance moves, Your Highness!" Artymis teased. They did look like they were dancing while really trying to attack one another.

Zuko grew more and more angry, but he caught Artymis smiling and heard her laughing. "What are you smiling and laughing about!" He snapped.

_I haven't danced in a while_, she thought. Unfortunately, she said this thought out loud.

"Believe me: you don't dance all that great!" Zuko said.

"I wouldn't be talking!" Artymis shot back, she lost balance and fell in the well.

Zuko, without thinking, sent fire down the well. But, the water from the well shot up and Zuko landed on the ground with a grunt. Artymis carefully got out of the well. She looked around to Zuko She saw Anduril and Appa knocked down. "Anduril? Appa?" She ran again when Zuko again wouldn't stop attacking or chasing her.

* * *

Katara and Sokka were un-paralyze by the perfume that the superior let them smell. Sokka moved around then said, "That creature can't really see, it smells us out." 

"We gotta pour something with smell on him." Katara said.

"Perfume?" The superior asked.

"That'll work." Sokka said.

They aligned pots of perfume and ointments, and two people began pushing. Katara wasn't, because she would bend the liquid and hurl it towards the creature. She breathed and ready herself.

* * *

Artymis whirled around and stopped in front of the Xirxiu. She began backing away, but she didn't remember that Zuko was walking right behind her. Liquid pour down in front of the Xirxiu and within five seconds, it lost control. It slashed it's tongue everywhere, it even hit fallen Jun. Artymis stared at it and felt the tongue slashed her on her arm. Zuko also got slashed on his shoulder by the tongue. Both of the benders fell. Zuko laid on his back, his arms spread apart. Artymis felt right next to him, and her hand laid on the middle of his chest. It looked like Artymis was hugging Zuko, with her head laid on his left shoulder and Zuko's arm around her shoulders somehow. Both of the teenagers groaned and opened their eyes. Artymis lifted her eyes up a bit and saw she was laying right next to Zuko, her cheeks changed to ten deep shades of pink. Zuko lowered his eyes and saw Artymis right next to him, his pale cheeks blushed deeply. Artymis looked at Zuko, and he looked at her. 

She made a small smile, _I... I... I think I'm..._

_I think... I really think that... that... _Zuko lost his train of thought, as well as Artymis.

Artymis closed her eyes and had a smile on her face. Zuko smiled. But when Artymis opened her eyes and saw Jun nearby, she saw that Jun's fingers were overlapping Zuko's fingers. For some very odd reason, Artymis felt heat of envy rise in her. She glared up at Zuko, he realized that Jun's fingers were on top of his own. He glanced nervously at Artymis.

_I did it again! _she thought with anger.

Artymis smelled a sweet scent and she felt she could move again, she jumped to her feet. Zuko smelled the scent too and immediately pulled his hand away from Jun, who was barely recovering. Zuko got to his feet, turned around to say something to Artymis, but found her glaring at him with deep hatred in her green eyes.

"I told you," Artymis hissed dangerously, "don't ever play with my heart!" She rose her hand, but it was caught in the air by Zuko's hand.

Zuko placed a hand on her waist and pulled the Avatar towards him, "And _I _told you we need to talk." His golden eyes soften on her, "I want you to understand that I will do things for you, as I have done always."

"What are you talking about?" Artymis asked, starting to fall into Zuko's eyes.

"I was the one who - " He was cut off by Jun's tiring voice:

"Oh look. The groom and the bride are about to kiss." What Jun said caused the benders to stare at each other. Artymis lowered her hand and thought, _A groom and a... bride? _Artymis had never thought of marriage, until now. Zuko stared at her and his grip on her ease, _Me - a groom? Her - my bride? _"You know, I'm still here." Jun's voice broke the thoughts of the benders. Artymis pulled away from Zuko and started running towards Anduril, she climbed on him.

"Go, Avatar, go!" The superior said, "Leave before they attack you again!"

"And you?" Artymis asked.

"We will be fine."

"Come on, Art!" Artymis looked around and saw Sokka and Katara, saddled in Appa's saddle.

She smiled and nodded, "Let's go!"

Anduril and Appa sped into the sky. Once they were in the sky, Artymis switched her seat over from Anduril to Appa. She looked at Katara and Sokka.

"Guys, I'm really sorry for my selfish acts." She said, "I was so - "

"We forgive you." Sokka said.

"What?" Artymis looked up.

"When we were with Bato, we heard a wolf cry from sorrow. He was separated from his family. We felt like that when our dad left, but..." Sokka looked to Katara to finish it.

"You're our family too," Katara said, "and we need to stick together."

Artymis cried from joy and hugged Katara and Sokka, "Oh! I'm so happy and so sorry!" She pulled away and looked to Anduril, she could tell he was smiling.

"Hey, what happened to your necklace?" Katara asked.

Artymis lowered her eyes, "Zuko took it." She then lit her eyes with joy, "But, I got something back!"

"Your necklace?" Sokka guessed.

Artymis shook her head, "Nope!"

"Then what?" Sokka asked.

Artymis pulled out Katara's necklace, "Isn't this yours?" She asked Katara.

Katara smiled and grabbed her necklace, she put it on. "My mother's necklace!"

"How'd you get it?" Sokka rubbed his eyes.

Artymis knew it was killing herself to say it: "Oh, Zuko and I came to an agreement. I persuade him to give me back your necklace." her voice was obvious with sarcasm.

"That's so sweet of Zuko,"Katara said with sarcasm. "you think I could give your boyfriend a kiss?"

Sokka looked behind him, "Here's your chance!"

The girls looked over Appa's saddle. They saw Zuko on the deck of his ship, talking to his uncle. Artymis smirked.

_Don't you even think about it... _Anduril said to her dangerously.

"Zuko!" Artymis waved. She was surprised he actually looked up at her direction.

"I dare you!" Sokka said.

Artymis knew this was also killing her, but she did it anyways. Artymis pressed her four fingers against her lips and closed her eyes. She moved her fingers and pointed the tips towards Zuko, Artymis let a kiss escape from her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko very, very shocked. "That was for you, Prince Zuko!" She yelled and hid herself back into Appa's saddle.

_Artymis! _Anduril yelled.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sokka said.

Katara fanned herself, even though she wasn't really gonna faint.

"I can't believe I did either." Artymis felt her cheeks blush.

"Someone's blushing!" Sokka teased.

Artymis turned her face and closed her eyes, _That felt... that felt really... really... good. Wait, am I... in love?_

* * *

Zuko was still overcoming the shock that Artymis gave him. She had blown him a kiss, and she said it was for him. 

"Apparently, you have an admirer." Iroh said, chuckling.

Zuko sent a flame out into the horizon. He grunted and his eyes narrowed. "I hate that woman!" He yelled.

Iroh leaned forward and quietly laughed, "Prince Zuko, you are blushing."

Zuko hadn't realized he was blushing, and he turned his face away from his uncle. "I am not!" He lied.

Iroh shook his head and began to walk away, but not before teasing: "'Her eyes like shining emeralds.' "

Zuko groaned and threw his hands down, _I am not in love! _he paused and opened his eyes, _Am I?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Dang! This chapter got out a lot faster than expected. Well, Artymis and Zuko are getting the picture of them both being in love. I liked Jun, she was funny with the "So, your girlfriend ran off on you" and "She's way too pretty for you" in the episode. Well, We're more than half-way through this story. I should have the next chapter (where I have many ideas!) in two weeks, three the most. I like to thank for the support once again:**

**Firework: Was this a fast update? -lol-**

**Ghettogurl94'Llane2': I believe there will be twenty-one chapters. Not much, but me like the chapters after this one. -shifty eyes- OK, I'm done!**


	17. The Festival

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-The Festival- **

"Hey!" Sokka said, pointing at a bulletin board. "Look, Art, you're a wanted person."

Artymis came around and peered at the poster of her, "Geez, I wonder why." She said sarcastically.

Katara came around, "We might want to move on."

Sokka clutched his stomach, "We need to find a place to eat first."

Artymis walked over to the other side of the bulletin board, to find a poster of the Fire Days Festival. "Here's a place to eat: the Fire Days Festival!" She smiled.

"Artymis?" Katara said.

Artymis looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I said we should move on." Katara said.

Artymis clasped her hands together and looked to Katara with a pleading look, "Please, can we go? I could study Firebenders without being on the run and I could be ready when I start to learn the element fire. Oh, please!" True, she wanted to be ready, but she also wanted to go once again to the festival.

Katara thought it over, giving it deep thought. "I guess we could go, but we'll need disguises."

"I can't believe I'm not saying anything." Sokka muttered as he slipped over a black hood-cloak, he pulled on the hood over his head.

Katara did the same, then she looked at Artymis, "We're gonna have to do work on you."

"Why me?" Artymis asked.

"Because the poster give a fully description of you, it even describes your outfit in detail. It said 'The Avatar dress like a bride.' " Katara said.

Artymis frowned, "I do _not _dress like a bride!"

"Then, you're gonna have to dress in something else." Sokka said.

Artymis sighed, "I'll find something."

"I'll go with you." Katara and Artymis climbed on Appa's saddle and searched through their things.

"I'll wait here." Sokka leaned against a tree.

_You know, come to think of it, _Anduril said to Artymis, _You _do _dress like a bride. _

_Quit it, Anduril,_ Artymis said, but she flashed him a smile over her shoulder. "I found something." She said, pulling out long dark clothing. "I could probably wrap it around me, like a dress, and tie it with this." Artymis pulled out a thick red ribbon.

Katara nodded, "That'll work."

Artymis took her belt off, she knew she wouldn't need it if she was going in a disguise. Katara wrapped the black clothing around Artymis, it covered her white skirts and white tank-top shirt. The only thing you could of the white clothing was the spaghetti white straps (which really didn't count) and is in the back where you could tell the black fabric was wrapped over the white skirt, so in a way it was like a apron. Artymis wrapped the thick red fabric around her and Katara tied it like a kimono obi.

"There!" Katara said.

Artymis looked smiled, "Thanks, Kat."

"Anytime." Katara said, and climbed off of Appa.

Artymis hesitated and felt for her long wavy hair, which was now reaching her elbow. She pulled half her hair up in a bun, she also took off her gloves and set them aside. She also left behind her Panda Lily.

When she climbed down and met with the others, Sokka said with sarcasm, "Oh, where is my friend, Artymis?"

"Shut up." Artymis joked.

"I think we're ready." Katara said, she and Sokka headed down the hill.

Artymis turned to Anduril, Appa, and Momo. "Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to wait here." She turned on her heel.

_Artymis, _Anduril said.

_Hmm? _Artymis turned to him.

_Check under one of my scales for something you've kept there for 102 years, _Anduril said.

Artymis gave him a questioningly look, but did it anyways. Anduril, like other dragons, had some of his scales where you could hide things under it. Artymis checked one of the them, and she pulled out the mask that Kuzon gave her on her first Fire Days Festival. _Anduril! _she looked at him, _My mask! _

_You're lucky I didn't throw it away,_ Anduril joked

Artymis hugged him, "Oh, thank you!" She began to ran towards Katara and Sokka. Artymis looked over her shoulder and said, "We'll be back!"

* * *

"Good thing I came prepare." Artymis said as Katara and Sokka bought some masks. 

"Ha ha," Sokka said, "How were we suppose to know that we needed masks."

Artymis smiled and slipped on her mask, "It's a festival, wouldn't you wear them?"

"True," Katara said.

The group walked around, they stopped by a crowd of children. They were watching a puppet show. But the group moved from that spot when the puppet form of the Fire Lord burned an Earth Kingdom citizen. Shocking and not so surprising, the children laughed and cheered. The group walked around and they would glance at the entertainment.

"Ok, we saw enough." Sokka said.

"No! Can we stay a bit longer please?" Artymis pleaded.

"Well, we haven't been caught yet." Katara said.

"But, those kids were cheering at the puppet show!" Sokka whispered.

Artymis shook her head, "Sokka, the war has been on for a hundred years. Those kids are young then fifteen, they were raised in the Fire Nation. They were raised to laugh at things like that." Artymis said, "And even thought it isn't right, it's how they grew up."

Sokka blinked, "You're pretty defensive today, Art."

Artymis laughed nervously.

Katara pointed to a crowd, "Hey, look! A dancing floor."

"Great, dancing." Sokka muttered.

Before the group knew it, people started to walk between them, separating them from each other. Artymis panicked and looked for them, "Katara? Sokka?" She called out. When she had no reply, Artymis sighed and began to search for them herself in the crowd. But along the way, she stopped because the music stopped as fireworks shot up in the air. Artymis stopped and stared up at them. Then, she felt someone place a hand on her waist and take her right hand up. She placed her hand on their shoulder and tried to pull away.

"Don't you love staring up at the fireworks?" Her partner asked.

"Let go of me!" Artymis tried to pull away.

"My, my, my." Her partner said, "You're a stubborn one, aren't you, Artymis?"

Artymis opened her eyes and looked upon the face of her partner. It was Zhao, and apparently he wasn't in a festival mood to wear a mask. She gasped, "Zhao? How'd you know it was me?"

"Not happy to see me?" Zhao asked, smirking,

"I'd rather die." Artymis hissed, his smirk faded.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Zhao said. He spun her around and pulled her back to him quickly. "I can't have you die, milady." He then said, "Oh, and your ring gave it away."

Artymis stared down at her ring, the one that Zhao had given her with the suitor's rose.

"You don't like your suitor's rose, anymore?" Zhao asked and smirked, "Well, that won't do."

Artymis' eyes narrowed and she managed to free one arm and hit Zhao with her free hand. He groaned and bent down, now everybody took in the scene. Artymis glanced nervously around herself, her mask slipped off.

"Hey! That girl's the Avatar!"

_Time to go! _

"Get the Avatar!" A guard yelled.

* * *

Katara and Sokka made a run for it. They heard the town was looking for the Avatar. 

"That would mean Art's in big trouble!" Sokka said.

"Yeah, we gotta find her!" Katara ran towards and exit out of the town, closely followed by Sokka.

They ran into the forest. They stopped and gasped for breath.

"Now, here's the tricky part." Sokka said, "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Katara said.

"Don't move!" A voice yelled...

* * *

She ran into the forest and didn't stop for a while. Artymis panted and leaned against a tree. She looked up to the sky. _I hope Katara and Sokka got out alright... _Artymis lowered her eyes and lifted them up when she heard footsteps. A cloaked man came out. "Who's there?" She called out. 

The cloaked man dropped his hood. He was a Fire Nation soldier. He looked kind though. "Don't worry, milady, you're safe."

"Wh-what?" Artymis asked, "I don't understand."

He went up to her, "I'm not with the Fire Nation." He smiled kindly, "My name is Chey, Avatar."

Artymis blinked, "Wait! How'd you know I was the Avatar?"

"Your poster gave enough detail for me to realize who you are." Chey answered, he paused and looked around, "Let us go, it's not safe here."

"Wait," Artymis said, "I can't because my ankle is hurting badly."

Chey paused and had a thoughtful look in his expression, "Hmm, let's see, how can we do this?"

"I could lean on the trees." Artymis offered, but heard Anduril's voice in her mind:

_Hold on for just a few seconds. _

Artymis smiled and she looked to Chey, "Um, we already have a ride, is that alright with you?"

Chey nodded, "But, who?"

"My brother, Anduril, he's a dragon and well he said he was coming." Artymis answered.

"Alright," Chey said.

A minute later, Anduril came and Chey helped Artymis get on him. She looked back to him once they were saddled in, "Where to, Chey?"

Chey gave her instructions, and Artymis telepath them to Anduril. They arrived in a camp, where Katara and Sokka came rushing to Artymis.

"Hey!" Artymis slowly departed from Anduril.

_There is a healer here who can help you with your ankle, _Anduril said.

_Thanks, _Artymis said.

"You ok?" Sokka asked.

"My ankle hurts." Artymis said, reaching down to her injured ankle.

"Here, there's a healer." Katara led Artymis to a healer who healed her ankle in no time, though it would occasionally hurt.

"Thank you, sir." Artymis said.

"My pleasure," The healer bowed his head in respect.

"Where's Chey?" Artymis asked, looking to Katara and Sokka.

"Apparently, some Jeong Jeong wanted to talk to him." Katara said.

The group talked about how they escaped from the Fire Days Festival. Artymis left out the part where she and Zhao danced. All she said was that Zhao somehow recognized her and tried to imprison her. Artymis, by the time her friends finished their story, was back in her normal clothing.

"And how'd you get out?" Katara asked.

Artymis shut her eyes in embarrassment, "Don't ask. Good night!" She pulled the given blankets to her and laid her head on the pillow. the group laid in their sleeping bags. _Alright,_ Artymis said, _Good night._

_Good night,_ Anduril quickly added

Artymis said, Anduril quickly added 

Artymis felt him close his mind. She sighed, and closed her eyes. She fell into a dream.

(Later)

Artymis opened her eyes and sat up. Chey was sitting not too far. "Chey?" He looked up at her from the fire, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Master Jeong Jeong is displeased with me." Chey said.

"Master who?" Artymis rose from her sleeping bag and walked over to Chey, she sat beside him.

Chey began explaining who Master Jeong Jeong was. Apparently he was a high-ranking army officer and was the first to leave the Fire Nation army and live. He was also a firebending genius.

"So, he's not with the Fire Lord?" Artymis asked, interested.

"Nope," Chey said.

"Can I see him?" Artymis asked.

"He said he wouldn't." Chey answered.

"What?" Artymis asked, confused.

"He said you're not ready," Chey explained, "that you had not mastered waterbending or earthbending yet."

Artymis blinked, taken by surprise. "How does he know that?" She asked, curious.

"He can tell these things." Chey answered.

"But, I need master firebending at some point." Artymis said.

"I'm sorry," Chey said, there was a pause, and he rose from his seat. "You should get some sleep." Chey walked away, "Good night."

Artymis sat there a little longer, then decided it was time for her to go back to sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Artymis woke up and helped her friends pack up. Chey came along to say farewell.

"Well, you should get going," Chey said. "You don't wanna run into the Fire Nation too early, right?" He left and the group was ready, but Artymis hesitated.

"Artymis?" Katara said, "What's wrong?"

"I have to ask Master Jeong Jeong if he could train me in the arts of firebending." Artymis answered, she looked to Anduril. _I think it'll be ok if I do a head start, you know? _

Anduril paused, _If he believes you are ready. _

Artymis looked at Sokka and Katara, "I'll be back!"

"Wait - Art!"

Artymis ran down the hill and stopped in front of Master Jeong Jeong's tent. She breathed and entered. Artymis saw that the only light in the tent was coming from lit candles. She saw a man in the far end of the tent, his back to her.

"Master Jeong Jeong?" Artymis called out softly.

"Get out." The man said.

"I'm sorry." Artymis bowed her head in respect, "But, I was wondering if you could teach me firebending."

"No."

"Please?" Artymis clasped her hands together in a pleading manor. "I need to know firebending."

"You can not master firebending without first knowing the element water and earth." He said, "Water is soothing and calming. Earth is steady and hard. But fire is destructive and pain. It can be easily be out of the control of the bender."

"But, it's the Avatar's destiny to - " Artymis started.

"Destiny?" He repeated, growing angry. "What would a girl of fifteen know of destiny?"

Artymis clenched her fists, "I do know that we all have one. And mine is to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Nation."

"No!" He turned around, his golden eyes flashing anger. "You are too young! You are undisciplined! You are too weak!"

The candle blew out and came back. A tall man stood before Jeong Jeong, who looked up with shock. Avatar Roku stood tall and looked down at the firebender. "You think I am weak?" Roku repeated.

Jeong Jeong bowed his head, "No! Avatar Roku, I did not mean that!" He lifted his eyes and saw a small child clinging to Roku's hand. She looked liked the girl who was there earlier, only she was in a Airbender's outfit. She looked at him with curious green eyes.

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousands lifetimes." Roku said, he looked down at the clinging little girl. He gently pushed her in front of Jeong Jeong, "You will teach the Avatar fire." Roku said, raising a hand to burn a tree.

"Yes," Jeong Jeong gave the girl and Roku one last look and bowed his head in respect, "I will teach her fire." The candles dim and brighten a bit.

"Master Jeong Jeong, are you alright?" Artymis asked the man, he seemed to have fallen asleep or something and now was speaking in his sleep.

Jeong Jeong opened his eyes to only find the girl and him in the tent alone, Avatar Roku or the little girl were no longer standing in front of him. Jeong Jeong looked to the girl, "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name?" Artymis repeated and answered, "Artymis."

Jeong Jeong sighed, "Very well, I will teach you fire, Avatar Artymis."

(Later)

"Why are we up here?" Artymis asked, climbing on the rocks, following Jeong Jeong.

"You must practice breathing exercises," Jeong Jeong answered, his white hair being blown by the soft wind slightly. "fire comes from the breath. In order to make and control fire, you must breathe properly."

"Oh." Artymis said, they reached the top. Artymis smiled at the soft and cool breeze.

"Now, stand straight." Jeong Jeong said, "No slumping." Artymis stood on top and stood with her back straight. She had her palms face up and she held them close to her stomach. "Concentrate on breathing exercises until I return." Jeong Jeong made his way down.

_That was weird, _Artymis thought, but nevertheless she did her breathing exercises. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, while closing her eyes. But, her mind didn't stay focus, instead it drifted off to memories.

(Memory Begins)

Fourteen-year-old Artymis was leaning against Anduril, her eyes were closed in a peaceful way. She smiled as a sweet dream unfolded in her sleep. But she was suddenly awoken when she heard angry shouts. She stood up and turned to sleeping Anduril, she petted him softly, "I'll be back, brother." She followed the shouts which were coming somewhere close to the city of Ba Sing Se. She saw some of the older Earthbender teenagers picking on a little Waterbender. She narrowed her eyes and stood between the little boy and the teenagers. "Hey! Quit it!" She said.

"Look who it is?" One of the teenagers said. "It's Artymis!" He gave her a friendly smile.

"Why are you picking on him?" Artymis asked, ignoring the smile.

"No, we weren't - "

"Don't lie to me!" Artymis snapped, "Why are you picking on him?"

One of the teenagers answered, "Because... uh... because... for fun?"

Artymis lost it, she began shouting, "YOU ALL ARE SO IMMATURE! HOW DARE YOU PICK ON A LITTLE WATERBENDING BOY! I OUTTA - " She threw her fists down and her green eyes flashed anger. She didn't realize that the tree was close to them was starting to burn. Within seconds, it burst into flames.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the boys yelled, running.

Artymis hadn't noticed the tree burning, "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" She heard the little boy gasped and Artymis saw the burning tree. Did I do that? she thought. Artymis grabbed the little boy and ran in the city.

(Memory Ends)

"Avatar!" Jeong Jeong's angry voice shouted.

Artymis opened her eyes in surprise and sat up. She looked around her, she was back in Jeong Jeong's tent. "Huh? What?"

"You aren't doing exercises for sleeping, but for breathing!" Jeong Jeong said angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" Artymis breathed deeply, remembering that day she had accidentally burned the tree.

Jeong Jeong sighed, "How am I suppose to teach you if you do not listen?"

"I'm really sorry!" Artymis said, looking at him. "It's just... wait. How did I get here?" She asked, confused.

"I had you brought in here. You were nearly going to fall in your sleep." Jeong Jeong answered.

"But, how - ?" Artymis began.

"Enough questions!" Jeong Jeong said, "Now, what were you doing sleeping instead concentrating on your breathing?"

"I... I... I was having a nightmare." Artymis answered.

Jeong Jeong sighed, "I once had a pupil who you remind of right now. He didn't concentrate on breathing or what I instructed him to do. He was so concerned with creating fire and how to use it against his opponents. Overtime, he abandon me and left to kill his enemies with fire." He looked to Artymis with his serious golden eyes, "Why do you suddenly have a desire to master fire?"

Artymis blinked and lowered her eyes, "Me?" She whispered, "I remember burning a tree with my emotions. I didn't know how it happened. It just did. I got scared, because I didn't know how to react or how to undo it." She stopped.

"There is someone else, am I right?" Jeong Jeong asked.

Artymis looked at him, "I don't understand."

"Or are just trying to impress someone?"

Artymis looked down, "I just want to make up for the mistakes I've done." She muttered.

"Master!" A man came in, "There's trouble!"

Artymis jumped to her feet, "Where?" She asked.

"No! You stay here!" Jeong Jeong said.

"But - " Artymis started.

"Stay here!" Jeong Jeong said, leaving with the man.

Artymis kicked the dirt. "Great." She muttered. She went outside and saw Katara, "Katara, where's Anduril?" She asked.

Katara looked up from her waterbending scroll, "I think they said they were going out to hunt for some food."

"Did I even have to ask?" Artymis joked with a faint smile.

"You know Sokka!" Katara smiled, she paused and looked at Artymis with a worried expression. "Artymis, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Artymis said, lying down on the grass.

"Um, I've been thinking about this possibilities for a long time." Katara started, "I was wondering, are you in love?"

Artymis sat up and blinked in surprise, she looked at Katara, "With who?" She asked.

"Um, I know this sounds crazy and really, really weird, but..." Katara looked at the waters and back to Artymis, "Are you in love, with Prince Zuko by any chance?"

Artymis' green eyes flashed with anger, she stood up and began shouting: "ME! IN LOVE WITH THAT SPOILED PRINCE! I THINK NOT! I RATHER DIE THAN TO EVER _EVER _FALL IN LOVE WITH ZUKO! I HATE HIM - " Artymis continued shouting, she hadn't realized that since her emotions were strong and angry, that a flame was being created right behind her.

"Artymis!" Katara warned, watching the flame behind her with fear.

" - I WILL NEVER EVER BE IN LOVE WITH ZUKO! HE'S SO IMMATURE! HE'S A RUDE, SELFISH, SPOILED, SHOW-OFF PRINCE!" Artymis yelled, she threw her fists down and the flame grew. Katara cried out and held her hands out before her and her hands were burned by the fire. She kneeled down from the pain. Artymis opened her eyes and realized Katara was injured. "Katara!" Artymis rushed to Katara, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that my emotions would get the better of me!" She saw Katara's hands, they were red and swollen. Artymis panicked and said, "Katara, put your hands in the water."

Katara shook her head, her eyes shut from the pain.

"Katara, please, the water will heal it." Artymis gently pulled Katara's hands and carefully placed them in the water. Katara whimpered at the sharp pain. "Shh," Artymis said softly. Suddenly the girls blinked in surprise as the water around Katara's hands and a glow from Artymis' hands. Katara lifted her hands out of the water once the glow faded. her hands looked as good as new, like the burns were never there. Both of the girls stared at each other.

"Artymis..." Katara whispered, staring at her hands.

Artymis blinked, she remembered the glow when she healed 'Shang's' arm. "I don't... "

"Both of you have healing abilities." Master Jeong Jeong was standing behind the girls.

"Master Jeong Jeong!" Artymis opened her mouth to explain herself.

"Silence." Jeong Jeong said, "You have no control of your emotions, and therefore you must master water and earth before mastering fire."

"Yes, sir." Artymis muttered, lowering her eyes.

Katara stepped up, "It's not her fault!"

"Everyone must take responsibility for their actions." Jeong Jeong said, he paused and then said, "I only wish I was blessed with these healing abilities as both of you are. Free from this burning curse."

"But, you're a master." Katara said, "You'll have powers I'll never know."

"But, sometimes, fire brings pain." Artymis whispered.

Jeong Jeong nodded, "Fire destroys everything in its path, the bender controlling it, will soon lose the light in their heart if not too careful. Fire only brings pain and destruction. Eventually, we are torn apart."

A fireball passed right by the girls. They jumped to their feet and looked up the river.

"Zhao!" Artymis said.

"Go!" Jeong Jeong said, pushing the girls out of the way, "Flee and never return!"

Katara and Artymis stared to run, but Artymis looked back at Jeong Jeong, "I'm not leaving you." She said.

"Artymis?" Katara said, looking back.

Artymis smiled at her, "I'll be with you and the others in a few minutes. I need to stay and fight with Jeong Jeong, it wouldn't seem right."

Katara gave her a worried look, but nodded, "Don't stay for too long!" She said before running to find Anduril, Appa, and Sokka.

Artymis returned to Jeong Jeong's side. He turned to her with an angry expression, "I told you to never come back!"

"I may be young, and not know of destiny, but I do know this: leaving a friend to fight alone is never right, and no one should be alone." Artymis said.

Jeong Jeong softened his expression, "You are really the first ever pupil who has ever said that to me."

"I learn from my mistakes, and I learn from teachers." Artymis said. She took a step back when the ships landed and Zhao came on land. Jeong Jeong stepped in front Artymis and raise his arms up, his palms facing upwards. A high firewall came between Zhao and Jeong Jeong, with Artymis watching from behind.

"But, you have given up fighting, is that not right," Zhao managed to get through the firewall, "Master Jeong Jeong?"

Jeong Jeong dropped his arms and stared at Zhao.

"Master Jeong Jeong," Artymis asked, "you know Zhao?"

Jeong Jeong nodded, "He was the pupil that I spoke of to you with no discipline."

"What have you taught the Avatar now?" Zhao asked.

Jeong Jeong looked at him, "Zhao - "

"_Admiral _Zhao." Zhao corrected him.

"That title will not help you in fighting the Avatar." Jeong Jeong said, "You know that very well."

Zhao smirked, "I think I can handle a child." He looked at Artymis, "Even if she is the Avatar."

"I have never seen such raw power." Jeong Jeong said, shaking his head. He turned around and pushed Artymis out of the way, he engulfed himself in a flame. The flame disappeared and Jeong Jeong was nowhere to be seen.

"Jeong Jeong?" Artymis whispered, looking around for him.

"Men - look in the trees for the Deserter!" Zhao pointed to the trees, and his men scattered in the trees. Zhao looked to Artymis, "Let's see what my old master has taught you, Artymis."

"I'm ready!" Artymis yelled, she did the waterwhip on Zhao.

Zhao groaned, he began shooting large fireballs at her.

Artymis dodged it with airbending, "Wild shot!" She laughed.

"I'll show you wild!" Zhao shouted, and he shot another fireball.

Artymis dodged it, she looked at Zhao's aim, "No self-control." She whispered, remembering what Jeong Jeong had told her. She looked back at Zhao and stuck her tongue out, "Bad aim, Zhao!" She moved and jumped on the top of one of the ships. She looked back at Zhao when a fireball missed her again, "You know, Fire Lord Ozai will make _anyone _an admiral!"

"Insolent girl!" Zhao shouted, attacking her.

Artymis moved swiftly on the boat as Zhao aimed fireballs at her that missed. She jumped on the second boa and looked at Zhao who was still standing on the other boat. "I don't know why!" She teased, smirking, "But, I honestly thought you be better than Zuko!"

Zhao lost it. He set fire at her, and Artymis fell flat on her face. The fire didn't injure her though. She got up and didn't see Zhao anywhere, she sighed from relief. _Got rid of him easily. _She got off that ship and jumped onto another one. She leaned against the ship's walls, and breathed heavily. She felt a grip around her arm; she turned around to see Zhao.

"Zuko's better than me, eh?" Zhao asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Of coarse!" Artymis said, smiling weakly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zhao shouted.

Artymis broke free from his grasp. Zhao attacked her with no self-control at all. Artymis jumped on the head on the head of the boat, "You lost this fight." She said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Are you crazy?" Zhao yelled, "You haven't blown a single blow!"

"I didn't." Artymis extended a hand towards the other ships, "But _you _have." Zhao looked at what she meant, he gasped. He had burned the ships. "Master Jeong Jeong said you had no control whatsoever." Artymis stopped before leaving, "Oh, and by the way: remember that kiss I said I give to Zuko?" She smirked, "I gave him that kiss, but I have one for you too, Zhao. No need to be jealous." Artymis pressed her four fingers against her lips and blew a powerful airblow at Zhao; he was thrown over the boat. Artymis jumped off and ran, she shouted over her shoulder: "Have a nice walk home!" She grabbed hold of Anduril's silver tail that he offered her, and he threw her in Appa's saddle.

_Had a nice fight?_ Anduril asked her.

_Very nice one, and it was easy! _Artymis smiled at him and turned to Katara and Sokka. "What happened to Jeong Jeong?"

"He left with the others," Katara said, "We don't know where though."

Artymis nodded, she smiled at Katara, "Well, at least we know what gift we have now." Momo jumped in her arms.

"What gift?" Sokka asked.

The girls didn't mention Katara getting burn, but they told Sokka about their realized healing ability. He frowned, "Oh and thank you for all those first-aid help!"

The girls laughed.

"Oh, shut it, Sokka!"

Anduril and Appa soared through the sky as the sun went down, sending a red light across the sky.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I've decided not to do "The Northern Air Temple" episode, sorry people! It was good, but, no. Sorry once again! And i do hope you like the chapter (yes,I edited it.) Well, I hope to recieve honest opinions for this chapter.**

**Firework: Thanks a bunch, and I appreciate your reviews! **

**constructive critiscm:** **Ok, I DO want honest opinions, but no cursing is allowed. I believeit isnot allowed tocurse in reviews. So, you can say anything - honest or not - but let's not curse, k?**


	18. Truths Revealed: 'I Won't Say'

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Truths Revealed: "I Won't Say"-**

**(Part I)**

Artymis and her friends landed after about five days straight traveling in the sky. They enjoyed most of the travel, but then they felt sick at being in the air for too long as well as traveling. Katara and Artymis practiced their waterbending with some water they had, Sokka just slept and made sure nothing was heading towards him, which was really Appa's and Anduril's job. They made camp and cooked dinner that afternoon.

"We're almost to the North Pole," Katara said, "if we rest for two or three days, we be there the day after we start flying."

"Finally!" Sokka said, raising his arms in the air.

"We can find a waterbending master there," Artymis said, a faint smile on her lips.

Katara nodded, "Yeah, a real Waterbending Master."

Artymis looked at her, "Ah, come on! You're a great teacher!"

Katara looked at her and smiled, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Artymis said, Sokka passed her a plate of food.

_And you'll be able to master water completely, _Anduril said.

Artymis nodded, _Yeah, finally…_

Anduril tilted his head, _Are you alright?_

Artymis shrugged, _I feel happy, yet sad at the same time…_

_Are you sick? _Anduril asked.

_I don't think so, _Artymis stared at her untouched plate of food.

"Art, you haven't eaten." Katara said, taking notice of the untouched plate. "Are you sick?"

Artymis shook her head, she brought her knees close to her chest.

"Yeah, Art, you look terrible." Sokka said.

"I'm fine," Artymis muttered.

"You sure don't look it," Sokka said.

Katara got up and sat beside Artymis, "Why don't you go to bed early? It's probably what you need."

Artymis nodded, "Sorry." She laid in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

"It's ok." Katara said.

"You think she's sick?" Sokka asked.

Katara shrugged, "Maybe, all she can do is sleep and hopefully she'll be better in the morning."

"Yeah," Sokka stretched his arms out and he yawned, "I think we need to end the day!"

"You're right." Katara said, she unrolled her sleeping bag. She looked around, "Good night everyone."

* * *

Zuko laid on his bed, feeling nauseating. "Why do I feel sick?" Zuko whispered. His ship had been out on sea for five and a half days. A smile crept on his lips when an image of Artymis came to his mind. Zuko sat up and sighed. "I need fresh air, to get my head clear and for her to leave my mind alone." He muttered. He walked out of his room, along his way up to the deck; he bumped into his Uncle Iroh. 

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk." Zuko answered, walking up the stairs to the deck.

Iroh watched him he sighed, _Zuko never went on walks, and he didn't like them. But now, he enjoys them. _Iroh continued walking, _It's like, he's a whole new different person._

* * *

Artymis woke up, feeling better, in the middle of the night. She sat up and yawned, she looked around. Sokka and Katara were sleeping, as well as Anduril and Appa. Artymis stood up and looked to the night sky. "I need a walk." She said in a low voice, she walked into the forest with quietness and haste. Artymis began wandering around under the trees. She wandered around slowly for a few hours. She stopped when she reached a cliff. She stepped on the grass and she stood close to the edge, she stared out into the horizon. 

"This view is very beautiful," She moved her eyes from the ocean and up to the stars. She smiled.

_It's such a peaceful night._

* * *

Zuko opened a bag he secretly brought form his ship. But he looked up when he saw a figure on a cliff. He took a peak through the tree branches. It was Artymis. She had her back to him and was staring up at the stars. Zuko was about to walk to her, but he hesitated. 

_I have to change, _he thought. He looked back at his small bag, he quickly changed into 'Shang'. _I hope she'll talk to me._

* * *

Artymis continued staring at the sky, until she heard footsteps. She whirled around and a smile instantly came on her face. "Shang!" 'Shang' smiled at her, Artymis ran to him and embraced him. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I missed you." She said. 

Zuko, as 'Shang', hugged her back. "Are you stalking me?" He asked, in a joking way.

Artymis pulled away, "Are you?"

'Shang' laughed and said, "I've missed you too."

"Why are you here?" Artymis asked.

"I - I came to visit a small village here." Zuko lied.

"Oh." Artymis said, she then asked, "Are you still mad at me?" Her eyes seemed so innocent to him.

Zuko felt his knees go weak looking at her innocent green eyes, "Why would I be?" He asked her.

"Um," Artymis looked down, "our last encounter was really a happy one, remember?"

Zuko remembered. He smiled softly and lifted her face up to him, "I went too far." He kissed her forehead. "Friends again?"

Artymis smiled, she felt the strange emotion rise in her when 'Shang' pressed his lips against her forehead. She looked at him for a second and pushed him back in a playful way.

Zuko felt himself being pushed and he fell to the ground. He sat up and stared at Artymis, who was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Friends again." Artymis said, smiling.

Zuko laughed and jumped to his feet. He chased Artymis. "I'll show you!"

"Shang - no!" Artymis laughed. 'Shang' grabbed her from behind. He poked her in the sides. Artymis laughed and pulled away, "Shang!" She put her hands in front of her. 'Shang' smiled and he tried to get her, but Artymis was too fast.

"You pushed, me Arty - Arivana!" Zuko said, "Now I'm getting even!"

"It was a little push!" Artymis smiled, stepping away from him.

"A little push?" 'Shang' repeated, "A little push? It was no little push!"

"Was too!" Artymis said, smiling.

"Was not!" Zuko smiled.

"It was too!" Artymis said.

Zuko caught her and said, "I'll go easy on you."

"Uh-huh!" Artymis pulled away and her smile slowly faded as she looked back at the ocean.

"Something wrong?" 'Shang' asked her. Artymis remained silent and he stood by her side, staring at the ocean as well.

Artymis saw him standing next to her, she smiled and pushed him.

"Hey!" Zuko nearly fell down, "I'm not falling for that anymore!"

"Uh-huh! Sure!" Artymis smiled and turned her back on him.

"Oh yeah?" Zuko smirked, he took Artymis by the arm and spun her around. His smile grew when he heard Artymis laugh.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Artymis said, holding up her hands. "I'll stop."

"Too late now!" 'Shang' said. _I can't believe how happy I am with her, _he thought.

Artymis managed to stay away from 'Shang'. She and 'Shang' stopped and they took deep breaths. Artymis walked over to the cliff and there was a pause. She turned to 'Shang', who stood beside her, "Shang?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

_His eyes look too familiar, _Artymis thought when she looked into his golden eyes. She snapped out of it and asked, "Have you ever felt like the world has turned completely upside down? And you don't know what's real or not?" She looked back up at him.

Zuko paused, "Yeah," he said, "I have felt that before."

"What did you do?" Artymis asked, "You know, about the feeling."

Zuko thought for a moment, "I just talked it over with someone, I guess." Which was true, he had talked it with Artymis during that storm.

"Can I talk things over with you?" Artymis asked, walking slowly away from the cliff.

Zuko looked at her, "Anything." He walked along side her.

Artymis made a faint smile, "I feel like my world's been turned upside down, and I can't tell what's right and wrong. What's true and not, and when I should keep my mouth shut."

"Well, you gonna need a miracle on keeping your mouth shut." Zuko teased, he felt a soft punch on his side, "Ow!" He rubbed his arm and looked down at Artymis.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said.

"At least I thought it was." Zuko muttered.

"Right," Artymis said, a faint smile on her lips.

"I don't think you're lost," Zuko lifted her gaze up to him, he looked at the smile on her lips. "You look really really happy in my eyes."

"Shang, I like being around you. I feel like someone else, and not what everyone wants me to." Artymis said and suddenly realized their faces were pretty close. She thought for a second that they were going to kiss. She moved her face closer to his. 'Shang' cupped her cheeks and he pulled her closer. Artymis felt that same strange emotion that she felt around Zuko grow. Zuko felt heat rise in him. Artymis pulled away and turned her face away.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked her, drawing his hands away from her.

Artymis opened her mouth and looked at him, "I'm sorry, Shang." She turned her face from him. She felt herself become short of breath thinking of a certain someone.

"Why are you sorry?" 'Shang' asked her. Zuko was confused.

Artymis took a deep breath to answer him truthfully, "I - I think I feel for someone else."

* * *

Iroh grew worried. He hadn't heard of Zuko since he left. A few hours had passed, and still no sign of him. Iroh looked out on the deck, "Zuko, I hope you can trust me more, and I hope you are safe." He sighed and waited.

* * *

Anduril opened his eyes, he blinked and rose his head. He didn't see Artymis anywhere around the camp. He narrowed his eyes and growled lowly, but not loud enough for the others to hear. _I'm going to tell her a long lecture once I find her! _He set off soaring, _Then, I'm going to ground her!_

* * *

"You love somebody?" Zuko asked Artymis, afraid to hear her answer. He stopped and waited for her answer.

Artymis stopped in her tracks. She breathed, her breath was no longer short now. She was calm, but barely. She realized at that moment she was in love, but not with 'Shang'. _I don't know why I haven't realized this before, _she thought, _I was blind and everything. I didn't realize what was going on between us. Why didn't I? Did I refuse to believe it? Why? _She blinked and, on the inside, she smiled. But she didn't really show it, yet she let a very faint smile come upon her face. "Yes, I am love - I really think I am." _I can't believe it though..._

Zuko felt his heart starting to break for some reason. He too realized at that moment, he had feelings. _I'd never realized it before, I kept myself blind from it, _he thought, _I didn't accept it, why? Was I afraid? Was I suppressed by fears? _"Can you tell me who?" He asked, taking very much interest in this.

Artymis, her back still turned from him, shook her head. "I don't even know if I wanna bring myself to the truth." She said, "I've had this feeling for him before, when we first met. But I didn't feel as strong as now, though. I felt it grow and grow each time we saw each other, but, I guess I didn't want to face it."

"That you were in love?" 'Shang' asked her.

Artymis nodded, "Yes, but I don't know why him." She paused and shook her head, "Gotcha!" She lied, turning to him with a forced smile.

'Shang' shook his head, "Don't lie to me." He said, "You _are _in love."

"Shang, I'm not." Artymis lied, her smile instantly faded.

"Arivana," 'Shang' tried to reason her. "Tell me, please. I'm here to listen anytime."

Artymis shook her head, "I won't say."

Zuko looked at her and sighed, "Please, I'm your friend." He took a step towards her, "You can trust me."

Artymis closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, "You're - you're think I've gone crazy." She said.

Zuko blinked, "Why would I think that?" He asked, he then lightly teased, "It's not an animal, right?"

Artymis had to laugh softly at this, she shook her head, "N-no, but he does have a temper of one."

"Bad temper, eh?" "Shang' asked her.

Artymis nodded her head, "Y-yeah, he does." She then said, "I don't think that was one of his personality traits I'm attracted to."

"Then, you'll fix him up." 'Shang' said, smiling. "Every man needs a woman's touch, and they _need _to be changed by woman or else they're - "

"They're useless, stupid, and helpless?" Artymis joked.

'Shang' couldn't hide a grin, "That hurt."

"I'm sure it did." Artymis said.

To see what she would say, Zuko asked her, "Hey, didn't you have a necklace? A golden one with a rose?"

Artymis nodded her head, "Yes, yes, I did."

"What happened?" 'Shang' asked.

Artymis hesitated, "Someone stole it from me."

"Who?"

"Just a person who is rude and selfish." Artymis' eyes harden a bit, "He took it and I haven't gotten back from him since."

"Why'd he take it?" Zuko asked her.

"He... He didn't say." Artymis said, hesitating to tell him about the Xirxiu.

"Is he the one you are in love with?" 'Shang' asked. Zuko felt himself grow impatient.

Artymis said again, "I won't say."

"Why not?" 'Shang' asked, "It's not like I know him, right?"

"I just don't want to say." Artymis said, "I don't want to - to - to - "

"To face the truth?" 'Shang' finished for her.

"Yeah," Artymis nodded.

"Come on," 'Shang' said, "I won't laugh or say anything."

Artymis paused, "Really?"

"You have my word." 'Shang' promised.

Artymis opened her mouth, but closed it. She was starting to think that no matter what 'Shang' promised, she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't even tell herself the truth.

"Arivana?" Zuko called out, seeing her hesitate. "What's wrong? Arivana?"

Artymis didn't want to answer. _I have to get away, _she turned on her heel and ran from 'Shang'. "I'm sorry, Shang! I can't face it!"

"Arivana!" Zuko ran after her. _Why won't she tell me? _He stopped in his tracks and thought: _Wait, if I'm in love. How can I tell her, even if I can't bring myself to the truth? We're in the same positions, _he thought, _but how can I put these feelings in words? _Worry filled him when he didn't see or hear Artymis. _How can I tell her that whether I wanted to or not, I've helped her all the way here? _"I may not know what words to tell her, but I'll try!" He ran after her in the trees.

* * *

Anduril couldn't find Artymis, partly because it was so dark. he tried to contact her mind, but found a barrier all around her mind. _She's blocking everything out right now. She's a bit upset, _he thought, _that's why a barrier is all around her mind, that's why I can't find her. Artymis still needs to learn how to not let her emotions interfere with her mind, otherwise anyone with our telepathic ability could break through when her mind feels the height of her emotions. _Anduril continued flying and kept his eyes peeled, he felt himself grow tired. _My strength is put into flying _and _contacting Artymis, it's too much doing the both at the same time - not if I've done this for hours. _He felt himself go towards the ground, _I need to stay alive! _He landed on the ground with a soft thud because he forced himself to land safely. Anduril staggered and fell, _I need to rest for a moment, just a moment than I'll go find Artymis._

* * *

Iroh was standing on the deck and he saw a speck of silver in the night sky. He saw it go down and it vanished among the trees. he thought it was an injured animal. He hesitated before running, _If I leave now, I may not see Zuko return. Then again, if I go out and search for the injured creature, I may just find Zuko. _Iroh made his mind and ran in the trees, looking both for Zuko and the injured creature.

* * *

Artymis stopped by a calm stream and knelt down before it. She panted and gasped for air. She splashed water in her face and stared down at her reflection. _Why can't I just face it? _she thought, _Why can't I face the truth? Why can't I just say it?_

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered to herself, shaking her head. She paused, "Why do I keep thinking of him?" She covered her eyes, "Why him of all people? Why him?" She whispered. _And, come to think of it, _Artymis lifted her face from her hands, _I think I feel happiest around him at times. Like the first time we met, he made me feel like... A person that I can actually be comfortable with. And all those feelings I felt, they were hints and clues of my ultimate feeling for him. Why had I not realized it before?_

_"An Avatar cannot be involved with anyone. It never was, and never will be." _Avatar Roku's words echoed in her mind.

Artymis placed her hands in her lap and looked back in the water. "What if I wanted to bend the rules?" She asked herself, "Could I?"

_Will I break all the rules to tell him how much I care and what I feel for him? _Artymis thought, _Would I? Could I? _She paused, _Would Katara and Sokka accept it? Would Anduril accept it? I've told him about it, but it wasn't official that I was in love. "_How do I know I am truly in love?" She asked, _With Zuko?_

"Arivana?" Artymis heard 'Shang' come close and stop.

Artymis stood up, "I told you I'm fine." She muttered.

"No, you're not." 'Shang' said.

Artymis turned to him, anger in her eyes. "Why do you even care!"

Zuko stared at her after her short burst out. He answered her calmly, "Because I care for you, deeply."

Artymis blinked and lowered her head, "I'm sorry, Shang."

Zuko shook his head, "There's no need. You're just confused, that's all."

"But that gave me no right to yell at you." Artymis said, she looked up , "My apologizes."

Zuko blinked and shook his head, "No, Arivana. You don't need to."

"If you say so." Artymis said, a smile slowly crept to her lips.

Zuko smiled, "Feeling better?" He asked.

Artymis nodded her head, "I think I am."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said.

"Than again," Artymis said, "I feel strange."

"How strange?" Zuko asked.

Artymis answered, "I don't even know if I should even feel this way."

Zuko paused and asked, "Do you know why?"

"I think I do." Artymis said and looked at him, "Shang, I haven't been totally honest with you."

"What do you mean?" 'Shang' asked her.

Artymis paused, _I need to be honest with him. _"Not honest with who I am."

"I don't understand." Zuko said, was she going to tell him, as 'Shang', she was really the Avatar?

"My name is Artymis." She confessed first about her name.

"Artymis?" Zuko acted confused.

"Yes." She said and took another deep breath, "And, I am the Avatar." Artymis shut her eyes. She had imagined 'Shang' yelling or doing something violent or shouting at the top of his lungs, even thought he didn't look the type of guy who would do that. Instead, she felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her in for an embrace. Artymis opened her eyes and blinked, she then asked him, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" He asked, "You told me the truth."

"Even if I lied to you?" Artymis pulled away and looked at him with a mixed expression of shock and confusion.

'Shang' looked at her. Zuko before, would reach the height of his temper, most likely start attacking. But now, he felt more calmer. "Even if you lied to me, you trusted me in the end." He said to her, "It doesn't matter what words were in the middle, you told me the truth in the end. The beginning and end are all that matter."

Artymis never heard that saying before, because she had never lied this much and this far before. She felt her eyes water a bit, her lie to him about nearly everything she was, was too much to forgive. She blinked and managed to hold the tears back. She then nearly shouted, "Stop it, Zuko, Stop it! You're torturing me!" She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Artymis?" 'Shang' asked in a confused tone.

"I - I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"Who's Zuko?" 'Shang' asked.

"Just a person I know." Artymis said.

Zuko paused, why did he as 'Shang' remind her of himself? Why was she even thinking of him? "Artymis, do you trust me?"

Artymis looked at him, "Yes, I do."

"Tell me the truth, please." He said with a pleading look and tone of voice.

Artymis turned her back to him and stared down at the waters, "I don't even know if I should feel this way for him."

"What does your heart say?" 'Shang' asked her.

Artymis closed her eyes, "I think it's saying to just follow it."

"Then follow it." Zuko said, "That's all you can really do, follow your heart."

Artymis nodded her head, "But this man I love, he broke my heart."

Zuko blinked, "He broke your heart?" He repeated.

"Yes," Artymis said, "but I somehow have a feeling that he didn't mean to." She made a soft laugh, "Funny thing is, is that a part of me still loves me. The other part hates him so, but I don't think any part of me hates him. I can't explain it, but I can feel it. It's like a strong feeling that I've ever felt before. And though I haven't seen him for days, I can feel him close to me."

"That's a strange feeling." 'Shang' said, "A very strange one."

"Yes, it is." Artymis said, "But it feels so good and so right in a way that I can't explain."

"Sounds like you care deeply for that guy." Zuko said, _It's not me, it can't be me. It's probably Zhao or that Kuzon guy._

"I guess I do care for him," Artymis' voice drew Zuko from his thoughts "I think it's funny to see those times where we acted like rivals, but somewhere in there I see a look of hope and helplessness in his eyes."

"Why do you say that?" 'Shang' asked.

Artymis shrugged, "It's just sometimes I see something strange in his eyes, like a calling for help or a need to talk to me. I've reached out for him, but it somehow ended with disastrous results. Yet, now I feel helpless."

"Why is that?"

Artymis paused and thought it over, "I guess I can't live without him." She stopped and laughed, "Listen to me, I sound stupid. This isn't the way to live!"

Zuko couldn't hear her anymore talking negatively like that, "Stop it, Artymis."

"I'm just saying - " Artymis was cut off.

"Stop talking like that, it's not you talking." 'Shang' said.

"Thank you," Artymis said after a moment. "I need that, I don't know why I was talking like that."

"You're nervous?"

"I guess I am nervous," Artymis said, "about him."

"Where's he from?" 'Shang' asked.

"The Fire Nation." Artymis said, "I know it's weird."

"No, not at all. Not everyone from that nation is bad." _That still leaves Zhao and Kuzon though._

"Thanks for not freaking out at _that _part." Artymis said.

"May I have a name, though?" He asked, "Or you're not ready?"

Artymis breathed, "I'm ready." She took a moment and confessed:

"I'm in love with Prince Zuko."

At that same second, Artymis felt a pair of hands turn her around and pull her into a warm and loving embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. I hope I didn't go too fast, but please let me know. Yes, the point of view changed, but I hope it's not too fast or lame. And I don't mind honest opinions, but let's keep the cursing out please, k? And ideas are always welcomed.**

**Firework: Thank you for review, I thought singing was going a little overboard but though I try it out. I'm glad you were honest with me. I hope this chapter was a bit better than the last.**

**Tris04:I've noticed with the spelling on chapter one. I edited but thanks for reminding me. Thank you for reviewing.**


	19. Truths Revealed: 'Forgive Me'

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Truths Revealed: "Forgive Me"-**

**(Part II)**

Zuko held onto Artymis. He closed his eyes and felt his shoulders shake. He felt a tear escape from his eyes, he hadn't cried in such a very long time. He held Artymis closely and bent his head, he felt unexplained happiness. He felt joy jump in his heart when she said "I'm in love with Prince Zuko." He had to hold her. Zuko knew he was quietly crying out of happiness. He didn't let her go because she had given him a great joy that he never thought he ever could have.

Artymis knew her head was leaning against 'Shang's' chest, she could hear him cry quietly. But she had a feeling it was a cry for happiness, for joy. She didn't hug him back, because she didn't understand. _Why is Shang hugging me? s_he thought, _Is he sad? No, I think he's crying out of happiness, but why? And why do I suddenly feel that emotion that I feel for Zuko for Shang right now? _She moved her eyes to the waters, she stared at it and suddenly realized something. _How come I didn't see it before...? _Artymis immediately stepped back and the second she did, she pulled 'Shang's' half-mask and hat off. She gasped and dropped the items from her hands. She backed away, creating space between them.

"Zuko!" She whispered in shocked.

Zuko looked at her and said, "Artymis, forgive me."

"You ask for forgiveness?" Artymis asked, her eyes flashing with anger and hatred. "From a girl - excuse me, a 'thing' - who you played her heart? And you ask for forgiveness?" She shouted.

Zuko stared at Artymis, _I didn't want her to... wait, a 'thing'? _"Why did you call yourself a thing?"

"Isn't that you wrote in you journal?" Artymis asked. "A thing that can help you get your honor back!"

Zuko remained still for a moment and realized what had happened. _She probably read my journal on that night on my ship, when we were exchanging stories, _he concluded, _And she read that recent entry. Why did I even write that? _"Artymis, I didn't know what was going on. My world had been turned upside down ever since I met you. I - "

"So now you're blaming me?" Artymis interrupted.

"No!" Zuko shook his head, "I didn't know how to look at you: as a friend, an enemy, a - a - "

"Shut up!" Artymis shouted, she turned her back on him. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and she felt tears in her eyes. _Why am I crying for a foolish thing? A stupid boy? _She held the tears back.

"Artymis," Zuko said, slowly walking to her. "I don't know how to act anymore."

Artymis crossed her arms and listened to him.

Zuko continued: "I was always a stubborn man who always tried to please his father. But, when I met you in the South Pole, that night, I felt changed. Though we didn't talk much, I felt a strong connection with you. I've noticed I wasn't acting as myself since that night. Ever since I met you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Artymis said, but she lied. She felt the same way and she tried to hold back the feeling many times, up 'till now. The sky was lit with the very first rays of dawn.

"Yes, you do." Zuko said, "You've felt it too. I know it."

"How?" Artymis said, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I just know." Zuko said, "And I do know because I think I felt your pain."

"My pain?" Artymis repeated, "I don't feel any." She lied.

"You're not a very good liar." Zuko said, stopping a few feet from her. "But I felt a pain in my chest - in my heart, and I know that it wasn't being caused by me."

"So, you're saying I felt it," Artymis said, turning her face away. "and that we're a part of each other?"

Zuko walked slowly again and stopped right behind her, "Yes." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

Artymis felt him place his hands on her shoulders. _Don't touch me. _But she didn't say or do anything to stop him. She felt Zuko gently wrap his arms around her waist, under her arms. Artymis half turned her face, she felt her knees wobbled slightly. "What have you done to me?" She asked him, feeling her strong spirit weaken at his touch and his words.

"I don't even know what you have done to me." Zuko whispered.

"I didn't do anything." Artymis said, staring out into space.

"But I know you made me weak, then stronger than I've ever been." Zuko said, _But I can't explain it really._

Artymis didn't say anything, she blinked and remembered what changes she had undergone changes ever since she met Zuko. She felt weak at points, then she felt stronger than she was before. _How can love make me so weak, then make me so strong? _she silently asked herself, _I don't understand anything about love._

"What is this feeling I'm feeling inside?" Artymis muttered.

Zuko paused, he felt it too. "It's..."

"...Love?" Artymis offered.

Zuko held her closer and leaned his head against her brown hair. He didn't say anything. Artymis touched his arms and she held onto them. She looked in the water and saw her reflection as well as Zuko's. She stared at it for a moment. A faint smile came on her lips. Artymis didn't know why, but she felt her pulse race and her heart beat faster. Zuko looked in the water and saw Artymis had a faint smile on. He made a rare smile.

"You're smiling," He said.

Artymis held back the smile barely and said, "I am not." She turned the other way.

Zuko made a light sigh, "Artymis, please."

Artymis half-turned her face again, she looked up to Zuko. "Please what?" She asked.

"Please smile for me and accept my love." Zuko lifted a hand and gently soothed her hair.

Artymis opened her mouth but no words came out. _I want to accept his love - very badly! I'm attempted! But, what he said... _She hesitated and looked up to him. She turned around to be face-to-face with him. Zuko still kept his arms around her waist and dropped his hand to her waist. He brought her close. Artymis place her hands on his shoulders. "Why did you take the name of 'Shang'?" She asked.

"I guess I wanted to know you better," Zuko answered, "But along the way, my feelings for you grew stronger."

"Why would you want to know me?" Artymis asked, "I'm your rival."

"Don't say that." Zuko said. "I don't even think we were rivals before."

"That doesn't change our fights and battles." Artymis said.

Zuko paused, "It doesn't, but it'll stop the ones up ahead."

"Who says the battles yet to come will be stop by a simple feeling?" Artymis asked, lowering her eyes.

Zuko shook his head, "Don't say that, Artymis."

"Why not?" Artymis asked, lifting her eyes, "You don't love me, Zuko." That sentence made a piercing in Zuko's heart. "I know the only thing you like about me is that I'm sure you think I'm easy."

Zuko's eyes widen, "No, Artymis! I do love you! I honestly do!"

"Or is this another trick to imprison me?" Artymis asked, looking at him.

"This isn't a trick!" Zuko said, he lifted his hands to rub her upper arms gently, "I just want to hear you say you love me... just one more time. Please?" Zuko's golden eyes were pleading for those three words.

But Artymis turned her face away, to not fall for the pleading look. She didn't want to give in, not like she did to 'Shang'. She didn't want to admit the growing emotion for Zuko. She was being to stubborn.

"Artymis."

She looked back at him.

Zuko looked down in her eyes and said, "I do love you. I don't want you to think I don't care for you. Because I do." He paused and said, "What I think I fell in love with was your smile."

"My smile?" Artymis repeated, _What's special about my smile?_

"Or maybe it was the way you were nice and gentle on our first meeting in the South Pole," Zuko said lowly, "there's so much that I fell in love about you."

Artymis stared into his golden eyes, "Why do those eyes make me weak?" She asked.

"Why do these feelings make me weak?" Zuko asked, lightly pressing his forehead against hers.

Artymis felt more heat rise in her cheeks. _Why can't a part of me accept that I'm in love? And why is the other part saying not to fall in love? _She moved her face away and inhaled. _Why can't I just decide without a worry and look at Zuko with no negative feeling? _

* * *

Anduril opened his eyes, he saw that the sun was rising. He slowly rose up and tried to stretch his wings. 

"You shouldn't to that." A voice said. "You will only hurt yourself more."

Anduril looked up when an elderly Fire Nation man came out of the trees and into the clearing. He had soft golden eyes with wisdom and gray hair. Anduril recognized this elderly man as Prince Zuko's relative, he had assumed it was his uncle. Anduril growled lowly at the man, he did not want help. _Asking others for help makes me weak, _he had always thought that.

"Do not be alarm." The man geld his hands up, "I come here as a friend. My name is Iroh." Iroh came over to the silver creature and asked, "Are you wounded?"

The dragon shook his head, but when he tried to stretched his wings, he winced. HE then knew that his wings were far too tired to travel now.

"You are tired." Iroh said.

Anduril nodded, and laid his head down, keeping his eyes on Iroh.

Iroh laughed, "I do not dare harm an elegant and rare creature as yourself."

Anduril nodded, he somehow believed his words.

"I am looking for my nephew, Zuko." Iroh then asked, "Have you seen him?"

Anduril growled, his claws came out.

Iroh blinked, "Apparently you haven't, or my nephew would've faced your wrath, no?"

Anduril nodded.

"My nephew has acted very strange, a night before he had found your sister - " Iroh looked at him, " - the Avatar. I am worried." He paused and asked Anduril, "Has your sister been acting strangely of late?"

Anduril remained silent.

"I take that as a yes." Iroh said, "Well, I do hope things between your sister and yourself work out just fine. My nephew and I on the other hand, we are not doing so well."

Anduril saw there was sorrow in his eyes. Anduril felt pity for the this man. He closed his eyes and tried to find Artymis again. He managed to sense her presence, though barely because she was nearly out of range. Anduril got up and he didn't have to wince when he spread his wings.

"You are going to find your sister?" Iroh guessed, the dragon nodded. Iroh nodded, "I see. Well then, good luck."

Anduril nodded and took off, he hesitated to leave as he floated in the air. He looked at the old man and flew over him.

Iroh felt something drop in his hands, he looked down at his hands. A small silver scale had dropped in his hands. Iroh smiled, "A priceless treasure," He looked up, "I thank you." Iroh tucked the scale in his robe and continued his search for Zuko.

* * *

Artymis looked up at Zuko, "How do I know you truly care for me?" She asked him. 

Zuko made a small smile, "Do you remember Shyu?" He asked.

Artymis blinked and nodded, "Yeah, he was a Fire Sage, he helped me in the temple to speak to Avatar Roku when you and I were separated."

"Artymis," Zuko asked, "didn't you ever wonder why he helped you?"

Artymis looked at him, "He said a friend sent him to me, but I never really paid much thought to it."

Zuko smiled again, "Artymis, _I _asked Shyu if he wanted to help you. When he said yes, I told him your purpose there and where you went." He confessed.

Artymis stared at Zuko, "_You _were the friend that Shyu spoke of? You sent Shyu to me in the temple?" She couldn't believe it.

Zuko nodded, "And didn't you ever wonder how Chey found you?" He asked.

Artymis had a guess, "Because you sent him to me?"

"Yes, I told him to guide you to Jeong Jeong. He said he would, I knew that you had to learn some discipline, and Jeong Jeong would know how."

"But how did you know that I was at the festival?" Artymis asked.

Zuko looked at her, "Because you said you had a Fire Nation friend, Kuzon, and I assumed you attended the Fire Days Festival. So, I knew you would be there, I sent Chey there." Artymis lowered her eyes, shocked. "And when you were on the hill of rocks," Zuko continued, "I saw you about to fall, you were having a nightmare. I carried you halfway back to Jeong Jeong's tent. I met him halfway there, he took you from me and carried you back to the camp. I turned away and left."

"But Jeong Jeong didn't mention someone - " Artymis started.

"I swore him to secrecy." Zuko said, "I told him not to tell you."

Artymis lifted her eyes to him. "Is that all?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head, "Artymis, I gave you the Panda Lily."

"What?" Artymis said, "You told Aunt Wu to tell me to return to my camp so you could give me a Panda Lily?"

"Yes," Zuko said, "I also told her to keep it quiet."

Artymis paused and asked, "Did you see Aunt Wu to have your fortune told?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, I did. She said I would fall in love with a young powerful woman."

"She said I would fall in love with a powerful man," Artymis said, she suddenly understood which man she would fall in love with.

Zuko lifted his hands up to his shoulders and softly took Artymis' hands in his. He lowered them and held them close to his chest. "Artymis, I think Aunt Wu meant you were for me." He stroked her hands with his fingers, "And I think she meant I was for you."

Artymis claimed her hands from him and shook her head, "She said I had the choice of falling in love." She said, her eyes suddenly harden. "And I don't want to fall in love with you." She turned around and started to run, but a hand gripped hers and spun her around. Artymis found herself once again in Zuko's arms in a warm embrace. Her lips were a few inches away from Zuko's lips. Artymis breathed and her heart skipped a beat, then it had a faster beating. "Zuko," She whispered, looking up in his eyes, "please let go of me."

Zuko looked at her, "Artymis, I can't resist the strange feelings I have for you."

Artymis shook her head, "Zuko, I... I can't allow myself."

Zuko's arms wrapped tighter around her waist and brought her closer, "I know I can't allow myself either, but I love you, Artymis."

Artymis knew she had to give in, she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her face towards Zuko's, but very slowly. She then whispered, "Zuko, I do love you. I love you so much." Her eyes began to water, but they held an emotion of happiness. Artymis hands passed Zuko's so her arms laid on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and felt that foreign emotion grow inside of her.

Zuko made a very small smile and he lifted a hand and place it on the back of her head and brought her face closer to his. He felt that feeling for Artymis grow and it grew even more with their lips almost meeting. He felt Artymis' arms gently laid on his shoulder and he could almost feel her lips against his.

_Artymis, where are you! _Anduril's voice brought Artymis out of her dreamland. She opened her eyes and roughly pulled away from Zuko, she looked at his confused expression.

"Artymis?" Zuko called her name out softly.

"Leave me alone." Artymis whispered, she backed away.

"I don't understand." Zuko said, he was convinced for a second there she wanted to kiss him. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," Artymis repeated with watery eyes, "you changed the way I was and I hate myself for not hating you." A short pause, "I hate you!" She turned away and ran, this time Zuko didn't run after her. Artymis ran for about half a mile, she panted and telepath Anduril, _I'm right here, Anduril._

_Don't move, I'm coming._

Artymis leaned against a tree and slumped down to the ground. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped from her eyes. She opened her eyes and breathed deeply. _Why did I let everything flow out of my hands? Why? Why did I let myself weaken at his words and touch? _she thought, _Why did I let myself love him?_

* * *

Zuko stood where he was, he stared down at the ground. Artymis' last three words echoing in his head. He had felt a stab in his heart. Zuko sighed and kept staring at the ground. _Did she really mean that? _he thought, _Or is she lying?_

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh came rushing to his nephew, "I was worried and I started looking for you - Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh noticed Zuko's quietness and he could've sworn there was sorrow in his eyes.

"Nothing." Zuko lied, turning his face away.

"Zuko - " Iroh laid a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko shoved his hand away, "I'm fine." He said grimly. He started to head for his ship, a confused Iroh following him.

* * *

Artymis was riding on Anduril, who was giving her a long lecture: 

_- you know how worried I was for you? _Anduril asked for the tenth time, _I thought you were kidnapped! I told you never to wander without telling me or the others!_

Artymis nodded, _Yes, Anduril._

Anduril paused, he sighed. _I just don't want to loose you._

_I know, _Artymis said, _and I'm sorry._ Anduril landed at their campsite, Katara and Sokka were still asleep, as well as Appa and small Momo. Anduril landed softly and he watched Artymis climb off of his back. She, instead of going back to her sleeping bag, she leaned against him. Anduril looked at her and made a small smile.

_Artymis, _Anduril asked.

_Yes_, Artymis answered.

Anduril's eyes moved to her, _Did something happen? _he asked.

Artymis nodded.

_Can you tell me? _Anduril asked.

Artymis paused and nodded, she told Anduril of Zuko and hers encounter. And what he told her, and what she said...

(Half an Hour Later)

The sun's light was spreading when Artymis told Anduril everything. He had remained silent the whole time. _Are you mad at me? _Artymis asked, looking up at him.

_I'm mad that you wandered off alone, _Anduril said, _But you do know all I want for you is happiness, and if you loved that no-for-good-scar-head-spoiled-prince, _he paused, _I'll have to accept that. Because I or anybody else can never tell you who to love and who to hate. No one can tell you who to love, Artymis._

_Does that mean you're not mad? _Artymis asked.

_I am uneasy that you chose Zuko, I am worried that he'll hurt you, _Anduril said, _but I will have to enter over-protective-brother mode._

Artymis made a weak smile, _Well, you won't have to._

Anduril was mystified by this, _Why is that?_

_Because I said I hated him, _Artymis answered, _I said he was making me weak, and it was true!_

Anduril shook his head, _Artymis, you shouldn't have revealed that he has made you weak._

_Why? _Artymis asked, looking up at him, _It was the _only _way he could leave me alone!_

Anduril gave her a look, _The _only _way?_

Artymis looked away, _N-no, I guess not. But he'll leave us alone now, right?_

Anduril looked up to the sky, _I do not._

Artymis thought for a moment and leaned her head against Anduril. She closed her eyes and, in her mind, felt Zuko's arms around her and heard his words _"I love you."_

* * *

Dawn was rising. Prince Zuko was back on his ship, in his room. He sat before a small low table of candles. He had his eyes closed, and it was obvious he was meditating. He found it hard though. His mind kept wandering around to Artymis. He sighed and groaned. 

_I can't believe she said she loved me, _he thought, _I never thought she would. I never thought after all the fights we've been through. Then again, there was something in her eyes that told me there was something else._

He paused, "I want to see her..." He muttered, "I just want to see her again - " He stopped himself, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He said loudly.

Uncle Iroh opened the door and came in, "Prince Zuko, you usually give the men an order at this time, but you haven't. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Zuko lied.

"Don't lie to me, Zuko." Iroh demanded softly, "What is going on?"

"Nothing!" Zuko yelled, the candles glowed brightly as the flames nearly reached the ceiling.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh's voice was getting louder, "Enough with the secrets." His expression softened, "I am worried for you. You are like my own son." Zuko sighed and buried his face in his hands. Iroh laid a hand on his shoulder and Zuko looked up at him. "Zuko, please, tell me everything."

Zuko nodded, and began speaking of everything concerning his strange behaviors, and Artymis.

(Half An Hour Later)

"So," Iroh said, sitting on Zuko's bed and hearing everything his nephew had to say, "you are in love with the Avatar, Artymis?"

Zuko nodded his head. "But, she hates me."

Iroh shook his head, "I do not think so."

"What?" Zuko said, he looked up to Iroh, "She said so herself!"

"But, did she mean it?" Iroh asked.

Zuko paused, "I think she did."

"No, she didn't." Iroh said, "I'm sure she didn't, otherwise she wouldn't have said she loved you."

"Then, why say - " Zuko began.

"Why say 'I hate you'?" Iroh then began explaining, "See, Zuko, most women won't admit their feelings. It's either it's not allowed, they're shy, or they don't want to be true to themselves."

"That doesn't make any sense." Zuko said.

Iroh shrugged, "What can I say, the world of women are hard to understand." He said, "But I think Artymis said that so there wouldn't be any problems."

"Problems?" Zuko repeated.

"Yes, problems." Iroh answered, "Zuko, don't you know what conflicts there would be if the Avatar and a Firebender - a prince - were to fall in love with each other, especially with the war going on?"

Zuko nodded his head slowly, "It would drive us apart." Zuko said in a low voice, "She would be looked at as a traitor to the entire world, as I am to my country."

"And both of you will have your honor ceased, the honor everybody is born with." Iroh added.

Zuko's eyes hardened and he stood to his feet, "I don't care about getting my stupid honor back - even if I do have it, I don't care!" He yelled, "All I want is to be with her! Nothing else matters!" He looked back to his uncle.

Iroh had a warm smile. "Tell her that, Zuko, tell her everything and give her something that symbolizes your love for her."

"What good would that do?" Zuko asked bitterly.

"She'll see the truth." Iroh answered.

"The truth?" Zuko repeated with confusion, "She thinks she already knows it."

"No." Iroh said, "She'll see that you truly care for her, and that you _are _in love with her."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if Artymis took back everything she said about her loving Zuko, but that would really happen. Us girls are emotionally (no offense to the strong-willed women out there! I'm a girl and I admitt I'm sensitive, k?) and we usually don't take back boys because we're afraid to get hurt. I've planned part one and part two of this chapter for a very long time, since I think the "Return of the Blue Spirit" chapter. Very long time. Jeez, I never think I get this far in a fanfic, I thought this Avatar fanfic was going down the drain. But, -looks at reviews- I guess not! -lol- I am really happy that, though I haven't ended this fanfic yet, people actually like it... I guess I should wait for the end of the fic, huh? -.- Well, I hope this chapter pleased you, although you'll probably hate Artymis for taking it all back. Well, I'll know from the reviews. L8ters!**

**Firework: ...and she takes it all back! Yeah, I was gonna have them kiss but: save the best for last! I hope it was a good update. See ya l8ter!**

**nori12: I see, well, thanks for the tip. I'll see what I can do about Artymis' personality.**

**crazy-bender-girl: Yes, I am so EVIL! -rofl- I didn't think you be mad at me for a very, very, very, very, small cliffhanger like that. Jeez, it was a small one... you'll gonna hurt me, are you? -lol- Thanks a bunch for the hilarious review! **

**Life sucks get used 2 it: o.O I take it you like it a lot, well, thanks! I hope this chapter was up fast for you. -eye twitches- I was so afriad you hurt me, -lol- Later!**


	20. Listen to the Heart

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Listen to the Heart-**

That same morning, when everything was spoken to Zuko, Artymis and her friends ate breakfast. Though Artymis didn't ate hearty as Sokka and Katara.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Artymis asked, setting her half-done plate down.

"Sure." Katara said, looking up.

"Can we set off, today?" Artymis asked unexpectedly.

Sokka nearly choked on his food, "Today!"

Artymis nodded, "Yes." She looked at them, "Please, we could reach the North Pole sooner." The truth was: was that Artymis didn't want another run-in with Zuko, she didn't want to go through the emotion thing all over again.

"Why the rush?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, you said so yourself: Anduril and Appa gotta rest." Sokka pointed out.

Artymis' hands balled into fists, her green eyes flash with anger. "I just wanna get out off of this island!" Katara and Sokka stared at her burst out, Artymis sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't feel comfortable here."

Katara nodded, but asked, "Why?"

Artymis paused, "I just do. I feel a lot safer if we start out for the North Pole again."

"Well," Katara seemed uncertain, she had to consider Appa and Anduril. "are Appa and Anduril up for it?"

"I'll ask." Artymis stood on her feet and she walked over to Appa and Anduril, who were under the shade of tall trees, relaxing. "Anduril? Appa?" Artymis softly called out. Anduril looked up, _Are you and Appa up for traveling again?_

Anduril gave her a confused look, nevertheless, he asked. He turned to Appa and asked him if he was up for traveling to the North Pole today.

Artymis looked to her right, at the other trees. She moved her hands behind her back and continued staring at the trees. She was hoping Appa say yes as well as Anduril. She didn't want to remain on this island, even though she was looking forward to resting a few days, but not if Zuko was on the same island. Not after their little talk.

_Artymis_, Anduril called her out.

_Yes?_ Artymis moved her face towards him.

_Appa said since he has regained most of his strength_, Anduril said, _he will be able to travel to the North Pole, but halfway there he might decide to float on the water._

Artymis nodded, _I'm sure that'll be fine with the others, _She was about to walk away but she stopped and asked Anduril, _Anduril, are you up for it?_

Anduril nodded, _Of course I am, but what made you want to take off today, Artymis? _She didn't answer him right away. _Is it because of Zuko?_ he asked.

_Yes, _Artymis replied to him in a thin voice.

_Artymis, running away isn't the answer_, Anduril said. _Running away shows Zuko that you are performing an act of weakness -_

_Enough, please, _Artymis quietly demanded.

Anduril realized what he had just said, _Artymis, you know that I didn't mean that. I was not talking of the past, but of right now. I - _

_I know, _Artymis said, _I just didn't feel comfortable wit that sentence. But, Anduril, I don't want to face him, not now. _She turned away and walked over to Katara and Sokka, who had just finished their breakfast. "Whenever you're ready." Artymis said, kneeling down before the burned out campfire.

"We're going already?" Sokka asked, his expression saying "not-looking-forward-to-it".

"Well," Katara started, "if we start out now, with Appa and Anduril well, the faster we get to the North Pole and the longer we can rest up there with unlimited amount of... food." Katara smiled at the last word.

Sokka's shoulders drew back, "Ok, if Appa and Anduril are up for it, I am!" He jumped to his feet and clapped his hands, "When do we depart?" A pile of supplies was thrown in his opened arms.

"As soon as we pack!" Katara said, gathering things up. "Just because Artymis and I are girls, that doesn't mean you can help us pack!"

Artymis helped them pack their things up and helped saddle them on Appa's smooth saddle. She stopped and opened her bag up again, she took out the Panda Lily that Zuko had given her. She stared at it and stood up, "I'll fill up the flasks."

"Thanks." Katara said, giving Sokka one of the bags to put in the saddle.

Artymis nodded and started walking away from the camp, _Be back, Anduril. Gone to fetch some water! _Artymis said, passing by him. Anduril watched her go and turned his head away. Artymis walked on a narrow path between the trees, the path wasn't too narrow though. Artymis followed it for nearly half an hour, until she came to a small lake. She knelt down by it and took out the flasks. Artymis barely had the flask in her hand touch the water when a voice said:

"You don't know if that water is safe, Artymis."

Artymis held her breath, she knew very well it was Zuko. She stood up and turned to Zuko, "I though I told you to leave me..." Her voice drowned at the sight of no one anywhere, "...alone." She let the last word die in her throat. "I'm just imagining things... again!" She began muttering to herself and she returned to her task. Artymis gathered the flasks and took one look around, she confirmed that Zuko was not there at all. She walked back to the camp and packed the flasks with the other things. "Got it." She said.

"Alright, then," Katara said, "I think that's all." She stood up on Appa's saddle and looked around, "Yeah, that pretty much clears things up!"

"Then, we'll be off!" Sokka said, "The Appa Express will be off in a couple of minutes. With Captain Anduril our guide and I, Sokka the Great, will be your host!"

"Uh-huh!" Artymis said, she stood by Sokka and knocked him over, he fell over the saddle and onto the ground. "Right, the day you're Sokka the Great is the day I marry the Fire Lord!"

Sokka looked up at her, "Yeah, that'll never be the day!" He got up and brushed dirt off of himself, "Like the only way that'll be the day is when the North and South Pole are really, really warm!"

"Speaking of the North Pole," Katara said, climbing onto Appa's saddle, "shouldn't we be going?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we should." Artymis said.

Katara and Sokka climbed on and Momo jumped in Katara's arms. Anduril took off at first and Appa followed. Both soared in the sky as the day began and the three friends in Appa's saddle laughed and talked about how they would spend their time in the North Pole. Artymis would steer the conversation from Katara and Sokka and telepath Anduril once in a while. He was glad of the company, she could tell. As they went up north, the group noticed the air seems colder and slightly thin.

Artymis rubbed her arms and pulled her long gloves on.

"Cold?" Katara asked.

Artymis nodded, "It was never this cold, I remember." She said.

"You've been there?" Sokka asked.

Artymis nodded, "Yes, I came up here to visit Rain."

"Rain?" Katara repeated.

"Yes," Artymis answered, "Rain was very nice. She was very talented too."

"Was she a waterbender?" Katara asked, taking interest.

Artymis shook her head, "No, she wasn't, she couldn't. I can't remember why because last I saw her she was sixteen and I was seven. I had to stop going to the North Pole for a while."

"Why?" Katara asked, "And why couldn't she waterbend?"

"Well," Artymis paused and tried to remember, "I can't remember. All I remember her saying is she couldn't because of her family or something of that sort. As for not going to visit her anymore, Rain sent me a letter: something about things getting in the way." Artymis closed her eyes, "She was a very dear friend to me, and closer. I sometimes even called her 'Mommy Rain'." She laughed softly.

"Mommy Rain?" Sokka repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"She was the most sweetest person and so motherly." Artymis said, she looked over her shoulder, "Remember, Anduril? Remember Rain?"

Anduril nodded softly, _I remember._

"Those were good times - " Artymis looked over the saddle when she felt Appa lower himself. Appa slowly lowered from the clouds and gently floated on the surface of the water. Anduril came in beside him, tired of flying. She smiled.

"They're really tired," Katara said. Everybody nodded and were nearly thrown off their seats when Appa nearly tripped over, but Anduril came to aid him.

"What's going on!" Sokka shouted, holding on to the saddle's rail.

"The ice!" Katara shouted, holding on to the rail too, Artymis right next to her.

"The ice is appearing out of the water, like flowers!" Artymis shouted.

_Ice doesn't just appear like this though_, Katara thought.

The friends yelped when Appa almost tilted and when Anduril almost crashed into them, but Appa missed him just barely. Appa barely dodged the ice icicles that emerged from the waters all too quickly. Anduril aided him but also nearly knocked him over. The three friends, as well as Momo, clung onto anything that'll stay tied to Appa. Appa and Anduril came to a halt and they both were pinned to gravity when ice suddenly grew and tied them to the waters.

"I'm gonna - " Artymis jumped to her feet, " - kill whoever - " She searched for her staff but she heard the waters moving as if something was moving on them, she stopped. " - or whatever nearly killed us and I'm gonna leave a mark - " She stopped muttering and saw men in blue and white coats on simple-made boats. She recognized their clothing and craftsmen of their boats. She made a nervous laugh, "Guess I'll keep my mouth shut."

_You be wise to do so, _Anduril said, watching the waterbenders and calmed down.

"We found the Water Tribe!" Katara cried from happiness, she stood up and looked to Artymis. "We did it!"

"Do they have any food with them by any chance?" Sokka asked, he groaned and sat up.

* * *

In the war tent where the Fire Nation flag was waving high at the top, Admiral Zhao looked upon the world map with his hands behind his back. He was talking to a small group of Fire Nation generals, "The Avatar needs to master waterbending, so she'll be heading to the North Pole - " 

"I beg your pardon?" A general interrupted, "She? The Avatar is a _she_?"

Zhao turned to the general, "Yes, General Lee, the Avatar is a young female. Fifteen years to be exact."

"Then what are we waiting for?" General Lee asked, looking around, "If the Avatar is a girl and has not yet learned waterbending, then it means she has not master the elements earth and fire! She is a young and helpless woman, let us just capture her and the North Pole all at once!"

"Patience, General Lee, patience." Zhao said, he began to walk around the tent slowly. "The Northern Water Tribe has survived a hundred years of war. They survived because their land is practically an icy fortress. We will need a massive invasion force to break the Northern Water Tribe." Zhao said.

* * *

The Waterbenders had released the ice that had tied Anduril and Appa to gravity once hearing that Katara and Sokka were from the sister tribe, the Southern Water Tribe. The Northern Waterbenders were also told that Artymis was the Avatar. They were now guarding and guiding the group of friends to their Water Tribe. A few hours passed and the three friends saw a grand wall of ice that was beautifully carved. Up high on the wall, there was a large circle. In the circle, there was a crescent moon and in the rest of the empty circle, there seemed to be outlines of ocean waves. 

"Hey." Sokka looked to Artymis, "That's the symbol that appears on your forehead, Art."

Artymis looked at it, "Yeah, that's the symbol of the Water Tribes: moon and water."

"Why is that?" Katara asked, admiring the waterbending work.

"I thought you knew everything." Sokka said, smiling. Katara shut him up with a glare. "I'll shut up."

"I don't know." Artymis answered Katara, " I never asked."

The water that formed the ice dropped and there was a semicircle for Appa and Anduril to enter. It was created by the Waterbenders that had guided them. Appa entered in first, then Anduril followed. Where Appa and Anduril found themselves was like a room with ice walls. The friends looked up watched the men in blue coats that stood on the top of the wall, bring their arms down with grace. Water sprang from the tops of the ice wall and brought the water level high enough for Appa and Anduril to continue their way through the gates. The friends looked back and saw the ice walls re-creating themselves. They were now on a smooth stream and on the sides, there were armed warriors.

"Talk about high security, huh?" Artymis joked softly. She looked ahead and saw a beautiful city of ice. "That's their city!" Artymis smiled, "It doesn't look like it changed a bit for the past hundred years!"

"It's breathtaking!" Katara whispered as they entered the city on a smooth stream.

Artymis looked back at Anduril and looked back to Katara and Sokka, "I think Anduril needs company. I'm gonna go with him, k?"

They nodded, Katara looked at Anduril, "Yeah, I think you should. He does seem lonely."

Artymis smiled at them and jumped on Anduril's back she patted him softly, _Hello, big brother!_

_I'm glad you came, _Anduril said, _I was feeling uncomfortable with these eyes all on me._

Artymis looked around and saw many people stopping in their tracks to stared at her and friends. But mostly on her and Anduril. _Anduril, _Artymis said, _why are all these people staring at us?_

_I think, _Anduril said, making a gently left that Appa did, _they're staring at you._

Artymis frowned, _I don't want them staring though._

_Then don't be the Avatar, _Anduril joked.

_Ha ha ha, very funny! _Artymis said, she sighed. _All I want is some peace and quiet, is that so much to ask?_

_On the contrary, _Anduril said, _yes._

"It's so beautiful, Art!" Katara was facing Artymis and Anduril from Appa's rear saddle.

"Yeah," Sokka came beside her, his face in a dreamy expression. "she sure is."

Artymis blinked and followed Sokka's gaze. There was a low boat that had slowly passed them. A Waterbender was guiding the boat, and on that boat was a young girl. She looked around Artymis' age. Her eyes were light blue and her hair was strangely a pure white color for her age. Her hair was arranged lovely with two braids down to her shoulders. Her earrings, Artymis assumed they were, were large with the crescent moon and outlines of water waves. She seemed someone very important, the way her hands were in her sleeves and the way she sat with a straight back. She wore a purple and white coat, but with a different design, one that looked higher than the others.

_Is she a princess? _Artymis asked Anduril.

Anduril cast a side glance at the girl, _I think she is, but who knows?_

* * *

Prince Zuko was leaning against the wall of his bedroom. He wasn't wearing his usual Fire Nation armor, instead he wore a sleeveless dark red shirt that had thick straps and was threaded with gold on the edges. He wasn't mad or anything, he just seemed confused. Zuko was still wondering about Artymis. He looked out his bedroom window and saw it that night had fallen. He moved his eyes from the window and he stared at the necklace that laid on his bed. He moved towards it and lifted Artymis' necklace to his eye level. The jewels caught the light and Zuko leaned back against the wall. He stared at it and closed his eyes, an image of Artymis coming in his mind. 

There was a knock.

Zuko dug the quickly necklace in his pocket and crossed his arms, "Yes?" He said.

The door unlocked and Iroh peeked in, "Prince Zuko?"

"What is it?" Zuko asked, he had hoped that Iroh wouldn't say anything about their talk that morning, about Artymis. "I'm not playing the sungi horn, uncle!" Zuko turned his face away.

"There, um, seem to be something wrong with our plans." Iroh said nervously.

Zuko looked back at his uncle and a man came into the room with a smirking face. "Zhao!" Zuko said shockingly, he stared at Admiral Zhao.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said.

"What?" Zuko took a step forward, he restrained himself from punching Zhao. Instead, he looked at his uncle and asked, "Uncle, is this true?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. He is taking everything." Iroh lifted his arm and covered his face with his sleeve as a mean to sob. "Even the cook."

"I'm taking your men for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said, "I'm sorry that you won't be there when I capture the Lady Avatar. But, you see, I can't have you in my way... again."

Zuko stepped forward as a mean to attack Zhao, but Iroh stepped up and held back Zuko with outstretched arms.

Zhao looked around in Zuko's room. Two broadswords that were hung on the wall forming an 'x' caught his attention. He slowly approached the swords and took one out, examining it. Zuko felt panic rise in him, because Zhao would recognize them. He was right, the admiral remembered how the Blue Spirit who had helped the Avatar had two broadswords very similar to this. And the admiral didn't believe in coincidences. "I didn't know you were skilled with swords, Prince Zuko." Zhao said, looking over to Zuko.

"I'm not," Zuko lied, "I only keep for decorations, antiques."

Zhao narrowed his eyes and asked Iroh with a calm voice, "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General?"

Iroh nodded his head, "Only rumors, but I think he is not real."

Zhao walked back to Zuko and Iroh, "He's real alright, and an enemy of the Fire Nation." He handed Iroh the sword in his hand, Zhao made his way out of the room. But not before saying over his shoulder, "My offer still stands, general."

"That is generous of you," Iroh said, "but my place is here, my apologizes."

"Very well." Zhao shut the door and Zuko was left alone with his uncle.

* * *

Artymis sat with Katara and Sokka at the high table with Chief Arnook, with Momo in her arms. Artymis was wearing a baby blue kimono that had white silk fabric on the edges. The dark blue obi was tight and Artymis found it difficult to breathe. Underneath it, she wore a long white skirt that reached her ankles and a white strapless shirt. The kimono was wide around the neck collar, but it wasn't too wide to expose anything. The chief of the northern Water Tribe insisted she wear one and insisted that Katara and Sokka wear warmer coats. Katara's coat that she had on their journey had faded colors and she wore a fresh blue and white coat. Same with Sokka, except his coat had a slightly different design than Katara's. 

"Why is everyone staring?" Artymis asked Katara.

Katara looked at her, "Didn't you say Anduril answer that question?" She smiled.

Artymis made an uneasy smile, "Oh, yeah, I forgot." She leaned forward and glanced at Anduril and Appa. Both were laying on the floor and were calm even as people stared at them in wonder and horror. It wasn't everyday you saw a live bison and silver dragon, now is it?

Anduril's face moved towards Artymis' direction. _Artymis, pull your hair back! _he said.

Artymis pulled her brown hair, which was definitely no longer in three layers, but was long and wavy. Her hair reached her elbows now. _Better, hair stylist? _Artymis joked, smiling at Anduril. She let her eyes wander to the beautiful dining hall, the waterfalls cascaded down and the moon was lovelier than ever. There were other tables that other high noble people were sitting at. Artymis thought that the waterfalls surrounding the room brought the most beauty out of the hall. She finally turned her attention back to Anduril, who surveyed her hair.

_It'll do, _he said with amusement. He looked up when two groups of men brought a large plate of food to Appa and himself. They ran quickly, afraid to be eaten. _Fools, _Anduril said to Artymis, who shrugged.

She looked up when the drums beat in a rhythm. She, Katara, and Sokka looked up to Chief Arnook, who stood up. He had dark brown hair and a fatherly aura. His coat was, of coarse, way differently designed than the others. He stood up straight and announced with a warm smile.

"Today, we celebrate the arrival of our sister and brother from the Southern Water Tribe," Arnook presented a hand towards Katara and Sokka, who waved. " - Katara and Sokka. And they have brought with them someone special, someone we all believed to be dead: the Avatar." He moved his hand from Katara and Sokka, to Artymis who waved gently with a nervous smile. "We also celebrate my daughter's fifteenth birthday, she is of marrying age now. Princess Yue!"

The same girl that the three friends saw on the boat, the girl with white hair, stepped forward with a soft smile. She turned to Arnook, "Thank you, father." She turned to the audience, "May the great moon and ocean watch over us during these troubled times." She sat next to Sokka, her purple and white coat trailing behind her. Yue turned to him and the girls, "I am glad you came here. I am honored." She said softly.

Artymis had a feeling she would like Yue, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Yue." The princess said.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform for us." The Chief said.

Katara and Artymis found this quite entertaining. An elderly man with two young men moved the water and performed a dance-like bending. Making the water changed from three spheres into three streams. then merged them into a great sphere, then separated them once more. It was done with grace and concentration. Artymis and Katara clapped and watched on as they politely ate.

Sokka looked away from this and at Yue, "Um, princess, I was wondering if we could do an activity together." He said nervously.

Artymis smiled, _I'm glad Sokka found someone, and it's Yue. Though I don't know her as well, she seems pretty nice._

"Do an activity together?" Yue repeated, laughing very softly. A warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, 'cause you see I'm like a prince myself back at my tribe." Sokka said, smiling.

"A prince?" Katara and Artymis repeated, rose eyebrows.

Sokka glared at them, "Do you mind?"

"Our apologizes, Prince Sokka." Katara teased, bowing her head. Artymis muffled a laugh.

"Lady Avatar?" Chief Arnook said, standing up from his seat, "Come with me, we must discuss your waterbending with Master Pakku."

Artymis nodded and turned to Katara, "I'll make sure you come with me, I'm afraid to be alone!"

Katara smiled, "Thanks."

Artymis returned the smile and got up from her seat. She followed Arnook into another room. The man that performed the bending during dinner was standing in front of a waterfall. Artymis knew it was Master Pakku, from the announcement. He turned to Chief Arnook and then to her, Artymis could've sworn she saw something in his stern eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Arnook stopped before him, "Master Pakku, please meet your new student, the Avatar Artymis." he extended a hand towards Artymis, who politely smiled and bowed her head.

"So," Master Pakku surveyed Artymis closely, "if you're the Avatar, where is that necklace? The one with the rose and four jewels representing the four nations? Hmm?"

Artymis blinked, _He doesn't trust me, why?_ She quickly came up with a come back, "If you are a waterbending teacher, where is your license to prove it, hmm?"

Pakku rose an eyebrow, "Feisty, is she?"

"Master Pakku," Arnook said, his voice sounding unsettled. "I know what the traditions are, but she is the Avatar. She is excused."

_Excused? _Artymis thought with confusion, _Excused for what?_

Pakku looked at Artymis for a while, "Yes, I will teach her, despite that comment earlier."

"Thank you," Artymis bowed her head with respect. "I am sure being your student will be an honor, may I bring a friend, though?"

"A friend?" Pakku asked.

Artymis nodded, "My friend and I would both like to learn waterbending."

A pause, "Alright." Pakku said, "I will see you both at sunrise, no later." He turned and walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Artymis looked up at Chief Arnook, "What? No break or anything?" She asked.

He shrugged, "What can I say?" He then said, "A room has been prepared for you and your friends. Your bison and dragon will have a sleeping face fit for them. I am sure my daughter has some clothes she may lend you."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Artymis said, she returned to Katara and Sokka, she looked at Sokka then to Katara. "What's up with Sokka?"

Katara glanced at him, then back at Artymis. "He's just sad because Yue left."

"Aw!" Artymis teased, "Sokka's first break up!"

Sokka glared at the girls, who muffled laughs. "We did not break up!" He hissed angrily.

"So, you're still together?" Katara asked, smiling.

Sokka groaned, "Can we just go to sleep now?"

Artymis nodded, "Yeah, I'll ask where they are." She turned to look at Arnook who just sat down, "Um, Chief Arnook, can you tell us where our rooms are? I think we're about worn out."

Arnook nodded, he told Artymis how to get to their rooms. Though they were easy directions, he asked, "Would you like someone to escort you there?"

Katara shook her head, "Oh no, I'm sure we'll find it."

The three friends rose form their seats and quietly escaped form the party and walked the way to their given rooms. Anduril and Appa following them, since their headquarters were nearby. They found their headquarters in no time. Katara and Artymis shared a room, while Sokka had one all to himself. He was glad of it because he didn't want to hear the girls giggles and excited whispers of tomorrow waterbending lessons. The three friends bid Anduril and Appa good night.

Artymis stayed behind and smoothed out Anduril's scales, _I'll see you tomorrow morning._

_Good night, little sister, _Anduril's eyes began to droop.

Artymis smiled. _Good night, big brother. _She turned to Appa, "Good night to you too." She said, Appa growled lowly and fell fast asleep. She smiled and walked to Katara's and hers room. Once she entered the room and closed the curtains of their bedroom doorway, Artymis hastily took the tight blue obi off and flopped on the bed. A sigh of relief escaped her.

"Obi too tight?" Katara asked, laying on her bed.

Artymis nodded, "A little too tight. Feels like those corsets that older women talk of!" She stuck her tongue out, "Can't stand those!"

"I hear you," Katara said, "people always asked me: 'Katara, when will you wear one? You're old enough.' Blah!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Artymis sat up, "Master Pakku said he'll teach you!"

Katara's face instantly brighten, "Really? You asked? Oh thank you, Art!" Katara lunged forward and embraced Artymis.

"No prob!" Artymis said, "We might want some sleep, we'll suppose to meet him at sunrise."

Katara pulled away and nodded, "You're right. Good night, Artymis." Katara took her coat off and dived under the covers.

Artymis pulled her kimono off and only wore the white strapless shirt and skirt to sleep. "Good night." Artymis said, she looked tot he wall where Sokka's room was, "GOOD NGIHT SOKKA!" She yelled, laughing.

"SHUT IT!" He shouted back.

The girls laughed and fell asleep, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

"I believe your aquatinted with Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked the captain from across the table. 

"What's in it for us?" The captain asked, his reptile bird perched on his shoulder.

"This." Zhao pushed a wooden box of gold coins towards the pirates.

One of them, a pirate with long brown hair, took a coin and bit it. "Real gold!"

The captain snatched it from him and looked to Zhao, "What do we gotta do?"

Zhao smirked, he folded his hands. "Well..."

* * *

Artymis and Katara made their way to where Master Pakku would teach them, by one of the waterfalls. Katara wore her regular outfit underneath her blue and white coat and was talking on how excited it would be to be taught by a real waterbending teacher. Artymis wore her baby blue kimono again, and this time, the obi wasn't as tight. 

" - I can't believe we're only a few feet away." Katara said with a smile.

Artymis smiled as she and Katara climbed on the steps and reached the top. Master Pakku had his back to them and was bending the water, making it stretch like a stream. She leaned a bit to the side, to see if he had noticed them.

"I'm glad you didn't disturb my concentration." Pakku said, dropping the water, he turned around to them.

Artymis bowed her head in respect as well as Katara. Artymis looked to Katara and back at Pakku, "This is the friend I was telling you about, the one you said I could bring."

Pakku looked at Katara with narrowed eyes, "I'm sorry, there's been a misunderstanding."

Artymis shook her head, "N-no. I told you about her and - "

"You didn't say your friend was a girl." Pakku interrupted.

Artymis gave him a confused look, "So what? I'm a girl."

Master Pakku reshaped the ice into a chair which he sat in, "In our tribe, Avatar, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending for fighting, only for healing."

"WHAT!" Katara and Artymis shouted together.

"What do you mean you won't teach me?" Katara yelled, "Just because I'm a girl!"

Artymis stepped up, "Master Pakku, _I'm _a girl. Why are you teaching me?"

Pakku answered her, "Because you're the Avatar. You are excused, although it's breaking our customs."

"But Katara has talent!" Artymis yelled, "She's really good!"

"It'll be good in healing." Pakku said sternly, "Here the women who waterbend are taught from Yaguda for healing. Despite your bad attitude, I'm sure she'll take you."

"I don't wanna heal!" Katara stomped her foot, "I wanna fight!"

"I can see that, but you must obey and respect our tribe's customs and rules." Pakku said.

"It's not fair!" Artymis stormed up to Pakku, "If you won't teach Katara then - "

"Then what?" Pakku asked, "Quit?"

Artymis glared at him and turned around, she marched towards the stairs. Katara held her back, "You can't give your training up because of me."

"But I'm a girl and he's teaching me!" Artymis said, "What difference does it make between male and female? We're all able to fight!"

"I know, I know," Katara said, "but you have to learn waterbending. Even if he's a jerk." Katara glanced at Pakku.

Artymis sighed, "Fine. Just because I have to."

Katara smiled, "Thanks, besides," She began down the stairs, "I gotta learn how far I can go in healing abilities."

Artymis turned back to Pakku, she bowed her head and look up, "I am sorry."

Pakku nodded, "Let's start, shall we? Remember: no special treatment because you're the Avatar."

_I'm gonna scream... _Artymis thought nervously.

* * *

Sokka ran down the ice sidewalk that was by the stream. He spotted Princess Yue on her daily boat ride through the city. "Princess Yue!" Sokka called out. 

Yue looked up and smiled, "Oh, hello."

"Good morning!" Sokka said, "Boy, your father sure knows how to throw a party, huh?"

"I'm very pleased to hear you enjoyed it." Yue said, looking up at him.

"Well," Sokka confessed, "it wasn't much fun when you left." Yue lowered her eyes and blushed slightly. Sokka felt his cheeks warm. "I was wondering if we could..." His voice drown.

Yue smiled, "Do an activity, you mean?"

"Yeah!" Sokka said.

"Very well," Yue said, she pointed to a bridge up ahead, above the stream. "I'll meet you on that bridge tonight."

"Sounds great!" Sokka said, "See you to - argh!"

Yue leaned to the right and giggled when Sokka fell into the water. The sidewalk ended. "Sorry about that." Yue waved good-bye.

"It's ok." Sokka said, getting up and laying on the ice, a rare smile on his face. _See you tonight._

* * *

"Thank you," Katara went up to Yaguda after the healing lesson was done. "for the lesson." 

Yaguda, an old but kind woman, nodded. Her gray hair was in a similar hairstyle as Katara's was. Her blue eyes spotted the choker around Katara's neck. "So who's the lucky guy?" She asked, a smile on her wrinkled face.

"Huh?" Katara said, confused.

Yaguda pointed at her necklace, "You're getting married, right? Your necklace defines you are taken and are engaged."

Katara held her hands up and shook her head, "N-no, I don't think I'm ready. You see, my grandmother had this necklace and she gave it to my mother, who gave it to me."

Yaguda's face instantly brighten, "I don't know why I didn't see her image in you!"

"Who?" Katara asked.

"Kana's!" Yaguda answered, smiling.

Katara took a step back, "Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?" She asked with confusion in her eyes.

Yaguda began explaining to Katara that she was friends with her grandmother, Kana. Apparently, she was born in the northern tribe and was engaged with a waterbender, who carved the necklace. But before the wedding, she ran away without saying good-bye or saying why she left.

Katara stared down at the ground, "She never told me."

* * *

Several hours later, when night had already fallen. Sokka burst in his room, angry. He flopped on his bed and muttered loudly angrily to himself. 

Artymis was in her white shirt and skirt that was beneath the kimono. She was laying on her bed, and she looked to Katara, "What's up with him?" She could hear Sokka's voice through the wall.

"I don't know." Katara muttered grimly.

"What's up?" Artymis asked her, noticing her down face.

"Well, today - " Katara was cut off by Sokka storming in.

He dropped to the ground, "Princess Yue is so - so stubborn!"

"Why?" Katara asked, moving to the edge of her bed to see him.

"One minute she wants to go out with me, the next: she's telling me to get lost!" Sokka answered with anger, he sighed and looked up. "So, how's waterbending training going?" He asked, more calmly.

Katara grunted, Artymis answered, "Master Pakku said he won't teach her because it's forbidden for women to perform waterbending for fighting."

Sokka rose an eyebrow, _They're so stupid. _"Why don't you teach her, Art?" He asked.

Katara's face lifted and brighten. "That's it!" She stood up, "Artymis you could teach me the moves at night that Master Pakku teaches you during the day. You can practice, and I can learn. Everyone's happy!"

Sokka frowned, "I'm not happy."

"You're _never _happy." Artymis pointed out.

Sokka grunted and walked out of their room, to his. Artymis, after he left, pulled on the blue kimono and obi. The girls walked quietly to the stream that ran by the sidewalks. Artymis lifted a small strand of water and began instructing Katara on how to perform a waterbending move. She passed the water to Katara, "Here, you try."

Katara nodded, "Ok, let's see..." She tried to do what was instructed. Katara smiled when she did it perfectly, "I did it, Art!" Suddenly, the water rushed all around her and shot up. Katara didn't move at all the whole time.

"How'd you do that?" Artymis asked, awed.

"I didn't." Katara confessed.

Both of the girls looked up, they gasped. Upon the bridge, was Master Pakku. His face showed disapproval. He dropped the water that the girls were practicing with and they became shards on the rail of the bridge.

"Master Pakku, I was only - " Artymis tried to explain herself.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Pakku said with narrowed eyes, "You are no longer welcomed as my student."

The girls stared after him and ran back to their rooms. Artymis ran to Anduril and told him everything that had just happened, Katara standing by her, muttering angrily to herself.

_He has dismissed you? _Anduril asked Artymis.

Artymis nodded, _Yes, he won't teach me anymore! What do I do now?_

Anduril closed his eyes, _There's nothing to do but go speak to Chief Arnook tomorrow morning, ask him if he can convince Master Pakku to take you back. Hopefully, he will._

Artymis nodded, _Very well, good night. _She turned to Katara, "We'll talk to Arnook in the morning, see if he can help us out."

Katara nodded, the girls walked back to their room and laid on their beds. "Sorry if I ruined your chances." Katara said, looking to Artymis.

"It's ok," Artymis said, staring up at the ceiling. "I should've hit Pakku the first time I met him." The girls quietly laughed.

"Good night." Katara said, turning on her side.

"Sweet dreams." Artymis said, closing her eyes.

Katara went to sleep in a matter of minutes despite her growing anger towards Master Pakku. It was Artymis who found it hard to sleep, but not because she was no longer Master Pakku's student. She laid wide awake. She tossed and turned in her bed, feeling sick to her stomach. Artymis couldn't help but worry that something dangerous and awful was about to happen hundreds of miles away. She hugged herself, feeling sick as she fell into a nightmare.

* * *

Zuko laid on his bed, arms crossed. He glared up at the ceiling. Zhao had taken his crew and he was pretty mad. He heard his bedroom door open and saw out of the corner of his eye, Iroh pop in. 

"The crew wanted to wish you good luck." Iroh said.

"Good riddance to those traitors!" Zuko said, his anger growing a bit.

Iroh paused, "Zuko, may we talk?"

"Talk about what?" Zuko asked, but he had a feeling about what.

"About your chase for the Avatar, for Artymis." Iroh said, "Are you going to continue chasing her for your honor? Or - "

"Or what?" Zuko sat up and looked at his uncle, "Or promise her a lifetime with her? A lifetime of love?"

Iroh remained still, but spoke. "I was hoping you would. Chase the Avatar, but not capture her. I thought you tell her your feelings for her."

Zuko laid back on his bed, "I won't. She won't listen to a single word I'll say. So why even try?" He crossed his arms again.

Iroh knew Zuko lying, but he dropped the subject. Instead, he asked, "Will you come out and walk, at least? It's nice night, the stars and moon are lit brightly." No response. "Or you can stay on the ship in your room, in the dark. Whatever you decide." Iroh closed the door, and walked on land for a nice walk.

All Zuko heard was silence, he closed his eyes and was slowly falling into a deep sleep. But a familiar voice in his mind said:

"_I'm in love with Prince Zuko..."_

Zuko's eyes snapped open. He sat up and breathed, he hung his head. His head shot up immediately at the sound of a squeal. "Uncle?" He called out. Zuko rose and pulled on his dark red robe. He opened his door and stepped into the empty hall. he looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was. He walked down the hall and up to the control room. Zuko stopped in there and walked towards the front of the room. He stopped and looked out the side windows. He blinked. A green reptile bird was perched outside the room on the rail, what was strange thought was that Zuko felt he had seen the bird somewhere else. His golden eyes widen when he realized where and what was up. He whirled around at the sound of a loud blast. He gasped when he was thrown off his feet. The last thing Zuko saw was fire and smoke, and being underwater.

* * *

Artymis awoke with a gasp. She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling pain. She silenced her voice and shut her eyes. She relaxed when the pain slowly faded away. She sighed, and looked to Katara. She was still sleeping. Artymis made a weak smile and laid back down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. 

_Why do I feel this pain, _she thought, _pain that is not mine?_

(The Next Morning)

"Please," Katara pleaded Chief Arnook in his hall, "ask Master Pakku to reconsider teaching Artymis."

"I believe he might," Arnook said, "if you swallow your pride and apologize to Master Pakku."

Katara balled her hand into a fist, "I will." Artymis and Sokka, standing by her side, watch this go on.

"I'm waiting." Pakku said.

Katara narrowed her eyes, "No."

"No?" The Chief repeated.

"Yes, no!" Katara shouted, "There's no way that I'm apologizing to a sour old man like you!" She pointed at Pakku, who rose an eyebrow.

"Katara." Artymis whispered, "I really think this won't solve our problems!"

"I don't care!" Katara shouted, she glared at Pakku. "I'll be outside, if you're man enough to fight me!" She stormed out of the hall and marched outside.

Artymis stared after her and looked back to the chief and Pakku, "I'm sure she didn't mean it!" She played with her hands nervously.

"Yeah, Art," Sokka said, "I think she meant it."

Artymis glared at him and hissed, "Like you're making it any better?"

* * *

Iroh was sitting at a low table, from across Zhao. He was staring down at his untouched cup of tea. He had seen the explosion on Zuko's ship when he was out for a walk. He had rushed back to the ruined ship, he didn't see Zuko anywhere. Iroh, thinking Zuko was dead, returned to Zhao and sat in his tent, explaining what had happened. 

Zhao hid a smirk, "I'm devasated on what had fallen on Prince Zuko." He lied.

Iroh closed his eyes, "The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was behind the attack."

"You sound like you know who did it." Zhao said, wondering if he really did know.

Iroh nodded his head. He looked up and opened his eyes, "Pirates!" He said, softly slamming his fist on the table. "When we had a run-in with them, they swore revenge. And now, they have taken it."

Zhao smirked, but it was concealed as he sipped his cup of tea. He put his cup down, "I see. Have you considered my offer?" He asked.

"Yes," Iroh said, "I accept. It would be an honor." He rose his cup in toast, "To the Fire Nation."

Zhao rose his, everything had gone according to plan, "To victory."

* * *

"Katara, please!" Artymis rushed down the stairs, reaching Katara. "Don't do this!" 

"Yeah Katara!" Sokka caught up to the girls, "You're not gonna win against this guy!"

"I don't care!" Katara took her coat off and straighten her normal blue outfit, "Someone has to teach him!" Sokka caught her coat when she threw it over her shoulder.

"Katara, don't please, I have a bad feeling about this." Artymis pleaded, they reached the end of the stairs.

Katara stopped and turned around to see Master Pakku coming down the stairs, calmly. "So," Katara said, her eyes locked on him. "you decided to show up?"

Artymis looked to Sokka, _I have a really bad feeling about this, Anduril?_

_What is it? _Anduril asked.

_Be prepared to be called on as back up, _Artymis answered.

But Pakku walked right past Katara. "Aren't you gonna fight?" She asked.

"Go back to the healing huts, little girl, where you belong." Pakku said over his shoulder.

_Who does he think he is! _Katara thought angrily. She rose water from the ice below her and she grasped it in her hand. She whipped the back of Pakku's head. "Come on and fight, you coward!"

Pakku turned to her, "You want to fight that badly?" He asked, then said, "Then study carefully!"

Artymis and Sokka ran to the top of the stairs, knowing how mad Katara was. And if she was, she would attack with no second thoughts. "I just hope she won't give up." Sokka said.

"I do too." Artymis said.

The fight between the two waterbenders was a fast but long one. For a moment it seemed Katara would loose, but she rose with strength and put down Master Pakku at the last second. Katara landed on the ice and made ice come up to her ankles, tying her to the floor. She moved the wave that Pakku sent to her. She stood up straight, "You can't knock me down!" She shouted. Katara melted the ice and slid in front of him. She brought a wave of water up towards Pakku, who sent it back to her. Katara panted when she fell on all fours. Her brown hair falling from the braid, she looked up.

"Give up?" Pakku asked.

"Never!" Katara shouted at him. She stood up but looked up when many ice shards came down on her.

Artymis covered her eyes, "I can't watch!" She said, "Tell me when it's over!"

"Art - look!"

Artymis removed her hands from her face and saw Katara was only trapped by the ice shards that now pinned her down. She wasn't hurt. Artymis sighed form relief, she and Sokka ran down the steps to Katara.

"Come back here!" Katara shouted, struggling to get out.

Pakku began to walk away, "You lost, accept that - " He stopped in his tracks. He bent down and straighten up. "This necklace... I remember this carving. It's mine." He held up Katara's necklace, which had fallen from her neck during the fight.

"No, it' not!" Katara shouted, "Give it back!" She melted the ice shards and was about to attack Pakku, but he said something very shocking:

"I carved this for the love of my life, Kana." Pakku said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"My Gran-Gran was engaged to you?" Katara asked, shocked. This also surprised Sokka and Artymis. They hadn't notice Chief Arnook and Princess Yue coming down the stairs.

"Kana and I were engaged." Pakku explained with sadness, "I thought we would have a long and happy life together, a lifetime of love." A pause, "I loved her."

"But, she didn't love you, right?" Katara asked, stepping forward a few steps. "I know my grandmother. She wouldn't let your tribe's traditions and customs run her life. I think that's the reason why she ran away, to the South Pole." She paused, "I'm sorry, but she listened to her heart. She didn't want a life here."

Artymis blinked and lowered her eyes, _Listen to her heart? _she thought,_ Is that a bad thing? For me? _Princess Yue ran past her and away from the others, crying. Artymis looked at Sokka, "Go." She encouraged Sokka. He nodded and left her with Katara's coat. He ran after Yue. This got Artymis thinking, _Sokka isn't afraid to show he loves Yue, but why am I afraid to show for Zuko?_

Sokka followed Yue to the bridge where she had told him to leave the first time. He walked up to her, "Yue, what's wrong?" He asked, "Talk to me."

"Sokka!" Yue turned to him, "I told you to leave me alone. Please do."

"Why?" Sokka asked, "Yue, I've been meaning to tell you - " Yue cut him off by pressing her lips against his lips. Sokka felt happiness spring inside him and he felt happy as never before. She pulled away and looked at Sokka with innocent eyes. "I don't understand..." Sokka's voice drowned.

"Sokka, I love you, but..." Yue said, she pulled the fur around her neck from her coat to reveal a necklace like Katara's, only a different carving. Sokka had spent enough time in the North Pole to realize what this meant. "I'm engaged!" She had her eyes full of tears, "I'm sorry!" She turned and ran.

Sokka stood there, frozen. He had just found the right girl to love, who loved him back, but only to find she was engaged. He felt a tear flow escape from his eye. _Yue..._

* * *

The fleet of the Fire Nation ships were aligned and were moving with full speed to the North Pole. Iroh could feel the ship moving across the cold water, he was making his way through he ship when a Fire Nation guard stopped by him. Iroh made sure no one was close by, he turned to the guard and said, "We are heading to the North Pole right now, Zuko." 

The guard took his white mask off and Zuko turned to his uncle, "You didn't have to do this, uncle." Zuko had survived the explosion, his face had cuts and his right eye had a bruise.

"No nephew of my is going through an explosion without some back up." Iroh said.

"Thank you, uncle." Zuko said.

Iroh nodded, then said, "The Avatar is in the North Pole - "

"I know." Zuko said, he dug his hand in his left pocket and there was something in his eyes.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked, noticing the change in his expression.

Zuko took out something that had been in his pocket for sometime now, and it wasn't Artymis' necklace. He showed the item to Iroh.

Iroh stared at it, and a warm smile came upon his face. "Zuko, are you considering..."

Zuko nodded, he placed the item back in his pocket. "Yes, I want to."

Footsteps, distant ones, were heard. "I will see you later." Iroh whispered, Zuko put his white mask on and walked away. Iroh smiled again, _He has finally listened to his heart._

* * *

"Katara, you have best out all my students." Master Pakku said. It had been two days since the fight and it was settled: Katara would be taught by Master Pakku to waterbend to fight, not heal. Though she go back to Yaguda to know more about her healing abilities. "I am very impressed." He said. 

Katara smiled, she had just finished off a waterbender boy and she had easily beat him. "Thank you, master."

Pakku turned to Artymis, who was practicing her waterbending. "You have improved as well." Pakku said, looking at her. he grinned, "Continue these moves and you might get it perfect by the time you're my age."

Artymis dropped the water she had been practicing with, she hung her head. "Geez, thanks."

Katara smiled. She had been given a new coat. This one was blue, of coarse, and had a yellow spot in the middle of her chest. There was no design going down the middle or anything. She was grateful for it because it was much warmer. "Come on, Art, he's teasing."

Artymis smiled and looked at her, "I know."

"Both of you had had enough practice." Master Pakku said to the girls, "You are dismissed, unlike them." He looked over his worked-up waterbenders.

The girls bowed and bid farewell. They ran down the stairs and returned to their headquarters. Katara practice though, while Artymis stepped outside to talk to Anduril, they hadn't much talk.

_Hello, Anduril, _Artymis said, sitting beside him. She smiled at sleeping Appa.

_Artymis_, Anduril said, _how is waterbending training coming along?_

_Just fine_, Artymis said, _How have you been?_

_Fine as well_, Anduril said, he looked at her. _Are you still wondering about him?_

_About who?_ Artymis asked.

_You know who, _Anduril said, _Zuko._

Artymis looked away. She was thinking of him most of the time now. She found herself missing the sound of his voice, and his touch. She closed her eyes and remembered how he held her.

_Artymis?_ Anduril called her out.

Artymis shook her head, _I'm sorry. _

_You are_, Anduril said, _why?_

_I guess I am...well, you know. _Artymis, she didn't realize it, but was smiling.

Maybe, Anduril said. It's getting late, you should go to bed.

Artymis nodded, _Good night_, she said. Artymis returned to hers and Katara's room.

_Good night_, Anduril said, he watched her go. _She _is _in love._

(Later That Night)

Artymis found it hard to sleep again. She looked over her shoulder, Katara was fast asleep. She quietly got up and pulled her blue kimono on over her white skirt and shirt, and tied the obi, but not too tight. She checked in on Sokka, he was asleep as well. Artymis wondered is Yue and him made up. She had heard Yue was engaged, she felt bad for Sokka. Artymis turned away and began to walk around the city. The ice looked silver and the sky was beautiful. But Artymis found it hard to enjoy the view because she thought about what happened two days ago and how it affected her and, in a way, Zuko. She wanted to hear his voice and feel his touch. She wanted to see him and she longed for it now. She knew she missed it even more now.

_Why do I imagine him? _She asked herself silently, _Why does his voice haunt me by day and his eyes in my dreams? _She stopped in her tracks by the smooth stream, _Those mesmerizing, dreamy... _her breathing became short and rasp-like ..._golden eyes that make my heart - _she suddenly realized what she was thinking. She shook his head and sighed. "I must be out of my mind." She whispered. She leaned against the ice bridge. She stood up against a wall and stared out into space. Artymis lifted a hand and pressed it against her heart, _Katara said listen to the heart, I am. _A pause, _And it's telling me to see Zuko. Does this mean I want to? _She paused, _And if I do, how will the others react? How am I going to live myself? _A thousand questions came flooding to her mind. She closed her eyes and a smile came upon her lips when she almost felt Zuko's arms around her. She almost felt him smooth her hair out with his hair. She almost heard his voice. But Artymis opened her eyes to face reality that he wasn't there.

"With the consequences, sacrifices, and war..." Artymis whispered, she looked down at her side and stared down at the water. She took out the Panda Lily that was hidden inside her blue kimono. She lowered her hand and lily flew out of her hand and was carried away by the wind. "...Can I afford to listen to my heart?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Yes, I had to change Yue's age so Sokka and her be the same. Sorry about that, and I also changed something in Artymis' description. If you look in the "Scarred" chapter, her lips aren't a golden color and I edit the "Return of the Blue Spirit" chapter when Zuko talked about how her lips were naturally golden. I changed it because, yeah having a character with golden lips was cool at first. But thinking about it now, it doesn't go with her features. So, they'll normal. Aye aye aye! So many editing! I'm sorry! But I do hope you like this chapter.**

**Firework: Yes, I will read your story. It's pretty interesting, me like! **

**HeartofFire-SoulofWater: Thank you for reviewing.**


	21. A Heartache for Artymis

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-A Heartache for Artymis-**

When the sun barely took it's first peek, Avatar Artymis stood up and looked in the rooms and outside. Anduril and Appa were fast asleep, as well as Katara and Sokka. Momo was also fast asleep as well. She quietly snuck around her sleeping friends and wandered far from their room, still in her white skirt and shirt. She walked around the frozen ice buildings and continued deeper into the city, then she finally stopped by the quiet calming stream. Artymis leaned against a building, the ice didn't feel cold really, not against her dress that Princess Yue lend her to keep warm. Artymis was still wondering about Zuko and all that he told her. To top that, she also felt mixed emotions about Zuko and had felt happiness and anger when he told her that he loved her. Artymis sighed.

_I never expected 'Shang' to be Zuko, and I never expected the Blue Spirit to be Zuko, _she thought, _Zuko was everywhere. _She paused and remembered what he said to her days ago. _He said he sent Shyu to me in the Avatar's Temple in the Fire Nation. And Zuko helped me as the Blue Spirit, as 'Shang', and as himself during that storm. He sent Chey to me and he saved me from my death when I was sleeping during concentration on that rock hill. _A pause. _Zuko was guarding and guiding me ever since 'Shang' appeared. Possibly, even longer than that. _Artymis looked down at the ground, _and it seems he cares for me, but in his journal..._

(Flashback Begins)

Artymis read the last two entries in Zuko's journal when he went out to answer a man's cry for help. Artymis began reading:

_Today, I feel weird. I've been having dreams of my banishment now. I don't know who to talk this over with, not Uncle Iroh, he'll freak out and say, "Drink tea!" So, I'll deal with these dreams myself._

Artymis smiled and muttered, "That was yesterday, what did he write today?" Though she respected the privacy of others, curiosity caught her eye in Zuko's journal. Artymis read that day's entry, the most recent one:

_I know I've written that I probably felt for the Artymis. But she doesn't matter now. She was probably important to me because I thought she was. But my honor comes before anyone, even if I am in love, least of all with the Avatar. I feel nothing for her, just hatred. She's naive and falls for anything. I can't believe I promised her I catch her when she fall. What a dumb and stupid promise. This is final: the Avatar is nothing to me but a thing that can get my honor back._

(Flashback Ends)

Artymis read enough after that sentence. She looked up and thought some more, _I can't believe I admitted my feelings - feelings of love - for Zuko, and I said it to him! He just played with my heart, even if in the past his actions and words were affectionate. I was just a little doll to him, like I am to anyone else I suppose. I'm real, he, of all people, should know that. _"Tut!" _I can't believe I honestly felt for him, after I comforted him and everything!_

"Now," She muttered, "I have to act like I don't care about him anymore, when a part of me still strangely does." Artymis started walking a little from the city and up on the bridge that overlooked the ocean, luckily no one was there. She stopped and looked up to the sky, which was like a painting now at the very first peek of dawn. She lowered her eyes from the sky and continued walking on the bridge.

_"An Avatar cannot be involved with anyone. It never was, and never will be." _Avatar Roku's words echoed in her mind once again.

Artymis blinked to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. _I was so foolish,_ she thought bitterly to herself. She stopped and leaned against the rail. Artymis stared out into the ocean, as she choked on her tears. She stared at her reflection at a crystal ice. She looked away and continued walking. An image of Zuko smiling in a gentle way came in her mind_. I can't believe I actually fell in love, _Artymis thought, _And I can't believe it was him_.

"I should've been more careful." She muttered, "But I wasn't." She lowered her eyes, "I honestly thought he was my fairytale. My dream coming true, my wish on a shooting star - my happy ending. But all he was, was a heartbreaker and an ignorant prince." Artymis felt a tear roll down her cheek. She breathed deeply, and she closed her eyes. She wiped the tear away and silently walked half of the bridge. _Can I live with myself, knowing some part of me still loves him? _She stopped, and looked up to the sky.

"Who am I kidding? It's written all over my face." She muttered, knowing she did love Zuko, but she didn't want to listen to her heart that pleaded for Zuko's touch. "I don't love him anymore." Artymis suddenly whispered, though she knew it never was and never would be true.

Gray thick dust began falling down upon her, like rain. She looked up to the blue sku that had gray clouds, she moved her gaze to the the horizon. Her green eyes widen with fear. Artymis clasped a hand over her mouth. She shook her head and felt alarm. An massive force of Fire Nation Navy ships were laying out on the ocean on the horizon. They were far, but one could tell they were heading to the city. Artymis began to ran with the sudden cold wind. She felt her heart pounding and felt panic rise in her. She shouted, "The Fire Nation is here! The siege of the North has begun!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: This chapter was a little filler in, k? The "Siege of the North" chapter will be the next, both parts as separate chapters. The next chapter, called "First Assault on the North" will take about a month I think. I highly doubt that it'll take two months to upload it, but I won't make any promises. **

**Firework: No problem and thanks for support. I still need to read chapter three of your story still. And, is your question answered about what Artymis read in Zuko's journal?Well, l8ters!**

**LadyPearlDragon: Hello, and I'm glad you didn't cuss in your review, I appreciate that, very much. But can you tell me why it's Mary Sue and Gary Sue, I like to know what I can improved on. So, if you be so kind, please tell me.**


	22. First Assault on the North

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-First Assault on the North-**

An hour later, the Water Tribe had gathered in the hall. Chief Arnook stood up, Princess Yue sitting behind him as well as Master Pakku. Arnook announced, "My people, the day that had frighten us for a hundred years has finally come. The Fire Nation has discovered us and lie on our doorstep. But we will fight whatever battle lies waiting for us. That is why I call upon my family here before me, because I, as you all know, that many of these faces will vanish from this world." Artymis held onto Momo a little tighter for courage over her new fear, afraid of what Arnook had said. "But they will never vanish from our hearts." He paused, then continued, "Now, I have a task that needs to be done. I will need volunteers though."

Sokka, sitting between Katara and Artymis, stood up immediately, "Count me in."

"Sokka!" Katara gasped.

Artymis looked up at him with worry.

Many others rose after Sokka did, Arnook nodded and said, "Fine. But beware many of you may not return. If you accept this task, come forward to receive my mark." A line formed before the Chief. Sokka was about to move but the girls held him back.

"Sokka, don't." Artymis said, "Didn't you hear what - "

"I know." Sokka said, "But I got to." He walked away from them and stepping in the line that stood for Arnook's mark. When it was his turn, Sokka stepped forward. Chief Arnook dipped his fingers in a small bowl of red paint. He made three small squiggly lines on Sokka's forehead. He bowed his head and started to walk away, but he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. Yue was standing on her father's right side, she saw him and looked away. Sokka looked away and continued to walk away.

Artymis and Katara saw the entire scene between Yue and Sokka. They saw Yue hold her head up high and shut her eyes. The two girls were the only ones that saw tears come down Yue's tanned cheeks. Artymis looked at Katara with a worried look, Katara lowered her eyes.

"Sokka's not afraid to show his feelings," Katara muttered, "but he does whatever Yue wants, and that's showing no feeling."

"Why doesn't she?" Artymis asked in a whisper, "She knows she feels for him. Why hide it?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "Scared or something."

"Maybe she thought she had duties." Artymis said.

Katara shook her head, "But, still not a good reason why she shouldn't say anything. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Artymis lowered her eyes, this sounded too familiar. _This sounds... like me, _she thought, _I'm afraid to show my feelings for Zuko, why? _She paused and remembered what she said to Zuko about she couldn't allow herself, _I have duties, but so does Yue. And here I am, lying to myself and Zuko, and I'm saying Yue should admit her feelings to Sokka. Ugh! Can life get any harsh? _She stood up, and she and Katara began walking down the stairs. _Can I be true to myself?_

**

* * *

**

Admiral Zhao stood on the deck of his ship. His cloak billowed in the cold wind. He smirked. His ship, the leader of the other ships, broke through some small ice patches as it headed it's way towards the northern Water Tribe. Zhao looked at Iroh, who stood near the rail.

"Just think that years from now, people will be studying Zhao the Great." Zhao said with pride, looking back up ahead. "I will be remembered as the man who destroyed the last of the Water Nation."

Iroh could feel the cold wind, even as he wore a warm dark red coat. "Be careful what you wish for, Admiral, history is not kind."

"Yes, such as your flee of Ba Sing Se?" Zhao asked.

"Yes," Iroh answered, "and I hope this will not be like it, for your sake." He paused, and asked, "How do you plan to capture the Avatar? I have heard she is stubborn and strong."

Zhao smirked, "I have a perfect plan." He turned to Iroh, "Tell the captain to move in on first strike." Iroh bowed and left the deck. Zhao watched him go and turned back to the ocean and ice, _I will be remembered in history, you just watch._

**

* * *

**

Artymis stood outside in front of the hall entrance, _What's going to happen to us? _she thought, _How are we going fight back? Fire melts ice, fire's going to win obviously. How long will this fight be and how's it going to end? _She paused and crossed her arms, she stared out in the horizon. _It's so quiet._

"The sound of silence before a battle," Chief Arnook stood beside her now, "is a disturbing and unbearable one."

Artymis nodded, "I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my temple, my home." She said, she felt Katara come by her side. "But, I'm not going to run away this time, I'm going to stand my ground and make sure we all survive."

"I like that we all could survive," Arnook said, "but, sacrifices are made whether we want it to happen or not."

"What sacrifices will we have, I wonder." Artymis whispered, looking to Katara, who looked back at her.

**

* * *

**

Iroh was further down in the ship. He had gone to meet Zuko, still disguised as a guard. "Have you got a plan?" Iroh asked in a whisper once a guard passed by and was ways off.

Zuko turned to him and took his mask off, "I'm working on it, uncle."

"We will arrive in a matter of short hours." Iroh pointed out.

Zuko nodded, he put his mask back on and continued walking down the hall, Iroh walking the opposite direction. Zuko kept walking and found himself thinking of Artymis, he stopped in his tracks. _Will she be angry to see me? _he asked him silently, _How can I...? _He stopped his thought and continued walking when a guard could be heard coming. _Can I see her, though?_

**

* * *

**

Artymis stood next to Katara, Sokka, and the other tribe warriors on the front bridge. Anduril and Appa were behind them. Artymis stared out across the horizon.

_Nervous? _Anduril asked her.

Artymis took a deep breath, _Yes, you?_

_As well, _he answered, _Be ready._

_And stand your ground, _Artymis said.

_Or die, _Anduril finished.

Artymis spotted a ship and saw something bright shooting from it. "Flying Fireball," She whispered, she then screamed, "Look out!" The huge fireball hit the front of the bridge, and everyone was thrown off their feet. Katara and Sokka were captured by Appa. While Artymis clung onto to what remained of the bridge. She stopped and let go, and felt herself land on Appa's saddle. She watched another fireball land in the city, then more. She looked to Anduril, _Anduril, Appa will take me to the ship so I can stop the fireballs. Please stay here and capture those who has fallen, Katara and Sokka might need help as well! _

_Be careful, _Anduril said before shooting down to capture the falling warriors.

Artymis looked away and shouted, "Appa! Head to that ship! Yip yip!" Appa flew over the ruined ice bridge and was flying straight for the ship that was sending the fireballs. Appa managed to dodge some fireballs. But one came to close that Artymis picked her staff from the saddle and stepped forth. She used her staff with her airbending to make the fireball go sideways. When Appa was close enough to the Fire Navy ship, Artymis made a leap for it. "I'll take it from here! You go help the others!" Appa growled in agreement, he returned back to the Water Tribe. Artymis landed on the deck of the ship on bent knees and with one hand touching the cold deck.

"Look who we have here," A Fire Nation soldier said, "the Avatar."

Artymis looked up and straighten up, "I'll be your host." She said sarcastically.

"Doll face wants to fight?"

Artymis glared at him, "DOLL FACE!" She shot a blow of powerful air towards the soldier. She put her hands on her hips, "Hmph! I think I made my point." But when she turned around, a larger man was staring down upon her. "I'm gonna die." Artymis muttered and dodged the man's punches. Her airbending skills were not as effective as the other soldiers. She had trouble to hit him, but she barely dodged his attacks. Artymis tripped and fell on her back. She looked up in panic. _I'm sorry, you guys! _She shut her eyes and suddenly felt herself slide. She opened her eyes and held onto the rail tightly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. A group of Waterbenders had secretly gone out to the ocean and they lifted the ship high up with ice shards. Artymis saw Anduril come over, she dropped on his back. _Thanks brother, _she said.

_I'll always be there, _Anduril said.

When he lifted higher in the sky, Artymis' eyes widen. When she had first seen the ships, it looked liked there was twenty or so. But when Anduril flew higher, she saw there were at least fifty. Artymis felt dizzy. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered, _There's more than fifty!_

_We have to tell the others, _Anduril flew back to the city and landed.

Artymis slipped off and sat against him, she hugged her knees. She lifted her gaze when Katara and Yue came rushing towards her. "There's about fifty of them. I can't do it by myself, even with Anduril. There's too many."

Yue's eyes widen when she heard this, her eyes shined with plead. "But you have to, Artymis. You're the Avatar!"

Artymis looked up at her, "I'm just a teenager, Yue, like you. I'm just your average girl who knows airbending and a bit of waterbending. That's all."

Katara looked thoughtful, she smiled. "An average girl who's a bridge."

Artymis stared up at her in confusion, she then understood. "Katara, you're a genius!"

"What?" Yue asked.

"The Avatar, Artymis in this case, is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. So she can ask for help." Katara explained, "Now, the only problem is getting you into the spirit world."

Artymis looked to Anduril, _Any ideas? _

He thought for a moment and asked, _Isn't there a spiritual place? Ask Yue._

Artymis looked to Yue, "Yue, do you know a place where I can go into the spirit world?" She asked.

Yue's eyes lit up, "I know. Follow me!"

Artymis looked at Anduril, _I'll follow and wait outside. _She nodded and was about run after Katara and Yue, but she turned back to the view of the ships. She blinked when the ships had stopped moving and firing. "Hey, they stopped!" Yue and Katara came back.

"But why?" Katara asked.

"We have no time to loose, come!" Yue led the way, Katara after her.

Artymis paused and looked up, night was falling and the moon was rising. She then ran after the two girls, "Hey! Wait for me!"

**

* * *

**

Zuko had changed from his disguise as a soldier into some black pants and long-sleeved shirt. Over it, he wore a white shirt with white pants for more warmth and to camouflage and a pouch around his waist where there was rope. He knew the ship had stopped and he intended to snatch the chance of sneaking into the Water Tribe. He was readying a canoe when Iroh came in.

"Zuko, it's almost dark." Iroh said.

"I know." Zuko said, he looked back at his uncle, "I have to though, you know why."

Iroh nodded, "I am sorry." He turned his face away, "Ever since I lost your cousin - my son, I... I have always treated you and cared for you like my own."

Zuko looked back at Iroh, a look of sympathy on his face. He knew the pain that his uncle felt for his late son, Lu Tien. Having to be treated as his uncle's own, made Zuko feel more loved by him than his own father. Iroh looked back at him and ran to embrace Zuko tightly. Zuko hugged him back.

"I'll be back." Zuko said, pulling away and getting into the canoe.

Iroh came to the edge and watched Zuko lower himself down to the water in the canoe. "Make sure to cover your ears up from the cold." Iroh reminded him.

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko said.

"Use your breath of fire, it can save your life!" He called out again.

"I know." Zuko said.

After watching Zuko go, Iroh returned to the deck with Admiral Zhao. He walked up to Zhao, "Admiral, I know you are eager, buy I advise you wait until dawn."

"Why is that?" Zhao asked, looking to Iroh.

"Because," Iroh explained, "just as we Firebenders get our strength from the sun. The Waterbenders rise with the moon."

"I'm very well aware of that," Zhao said, "but I have discovered something very valuable."

Iroh was interested, but felt something bad coming. Nevertheless, he asked, "And what would that be?"

Zhao smirked and stared back at the ice city, "I have found something very important. You see, I discovered..."

**

* * *

**

Yue took Artymis and Katara deep into the city. They came across a small door and Yue opened it. The girls got in, but Anduril said he'll wait outside as guard. _Be careful, _Artymis said.

_You as well, _Anduril said.

Artymis nodded and went inside. She gapped at the sight before her. Beyond the door, there was green grass and a little bridge to a little oasis-like place. The lake was small and two koi fish could be seen swimming in there. A little further up from the lake, there were two wooden poles standing more than nine feet from each other and another pole combining them at the top. Beyond those two poles, were some plants or small trees. Artymis snapped out of it and ran up to catch up to the girls.

"This is the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole," Yue commented, pulled her coat off.

"It's so warm here." Katara said, taking hers off too, she looked up to the moon. "The moon, it's full."

"It's beautiful." Artymis said, looking back up at the moon high up in the night sky.

Yue nodded, "The moon is the source of all waterbending. We rise with the moon, it gives us the power to bend water. The moon was the first Waterbender. Our ancestors saw this and began to push and pull the waves with her. We received the waterbending form the moon, and out life from the ocean. The moon and ocean spirits."

"I've noticed that my waterbending is stronger at night, especially when the moon is up." Katara whispered.

"Now," Artymis looked at Katara, "you know why." Katara nodded, fascinated by the idea. Artymis walked to the north side of the lake and bent her knees to sit down. She breathed and positioned her hands together. Her palms pressing against each other and her fingertips upwards. She closed her eyes and concentrated: _I need to visit the spirit world and seek help._

"Is that how she can get into the spirit world?" Yue asked Katara in a whisper.

"Yes, it takes all her energy to concentrate." Katara whispered.

"Is there anything we could do?" Yue asked.

Artymis gave them a glare over her shoulder, "How 'bout some quiet, eh?"

"Sorry."

Artymis turned back to her previous position, but the two koi fish caught her eye. Both of them were swimming in a never-ending circle. One of them was white and had a large black dot on their forehead. The other was black with a large white dot on their forehead. The way the both swam together began to hypnotize Artymis. She stared at them and slowly saw the Ying Yang symbol of light and dark. She suddenly felt that weird emotion she did when she first crossed into the spirit world. The circle with the crescent moon and the water wave outlines glowed brightly on her forehead and the water wave designs glowed under the wide sleeves of her kimono.

"What happened?" Yue asked with a gasp.

"She's in the spirit world." Katara answered, "Now, we can't move her body, otherwise she won't come back to our world again."

"Should we get some help?" Yue asked, obviously new to this.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of protecting Artymis, she's my friend. I won't let anything happen to her." Katara said with great confidence and a smile.

"My, aren't we a big girl now?" A voice said.

Katara recognized that voice, she looked around and whispered, "No!"

"Yes," Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I've come for the Avatar." He said.

"No! I won't let you!" Katara turned to Yue, "Run!"

Yue indeed ran to get help. She would not see a Firebender in her kingdom at all.

"Get out of my way." Zuko demanded, walking towards Artymis, who still kneeled down and was very still.

"Back off!" Katara shouted.

"Let the games begin." Zuko said. He sent a fire punch at her.

Katara rose water from the stream under the little bridge and slashed it through the fire punch. It hit Zuko and he fell on his stomach. "Take that!" She said.

"I see we've learned a new trick." Zuko muttered.

"I've got more up my sleeves." Katara commented.

"So do I." Zuko muttered, he jumped to his feet and sent more fire punches at her.

Katara dodged and tried to keep Zuko away from Artymis. Zuko sent a slash of his arm down and sent a diagonal wave of fire to her. Katara used water to melt the fire and hit him. She managed to pin Zuko against one of the walls and twisted her upper body around. She moved her arms and begin to slash them in every direction and the water obeyed her strong will. She stopped only when Zuko was in an iceberg. She stopped and held her hands before her, and breathed.

"You little peasant." Zuko said loudly with anger. "You found a master."

Steam began to rise from the iceberg as it changed from the cool blue color to bright fiery yellow. Zuko jumped out and moved his fist up and rose fire. Katara dodged and this time, put everything she had in it. She pushed water towards Zuko and pinned him once against on the wall, only he was high up. The water turned into ice and she made sure the ice pinned him and that he was unconscious. Katara nodded at her victory and began walking back to Artymis, she stood a few feet away, but kept throwing nervous glances at Zuko.

**

* * *

**

Sokka was walking around in the city. He had been kicked off the mission because he and another boy began fighting. The boy he fought was engaged to Yue. His name was Hahn. He had called Yue a few unintelligent things and made her sound like a prep. This, of coarse, angered Sokka. Sokka immediately defended Yue and began fighting Hahn. Because of this, he was kicked off the mission. But Chief Arnook entrusted him a different task, one Sokka assumed would go to Yue's soon-to-be husband: guard Yue.

_There's something I can do, _Sokka thought, _I'm sure Yue would be happy after finding out I liked her!_

"Sokka!" A voice cried out with fear.

Sokka looked up. "Princess Yue?"

"Sokka!" Yue stopped in front of him, panting. "It's Katara and Artymis!"

"What?" Sokka asked alarmed. "What happened?"

"Artymis is in the spirit world and a man came!" Yue explained, concern in her blue eyes. "He was a Firebender and he said he came for Artymis. Katara is fighting him as we speak!"

Sokka narrowed his eyes when he realized who the Firebender was, Zuko. "Come on!" He took Yue by the hand and they ran back to the girls.

**

* * *

**

Artymis opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings. She was no longer in the North pole, instead she was in some sort of a swamp. She stood up and started to wander around. She whistled and continued walking.

"Hello?" Artymis called out, "I'm the Avatar and I need help. Can anyone help me?"

"Artymis."

She turned around to see Avatar Roku, she bowed her head but quickly. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Avatar Roku, I need help."

"I know." He said, "That is why I am here. What you need, is the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit."

"The Moon and the Ocean Spirit?" Artymis repeated.

"Yes," Avatar Roku said, "the spirits will help you."

"Great!" Artymis clapped her hands happily, "So, where are they?"

"Not here." He answered.

"Excuse me?" Artymis' happy smile immediately faded.

"You need help from the spirits in the _mortal _world, not the spirit world. They crossed over, gave their immortality up, to be in the mortal world." Roku explained, "The only one I know who will know that, is Koh."

"Koh?" Artymis repeated, "An Avatar?" She asked.

"No, the Face Stealer."

Artymis' face fell. "Face Stealer..."

"Yes, Koh." Avatar Roku then explained what she had to do, "Listen very closely, Artymis. You will go see Koh in a dark cave and you must not allow yourself to show any emotion before him, not the slightest emotion. Otherwise, your face is stolen forever. He is the only one that knows of the mortal moon and ocean spirit. He will know."

"So, I show no emotion to him, at all?" Artymis asked to be sure.

"Yes."

She nodded and bowed her head with her hands together in a prayer, "Thank you, Avatar Roku."

"Farewell. " He disappeared into a vapor of mist.

Artymis sighed and said, _Show no emotion, that should be easy, right?_

**

* * *

**

Zuko stirred. He opened his eyes and saw light. He looked around and saw the sun rising. He smirked and melted the ice that pinned him. He dropped down and sent Katara a surprise attack. She was knocked out and fell to the grass. Zuko looked to Artymis, he walked over to her and lifted her up in bridal style. He turned back to the knocked out Waterbender, "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."

He turned away and tried to figure out a way to get out. He looked up at the high cliff.

(Half an Hour Later)

Zuko was struggling through the almost-knee-length snow. He carried Artymis in his arms and tried to move against the harsh blizzard. He felt the cold against his cheeks and knew he couldn't trample in the snow and blizzard anymore. He looked around with narrowed eyes to find a resting place. he did, not too far was an ice cave. Zuko made his way there, and took in a deep breath once in the shelter. He placed Artymis down and tied her wrists behind her and her ankles together with rope from his pouch. He made a small campfire using his hands and he looked over to Artymis once his work was done.

"You don't understand me, right?" Zuko asked her, as if she was listening. "Hardly anyone does." He continued, he got up and stood at the cave entrance. He stared out in the blizzard. "You told me that you had friends and you missed them. I, on the other hand, have no friends to miss." Zuko lowered his eyes, "I was always alone."

**

* * *

**

Artymis had made her way through the swamp and came to a small clearing. A cave was up ahead. She knew it was Koh's home. She grew nervous and turned her gaze on a monkey that was sitting down and had it's back to her. She stared at it for a moment, then the creature finally turned it's head to her. Artymis gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The monkey had no face at all. No eyes, no nose, or no mouth.

_Koh stole his face!_ was the first thought in her mind when she saw the faceless monkey. She breathed and rubbed her arms. "I can do this, I can do this." She muttered, closing her eyes. Artymis inhaled deeply and let it out. She slowly entered the dark cave, her face expressionless. "Hello?" She called out. "Is anybody here?"

"Yes, someone is here."

The voice, with the sound of a thousand small moving noises, sent a chill down Artymis' spine. But she remained expressionless. She turned around and saw a large caterpillar. The head of the caterpillar turned to her. Where the mouth was, was a face. A face white as snow and with eyes that had no end.

"Are you Koh?" Artymis asked, still expressionless. But inside, she could fee herself shake.

"Yes, yes I am." Koh said in a deep monotone voice. "What do you want, Avatar?"

"I need to find the moon and ocean spirits." She answered him, she watched him slither around like a snake. It indeed sent fear to her, but she didn't show it. "Can you help me?"

"Well, I suppose I'll forgive your... anger towards me." Koh said in a matter-of-fact way.

"My anger?" Artymis repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Well, a about eight or nine hundred years ago, a past Avatar came to me." Koh explained, "Something about stealing his loved one's face." He turned to her and the face changed into a pretty woman's face with long wavy hair. The face changed back to the white mask. He paused and dismissed the talk, "Anyhow, I know of the moon and ocean spirit. Their names are Tui and La, push and pull. They encircle each other in a eternal dance. Push and pull. That had been the nature of their relationship."

"Tui and La?" Artymis repeated, still showing no emotion. "Push and pull?"

"Yes," Koh said. He turned his back to her. "Ocean and Moon... life and death... good and evil... light and dark... Ying and Yang."

Artymis repeated all he had just said to her in her mind. She suddenly knew who were the spirits. An image of the koi fish came to her mind: both of them circling each other, and the Ying Yang symbol suddenly formed in her mind. "The koi fish in the lake!" She whispered, her expression changed to a state of shock. She quickly turned around and buried her hand in the sleeve of her kimono. She took out something from her sleeve. She opened a large white fan and held it in front of her face when she turned around to Koh. She closed it and faced him with an emotionless face. "I should be going now." She said in a monotone voice. She looked right at a demon-like face, which changed back to the white one.

"Clever girl." Koh said, he shrouded back in the dark of the cave, "I'll be waiting."

Artymis turned and left the cave, once she was far from it, she gave out a sigh. her hands immediately covered her face, checking if her face was there. Her face didn't get stolen. A sigh of relief escaped from her. She looked at the white fan in her hand, "I told Anduril this fan come in handy, and I was right!" She placed it back in her sleeve, but she accidentally dropped it in the swamp's water. She shook her head, "And I lost it." She looked at her surroundings, trying to find someone that could help her. When Artymis turned around and her shoulders drew back when Avatar Roku stood there. "Avatar Roku!" She bowed down respectably. "I found the information I needed. But I need to find a way back."

"A friend, Hei-Bei, will be here soon." Avatar Roku said. He pulled something out and brought it to Artymis.

She blinked when it was a necklace with a Ying and Yang symbol dangling from the string. "What is this for?" Artymis brought it to her face and examined it, though there wasn't much to examine.

"It will help you." Roku explained, "Balance is needed, and you are it between all of the elements."

She bowed her head, "Thank you." She tied it around her neck and looked up. A large panda bear was standing beside Avatar Roku. She smiled and went forth to pet him gently. "His name is Hei-Bei?"  
"Yes." Roku said, "I will see you another time."

"I thank you greatly for your wisdom, Avatar Roku." Artymis said, climbing on Hei-Bei.

"Farewell." Roku said, once again he disappeared into mist.

Artymis looked down at Hei-Bei once she saddled in, "Come one, Hei-Bei, I need to get back to my world. I need to help the Water Tribe." Hei-Bei nodded and started running through the swamp. Artymis held on tight and looked up ahead, _Hang on, guys, I'm coming!_

**

* * *

**

Katara opened her eyes. She gasped and sat up. "Artymis?" She called out, she jumped to her feet when she didn't see her. She looked around, "Artymis!" Katara then remembered Zuko and she fell on her knees, "I let Zuko get Artymis."

"Katara!" Sokka ran to her with Yue by his side.

"She's gone, Zuko took her." Katara said looking up at her brother.

"Don't worry, Katara. they couldn't have gone far." Sokka assured her.

Appa growled lowly when Anduril came in. He gave out a roar when he realized the situation.

"I'm sorry, Anduril." Katara said to him. Anduril's eyes soften on her and he leaned his head against her small figure as a mean for brotherly care.

"I say we take Appa and go up that cliff - " Sokka pointed up, " - and Anduril stay here if Zuko or Art return."

"I pray to the spirits that everything goes well tonight." Yue said.

**

* * *

**

Artymis slipped off of Hei-Bei when he took her the way she came into the spirit world. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, my friend." She said, petting him once more. She turned away and stood where she first sat. "Ok." She concentrated hard and felt herself disappear from the spirit world.

(Back in the Mortal World)

Artymis stood up from her sitting position. She stretched, "Katara, Yue, I found - " She looked around and saw them, but they weren't paying attention to her. "Hello! I'm over here!" Artymis waved her hands. The girls were talking to Sokka with Appa. Anduril was nowhere seen. Artymis stomped her foot angrily, "Why are you ignoring me!" She yelled. She blinked and looked at her reflection in the lake where the koi fish were. She didn't see her reflection at all. "I'm still in the Spirit World." She whispered and overheard Sokka:

" - Zuko can't survive in that blizzard up there. So, we're kinda ok, as long as Art isn't hurt or anything."

Artymis kicked the air and balled her hands into fists. She made a groan. "Why is he always here!" She yelled, "And trying to always get to me!" She kicked the air again. Artymis sighed and breathed, _Ok, I can get back to my body if I concentrate. _Artymis put her palms together and pointed her fingertips up. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She suddenly felt herself move as fast as lightning. A minute later, she was back in her body. Artymis opened her eyes and blinked. She found herself staring at a small fire. She moved her gaze and saw that she was in an ice covered cave. She was laying on her side and she sat up, though it was hard with bonded wrists and ankles. Artymis looked around and saw Zuko standing at the cave entrance, his back to her. He hadn't notice her waking. Artymis had the urge of attacking him right then and there, but she knew she didn't have much of an advantage. She silently began untying the rope around her wrists behind her back. She was halfway through doing it when Zuko suddenly spoke:

"Sometimes, your hatred towards me reminds me of my sister, Azula." He said, still staring out into the blizzard. Zuko just felt like talking to Artymis, even if to him she was still unconscious. "My father said she was born lucky, he said I was lucky to be born. And for a long time, I thought it was true." A pause. "But, when I met you... I no longer believed him."

Artymis was listening while untying her wrists. Her hands came down to her ankles but they stopped when Zuko mentioned meeting her. She lifted her eyes from her tied ankles to him.

"I always shut myself away from the world," Zuko continued, "only one who came close was my uncle. No one else. Then, you came along. I felt suddenly happy to know there was someone out there who feels like I do at times: rejected, and outcast."

Artymis moved her eyes from him and back to her task. She had a struggle to untie her ankles, but not as much with her wrists. She managed to untie them and she looked up at Zuko, wondering if he saw her. It seems like he didn't, because his back was still turned to her.

"When we talked during that storm, I felt a strong connection with you. When I saw you in trouble in that forest - when I was the Blue Spirit - I felt more and more for you. I remember what you said about being alone." Zuko said, "I feel it too, but unlike you, I have no one at all." Artymis stared at Zuko, feeling pity for him. "I know my uncle will be there, but I want someone else too. I have no friends, no family, no one to love... or to love me back." A pause, and Zuko sighed. "That's why I thought you loved me, and I would do anything at all to hear you say three words. Just those three words. But to me, not anybody else." Zuko lowered his eyes, "Then you said you hated me, I felt more pain than ever. More then when my father burned and banished me."

Artymis lowered her eyes, starting to realize that she couldn't deny her feelings for him. _I want to say it, and maybe he really means it when he said he loved me, _she thought, _Katara said to listen to your heart. _Artymis placed both hands on her heart, she closed her eyes and listened closely. _I know now what to do._

"But I guess I never will earn your love." Zuko said, sorrow in his voice. His back still turned to her. _You hate me and I have to accept that, _he thought, _Even if I want you with all my heart, I can never. _"I'm sure that someone else will. I just hope he knows what a special and beautiful woman he has, and to not let you go. But," He said with much hurt but he didn't bother hiding it. "I will always love you, whether or not I have your love. I will forever love you, Artymis."

Artymis felt tears brim her eyes. She stood up on her feet and ran towards Zuko. She flung her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Zuko heard quick footsteps and felt a pair of arms hug him tightly around his waist. He looked over his shoulder even if he knew it probably was Artymis. It was.

"Zuko..." Artymis lifted her face. "I know your father hates you, but you don't need to concern yourself about him." She paused, "You have someone who will always be there for you."

Zuko turned around to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, he looked down at her. "Who?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "Who can I turn to?"

Artymis looked up at him with understanding eyes. "Me." She muttered and flung her arms around his neck and held him closely. "I love you." She said to him, in almost a whisper.

Zuko felt happiness rise in him. She had said it. She had actually said it. Zuko made a rare smile and wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. He closed his eyes, "I love you too." He whispered.

Artymis felt an unexplained happiness in her. She smiled and stared up at the sky. She held Zuko tightly and wished she had listened to her heart before. She wished there was nothing else but happiness. Artymis knew that she had broken a rule, she knew that she had disobeyed Avatar Roku: what he said about an Avatar cannot be involved with anyone. But at that moment, like Zuko was feeling, Artymis didn't care about anyone else or anything. She gripped the back of Zuko's shirt with her fingers and whispered, "I don't want to let go... I can't."

Zuko pulled her more closer and lifted a hand and put it over her wavy hair. "I need you by my side." He said, "And I don't want to loose you... I don't want to."

"Are you for real?" Artymis asked.

Zuko nodded, "Yes, I am." He pulled away and looked at her, "I've always been, and always will be." He moved his hands to her upper arms.

Artymis smiled, "I am too." She said, lifting her hands to his shoulders. Zuko smiled down at her. He suddenly shut his eyes in pain and made a groan. Artymis gripped his shoulders and she fell to her knees. He fell and she bent down beside him, she pressed a hand against his cheek. "Zuko? Zuko!" She whispered, her hands shaking his shoulders. But he was knocked unconscious.

"Artymis!" She looked up. Katara, wrapped in her coat, came by her. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Katara embraced Artymis.

"I - I'm fine!" Artymis said quickly, she pulled away. "What happened to the tribe?" She asked.

Katara's face fell, "The Fire Nation are attacking again."

"I know who the Moon and Ocean Spirit are!" Artymis said.

"What?" Katara blinked.

"We have to go." Artymis rose with Katara, but stopped.

"What is it?" Katara asked her.

Artymis looked back at Zuko, she rushed back to his side. "We can't leave him." She said.

"Yes we can!" Katara said, "We have to go."

"He'll die if we don't take him." Artymis pointed out, she wasn't going to leave him, not after saying he be true to her. She began to drag him to Appa, who waited outside the ice cave.

"You're bringing _him_!" Sokka asked from the saddle, seeing Artymis dragging Zuko towards him.

"Come on!" Artymis said.

Katara came back with the rope that Artymis had untied from her bonded wrists and ankles. She passed it to Sokka, who jumped down and tied Zuko. "Hey, this is some rope." Sokka commented, after tying up Zuko.

"Him?" Yue questioned with fear and anger when she saw the gang placing Zuko in the saddle.

"He's knocked down, don't worry." Artymis said, placing her hand on his forehead.

Sokka and Katara got on, and Sokka said "Yip-yip!" When they weren't listening, Yue came over to Artymis, who was sitting nearby Zuko.

"Do you like him?" Yue asked unexpectedly.

Artymis looked at her, "What?" She asked, shocked at Yue asking her. "Who?"

Yue looked at Zuko, "Him."

Artymis looked away, she did love him. But she wasn't quite ready to tell anybody.

"I saw that look in your eye." Yue started, "You were worried for him. And there was something in your voice."

"I guess I can't hide it from you." Artymis said.

"I'll keep it a secret." Yue smiled warmly.

Artymis looked at her and made a small smile, "I appreciate it - " She suddenly winced and placed her hand against the side of her head. Yue felt for her forehead and looked dizzy. Katara, as well, felt it. "Something's wrong." Artymis muttered.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked over his shoulder.

"The Moon Spirit..." Yue whispered.

"She's in trouble." Artymis said, she looked up and yelled, "Appa! Faster!" She looked up to the moon. It was a blood red color. _Oh god, no..._

_Artymis! _Anduril's voice called out, a bit unstable. _The Fire Nation has broken in and they're here! I'm trying to back them off!_

_Anduril! _Artymis called out, but lost his connection.

"No!" Yue stood up from her seat when they reached the oasis.

Artymis stood up and saw what had happened. She saw only one koi fish, the black one, in the lake. The white koi fish was nowhere in sight. Artymis jumped off of Appa's saddle before he even landed and saw that Anduril was growling and roaring at some Fire Nation soldiers. Fire was in his eyes and Artymis felt his anger grow even more. She started to run for the koi fish but stopped in her tracks when a smirking man faced her.

"You!" Artymis shouted, heat rising inside her.

"My, the Avatar has sure been long a gone time." Zhao said, "I thank you."

"What do you mean?" Artymis asked, glaring at him.

"I wouldn't have gotten this," Zhao rose a brown bag in his right hand.

Artymis felt sick when she realized the white koi fish, the Moon Spirit, was in there. "You're sick!" She shouted. "Let her go!"

"Why, may I ask?" Zhao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I will release a ten fold on you." A voice said. Artymis looked behind her and saw a red cloaked man on the bridge. he pulled his hood down. Iroh stared straight at Zhao, "Release the Moon Spirit right now."

"Why am I not surprised by your treachery?" Zhao said to Iroh.

"Let the Moon Spirit go!" Artymis shouted at Zhao, "Without the moon, we all go to our doom!" She lifted her hands balled them into fists, as a mean to fight.

"Zhao, she is right." Iroh said, "And I won't hesitate to attack." He lifted his own hands.

Zhao looked at the old Firebender and the young Airbender. He sighed and bent down to the lake. He opened the bag and the white koi fish swim in the water. Artymis relaxed, but didn't let her guard down. He stood up and looked at the bright white moon. He groaned out of frustration. Zhao did a fire punch to the white koi fish. The white koi fish stopped swimming and the moon was once again covered in blood-red. Artymis stared at the moon and Yue gasped. Katara shook her head and Sokka slammed his fist on the saddle. Artymis glared at Zhao, who was smirking.

"That is it!"

Artymis made two spheres wind in her opened palms. She narrowed her eyes at Zhao and sent both spheres at him. He fell on his back from the unexpected attack. Iroh sent shock waves of fire at Zhao, he missed them but barely. He turned around and came face-to-face with Anduril, who growled at him. He turned around and saw Artymis, looking more angry than ever. She sent slashes of air to him. Zhao missed them, but he ran from the Avatar. Though he was out of range, Artymis kept throwing air blows. She slowly stopped and fell to her knees in front of the lake. She breathed.

"Artymis?" Katara laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was too weak to stop Zhao." Artymis said, looking up to her.

"No, you weren't." Yue said, "It's my fault." She paused, "I owe the Moon Spirit my life."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, coming over.

Yue explained: "When I was born, I didn't cry at all. My eyes were closed, I was born like that. My parents asked our best healers to heal me, but they said I would die. Then, on the full moon, my parents took me here and placed me in the water. Praying that the Moon Spirit would give me life. She did. My hair turned white and I started to cry. My name... my mother called me 'Yue' for the moon for her kindness."

Artymis listened but watch Iroh sat down and lift the dead koi fish in his hands. She rose and stood by him when he returned it to the lake, hoping it would be alive. But the red burn on it's body didn't heal. "It's too late, I'm sorry." Artymis whispered.

"Everything will be left in nothing but emptiness." Iroh muttered with despair.

"Hope is lost." Yue said, with tears. Sokka held her hand.

"Why?" Katara asked in a whisper.

Artymis gripped her Ying and Yang necklace that Avatar Roku gave her, she held it and thought what could be done. She closed her eyes and opened them after a moment. Her eyes met with the black koi fish. She suddenly knew what she had to do. "It's not over yet." her voice was like an echo. Everyone looked up at her. Artymis lifted the hem of her kimono and slipped out of her slippers. She took a step forth and continued walking on the surface of the water. She breathed and stared up ahead.

_Artymis? _Anduril called out to her, he watched her walk on the water.

_Protect the others, _Artymis said. She stopped in the middle of the lake and stared down at the black koi fish in front of her. Artymis' eyes glowed and the Water Tribe symbol appeared on her forehead and the water waves appeared under her sleeves again. The black koi fish encircled her and a curtain of water came all around Artymis. She lifted her face and closed her eyes, prepared for whatever was up ahead. The curtain of water disappeared and Artymis no longer was there.

"Where'd she go?" Yue asked, looking around.

Iroh knew what was happening. "Eternal Dance..." He whispered, but no one heard him.

**

* * *

**

Artymis found herself in an entirely different world. She blinked and looked down to her right to see her airbending staff in her right hand. She looked down and saw she was standing right on top of water. Artymis had a feeling she was in the spirit world, but in a different place. She looked up and saw the full moon against the beautiful night sky. Only, the moon was a blood-red color. Artymis stared at it and realized like the other world, the moon had died in the spirit world, now there was nothing but water with no silver moon. She looked around and saw figures in the distant, it seemed they formed a circle around her.

"You must help the Moon Spirit and Water Spirit." She heard Avatar Roku's voice, "You must perform the Eternal Dance."

"A dance?" Artymis repeated, staring down in the water. "Eternal Dance?"

"The Eternal Dance is what binds us all together." Avatar Roku answered, "Each element had it's own Eternal Dance. And someone must do it at all times, in order for the world to be in complete balance."

The young Airbender looked down at her staff and realized her Ying and Yang necklace was glowing.

"You must do it now."

Artymis took a deep breath, she crossed her right arm in front of her and swung it around while twirling gently. She saw Avatar Roku and other past Avatars standing beside him. Artymis closed her eyes and twirled her staff around while dancing slowly. She took a light step on the water surface and Artymis felt herself be lifted high up by the water. She continued dancing and she swung the staff around as she twirled around. Artymis glanced up at the moon, it was still blood-red. She closed her eyes again and danced for what seemed like an eternity. She gently and in slow motion, swung her staff around and whirled around. The glowing water waves appeared back on her hand and arms, and the circle with crescent moon and the outlines of water waves was glowing brightly on her forehead. Artymis felt a wave of calmness overcome her. But she saw images play in her mind. She saw Katara, Sokka, Yue, and Iroh at the small lake. The dead white koi fish, the mortal Moon Spirit, in Iroh's hands. The looks of sorrow and lost hope on their faces pained Artymis. But she saw Iroh look at Yue and mouth something. Yue stood up and opened her eyes, her eyes were the only one with color. They were a bright blue, like the ocean lit up at night. Artymis suddenly knew who Yue really was, why her hair was white at such a young age. Yue stood up, but Sokka held her back. A look of worry and helplessness in his expression, but Yue pulled away and placed her hands on the white koi fish.

Artymis opened her eyes, _She can't... Sokka... _She thought, still dancing.

"Sacrifices must be made." Roku said, hearing her thoughts. "It is nature. Everybody cannot survive, there must sacrifices to equal out the lives. Sacrifice is eternal."

Artymis closed her eyes and pain stabbed her heart at the thought of Yue dead and Sokka heartbroken. Artymis suddenly felt someone gently hold her wrist and turn her slowly around. She opened her eyes and saw Yue. But Yue looked more beautiful than ever. Her dress was strapless and long. Her sleeves were very wide but in a pretty way. Her hair was in it's usual style, but it was like she had longer hair now. Artymis could've sworn that some it came down and was tied gently in the front of her dress, above her feet. Yue's hair spread out like water waves and she looked more older and wiser.

"Artymis." Yue said gently, her voice sounded like a goddess. "You can stop dancing now." Artymis realized this was the last time she see Yue again, she didn't bother to fight the tears that threaten her. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Everything is alright now. It'll all turn out fine, you'll see." Yue assured her, she smiled. "It's time for you to go back, Artymis."

Artymis looked down at her hands and dropped her staff. Her hands were fading as well as the rest of her. She looked up at Yue and said, "But Yue - "

"No buts." Yue said gently, "I knew one day it would happen. The Moon Spirit gave life to me, I need to give some back. I knew the sacrifice." She smiled again, "We'll see each other soon, good-bye Artymis."

Artymis, before she completely faded away, glanced at the moon. It was bright and silver again. She turned back to Yue, who gave her a friendly smile...

**

* * *

**

The waters in the city had glowed brightly and a large water creature, one that resemble a koi fish, walked in the water. He swiped down every Fire Nation soldier there was in the city. He was in front of the city when more Fire Navy ships started to sent fireballs. With one swipe of his arm, the Ocean Spirit wiped out a row of the ships. He continued this and destroyed the Fire Navy, but when he looked up, he saw the moon. No longer was it blood-red, it was full and silver. The Moon Spirit had returned. He lowered his head and disappeared into the ocean, but he seek the one who had the attempt on La.

During this time, sorrows and tears were shared at the oasis when a ghost came to Sokka. "I will always be with you, Sokka."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I was really sad in the "Siege of the North (Part II)" when Yue left Sokka. I felt so bad for him. But, then again, I had a feeling Yue would be gone. Anyhow, the next chapter... the last chapter of this fanfic before the author's note "chapter" might not be as long, but it has a veyr important event - one you'll all waiting for probably. I still can't believe it's almost over! But I can't wait to get to "Chapter Two: Earth". Ok, this time, people, I need ideas for the next chapter. Please! 'Cause I want the next and last chapter to be the best I can write.**

**Firework: Can you please give me some ideas? And I want to thank you for your on-going support... I think I better save it for last, huh? Sorry about that. But you helped me through the fic.**


	23. A Promise For Eternal Love

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-A Promise of Eternal Love-**

Artymis closed her eyes and felt herself being lowered. She opened her eyes, but had an unfocused vision. She saw a pair of golden eyes, and she thought it was Zuko. Artymis blinked, "Zuko?" She whispered. Her vision came in focus and she gasped. "Not you again!" Artymis stood up and backed away from Zhao.

"Yes, me." Zhao said, standing up. "Your precious Zuko isn't here to save you, though."

"The Moon Spirit is back." Artymis pointed out, she moved her gaze from Zhao to the moon.

Zhao followed her gaze and his eyes widen in shock. "The moon? That's impossible!" He turned around and gripped Artymis' wrist.

"Let go!" Artymis demanded, trying to pry his cold fingers off her wrist. Zhao was dragging her over a bridge. "I said let go!"

"Oh, I will," Zhao said, looking over his shoulder to her, "once you are in Fire Lord Ozai's grasp."

Artymis looked up at him in fear. She was forced to walk behind him as she tried to escape. "You're a cruel old man! Let go of me!" A fireball was thrown in front of Zhao. He stopped in his tracks and looked up. Another one passed by between him and Artymis, he let go of her wrist. She backed away and turned around to see Zuko. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "Zuko!" Artymis whispered as he embraced her.

"The two lovers are back in each other's arms." Zhao said, looking at them, "But not for long."

"You leave her alone!" Zuko stepped in front of Artymis.

"I see you are alive and well." Zhao said, "I heard you were dead."

"You planned my death!" Zuko accused.

"You're the Blue Spirit - the enemy against the Fire Nation!" Zhao said, "You should've let yourself died when your honor was taken and you were disowned. You should've accepted it!"

"He has more honor than you!" Artymis shouted, she placed a hand on Zuko's arm and stood close behind him.

"Shut it, little girl!" Zhao barked at her with angry eyes, "Like him, you should've given yourself up to the Fire Nation. You have no home to go to, no people to return to, no honor left. You're just as pathetic!" He then smirked, "But so easily to fool with a dress and suitor's rose."

Artymis was about to charge towards Zhao after that comment. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but when she took a step forth. But Zuko extended an arm in front of her and looked at her, "He is mine to fight." He said to her. Artymis lowered her eyes and nodded her head, feeling like a coward. Zuko took a few steps forward and glared at Zhao, "Come and fight me."

"Gladly."

Zhao said, he was the first to move. Zhao threw his fists forward and sent fireballs to Zuko. Zuko dodged and mocked his move while charging forward. Artymis drew back to the bottom of the bridge, she watched the fight proceed in front of her. She felt her heart beat faster and her palms sweat. Zuko fell to the ice ground of the bridge and immediately recovered. He kicked and sent a fire wave at Zhao. Flames were thrown everywhere. Artymis saw something fall from Zuko. She lifted herself up and saw her necklace that Monk Gyatso had given her. She quickly ran to it and had her right hand over it, when a cold hand gripped her right arm and forced her on her feet. Artymis looked up into Zhao's unreadable golden eyes. His eyes moved from her own to the golden ring on her right hand, then back to her.

"I see you still have the ring I gave you." He said, "I suppose Zuko is jealous."

"Let her go!" Zuko shouted.

Zhao let Artymis go and she retrieved her necklace, and backed away. She tied her necklace around her neck and watched the fight go on. Artymis gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth when Zuko laid on the ground and Zhao had his fists out as a mean to attack Zuko right on the spot. Zuko looked up to Zhao and thought, _I'm never going to give Artymis the one thing I wanted to give her. _He narrowed his eyes and Zhao smirked.

"I suppose life doesn't last, like love." Zhao said.

"No!" Artymis shrieked. She ran and held onto Zuko with shaking hands. She lifted her pleading eyes to Zhao, "Please, don't. Please, Zhao, don't." She pleaded. Artymis didn't want to loose Zuko.

"At least, you have him in your arms the minute before he dies." Zhao said, ignoring the plead in her voice and eyes. Artymis held onto Zuko tighter now, she looked to him. Zuko looked back at her and held her hand securely and firmly. He gave her a look that told her to not be scared. Artymis lowered her face. Zhao couldn't stand it any longer. "Enough of this." He muttered, he rose his fist and a flame enclosed it.

The two teenagers shut their eyes, waiting for the flame to come for them. It never did. They both looked up when they heard Zhao yell. Zhao was picked up by a large hand made of water, the Ocean Spirit. Zuko jumped to his feet and he ran to the rail of the bridge, he extended a hand out to Zhao. "Take my hand!" He yelled to him. Artymis rose and stood behind Zuko, her hand on his arm. She looked up at Zhao, he was about to take Zuko's hand. But when he saw her, he took his hand back and just glared at the two teenagers. Both of them watched the Ocean Spirit drag Zhao underwater. Artymis stepped away from Zuko and looked down at the water. She looked down at her right hand and fingered the gold ring for a second. She slipped it off and gently tossed it in the water. Zuko stood by her and looked at her. Artymis turned to him and she buried her face in his shoulder. Zuko placed an arm around her shoulders. For a moment, they stayed like that. Artymis lifted her face and looked at Zuko.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked her.

Artymis nodded, "I just thought I lost you for a moment back there." She said.

Zuko turned his body to her and he caressed her cheeks, "I thought I lost _you."_ He looked at her lips and back in her eyes. He neared his face to hers. Artymis gently flung her arms around him. She then pulled away before their lips met. "Artymis?"

"I have to go, Zuko. My friends will be looking for me, and seeing me with you will put them in an... awkward position." She said. She began to turn and walk away, when Zuko held her hand and pulled her back to him. Artymis was two feet away from him. She looked up at him. "Zuko..." She said. Zuko pressed a finger to her lips. He walked a step or two back and pulled Artymis with him. "What is it?" Artymis asked with concern.

"I wanted to give you something." Zuko said, digging his hand in his pocket. He grew nervous and more nervous by the second. Artymis gave him a peculiar look. Zuko took his hand out of his pocket and held up the item he had showed Iroh earlier. It was a rose. The full-bloom rose was red with a black ribbon tied to it. Artymis stared at it and looked at Zuko. "Will you accept my suitor's rose, Artymis?" Zuko asked, holding the rose with slightly shaking fingers. He didn't know if she accept it or not, but he hoped she would.

Artymis' expression was obvious with shock and she blinked. She then looked up at him with joyful green eyes and gave him a warm smile. She wrapped her fingers around the suitor's rose, her fingers overlapping Zuko's. "I do." She whispered.

Zuko smiled, a rare smile. He still held the red rose and felt heat rise in him the longer Artymis' fingers overlapped his own. He looked at her and felt himself become breathless. He felt something like fire burned inside of him as he took a step towards her. Artymis looked up in his golden eyes. The golden eyes that made her knees weak and made her run out of breath, his mesmerizing eyes. She gulped when Zuko took a step closer to her. She moved a step closer to him and kept staring at his lips and his eyes. Artymis press her free left hand against his right cheek. She brought his face down gently towards hers. Zuko realized she wanted to kiss him. He put his left hand on her back and brought her a bit closer. Artymis tip-toed slightly and her face was close enough to Zuko's. Zuko stared in her eyes and slowly came closer to her.

Both of the teenagers closed their eyes when they both felt their lips press against each others. Artymis felt her heart stop when she felt Zuko kiss her, she suddenly felt inexperienced and helpless love burst in her chest. Zuko never felt this strong and weak emotion at the same time. He loosen his grip on his suitor's rose to her, and placed both hands on Artymis' waist. He brought her closer and he went deeper in the kiss. Artymis gripped her rose to her chest and felt the kiss go deeper. She kissed Zuko back with gentleness and she didn't want to part. The teenager's first kiss was soft, gentle, but with a rare passion for their love. It was an eternity before their lips parted, but barely an inch away. Artymis lifted a finger and softly touched Zuko's lips. Zuko gently pressed his forehead against hers. He smiled and she did too. Artymis removed her finger from his lips. She placed her hand over her heart, which was beating at a fast speed. Zuko looked at her.

"I have something for you, too, Zuko." Artymis whispered. She softly gripped her Ying and Yang necklace. She somehow managed to separate the black and white part apart, but leaving both pieces smooth and perfect. She gave Zuko the dark piece with the white dot.

Zuko carefully took it from her hand and looked at her. He looked at his piece of the necklace and looked back at her, "You're my sunlight, I rise with you." He muttered, staring down in her eyes.

Artymis wrapped her fingers over her white piece with the black dot, the piece still around her neck. "You're my heart, my reason to live." Artymis muttered back, looking up in his eyes, their foreheads touching again.

Zuko once again kissed her with gentleness. Artymis lifted a hand and pressed it against his cheek. When Zuko knew he had to go, he tried to part but Artymis kept kissing him back, not wanting him to go. Zuko put a hand on her upper arm and gently pulled his lips away from her. Artymis opened her eyes and looked at him. She understood and nodded her head, understanding he had to go. She moved her hand from his cheek to his hand on her arm.

"We'll meet again, I promise." Zuko muttered to her.

"I love you." Artymis whispered to him.

Zuko made a small smile, "I love you too."

He slowly stepped away, his hand still holding onto Artymis' hand firmly. He let go and ran from the bridge. Artymis watched him go, her heart already pleading Zuko to return. She looked down at her red rose with it's black ribbon. She smiled and then softly fingered her piece of the necklace. She made a small smile and didn't feel her heart slow down.

* * *

Once he was far away from the bridge Artymis was still standing on, Zuko leaned against an ice building. He breathed and a small smile came on his lips. He had kissed Artymis and he felt his heart racing. Zuko was recalling his kiss with Artymis when he heard footsteps. He didn't look up though when Uncle Iroh came. 

"Prince Zuko, where have you been?" Iroh asked, his expression with worry. "We must leave!" Iroh's voice drowned when he saw the prince's expression, it was one that Zuko never had before. "Zuko?" Iroh called out to him.

Zuko didn't respond, a rare smile on his face and his eyes were distant.

"Zuko." Iroh shook him softly by the shoulder.

"Hm? Uncle?" Zuko looked up at his uncle.

"I said we must leave." Iroh answered, "The moon has returned and the Waterbenders will not hesitate to attack when they see two Firebenders in their land." He paused and gave Zuko a peculiar look, "Did something happen that I should know about?" He asked.

"Zhao was killed." Zuko answered, "The ocean claimed him."

"I did not mean that." Iroh said, "I meant about what you had decided to do."

Zuko paused, and was about to answer, but heard distant footsteps. "We need to go." he said, he and his uncle fled the city. Zuko clutching the piece of Artymis' Ying and Yang necklace in his hand. He looked to the light blue sky for a moment and thought, _She's my sun, and I raise with her light... her love._

* * *

Sokka stood with Chief Arnook, feeling the pain his heart grow deeper. He looked up at the sky, and found the moon. But since day had come, the moon could be hardly seen. "I'm sorry," Sokka whispered. 

Chief Arnook sighed, "No, don't be, Sokka. I knew this day would come, I just never thought so soon." He paused, "When Yue was born, the spirits gave me a vision: I saw a beautiful and brave young woman become the Moon Spirit."

"You must be very proud." Sokka said, holding back the tears at the mention of Yue's name.

"Yes, so proud..." Arnook said, a tear escaped from his eyes. "... And yet, so sad."

* * *

Artymis stood in front of the grand hall. She was staring out in the horizon, watching the sun rise higher and higher. She still wore her blue kimono and still held the red rose close to her. Artymis felt her heart slowed down, but hardly. She suddenly had a mean to do something outrageous, but held herself back. She touched her white piece of the necklace and remembered what Zuko had said to her, about she being his sunlight and that he rose with her. Artymis closed her eyes and remembered their first kiss, it was something she had never expected to do. She lifted her gaze and opened her eyes, when Anduril came and stood by her side. He took notice of the red rose. 

_Did Zuko give you that rose? _Anduril asked.

Artymis nodded, she looked at him and saw there was joy in his eyes. _You're not mad?_

_Why should I be? _he asked, _As long as you're happy and follow your heart, I am happy. You're my little sister._

Artymis made a small smile and continued to stare out in the horizon. _Anduril, I love Zuko with all my heart. I kissed him, and I gave him my love. _

* * *

Zuko was on a wooden raft with his uncle. He stood and stared down at the water, still remembering the night on the bridge with Artymis that had ended not too soon ago. He lifted his hand and opened it, to see his piece. A hand laid on his shoulder. He knew it was Iroh. "Uncle," He muttered, "I kissed Artymis, and gave her my heart." He remembered how their kiss was, he remembered seeing the joy in her eyes. 

Iroh made a warm smile, "It fills me with joy that you have found happiness, Prince Zuko."

"I feel so weak, and yet strong at the same time... I can't explain." Zuko muttered.

"A man needs his rest." Iroh said, "I am sure you will see Avatar Artymis once again."

Zuko knew he was tired, and he laid back on the raft. He blinked and listened to his uncle's plans to go to an Earth Kingdom, but wasn't really paying attention. He closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted off to Artymis. _When will I see her again?_

* * *

Katara came to stand by Artymis' side, "You ok?" She asked. 

Artymis nodded, "I heard about Yue."

"I've never seen Sokka in pain before." Katara said.

"Love lasts forever, so as long as Sokka loves Yue, she'll forever be by his side." Artymis commented.

Katara rose and eyebrow and gave her a mocking smile, "Since when have you been an expert on love?" She asked.

Artymis giggled slightly, and stared down at her red suitor's rose. "I guess... I've always felt it."

Katara saw the rose and asked, "Is there someone?" Artymis nodded. "Who?" Katara asked, trying to drift the subject of Sokka's heartbreak.

Artymis hesitated to answer. She, instead, asked Katara, "Will you keep it a secret?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, why?" She looked to Anduril.

"Anduril knows, he's known for a sometime now, but I hadn't told you because I didn't know how you take it... And if you still accept me as a friend." Artymis explained.

"Well, I'll take it as fine as I can." Katara promised.

Artymis breathed and said, "It was Zuko." She looked at Katara's, expression. She only found her friend hiding a smirk. "Why are you smirking?" Artymis asked, confused.

"I had a feeling you liked him." Katara revealed, "Ever since you blew him that kiss, I had a feeling. Then, when you refused you leave him in the blizzard, I knew. I was uncomfortable at first, you know, him always constantly trying to kill us. But, I saw he didn't kill you and that he gave you a suitor's rose." She paused and asked, "There was another one, a lavender one. What happen to it?"

"It wasn't really one. It was a friendly token." Artymis said, it was true in a way.

"Hey," Sokka came over. The conversation of Zuko was immediately turned off.

"You ok?" Artymis asked, when he took a stand by Katara.

"Yeah," Sokka lied. Momo suddenly jumped on his head, but only made a small laugh. the first in the short amount of time since Yue died. The girls made soft laughs. "So, I guess to Ba-Sing-Se?" Sokka asked.

Artymis looked up to Anduril, who looked down at her. "Yeah, I guess so." She said, and smiled. "Time for the next chapter."

"Next chapter?" Katara turned to her. "You mean, there's chapters in our journey?"

Artymis shrugged, "To me: yeah. I mean, the first chapter started when you found me, and ends here. The second chapter comes in."

The Avatar looked across the horizon with her friends. They heard Appa growl and lay down by Sokka. Artymis knew she had disobeyed the laws of the being an Avatar, yet she didn't care. All she knew was that she and her friends were taking the second step in their journey. A step closer to saving the world, a closer step to end all the suffering, a closer step to love. She made a small smile when a slight breeze pass her, and thought:

_The first chapter is completed, and another one has yet to be written... This is my story._

To Be Continued...


	24. Author's Second Note

**Author's Note: I would like to thank so many people, so many. I like to thank them for reviewing and helping to end the first installment of the trilogy. I honestly thought I wasn't gonna make it, to tell the truth. I always end up deleting the story. But the reviews told me to keep going and I told myself: "Try finishing it, you might like it." I also like to thank a lot of songs, movies, books, and video games for ideas in this fanfic. Without them, some of the chapters would be sucky. I like to thank the people who helped me with some things I did wrong in the chapters. And not to play any favorites, but I really like to thank Firework. You reviewed every chapter and helped me out, I really like to say that. And to all my readers and reviewers, thank you for your support, they help me out a lot! And I had fun reading some of the reviews (meaning you crazy-bender-girl and Life sucks get used to it), and to SoccerChick101 who was so funny and gave me a couple of humor ideas (I reccommend you all read her Avatar interview). Well, there's a lot I like to say, but i think I'm going overboard. It's just I have NEVER finished a story before, and this is my first. I also like to thank the person who inspired me to type this, and who is like my sister: WinterRoseAlchemist! Without her, this would never happen. And I am working on the next installment, "Chapter Two: Earth", and will put the first chapter up as soon as I can! Oh, and Firecat97, to answer your question, yes, the gang will meet Troph. She's cool! As for Zuko, it depends on the show, 'cause I don't wanna get off track. Personally, I think he will by the end of season two. Thank you all so much!

* * *

**

P.S. I will put the preview up for the sequal soon. Once again, thank you all so much! Expecially WinterRoseAlchemist and Firework!


End file.
